


Of Ice and Power

by ChasingTheStars



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Political but easy to follow, Politics, Revolution, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 125,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingTheStars/pseuds/ChasingTheStars
Summary: Election time is fast approaching in Arendelle. When Elsa is announced as the new leader of Styre, the main political party, it puts sinister plans into motion by forces larger than the government. Meanwhile, Anna has done all she can to reconnect with her long-lost sister. As she investigates Elsa’s past, she uncovers dangerous secrets that threaten everything she holds dear.“Anna,” she said, tone icy, “I’m involved in a plot to overthrow the government.”
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 432
Kudos: 299





	1. The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Politics. Frozen/Disney. Corruption. Betrayal. Conspiracies. Romance. Angst. Fluff. It's going to be mega.
> 
> You don't need to like politics or know much about political systems for this story. I've simplified and generalised as much of a democracy as I could; two political parties (Styre and Endring) vying for votes to win a majority. If you understand that, you're all good. I promise you'll find out everything you need to know as we get further into it. Reviews would be appreciated!
> 
> Cx.

_Flashforward_

Elsa flexed her wrist, watching the barrel of the gun. Her lips pressed together in a thin, firm line as the temperature plummeted in the room. One wrong move and it could all be over. One wrong move and everything that she was trying to protect, everyone she was trying to save, could be lost. That was more terrifying than the gun pointed at her head.

Only the warm hand gripping her arm, and the person it belonged to, kept her rooted. Kept her calm.

Elsa refused to lose again. This time, she had too much to lose.

"No, Elsa –"

She closed her eyes and stepped forward.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Interview**

Anna couldn't quite believe what she was doing.

She checked her phone again. And again. No new messages. She could've used the distraction. Huffing out a sigh, she straightened her white blouse and adjusted the length of her pencil skirt for the millionth time. The fabric was scratchy against her pale skin; Anna hadn't worn anything formal since – well, she never wore anything formal. She had only worked in cafes and bars, where the uniform was 'comfortable' or 'black'. This was her first time applying for an office job, and she wanted to make the right impression; which meant acting like someone other than herself.

The clock ticked on the wall, and Anna could feel it against her skull. Just as she was about to ask the receptionist for an update, the door to the interview room swung open.

"Anna Arens?"

"Yes!" Anna jumped up, ankle collapsing against the heel of her shoe. She wobbled as she extended a hand to the curly-haired man at the door. "Me is that. I mean, that is me. Hi. How're you doing? I'm fine, thanks for asking." She hesitated. "Although you didn't ask, did you?"

He stared blankly, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "I'm Olaf Mann. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. Yep. Okay."

She laughed awkwardly and squeezed past him. As he shut the door behind her, Anna turned to the interview panel and immediately gulped down air. Woah, they were more intimidating than she had been expecting. The woman on the right looked straight through her with half-moon spectacles and a haughty expression that screamed: _I already don't have time for this. Next._ In the middle was a small man with a handlebar moustache, a backcombed hairpiece, and the face of a peacock. His blazer was tagged with dozens of military badges. Olaf Mann took the last seat on the left and, with a delicate smile, gestured for Anna to sit opposite.

She almost knocked over the plastic chair when she sat down, but tried to recover by quickly crossing her legs. She folded her hands on her lap and forced herself to keep them there. Fidgeting wouldn't look professional. She had to look professional. It was vital that she looked a pro.

This was the most important job interview of her life.

"Anna, this is Gerda Fabel, from HR, and Richard Weselton, a stakeholder in Styre. As for me, I'm a senior researcher, and here today acting as a neutral observer. We'll take it in turn to ask questions." Olaf smiled again. Despite his jovial tone, his face was stoic. "Are you ready to begin?"

Anna opened her mouth to reply but was quickly interrupted.

"Anna… _Arens_?" said Gerda. "Are you a relation of Elsa Arens?"

Anna's cheeks reddened. Oh dear. She wasn't expecting to be figured out that fast. What should she do, tell the truth? Lie and take a chance? The seconds were ticking away, and she looked guiltier with each one. There was only one thing for it.

"Ah, yeah. Yes." Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa is my sister."

"I didn't know Elsa had a sister," Olaf said with a frown.

Ouch. That stung.

"I'm sorry, but" – Gerda flicked through pages Anna assumed was her application form – "you didn't disclose you had a personal relationship with a member of staff."

"I didn't think it was important," Anna put in.

"It can be a criminal offence to lie on an application form. This is a government job, Miss Arens. There can be no accusations of collusion."

"Yes, but – but – I can explain – it specifically said on the form _personal_ relationship. I haven't had a personal relationship with my sister for thirteen years. Or any kind of relationship with her, really." Trying to diffuse the rising tension, Anna added, "I haven't seen her. At all."

"You haven't seen your sister in…" Olaf paused, his eyes widening. "Thirteen years?"

"That's correct." Laughing without humour, Anna said, as if it explained everything, "She's a stinker."

Weselton's military badges clanked as he shuffled forward. Perhaps the chair was too large for him. "Estranged family members are exempt from the personal relations protocol, Gerda. I knew of this and I allowed it."

Estranged. The word sounded out of place in the context. Anna had never thought of Elsa being her estranged sister before. That wasn't right. She hated it.

"Oh." Gerda stopped shuffling her papers. "Apologies, Mr Weselton. I wasn't aware."

He gave a single nod and turned to Anna. "Miss Arens, as you know, members of Styre are currently voting on who they want to be the next party leader. The role you're applying for is Personal Assistant to the Party Leader. Do you believe you'd be able to conduct yourself in a manner which is politically neutral and democratically sensitive?"

"I do," said Anna, despite not knowing what half of those terms meant.

Weselton looked as if he was satisfied.

Gerda did not.

"Miss Arens, your CV is… colourful. You were a waitress in your last job, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were fired?"

"Yes." Anna realised she said it with a smile. She grimaced. "In my defence, a customer was harassing me. My manager conveniently didn't see him grabbing my" – she frantically searched for a polite alternative to _ass_ – "grabbing me, or how he stalked me the whole night asking for my number. He did, however, see my fist connecting to the customer's face. More than once."

Olaf adjusted his glasses. Weselton made notes. Gerda simply stared.

"Before that, Miss Arens, you were a barista for a coffee chain."

"That's right."

Gerda sounded tired. "And you were fired."

Anna felt the room close in. Scratching her neck, she said, "Aha, yeah. Maybe. Quite possibly. Once again, though, technically not my fault. How was I to know the gallons of milk were going to explode if I –"

"Miss Arens, when we asked your manager for a reference he responded with, 'No. Never. My pet goat could do a better job.'" Gerda said it in such a dry tone that, in any other situation, Anna would've found it funny.

She was losing them. She could see it.

Time to bring out the smarts.

"This job is different, though. Right? I won't be making coffee, or taking orders, or dealing with assholes – I mean, difficult people, will I?"

Anna looked expectedly at them.

Olaf tilted his head slightly. "Well…"

"What can you bring to this role, Miss Arens?" Weselton interjected. He peered over the table at her with such intensity that Anna flinched. Her hands found their way to her sleeves and she started tugging on her cuffs.

"I'm good with spreadsheets. I'm a good communicator. I can process a lot of information in a short time." She thought about it some more. _Come on_ , she told herself, _I had this answer planned. You only have one shot at this, Anna. This might be your only chance to ever see Elsa. God knows she hasn't responded to any attempts you've made to reach out. You need this._ "I'm reliable and loyal and I always give one hundred percent." She looked at Gerda. "And I know I've made mistakes in the past, but not this time. I've learned from them and I've gotten better. I can promise you the same with this job, too. If I make a mistake, I promise to do better."

When she finished, Anna saw something in Gerda's eyes soften. She heard Weselton's pen scratch across his notepad which had to be a good sign, right? Or was he writing 'no, no, no, no' across the page?

Meanwhile, Olaf tapped his chin as he considered her. "Miss Arens, where do you see yourself in five years?"

Boy, that hit her in the gut. With a sister, she wanted to say. With someone special, and a good job, and a family. With everything she didn't have right now.

Instead, she said, in the steadiest voice she could, "I see myself the same, but better. That's all we can aim to be, isn't it?"

Olaf nodded and smiled. When Weselton put down his pen and Gerda looked at the desk, there was a silent confirmation between the three of them that the interview was over. No one wanted to ask further questions. Anna's shoulders slumped and her eyes felt scratchy. Somewhere along the way (maybe it was being fired from every job she'd ever had, maybe it was not being able to answer a single question logically) they had given up on her.

All of Anna's hope fell in shards at her feet.

Olaf got up to open the door and she quickly muttered her thanks. Once they were outside the room, Olaf extended his arm to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Anna." He leaned in and whispered. "I think you did well."

Perhaps it was because he could see the tears in her eyes that he decided to be generous, or maybe because he knew he would never see her again. Either way, Anna felt a harsh resentment swirl in her stomach. With nothing left to say, she did her best to smile. She waited for Olaf to retreat into the interview room before walking as fast as her stupid heels could carry her. On she went, past the receptionist, out of the entrance and down the busy city street.

Anna leaned against the bus stop and dug out her phone. She tapped on her most recent contact and let it ring.

"Anna? How was it?"

Oh no. The tears had started.

"It was awful, Rapunzel." Anna's voice cracked, as it always did when she was upset. "Why did I think I qualified for a job like that? I made a fool of myself. I don't even know how I got an interview."

"It can't have been that bad –"

"I almost told them about the milk incident." When Rapunzel inhaled at the comment, Anna squeezed her eyes shut. "My one chance and I ruined it. I ruined it. All I wanted was –" Stopping herself, Anna wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Sorry to put this all on you."

"No, Anna, don't be silly. I'm here for you." Rapunzel sighed. "We'll work this out, okay? We'll try another way."

Anna was quiet for a few moments. _Where do you see yourself in five years?_ That question had alighted something within her. A longing for something she'd never had. With an aching chest and tears drying on her cheeks, she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Rapunzel asked on the other end.

"What if there is no other way?" Anna wondered. "What if it's time to give up?"

She had expected a tirade of complaints, or enthusiastic encouragement, or at the very least, mild disapproval. No. There was only silence.

It spoke volumes.

"Maybe it _is_ time to focus on other things. Think of yourself for a while." Rapunzel's voice was low, timid.

It snapped Anna's resilience in half. She lowered the phone from her ear and held it against her chest. Listening to the hum of traffic behind her, Anna stared at the Styre Party Offices like she was looking into the heart of a dream. Her sister might be somewhere in there. She was closer than she had been in years. Anna remembered the day two years ago when she'd seen her sister on television, addressing a journalist as an elected representative of Arendelle. She wouldn't have recognised her if not for the name printed on the screen. Anna's heart clenched painfully at the memory.

Why would her sister disappear at the age of fourteen? Why had their parents just accepted it? How did she show up so many years later as a politician?

It didn't make sense. They'd been so close.

But hadn't she, over the last thirteen years, tried to contact her sister through friends? Social media? Letters?

Had she gotten anything in return?

Standing there, outside Styre's offices, applying to a job for no other reason than for a chance to talk to her sister, was answer enough.

"Anna? Are you still there?"

Rapunzel's voice echoed against her chest. Blinking, Anna returned the phone to her ear. "Sorry, Punz. I'll see you when I get home."

Anna hung up, slipped her phone in her pocket, and turned her back on the building.

* * *

Elsa felt cold.

The metal against her skin was lifeless. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, taking deep breaths to stay calm. Even after all these years, it never got easier.

"Ready?"

Elsa peeked through her eyelids to see a handful of people surrounding her. Always the same faces. She focused on one person though, and one person alone.

Elsa held out her arms for her.

Maren avoided all eye contact as she attached the electrodes to Elsa's arms and placed her hands in the metal cuffs. They had to pretend not to know each other here. They had a working relationship and nothing more within these walls.

It wasn't exactly working, was it?

When Maren finished, her brown eyes met Elsa's for the briefest of moments. Elsa felt her heart stutter in her chest. Maren stepped back and another, less pleasant, face took her place.

Steeling herself, Elsa observed him with a mask of pure apathy.

"We're trying something a bit different this week, hm?" said Richard Weselton. "Orders from the top. Just in time for the big announcement."

Elsa didn't look at him any longer than she needed to. When he bowed out and returned to the machines, she closed her eyes and braced herself.

"Sorry," Maren whispered, as she always did, and pulled the lever.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anna receives an unexpected phone call, and meets a few familiar faces.

Anna had never been a fan of politics, but she knew the basics.

Arendelle had an election every four years and two leading political parties, Styre and Endring. It might be a small country, but because of its prime location in the north, Arendelle held influence. For the last thirty years, Styre had won a majority in every election. While other countries claimed this was suspicious, Arendelle went above and beyond to prove how their voting systems were just and fair.

In all honesty, Anna hadn't cared that much. Maybe that was her own privilege talking; she had a private school education and a rather large sum of inheritance from her deceased parents, so the system worked for her. She could work dodgy jobs, go for long stints between employment, and she'd survive. She gave money to charity whenever she could, and she was passionate about helping people. But for a long time, she didn't think politics mattered in everyday life.

Until Elsa.

When she'd seen Elsa on the news as a representative of Styre, Anna listened. She researched. She asked her more politically-inclined friends for their opinions. She read all she could about Styre, about their opposition, Endring, and the history of Arendelle. She caught up on debates in the chambers, looking out for Elsa and waiting for mentions of her.

Anna came to realise that politics mattered. She felt a swell of pride at recognising the connections between everything; the price of ice had gone up because of an ice harvester strike, caused by Styre freezing public sector pay. She knew that, and she had an opinion on it. Anna had never had so many opinions before.

Now, when she looked from the window of her apartment, every campaign poster reminded her of her sister. The more she tried to ignore it, the more it taunted her, like a fly she couldn't swat.

Anna drew the curtains and flopped face first on the sofa. Tomorrow it would be back to the job hunt. Probably another thing she would screw up.

"Do you fancy a takeaway?"

Flipping on her back, Anna groaned. "I don't deserve nice things."

"Pizza or Indian?" Rapunzel went on. "My Friday night treat."

Anna had been living with her cousin for three years, ever since her parents died in a boating accident. Rapunzel, and her aunt and uncle, were the only real family she had left. If it weren't for them, seasonal holidays and birthdays would be very lonely indeed.

"I thought you were going out with Moana and Mulan tonight?" Anna said, quirking an eyebrow.

"I cancelled." Rapunzel perched on the arm of the sofa, looking thoroughly glum.

"Because of me? Mrs Mopey?"

She shrugged. "Sort of. I also wasn't feeling it. After…"

When she trailed off, Anna sat up and took her hand. "You can do better than him, anyway."

Rapunzel gave a non-committed _hmph_.

"I mean it," said Anna. "The next time I see Phil, I'm gonna –"

They were interrupted by Anna's phone vibrating on the coffee table. She leaned over lazily, rolling her wrist to flip the screen up. It was a number she didn't recognise.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, but if it's Shang, trying to get me to talk to Mulan for him again, I swear." Anna rolled her eyes and swiped to answer. "Hello?"

"Is this Anna Arens?"

"Yeees," Anna sang cautiously.

"Hi, Miss Arens. It's Olaf from Styre."

Eyes almost popping out of her head, Anna grabbed Rapunzel's arm and squeezed. "Oh, hi Olaf. How are things?"

"Good, thank you. I hope I'm not disturbing you but, as you've probably guessed, I'm calling about the PA job."

_At this hour?_ It was nine o'clock on a Friday night. Did he not have a hobby? A family? Was he still _working_? The thought sent a shiver down Anna's spine. "No, you're not disturbing me. How can I help you?"

Rapunzel mouthed: _who's Olaf? Who's Olaf?_ With growing intensity. Anna shook her hand and stood up, trying to focus.

His next words made her lose it completely.

"We've reviewed the applications and the candidates, and we're pleased to say that you were favoured both by our panel and our independent reviewers."

Anna almost dropped the phone. Her head spun as she tried to comprehend what he meant. "You mean I got the job?"

"It's yours for the taking."

Rapunzel almost fell off the sofa.

"Yes!" Anna shouted, wincing at her own intensity. "I mean, please – yes, Olaf, thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

She heard him chuckle. "Glad to hear it, Miss Arens. Can you start on Monday?"

Dazed, and so confused, Anna grabbed a pen and paper from the kitchen and took notes of where she had to go and what time she needed to be there. When the phonecall ended, she found Rapunzel dancing happily around the living room.

"I can't believe it," Anna said in a hushed whisper.

Rapunzel stopped suddenly, bright eyes wide. "Anna, this is – this is amazing."

Anna shook her head. "How did this happen? I have no experience. My interview was terrible! Punz, how did this happen?"

Taking both of her hands, Rapunzel led Anna back to the sofa. "You deserve it. Don't worry about how it happened, think about what happens now." She swept Anna's hair out of her eyes. "What are you going to do now, Anna?"

* * *

Monday morning couldn't come quick enough.

Those were words Anna never thought she would say.

Her weekend consisted of shopping for new work clothes and discussing how to make a good first impression on her colleagues with Rapunzel. When it came to the topic of how to approach Elsa, they both agreed that it had to be lowkey. They would be working in different departments, so the chances of randomly bumping into her were slim. However, after much deliberation, Anna realised that she hadn't wanted the job _just_ to reconnect with her sister; she'd also done it for herself. This was her life, her career, and she was going to start putting effort into it.

Today was day one. The hardest day.

It was ten to nine. Anna leaned against the reception desk, fiddling with the buttons of her new blazer. Rapunzel forced her to dress up for her first day – it was always better to be overdressed than underdressed, apparently. Anna disagreed. She was having a serious case of imposter syndrome as she watched fancy suits hurry around the building.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee made her turn around, and she was greeted by a light-haired man holding a white mug. There was a badge on his lapel that she recognised; a purple and green crocus, the emblem of Styre. "You must be Miss Arens, the new PA."

Anna almost tripped over herself to shake his hand. "Yes, hi. That's me. Anna."

"Kai," he said, taking her hand with the lightest of touches. "Come with me, I'll get you settled in."

They took the lift to the second floor, where names of departments rolled off Kai's tongue like a foreign language. Anna scrambled to keep up, heels clapping against the marble tiles. They made a quick stop at IT, so Anna could get her work pass. As she attached the badge to the front of her blazer, pride glowed somewhere deep and forgotten inside her. She felt important, as stupid as it sounded. She had a shiny badge and worked in an office now. It felt very official. _Neat_.

"The final stop," Kai declared, gesturing to a double set of oak doors. A golden plaque read _headquarters_. "Styre representatives spend most of the week in their local offices, but they come here for meetings or business agendas. This is where we have our political researchers, secretaries, and media reps. It is also the home of Styre's party leader." He inclined his head. "Since the office is currently vacant, it's the perfect time for you to get trained up."

He pushed through one of the doors and twitched his finger for her to follow. "Welcome to the heart of the operation."

The room was a circle with separate doors leading into private rooms. Desks were crammed together in the middle and separated by partitions. Printers whirred, piles of paper avalanched desks, telephones rang, and the entire space stank of coffee. Kai took a sip of his own mug as he caught Anna's eye, amused at her horrified expression. She had expected something polished and organised. Not a mess of empty takeaway containers and shredded pages.

Kai walked past the jungle of equipment to a glass door parallel to the entrance. This private office was cool and white and sounded miles away from the commotion outside. A small desk sat in front of a second room, which Anna assumed was the home of the party leader.

"This is your space, and your future boss will be just behind you," Kai confirmed. He leaned over to wiggle the mouse of the computer. "It should be all set up for you."

Anna inspected the swivel chair as she plopped her bag on the floor. "Wow. I've never had my own desk before. Or my own chair. Or work computer. Or telephone." She felt her cheeks redden. "Or anything like this, really."

Kai gave a tight-lipped smile. "Well, it's all yours. I've emailed you my extension in case you need anything. Advice, lunch recommendations, department locations. Feel free to call."

"Thank you." Anna sat down and flicked her fingers over a collection of pens beside the calendar. When she knocked them over, she muttered 'sorry' at nothing in particular.

Kai raised his eyebrows. "If you don't need anything right now, I'll send in Belle. She agreed to train you this week."

"Fab." Anna dropped her smile. That wouldn't do. She was official now. She needed to sound serious. "I mean, that would be great. Thanks again, Kai."

He bowed his head and backed out of the room, leaving Anna to inspect the rest of her stationery. Colourful post-it notes and highlighters sat in a little net basket, and oh – she had her own office stamps. Taking the login details IT had given to her on a spare piece of paper, Anna decided to set up her computer while she waited.

She'd finished logging in when she spotted a watercooler beside the door. She tiptoed over like she was an imposter. The cooler gurgled when she pushed the button on top, but no water came out. Anna tapped it again, harder. Nothing. She bent down to see if the nozzle was impacted in some way; everything looked fine. Huffing, Anna hit the top of the cooler with her fist.

Water spurted from the nozzle and splashed onto the floor.

"No, no, no, no!" Anna moaned, covering the nozzle with her hand, hoping it would stop. "Don't do this to me, not today, please!"

Sticky tape. She needed sticky tape. Counting to three, she released the nozzle and ran to the desk. Her hands roamed, searching for tape, but she couldn't find any. Instead, she grabbed the plastic lid of a pen and skid across the wet floor to jam it up the nozzle. It held, thankfully, and the water pressure relaxed to a trickle.

Anna looked down to inspect the damage.

Half of the floor was covered in a giant puddle, not to mention Anna's shirt was wet. Oh, great. This was fantastic. This was just –

There was a rap at the door before it creaked open. "Anna?"

Jumping out of her skin, Anna met the gaze of an extremely beautiful woman. She had dark brown eyes and thick brown hair tied in a ponytail. Anna didn't know what to say. Rapunzel hadn't covered what to do if she broke a watercooler in her guide to good first impressions.

"I'm Belle, from Research, here to help with your –" she stopped as she saw the mess in the room. "Ah."

"Yeah." Anna's face flushed.

Belle ducked out again. "Be right back."

Not knowing whether to go back to her desk or remain stuck in the puddle forever, Anna hovered beside the watercooler, nervously wiping her hands on her trousers. She'd barely been in the job five minutes and she'd already made a mess. If the universe was trying to tell her something, the signal was loud and clear.

Belle returned a few moments later with a packet of paper towels. She ripped it open and handed some to Anna. "Here you go."

Anna accepted them like they were golden. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it." Belle nodded to the cooler. "Those things leak all the time."

Anna neglected to mention she'd slapped it a few times. "Good, I won't take it personally."

Once all the water was cleared up, Belle put the paper towels in the waste basket and moved towards Anna's desk. Anna followed, dragging over a chair.

"So, tell me," Belle started, fixing Anna with a curious stare. "Why politics?"

"Uh – I – sorry?"

"I'm always curious as to why people want to work here." Belle shrugged. "We don't get many new starts. The whole office is gossiping about you. People leave and are replaced by friends of friends or come highly recommended from stakeholder sources. But you got this job fair and square."

"Trust me, no one was more surprised than me," Anna murmured.

Belle looked like she wanted to argue but decided against it. "Tell me a bit about yourself. Who is Anna Arens?"

The way she said it made Anna's skin prickle. It sounded like Belle was prying, searching the surface for something. But as Anna caught her doe-like expression, the innocence behind those eyes, she decided to believe it was genuine interest.

"I'm 24, a graduate of Arendelle University." Everything Anna liked or disliked instantly vanished from her mind. "I live in the city with my cousin. She's training to be a doctor. This is my first office job, you know, with a badge and a desk and… pens." Her eyes widened and her lips pouted as she didn't know what else to say.

But Belle had caught onto something. "So, you don't come from a political background?"

"No. I've only worked in cafes or bars. Customer service, or as I like to call it, hell on earth."

"Interesting." Belle tilted her head and her gaze drifted past Anna, lingering on the doorway. Realising her distraction, she shook it off and tapped the wooden desk. "Anyway, we have a lot to get through."

After that, the conversation remained rooted in work. Belle taught Anna the various systems Styre used, how to log calls, arrange schedules and the difference between internal and external emails. Once they had enough covered, Belle introduced Anna to various other key workers within the heart of the department. While most of their names were forgotten as soon as Belle said them, she had lunch with Jasmine from International Relations and Flynn from Acquisitions, since Belle had calls to catch up on.

The week went on; Belle continued to guide Anna in civil service protocols. Anna remembered more of her colleagues' names. The occasional politician drifted through their doors, but none of them were Elsa. A few times Anna forgot why she wanted the job in the first place; she was enjoying getting to know this new way of life, and found herself looking forward to properly starting her new role, despite how intimidating it was.

She worked nine to five. She had lunch with her colleagues. After work, she'd meet Rapunzel for dinner or stay in by herself. If this was her new routine, she didn't have much to complain about.

Nothing of note happened until Thursday afternoon.

Anna, Belle, Jasmine and Flynn sat around a lunch table in the staff canteen. Anna picked at her salad (Rapunzel insisted she eat something other than sugar for once) while Flynn boasted about his recent holiday to the Southern Isles. He'd gotten into a bit of trouble with a horse, of all things, which resulted in him waking up naked in a field.

This guy was something else.

"I'm surprised HR haven't had a word with you yet," said Jasmine, looking the least bit impressed. Perhaps she'd heard the story before. "For 'unconscionable conduct', or whatever they're calling it these days."

"Oh, they've tried." Flynn smirked. "But Irene in HR, you know what works on her?"

Belle and Jasmine both sighed as they said, "The smoulder."

"Exactly." Flynn winked at Anna.

Anna had no idea what had just happened. Before she could ask, Belle looked at her watch and scrunched up her napkin.

"Come on. We better be getting back." When she saw Anna's quizzical expression, she explained, "We have a party-wide meeting before the party leader election tomorrow."

"Oh." Anna's stomach sank when she realised what that meant. " _Oh_. You mean, everyone is going to be there?"

"Representatives, civil servants, stakeholders. Everyone."

_Elsa_.

Oh no. She hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Despite her heart beating its way out of her chest, Anna did her best to act nonchalant. She packed up her lunch and followed her colleagues back to the office to drop off their things. As they headed for the conference hall on the ground floor, Anna's mind went strangely blank.

She'd waited so long for this.

And, as much as she hated herself for it, a part of her didn't want it. She wasn't ready. All these years and she didn't feel ready. How pathetic was that?

What if Elsa didn't recognise her? Thirteen years was a long time for anyone. What if she pretended not to recognise her? _Deep breaths, Anna_. She told herself. _Just do what you feel is right. If now isn't the time, you'll see her again. This isn't your last chance. Not anymore._

Rows of chairs faced a small stage where a podium stood and, beside it, a man Anna instantly recognised; Richard Weselton. He must've been more important than she initially thought. The room was packed with people, and Anna felt a thrill of excitement at the energy. After a few minutes of following Belle – who kept getting pulled aside for fake pleasantries from other guests – Anna decided to stick by Flynn, who seemed less impressed by the show of people, and was headed straight for the tea and coffee counter.

"I hate these types of meetings," he shouted over the loud chatter. "Everyone tries to show off and be nice. Two things I hate. Showing off and being nice."

"I know what you mean," Anna said, having no idea what he meant. She was too preoccupied to listen to his idle chatter. Her hope of seeing Elsa was quickly fading. There were too many people, and if Anna remembered anything about her sister, it was that she hated large groups. Whether it was a shopping centre or a seasonal market, Elsa used to shy away to the corner and make herself seem as small as possible. Invisible.

Just as she thought it, Anna's eyes drifted to the corner of the room.

Her breath caught in her throat.

She'd seen her on television loads of times. She'd watched interviews of her online. But seeing her in person was –

Anna didn't think.

"Anna?" Flynn called. "Where are you going?"

She walked towards the lonely woman in the corner, leaving all her insecurities behind. She was a beacon calling home. The noise died away, the room felt empty. Anna's sights were set on those bright blue eyes staring into the middle distance, on the face framed with white-blonde hair.

She could be fourteen again, nervously waiting for Anna at the school gates.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up.

She saw Anna.

And she froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update twice a week. 
> 
> Thank you so much for comments/kudos. 
> 
> Feel free to leave your thoughts/theories/shopping list. 
> 
> Cx.


	3. Supress, Don't Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anna confronts her long-lost sister, and Elsa suppresses a lot of feelings - especially towards a certain brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 'no going back' chapter. 
> 
> For those wondering, most of the names I'm using (party names, surnames, places) are Norwegian, e.g. 'Styre' means to control/govern. 
> 
> They are very intentional. Ahem. Even the more Disney-related ones. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you soon. 
> 
> Cx.

All colour drained from Elsa’s face. Her mouth opened to form a small ‘o’ and she took a single step back.

A lump formed in Anna’s throat. She’d been hoping, dreaming, that her sister would see her and sweep her in a hug, or cry out in joy, or, at the very least, smile. With every second, a happy reunion seemed unlikely. “Elsa?” she repeated, this time slightly worried at the shock – no, the _fear_ in her sister’s expression.

“Anna,” Elsa stated. She used the younger sibling’s name as an accusation, a condemnation. “What are you doing here?”

Ouch. Anna blinked, trying to take control of the discomfort rising in her chest. “I work here. I mean, I just – I just started. This week. PA to the next party leader.”

Elsa was still. Her eyes roamed the conference hall, never resting. Then, she dropped her head to her hands. It was Anna’s turn to step back, alarmed at such a dramatic reaction. When Elsa looked up, her eyes were dark. “You can’t. You have to leave.”

She made a move towards Anna, as if to touch her arm, and then hesitated. Her hand hung in the air between them before it curled into a fist and fell to her side.

“Leave? What do you mean _leave_?” Anna couldn’t hide the hurt written on her own face now. This couldn’t be happening. After everything she’d done, all the effort she made.

“You can’t work here. You need to quit. Right now.”

Each word pierced Anna’s heart. Elsa turned away for a moment, like she couldn’t stand to look at her.

Honestly, Anna would’ve preferred her sister to punch her in the face and tell her she never wanted to see her again. It might’ve hurt less. Her stomach swirled with resentment and ached with regret. It spiralled out of her in fierce, cold rage. How dare she order her around, shout at her like she meant nothing, and act like her very existence was the greatest inconvenience to her? Was this the sister she was so desperate to reconnect with?

Anna looked at her – properly looked at her. The last time they had been face to face, Anna was eleven and Elsa was fourteen. She searched for traces of the girl she remembered in the cold, hard face of the woman before her. Nothing about her long-lost sister had particularly changed, but there was an energy around her Anna didn’t recognise. A frigidity to her posture, a darker edge to her expressions. Her blue eyes burned holes in the ground; they portrayed so much emotion and yet so much distance, like her mind was lost somewhere far away.

“Thirteen years,” Anna finally hissed. Elsa caught her eye, looking mildly surprised at her tone. “ _Thirteen years_. And all you have to say is _leave_. I can’t believe you. I –” Tears pricked their way to the surface. Anna shook her head. “I can’t believe you.”

“Anna –”

Anna ducked through the crowd, desperate to flee. She almost barrelled into two people at the exit as she scrambled to escape. She didn’t know what to expect, and she had considered the worst, but the look on her sister’s face – the horror, the _fear_. It made her feel like a monster.

What if Anna’s worst fear was correct? What if _she_ was the reason why Elsa disappeared thirteen years ago, and that’s why their parents never wanted to talk about it?

What if Elsa had simply outgrown her little sister?

Now, all the sinister thoughts Anna had suppressed over the years rushed to the surface, a scab she never wanted to pick. If Elsa missed her, she would’ve reached out by now. If Elsa really wanted to, she would’ve contacted Anna years ago. If Elsa cared, she would’ve done anything and everything – like Anna had – to find her.

But she didn’t. That was the cold, hard truth.

A chill settled over her skin. Anna realised she had walked outside. She knew she should go back in for the meeting, but she couldn’t bring herself to move. Leaning against the side wall, her gaze found its way to the sky. This job was her last shot, her best chance of seeing Elsa, of reconnecting with her sister. And her sister had made it perfectly clear she didn’t want anything to do with her.

Anna wasn’t one to give up, but she recognised defeat.

_Where do you see yourself in five years?_ Well, she could scratch ‘with a sister’ from off that list.

“Anna.”

Turning, Anna blinked twice. Elsa stood a metre away, trembling, eyes glassy. She looked over her shoulder at the entrance and back again before speaking.

“I can’t talk here.” Elsa placed emphasis on ‘here.’ “It would be best if we kept our distance.”

But as she said it, she dropped a perfectly folded blue note on the ground from her skirt pocket. Anna’s eyes followed it to the pavement, breath hitching.

There was a long pause where, for the first time in thirteen years, the sisters understood each other.

Elsa went back inside without another word.

With her sister gone, Anna bent down to retrieve the little blue note. In perfect curling letters, it read: _7pm at Oaken’s restaurant. Come alone._

* * *

Anna had spent the week in a permanent state of confusion. Now, on her way to the dodgy part of town where even thieves reluctantly visited, to meet a sister that she hadn’t seen in thirteen years, feeling something as simple as confusion would’ve been a relief.

This was crazy. This was… bewildering.

She was thankful that Rapunzel was on a late placement shift at the hospital. She didn’t know how to explain what had happened between her and Elsa earlier. On the way home from work, Anna replayed the situation repeatedly in her head. She kept the blue note like a token in her pocket.

Anna decided to focus on what she did know as she stood outside the wooden cabin that was Oaken’s restaurant. She needed a clear mind for this conversation. There were things she needed to say and other things she needed to understand.

Elsa didn’t want her working at Styre.

Elsa couldn’t talk freely at Styre.

Elsa was a well-known representative of Styre, so none of that made any sense.

And she was back to feeling bewildered again. There was no use for it, she was as ready as she’d ever be. Anna plucked up the courage and walked through the double oak doors, ready, but scared, to face whatever Elsa was going to throw at her. 

Oaken’s was noisy. Small booths separated groups of diners and loud northern rock music blasted from tinny speakers. As for the customers, they were a diverse bunch; between leather-clad youths and men in black suits looking like they belonged to a secret organisation, it was a wonder if anyone came here to eat. Anna couldn’t spot any serving staff nearby, so she squinted her eyes to search for a familiar face amongst the hive.

She found Elsa in a booth beside the fire exit. She looked completely different; instead of a smart skirt suit, she wore ripped jeans and a large hoodie. Her platinum blonde hair was no longer braided but hung freely around her shoulders. When she saw Anna approach, she pulled the hood of her top closer around her neck.

It was like she was trying to look as unrecognisable as possible.

Curious.

“Hi,” she said with a small smile, tapping the seat opposite for Anna to sit.

“Hi.” Anna couldn’t take her eyes off her. The last thirteen years had been kind to Elsa. To put it mildly, her sister was beautiful. In casual clothes, she was the image of their mother, Iduna, and just being near her felt like home. The lost piece Anna was missing, the one that made her feel hollow, was sitting across the table.

Silence swept over the booth like an arctic breeze.

Anna’s mind blanked, and she forgot everything she wanted to say. There was too much to talk about and nowhere to begin, so she held onto the silence like a blanket.

“I’m sorry,” Elsa blurted, gaze trained on the nails picking at the skin on her fingers.

Anna’s first reaction was to ask what for, but then she realised her sister had a catalogue of things to apologise for. Anna’s voice died in her throat, so she kept her thoughts to herself. There was no reason to be confrontational yet. She watched Elsa stare at her own hands as if she despised them.

“Why here?” Anna eventually asked. It wasn’t somewhere she thought someone like Elsa, a political rep, would know. With each passing second, Anna was struggling to keep herself in check. For the past two years she’d daydreamed about what she wanted to tell her sister if they happened to meet, and it was trickling away from her. _Be careful what you wish for_ , she thought bitterly. It was better not to make wishes. Having hope only led to regret.

Elsa looked around the restaurant as if she had only just noticed where they were. “This is as anonymous as you can get. No one wants to admit being here and no one asks you who you are.”

Anna nodded. That made sense. Who knew what dodgy dealings were going on inside neighbouring booths.

“I mean what I said,” Elsa went on. Her words were sharp and short. “I need – _we_ need to keep our distance.”

A flicker of anger lit in Anna’s gut. She wasn’t able to sound neutral this time. “Is that all you have to say? I got that message already.”

Despite her face being a perfect mask, a hint of wince crossed Elsa’s lips. “Would you listen to me if I asked you to quit your job at Styre?”

Anna crossed her arms. She took a deep breath to stop herself from crying or yelling. As calmly as she could, she asked, “What did I ever do to you, Elsa?”

Elsa looked up. Her eyes softened. “This isn’t about you, Anna.”

“Oh? Then what _is_ it about?” Anna hissed. “You disappear – mum and dad tell me all sorts of things. You’re studying abroad. You’re living with distant family. No reason why, they refuse any of my questions. You don’t come home during the holidays. You don’t even come to their _funeral_.” Huffing a breath, Anna went on, despite how Elsa paled. “Then I see you on the news, of all places, speaking as a rep of a political party –”

“I understand you have questions –”

“– I’m glad you understand that much.”

“But I can’t answer them.”

Anna dropped her hands on the table and leaned in. “Then why should I quit my job just because you tell me to?”

Elsa looked like she was bracing herself. She matched Anna, leaning across the table on her elbows, and said, barely above a whisper, “As long as you have that job – as long as you’re anywhere near me – you’re in danger.”

Anna blinked. She hadn’t expected that. “What do you mean? What am I in danger from?” Her mind whirled with this small piece of information. “Does that mean you’re in danger? Is someone threatening you?”

“Anna, if I could tell you, I would. If I could be a – be a sister to you, I –” Elsa trailed off and glared at the corner of the table. “If you trust me, if you’ve ever trusted me, then you’ll listen to me. All I want is to keep you safe.” She met Anna’s eyes again. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“But why is being around you unsafe?” Anna prompted. She wasn’t going to let this go. She couldn’t let this go.

Elsa looked down at her lap and for the briefest moment her face contorted into a vision of hurt and pain. Anna blinked and it vanished, leaving her wondering if she imagined it. Her sister was fading out of the conversation, retreating into her shell.

That wouldn’t do.

“No, I’m sorry, Elsa, but you can’t say something like that and expect me to just accept it. I’ve waited so long to see you again, to talk to you. I thought it was me. I thought _I_ did something. All I want, all _I’ve_ ever wanted, is to have my sister back.” Anna saw Elsa’s cheek twitch. “Now, here we are, and it’s closer than ever and you’re telling me I can’t have it because I’d be in danger?” She shook her head. She was going to push this as far as it would go. What she didn’t expect to slip out, were three important words. “I’ve missed you.”

Elsa’s eyes shot up, perfectly round, like she hadn’t expected those words either. Embarrassed, and more than upset, Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. God, she missed her sister. More than anything. It was a hurt she carried with her every day. But saying it out loud, in front of her, was painful. She wanted Elsa to wrap her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted Elsa to promise never to leave again.

It was clear that was never going to happen.

“Have you been happy?” she heard Elsa croak. Her sister’s voice suddenly sounded strained.

Anna frowned. “Between losing my sister and losing my parents – yeah, I’ve been alright.” Her eyes pierced Elsa, trying to penetrate her impassive mask. “Have you been happy?”

Elsa offered a sad smile but ignored the question. “I’m sorry things can’t be different, Anna. I’m sorry we can’t go back to the way things were when we were kids. But I’m doing my best to – to fix this, and for that to happen, I need you –”

“You need me gone,” Anna finished. No. That wasn’t doing it for her either. “Listen. I don’t know what’s going on. It’s clear you’re not going to tell me. But I’m not going to give up, okay? I’m never giving up on you.”

Elsa looked away and, judging by how her sleeves brushed across her cheeks, Anna guessed she was trying to stop herself crying. “We’re not going to agree on this, then.”

“Nope.”

“No.” Elsa placed both of her hands on the counter again. “Would you allow me two questions before I go?”

“You’re not going to stay?”

One side of Elsa’s mouth pulled down as she shook her head.

The disappointment souring Anna’s tongue was hard to swallow. “I’ll allow it.”

“One: do you remember the trips I used to take to the hospital as a kid?”

Raising an eyebrow, Anna nodded. “For your heart condition?”

Elsa pressed her lips together and made a non-committed ‘hm’ sound. But there was something in how she caught Anna’s eye, as if she was trying to tell her something without saying it. Whatever the reason for the question, she seemed satisfied by the answer.

“Two: who hired you?”

Confused by the change of topic, it took Anna a moment to think. “Uh – Olaf. Olaf Mann called me about the job. He was on my interview panel.”

Elsa’s eyes narrowed a fraction. “Who else was on your interview panel?”

“A woman called Gerda something and a man – Weaselton? Welseyton – something like that. He was at the meeting today, standing on the – on the stage.”

Elsa stayed perfectly still before her eyebrows pulled together. She dragged the hoodie over her head and slid out of the booth. Anna watched her, feeling her heart sink.

“I’ll see you around, Anna,” Elsa muttered. “Stay safe.”

* * *

Elsa drove home with the radio on the lowest setting. She couldn’t hear the music, but there was a low hum that didn’t leave her alone with her thoughts.

When she woke up this morning, she hadn’t expected to see her little sister for the first time in thirteen years.

She was tired; physically, mentally, emotionally. It hurt every fibre in her body to exist. Today was more difficult than she had ever imagined. Tomorrow, with the leader announcement, she would feel exactly the same all over again. And now, it was ten times more complicated.

As she traipsed up the stairs to her apartment, it took all her energy to keep her mind from spilling over. She couldn’t get distracted, not now. She was so close to finally make a dent in her plans. Anna in the picture disrupted things. She didn’t know how much yet. But she refused to lose hope.

The door to her apartment was unlocked. Elsa breathed a soft sigh. Of course she would visit tonight; she probably thought Elsa would want to discuss what was happening tomorrow.

Elsa braced herself as she opened the door.

Maren sat on the sofa with her feet curled underneath her legs. Her hair was plaited underneath a grey beanie, and she wore a simple white vest with a red checked shirt tied around her waist. Part of her traditional lynx tattoo was visible because of the vest; the inked animal leapt from the front of her shoulder down to the middle of her back. A steaming cup of tea rested in her hands, and a second one sat on the coffee table. Her eyes lit up when she saw Elsa, which made Elsa’s heart pang. Why did she insist on dropping little clues, tiny hints, that she cared?

Maren could never care about her in the way Elsa wanted.

Their relationship would never – and could never – go beyond physical attraction.

“Elsa? Are you alright?”

Dropping her keys on the coffee table and picking up the hot tea, Elsa slouched on the sofa next to Maren. She found that she couldn’t say anything. Where did she begin?

“Elsa?” Maren prompted again, concern rising in her voice.

Elsa stared into the milky brown depths of the mug and asked, “Did you know Weselton hired my sister this week?”

Maren flinched beside her. She imagined her lovely face lined with worry, her deep brown eyes glinting with a hint of betrayal. “No. I didn’t.” When Elsa didn’t react, the brunette added, “Do you believe me?”

Elsa closed her eyes. She didn’t know who or what to believe anymore.

But had she ever trusted Maren? That was an even tougher question.

“Hey.” Maren took both of their cups and discarded them on the table. Then she took Elsa’s hands. Begrudgingly, Elsa lost herself in other woman’s eyes. “You know I’d never intentionally –” she stopped herself. Frowned. Reconsidered. “You know I’d never want to hurt you, right?”

Elsa wanted to. Oh, there were few things she wanted more. But every time they were together – here, in private, or elsewhere, for work – Elsa’s heart did nothing but hurt.

Still, she didn’t say any of that. It was for the best if she just went along with it. “Sure.”

Maren dropped the frown, but her eyebrows pulled in. “Why do you think Weselton sought out your sister?”

“For nothing good,” Elsa muttered. Hating herself for it, she squeezed Maren’s hands.

Maren squeezed back. “Just in time for tomorrow, too.”

“Hm.”

Before she could protest, Maren carefully rolled up the sleeves of Elsa's hoodie, taking her time as if tending to a wounded animal. Her fingers traced the purple bruises and angry red lines adorning Elsa's forearms. Elsa felt detached, like she was looking at someone else's skin and not her own. 

“I thought you’d want company tonight. I thought you might need a distraction.”

Maren placed a kiss on Elsa’s right forearm. So soft and so gentle. It made Elsa’s stomach flutter.

Maren glanced up, softly, through her eyelids. As she sat back, Elsa watched; heat spread across her cheeks and she tilted her chin, inviting. The air was thick with tension. Their locked eyes shared mutual uncertainty.

And in the next second, their lips found each other. It was how they were; no matter how far their hearts drifted, no matter how different their lives were, their skin sang in harmony whenever it touched. They would steal moments, live in slices of time, and then go their separate ways. But to Elsa, these moments were precious. They meant much more than what she knew they meant to Maren.

It was the first time Elsa had felt this way for anybody.

To Maren, Elsa was just another fling, made more attractive by how forbidden any physical relationship between them was. Which was why the small gestures – the tea, the concern, the promises – made no sense.

“Shall we?” Maren whispered, breaking their kiss, and nodding to the bedroom.

And Elsa did what she always did; she let out a long exhale and took her hand.


	4. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the Styre Party Leader election.

Anna woke up feeling lighter than she had in months.

Sure, things with Elsa were ridiculously complicated. But at least there were things with Elsa, at least she had some sort of new connection with her sister. It wasn’t ideal, and she didn’t understand half of it, but they would work it out. She was certain of it.

Anna had made notes the night previously of topics she wanted to research at the weekend. Number one on the list was Richard Weselton. The way Elsa’s eyes had sparked with fear when his name mentioned meant there was something there. Anna had a feeling she wouldn’t like what it was.

Anna put on the radio while she got ready and made breakfast. This morning, there was an anticipatory buzz around the announcement of the new party leader of Styre. The general election was fast approaching at the end of the year, and whoever won the party ballet would likely be the next President. Styre hadn’t lost in thirty years, and that didn’t look like it was going to change any time soon.

The talk made Anna giddy. In the space of a week, she’d went from someone completely outside of the discussion to someone working at the heart of the operation. Whoever was elected as party leader today would be her new boss.

She could only hope they would get along.

Styre’s headquarters were busier than usual. Frantic voices shouted over one another from the direction of the media zone. Anna spotted Jasmine caught in the middle of it, yelling at someone to put her through to Corona’s broadcasting house.

Flynn and Belle were waiting for Anna outside of her private office. Belle held folders against her chest and Flynn leaned against the scanner, his hair dangling in his eyes in a way Anna presumed he thought was attractive.

“You ready to find out your new boss?” Flynn asked, smirking.

“Yeah. No,” Anna replied, looking between the two. “I just hope I don’t mess this up.” Lowering her voice, she added, “I heard Eric Havfrue is the favourite. I don’t think we’d get along.”

“Why not?”

“He’s over-confident and smarmy.”

“Some people find that attractive,” Belle pointed out. “I believe most of our colleagues describe Eric as ‘dreamy’.”

Anna scoffed. “I don’t. That’s the opposite of my type.”

Flynn suggestively raised his eyebrows. “I’ve been called dreamy.”

“And you’re not my type, either,” Anna said, a glint in her eye. Belle was trying very hard not to smile. Flynn looked like he’d been kicked in the shins.

“I’m everyone’s type,” he argued. 

“According to who? Did you do a survey?”

Flynn hesitated. “Yeah, well, you’re not my type either, princess. I’m only into brunettes.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Remind me to introduce you to my cousin.” 

Belle handed Anna a folder while Flynn was called away by a colleague. Anna flipped over the cover and fumbled with the pages inside.

“Some last-minute notes I threw together.” Belle watched Anna intently. “Read them whenever you have the time.”

“Will do.” Anna shut it with a _slap_. “And thanks for all of your help this week, Belle. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.”

Belle smiled, but it was tight. “Your job is just going to get harder from here, Anna.”

As she walked back to her desk, Anna found herself left with a sinking feeling. She usually felt unsettled after speaking with Belle, almost as if there was part of the conversation she was missing. Anna put the folder under her arm and elbowed her way into the private office. Over the week, she had gotten used to having this space to herself, and she felt a bit nervous at the idea of sharing it. There wasn’t much room for privacy if she didn’t get on with her new boss.

The broadcast of the party leader election was being shown on the wall-mounted televisions in Styre’s headquarters at lunch time. Half an hour before it started, Jasmine retrieved Anna from the solitude of her office and asked if she wanted to join everyone in the main space for snacks and gossip. Anna wasn’t someone to say no to either, so of course she said yes.

It was strange to see everyone sitting away from their computers and looking up at the television screens. Sandwiches and crisps were passed around, and a few stakeholders had sent up a selection of warm drinks. Anna sat on an empty desk at the back along with Jasmine, Flynn and Belle. Phoebus, Flynn’s boss, stood behind them, sipping black coffee and staring at the livestream as if it personally offended him. Anna eyed him every so often, feeling a little cautious of what he might overhear.

“I tried to get a few people to start betting,” said Flynn, leaning over Jasmine’s legs to get in close. “You know, make fake odds and get them to bet against each other.” When Belle slapped his arm, he put in, “Hey, the bookies always win. I was just trying to have some fun.”

“We’re not going to gamble with you,” Jasmine said.

Flynn dropped his smile. “Oh, come on –”

Anna’s attention was diverted when she saw a picture of her sister flash on the screen. She instantly recognised it as Elsa’s official member of government photo. She strained to listen to the journalist.

_“Elsa Arens, 27, is also amongst those tipped to be the new party leader of Styre…”_

Anna’s heart thudded against her chest. She didn’t know that. Why hadn’t Elsa told her last night?

“That’s your sister, isn’t it, Anna?”

Anna spun around. Flynn asked it so casually, like it was common knowledge. She hadn’t told anyone; she didn’t want anyone to know. His eyes widened, as if he knew he’d said something he shouldn’t.

“Wait, Anna, is Elsa your sister?” Jasmine gasped. “I didn’t know that.”

Anna tried her best to recover, but the faces staring at her started to blur together. Breathe. She had to calm down. This was something – another thing – she hadn’t seen coming and she could handle it. She’d add it to the list of things to investigate later.

“Yeah,” she said with forced politeness. “Elsa’s my older sister. But we’re not close.”

The quick wary glance between Flynn and Belle didn’t go unnoticed to Anna. She forced herself to ignore it, to blank everything out, and focus solely on the leader election broadcast. The camera was zooming into the stage, and Richard Weselton was getting ready to speak.

It was time.

* * *

Elsa sat in the front row. She wore a fitted blue dress, the long sleeves glittered with jewels. Her hair was roped back in a bun. She was aware she looked the part. There wasn’t a hair out of place, a crease on her dress. Weselton remarked that she looked regal.

Her eyes found him standing at the podium. He fixed his military badges with his gloved hand before flattening his moustache, all the while, looking straight into the camera hovering above their heads. A slither of repulsion creeped its way to the surface, and for a moment, Elsa let herself sit in it.

The director started the countdown.

This was it. No turning back.

Her eyes drifted over her shoulder and found Merida sitting four rows over. The red-haired woman gave her a single nod.

Elsa pushed down everything; fear, apprehension, worry, more cold-hearted fear, until there was nothing left.

Her hands still trembled.

The light on the camera turned red. They were live.

The crowd burst into scripted applause. Weselton waved his arm in the air, graciously accepting the spectacle. He faced the podium, which was barely the height of his chest, and stood on his toes to adjust the mic to an appropriate level to his mouth.

“Thank you, yes, yes, thank you very much.” He opened his arms to them all. “Welcome to Styre’s Party Leader Election! Our members have voted in confidence, and their votes have been counted. Double checked, triple checked and sealed.” He lowered his voice, and his next words held the power of command. “This year is an especially important year. In November, citizens of Arendelle will vote in a general election. We want to ensure they can vote for someone who represents the true face of Styre, the most popular political party in Arendelle’s mighty history. We haven’t lost an election yet, and we don’t intend to now.”

A few members laughed. Elsa failed to see the humour. Her left hand found her right thumb and squeezed.

“So, without further ado, I wish to introduce Claude Frollo, esteemed judge in the ministry of justice, senior member of Styre, and previous party leader, to announce the results.”

Elsa looked away as the room erupted in applause once more. She had to bite down on her lip to stop it from shaking.

Claude Frollo swept onto the stage with all the manner and grace of a true gentleman. Most people in attendance didn’t know him or his true character. If they knew… the thought made her sick. When he held up his hand, the room immediately fell silent.

Elsa’s heart started to pick up extra beats.

“My good people,” he started, his voice rumbling through the hall. “The future is now. It’s ours for the taking. All we need is someone to lead us, to guide us, to be the power behind our force.” He smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes. “And I’m sure, whoever is elected today, has the ability to do just that.”

Elsa’s legs started trembling. Soon, her whole body would shake. It would be hard to hide. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth.

Frollo held up an envelope. “Members have voted, and they declare that –”

Elsa looked up, her eyes wide.

The room was hot. That was rare for her to say.

“– Elsa Arens is the new leader of Styre!”

Just as planned, claps and cheers exploded around her, the loudest celebration yet. A camera on the ground zoomed on her face and followed her movements as she smiled, stood, and walked towards the stage.

No going back now.

Or ever.

Weselton and Frollo took it in turns to shake her hand. Elsa kept her face perfectly neutral; eyebrows set, lips relaxed, eyes quick and determined. She faced the mic, faced the people cheering her, and stared straight into the camera.

She had a bigger audience now. She had things she was meant to say.

One wrong word, one mistake, and there would be consequences.

“Members of Styre, people of Arendelle,” Elsa began, reciting the script. “It’s an honour to be your new party leader as we head into the next general election.”

She didn’t stumble, she didn’t slip. She was every part the perfect mouthpiece, the perfect tool to be wielded and warped by the powers that be.

Not for much longer.

* * *

“Anna? Anna, are you okay?”

Anna stared, mouth agape, as her sister spoke at the podium, as the newly elected leader of Styre.

_Likely to be the next president._

She was going to be Elsa’s personal assistant.

As if everything couldn’t get more complicated.

“Anna?”

“Yeah,” Anna said to Belle, shaking her head. “That’s just – I wasn’t expecting it.”

“It’s a bit of a surprise, to be honest,” put in Jasmine.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Elsa was never a prominent representative. She keeps to herself. Even the bookies didn’t have her as a favourite.”

“I guess the membership likes her,” replied Flynn, his gaze moving to Belle.

“Only explanation for it.” Jasmine shrugged.

Or was it? Anna gripped the edge of the table as she thought back to last night and how anxious Elsa had been at Oaken’s. Her sister had dropped hints, ones Anna hadn’t deciphered yet, and she was starting to think there was a bigger reason for it – bigger, and more sinister, than she originally thought.

It was then that Anna noticed Belle’s gaze flick to her again while Jasmine and Flynn discussed the speech. Anna caught her eye and tilted her head: _what?_ She silently asked. Belle waited a moment before answering.

“Have you looked through that folder I made up for you?”

“Yes.” Anna frowned and reconsidered how she flicked through some of the pages. “I skim read it. Some of it.”

Belle made a sound of approval. “Take your time. Have a look at page thirteen. If you’re ready, let me know. But think about it first.”

* * *

Two solid hours of press questions later, Elsa was on her way to Styre’s party headquarters to introduce herself to the civil servants and to claim her new office. Weselton was with her, sitting uncomfortably close in the back of the chauffeured car. Elsa only tolerated him because she had nowhere else to go.

“You did rather well,” he said, his tone dry and clipped. “I just wished you were a bit chattier. No matter. You have the wit and charm to win this election. It’s all about the _look_ sometimes. People are shallow; they see a pretty face and they instantly want to believe it.” His voice sharpened. “Even if they have no idea what lies inside.”

Elsa made no comment.

“I believe they’ve set up a party for you in headquarters, as is custom. I’ll deliver you and then be on my way.” He paused. “Mind you, I think you’ll find your new PA quite… agreeable.”

A flame sparked in Elsa’s chest. She wasn’t protective of much; let’s face it, she didn’t have much to be protective of. But Weselton – for some reason – had dragged Anna into this. The one person she was trying to protect. So, she bit her tongue and clamped down on the rising anger.

He was playing a game with her.

She was going to turn it into a two-player game.

And unbeknownst to him, she’d been playing for years.

Once inside Styre’s offices, Elsa shut down. The more she felt, the stronger her walls. She could feel the most intense emotions swirling around inside, and on the outside, she would be still; frozen. It was her greatest asset and something her father had taught her long ago. _Conceal, don’t feel._

When Weselton announced her to the room, Elsa smiled and waved. She felt like a queen visiting the locals, doing her best to convince them she was more than what she was. She accepted their quick ‘congratulations’ and handshakes, all the while feeling a rising sense of dread as she neared her new office.

“Elsa, may I introduce to you your new personal assistant, Anna Arens,” Weselton said in his most pompous tone. “Your sister, I believe.”

Anna, her blue eyes wide, stared at her sister with her mouth slightly open and her cheeks flushed red. She searched Elsa’s gaze for something more; an indication of how she should behave, of how much she should say.

Elsa bowed her head but didn’t take her hand. “Anna. It’s nice to see you.”

Anna blinked a few times. Beside her, Weselton seemed agitated.

Good. He’d expected a reaction and she wasn’t going to break.

“I understand this is unorthodox,” Weselton went on, inserting himself between them. “But I’m certain you two can remain strictly professional, hm?”

Elsa heard the implication in what he said. In response, she gave a wider smile, despite how anger skimmed the surface of her icy heart. “Of course, Mr Weselton.” Walking to the door, she added, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get started.”

She ignored them both as she slipped inside. Yes, she noticed the hurt in Anna’s eyes. Yes, she saw Weselton’s frown lines deepen. But she needed to get inside, to have a moment of privacy, otherwise she was going to do something she’d later regret. Her hands were cold, her mouth dry, and the claws of panic gripped her chest.

“Elsa, wait –”

Anna had followed her.

Elsa shut the door behind her harder than she meant to, but she didn’t have time to feel guilty about it. As soon as the door was closed, Elsa sank to the floor, shaking. Air was a luxury her lungs could not afford, and black dots danced in her vision. Fear, colder than she’d ever known, overwhelmed her body, just before the tears began to fall.

This was hard.

And it was only the beginning.


	5. Conversations with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anna and Rapunzel delve into the history of Weselton, Elsa is compelled to take some advice.

“And she just ignored you?”

Anna nodded, taking another handful of sweets. “Walked right past me, and then she didn’t leave until I left.”

Rapunzel crossed her arms over her chest. “Do you think she’ll continue to ignore you?”

“Guess we’ll find out on Monday.”

“Guess we will.” Rapunzel caught a jellybean Anna threw at her. She put it in her mouth without looking at it. “This is crazy – ew, cinnamon – but at least you know now that she wasn’t ignoring you for thirteen years. There was something else going on.”

“For some reason that doesn’t feel reassuring.” Anna quickly chewed a few sugary treats in one go. Stress eating, she called it. The sugar-high made her feel invincible. She washed it down with a swig of iced coffee.

Rapunzel watched Anna drink the last dregs of coffee with a slight frown. “You’re still coming out with us later, right?”

“Yeah! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Maybe go easy on the caffeine. Moana enjoys a jaegerbomb and I don’t want you fading early.”

“I can handle it.” Anna hit her fist against her chest to let out a burp. “Besides, I’m preparing myself for a serious research session. I’m going to find out everything I can about Richard Weselton. I want to know what exactly he has over my sister.”

“You think he’s the main culprit here?” Rapunzel’s voice took on a fragment of worry. “Do you think he’s trying to use you to get to Elsa somehow?”

Anna cracked her knuckles. “If he is, he’s not going to know what hit him.”

“Anna.”

“What?”

“Anna, look at me.”

Anna had been looking everywhere apart from her cousin – partly because of the sugar rush, partly because she didn’t want to see Rapunzel’s reaction. Telling someone else made it all so real. Her eyes flicked to the brown-haired girl, and as they did, a strong sense of despair overwhelmed Anna’s sugar rushed. Any energy she felt, any release from the intense dread that had plagued her all week, instantly vanished.

She couldn’t hide from it for long. Rapunzel taking her hand and squeezing it told her that much. Her situation was dire, and she needed help. For some reason, Elsa thought Anna would be in danger if she got too close. Now Anna was her PA. Anna feared Elsa was the one in danger. Whatever was going on was probably what had kept them apart for over a decade.

It didn’t get much more complicated than that.

“What should I do?” Anna asked in a very small voice.

“We,” said Rapunzel. “We’re in this together. I’ve helped you from the start. Not to mention Elsa’s also my cousin. No matter what happens from here, you have my support. But, Anna,” Rapunzel paused, shook her head. “You’re like a sister to me. I want you to promise that you’ll be careful, and you won’t do anything, you know, ridiculous.”

Anna started to chew on the ice leftover in her coffee cup. “When am I ever ridiculous? Wait, don’t answer that.” She put her cup to one side and enveloped her cousin in a massive hug. “I love you, Punz. I’m so glad there’s someone I can trust with this.”

Anna, as she always did with hugs, held onto dear life. Rapunzel slowly unravelled herself from the embrace and tapped Anna’s knee. “Come on, then. Get your laptop. We have” – Rapunzel checked her phone – “two hours before we need to get ready.”

Anna did a mock salute. “On it, boss.”

* * *

Anna and Rapunzel scoured the deep corners of the internet looking into everything and anything to do with Richard Weselton. They found that he had several businesses in surrounding countries, served in the army, was passionate about golf and studied Economics at university. The only incriminating thing they could find was gotten in trouble for tax evasion – something he vehemently denied.

They paused their research session to get ready to meet Moana and Mulan. As Rapunzel curled her hair, she flicked through an old blog of one of Weselton’s ex-colleagues. Edgar was his name, and while he had a fascination with cats, he also liked to take photographs of social events and their well-esteemed guests.

“Ooh, Anna – look here!”

Anna quickly finished applying her lipstick and slid across the wooden floor to look over Rapunzel’s shoulder. There was a scanned picture of a group of five people and, standing in the middle, Anna recognised the small stance and hooked nose of a younger Richard Weselton.

Rapunzel pointed at the caption. “ _Before the fall: His Highness Prince Per Weselton, Princess Lise Weselton, Duke Richard Weselton, Claude Frollo and Ursula Akkar at Runeard’s Winter Ball._ ” Her voice was distant. “It is dated over thirty years ago, but this guy, Edgar, uploaded it just under ten years ago.”

“Wait, hold on – _Duke_ Weselton?” Anna squeaked.

“Yes, and he’s standing with a prince and princess with the same name.” Rapunzel squinted as she tried to think. “If an heir to a throne marries, they become a Duke sometimes, right? Maybe Prince Per and Princess Lise are his niece and nephew?” She zoomed into the photo. “They look too young to be his brother or sister.”

“Per definitely has his nose,” Anna observed. She shook her head. “But this is weird, right? What country are they ruling? Why haven’t we heard of these Weseltons?”

“And why did Richard Weselton drop his title?” Rapunzel mused, clicking to the search bar. She googled ‘Weselton royal family’ and hit enter.

The number one search result was: _The Hidden Tragedy of the Weselton Family._

“Click it, click it, click it, click it,” Anna urged.

It was a news article from twenty years previously. Rapunzel read out the important bits to summarise it. “Apparently, there was a dispute over territory north of Arendelle between Northuldra and the Weselton royal family a century ago. Northuldra, the native people, reclaimed the land with the help of the Southern Isles from the settling Weseltons, who were previously from Vestlig” – Rapunzel looked over her shoulder at Anna – “Vestlig is west of Corona, where my family is from. The Weseltons were then nicknamed ‘the royal family with no home’.”

“What happened to them?”

“They returned to Vestlig, where they were apparently murdered.” When Rapunzel saw Anna’s eyes widen, she added, “That was surprisingly common back then. All of these countries – even Corona and Arendelle – had revolutions to overrule the monarchy and establish a democracy, or something else. The surviving monarchy fled or went into hiding, if they weren’t, you know… killed. It sounds like the Weseltons fled Vestlig when they were ousted, tried to invade Northuldra, and when they were unsuccessful, they went back to their homeland.”

Anna remembered learning something about that at school, but modern history was never her strong point. “So, how come thirty years ago there was still a Weselton royal family?”

Rapunzel tapped a paragraph on the screen. “Some distant family members survived and, once the revolution was over, the local government decided to reinstate them as figureheads. They could have their titles but no power, basically.” Frowning, she went on, “But then, for unknown reasons, the people of Vestlig turned against the royal family again and they were exiled.”

“Jeez,” Anna breathed. “Let me get this right: Weselton is distantly related to a royal family that was exiled by their homeland?”

“Correct.”

“And now he’s deeply involved in Arendelle’s politics?”

“Doesn’t sound good, does it?”

“I mean, does no one else know this? How is this allowed?”

“Maybe they do know it. Maybe it benefits whoever is behind the scenes.”

Collapsing into a stood at the breakfast bar and massaging her temples, Anna said, “This feels too big. I think we’re in too deep, Punz.”

“We definitely are, Anna, but it’s not like we have a choice.” She reached over to take Anna’s hand again. “Whatever role Elsa plays in this, we need to find out how to help her.” With her other hand, she slid a wine glass across the counter. “For now, drink up. It’s Mulan’s birthday, and you know she’ll never forgive us if we show up sober.”

* * *

They met Moana and Mulan in _The Emperor_. The interior was red and gold, and the bar itself was disguised as a cherry blossom tree; the branches snaked across the ceiling, and bottles of alcohols and mixers sat between its roots. They served signature cocktails in fancy tall glasses with decorative features.

Anna didn’t care what was in her drink as long as it was on fire in some way.

Moana and Rapunzel went to school together, but Anna wasn’t sure how her cousin knew Mulan. She was closer to Elsa’s age and did something confidential for the military. Together, Moana and Mulan were a force to be reckoned with; they knew how to have fun and they knew how to get it. Rapunzel was the mediator, the mum friend, and after a few drinks, the instigator. Anna didn’t know what she was, but tonight, she didn’t feel much like partying. She could see Rapunzel’s reservation in how she stirred her drink more than she drank it.

“So, Moana, how’s the nature reserve?” Anna asked three drinks later, once the sparkler had turned to ash in the bright blue concoction in front of her.

Moana nodded slowly, twirling a tiny umbrella. “It’s doing well, thanks for asking. When I’m finished my marine biology degree next year, I’m thinking about trying something else somewhere else.”

“You want to leave Arendelle?”

She gave a hum of approval. “It’s a big world and I feel like it’s time I got to see it.”

Anna felt a twist in her stomach. She’d never thought about leaving Arendelle, travelling, seeing other places, because her mind was always on other things. Family problems. Elsa. But it would be nice, wouldn’t it? Seeing the world and breaking free. It would be nice.

Maybe when all this was over, Anna and Elsa could have a long holiday. What better way to reconnect than on a white sand beach or wildflower mountain somewhere far away?

The possibility itself seemed further away than any mountain she could think up.

“What about you, Anna? First week at your new job – did you survive?” Mulan asked.

Where did she begin?

“I survived – and I even made some friends along the way. Spent most of the week getting trained up by Belle, a researcher. She’s been pretty helpful. It’s also helpful that she’s pretty.”

“Belle,” Moana said, rolling her tongue. “Mulan, don’t you know a Belle?”

Mulan took a moment to finish her drink. She asked, without looking up, “Belle de Beaumont?”

Anna nodded, unable to hide her surprise.

Mulan shrugged in response. “Yeah, I know her.”

“How do you know her?” Anna asked, careful to sound neutral.

“Friends in common.” Mulan pushed her drink to the side. “I know we’re not supposed to talk about it, but can we talk about the uh – the um…”

Anna knew immediately where she was trying to go. “The party leader election?”

Mulan winced in an apology. “How do you feel about it?”

Rapunzel put in, “Anna, you don’t need to –”

“No, it’s okay.” Anna took a deep breath. “I should talk about it. I mean, it’s everywhere, isn’t it? The news, the papers, social media. It’s hard to ignore.” She attempted a smile. “But yeah, it’s fine. There’s not much I can do about it, so – it’s fine.”

“It’s great for her, right?” said Moana. “I know you’re not close anymore, but she’s probably going to be the next president.”

Mulan’s eyes drifted to the table and she picked up the menu. Anna caught her lips catch her teeth and her eyebrows pull together. Whatever Mulan was thinking, she wasn’t saying it.

Sensing Anna’s hesitancy, Rapunzel saved her. “Yeah, of course it is. We couldn’t be more proud.”

Moana searched Anna’s face, then Rapunzel’s. When she looked at Mulan, who was avoiding all eye contact, she grabbed her purse and stood up. “It’s Mulan’s birthday, she only has one of those a year. Why are we sitting here talking about serious stuff?” Moana flipped her hand in the air. “You know what we need?”

All three of them sighed. “Jaegerbombs.”

* * *

Elsa sat in the dark apartment. The only light came from the soft glow of the fairylights in her bedroom and the blue-tinted screen of the phone in her hand. It was an old flip phone – a burner phone, as it was known. Elsa stared at the contact that was calling her, wary of what would be said.

No use for it. They had a lot to talk about.

“Hey Belle.”

“Elsa, how are you doing?”

“Fine, fine. And you?”

“The same.”

Silence. The question was on the tip of her tongue. Elsa’s mouth hung open, willing the words out.

Belle interrupted her internal struggle. “I know what you’re going to ask, so… go ahead. It’s why I called.”

Right. Elsa didn’t receive social calls. She closed her eyes, grateful that her face couldn’t betray her on a phone call, and gushed, “Why didn’t you tell me Weselton hired Anna?”

Belle, despite knowing it was coming, heaved a sigh. “It was hard. When Olaf told me – none of us expected something like that to happen, did we? Selfishly, a part of me didn’t want to be the one to tell you. The other part” – Belle paused for a moment – “it didn’t feel right. I know what she means to you. It felt like something you had to find out for yourself.”

Elsa’s palm went to her forehead. This was Belle, who had just as much to lose as she did. She could trust her, right?

“Do you believe me, Els? Did I do the right thing?”

The fragility of her voice made Elsa’s stomach drop. “I don’t think there was a right or wrong thing to do, Belle. It took us all by surprise.”

“It doesn’t change anything.”

“No? Weselton has more leverage over me than ever.”

“We’ll fix it. Of course, there’s a quick fix to it, but –”

“I’ve already asked Anna to quit. She was having none of it.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Elsa frowned. She couldn’t mean –

“No,” Elsa said, putting all her emphasis on the word. “Absolutely not.”

“Having Anna on the team, getting her included, would be hugely beneficial to us. You could keep her safe with direct supervision; she wouldn’t get herself in trouble because she’d know everything; what’s at stake, what needs to be done. Plus, Weselton knows how you’ve tried to protect her. She could be a good go-between –”

“She’d be in the line of fire!” Elsa argued. “Would you do it with Adam?”

“She’s been put in the line of fire by Weselton. All you can do now is make the best of a bad situation.” Belle sniffed. “And yes, I would do it with Adam. _For_ Adam.”

“I’m sorry.” Elsa shook her head. “I shouldn’t have brought him into this.”

“It’s okay, I get it. You couldn’t save your parents, so you want to save Anna. But she’s not a little girl anymore, Elsa. You have to let her in. Also, and I hate myself for thinking like this, but if we fail, she’ll never know you. The real you.”

The pain that was brewing in Elsa’s head all day finally pounded in full force. She wanted to be irrational and argue for the sake of it, but she’d never been the type to blindside a convincing argument. Now wasn’t the time to start, especially since the topic was so precious. “Can you stop being such a good debater for one minute? You have the wrong job. You should be the politician, not me.”

“Not like either of us chose it.”

“Hm.”

“You’ll think about it, won’t you?”

“I promise.” Elsa meant it, too. She had a lot to think about tonight.

Belle’s voice was quiet, nearly a whisper, as she asked, “Have you seen Adam?”

Elsa’s heart clenched. She held the phone tighter. “I have. Last week at the facility.”

“Is he… How is he?”

“He was awake, for once. He asked for you.” Elsa smiled. “His hair’s grown out. I told him you’d like it.”

Elsa could’ve mentioned how weak Adam was, how thin he’d gotten, or how they’d almost drained the life from him. But Belle had been right; just like with Anna, it wasn’t the right thing to say, even though the guilt of bearing it was hard to shoulder.

When she heard Belle chuckle, she ignored how it sounded wet with throaty tears. “Tell him to hold on. We’re coming for him.”

“He’ll love that. I think he’s always wanted to be the damsel in distress waiting for his wife-in-shining-armour.”

Belle laughed again and Elsa was pleased to hear it sounding drier. “Thanks, Elsa.”

She understood what the thanks was for. “Any time, Belle.”

When they hung up, Elsa placed her phone on the table and stared at it, half expecting it to explode. Sitting alone, in the darkness, was the only time she could see herself properly. Her hands glowed deathly pale as she flexed her knuckles, making them pop. If she concentrated, and if she numbed her worried mind, she could find the inner glow within herself, the one they’d tried to suppress.

Elsa opened her eyes.

Glittering frost coated her fingertips.

And a smile crept onto her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was concerned the exposition in this chapter was too complicated, but hopefully it turned out okay. This is the heaviest exposition we'll probably get, so if that's not your thing, I got you. 
> 
> The tension between this chapter and the next one is leading up to an angsty explosion, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, I love seeing it. Hopefully I'm not losing you along the way. 
> 
> Til next time. 
> 
> Cx.


	6. Secrets and Lies

When Anna judged where she was in life, she counted milestones. Her parents had died when she was fifteen and every day she woke up thinking of them, feeling the empty space in her chest where they were missing. At eighteen she went to university, blinked, and graduated at twenty-one. She closed her eyes and blinked again and now she was in her mid-twenties, wondering where the time had gone.

She existed, she knew that much; she had friends and a job and interacted with strangers in daily life. But when it came to living, she felt like she hadn’t done much of that yet.

One thing that made her still feel young, however, was her inability to get hungover, while Rapunzel nursed a sore head and sick stomach for two days.

They resumed their research into Richard Weselton on Sunday afternoon. Rapunzel held tea close to her chest, sporting bloodshot eyes and a pasty face, and Anna sipped on hot chocolate, feeling light and airy, if not a bit tired.

There was no trace of what Weselton did between the downfall of the royal family and the beginning of his career as a businessman. Anna looked at her notes again to see who or what they could research next, and she noticed something she’d chosen to ignore.

At Oaken’s, Elsa had brought up her hospital visits as a child. Anna didn’t know why she neglected to tell Rapunzel about this, but she knew she’d have to bring it up eventually. Thinking back to those hospital visits made Anna feel cold, uneasy. Elsa hated going to them and always came back drained and quiet. Not even the prescribed medicine of her mother’s warm hugs made her feel better.

What was more, Anna couldn’t remember much about them. She remembered how her sister felt before and after, but she couldn’t remember what they were for or how often they were. There was a general haziness around the whole topic.

“– actually, I think we should start looking into Weselton’s businesses. Maybe into other people who are stakeholders at Styre? What do you think?”

“Yeah,” Anna said distractedly. She put down her hot chocolate and sat up straighter. “Punz, there was something else Elsa mentioned. I think it might be important.”

Rapunzel looked from the laptop. “You sound weirded out.”

“I’m not – well, maybe I am.”

“What is it?”

Anna clenched her jaw. She had to say this right. “Elsa asked if I remembered how she used to have regular hospital visits. She was quite young – we both were. But I can’t seem to remember much about them, other than they were for a heart problem.”

Someone who didn’t know Rapunzel as well as Anna did, wouldn’t have caught how her eyes widened for a split second. As she looked back to her laptop, she murmured, “I remember your parents talking to my parents about them.”

Anna’s heart gave a sudden thud. “What did they say?”

“I don’t know, I –” Rapunzel bit her lip, perhaps forgetting she was a terrible liar and that Anna could see right through her. “They weren’t… normal visits.”

“Then what were they?” Anna frowned, trying to keep the judgement from her voice. “Why do I sense you don’t want to talk about this?”

“I _can’t_ talk about this,” Rapunzel whispered. She closed her laptop and look in Anna’s eyes, pleading. “I promised never to talk about this. There’s… things in our family you don’t know, Anna, and Elsa would’ve never prompted you to think about those visits if she thought you’d mention them to me.”

It felt like a smack in the face. Anna didn’t know what to say. Everywhere she went, no matter who it was, kept closing doors in her face. What didn’t she know about their family? Why couldn’t Anna know, why was she the only one that was shut out?

And if Rapunzel knew about Elsa’s hospital visits, did that mean she also knew why Elsa had disappeared thirteen years ago?

“Who did you promise?” Anna asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Rapunzel winced. “Your parents.”

Anna accepted this with a nod, despite how it hurt. “How much do you know?”

“I know that I was supposed to have similar… visits, but your parents helped my mum and dad put a stop to them. I know that there was an incident, and then your dad and my dad had an argument, and our families drifted apart for a while.”

“I know that too, I don’t know why –”

“I don’t know why either,” Rapunzel put in quickly. “Dad still doesn’t talk about it. Then, a year before their death, your parents reached out to mine, and that’s how we reconnected.” Shaking her head, Anna noticed her cousin was trying not to cry. “I don’t know what happened to Elsa - I didn't even know she was gone until you mentioned it. But I want to know, and I want to help.”

Anna’s brain was slow in processing everything. For her own sanity, she had to block certain things out. If the revelations kept coming in such quick succession, she wasn't sure how long she'd last before breaking down altogether. She had to take one thing at a time - one challenge at a time. “Do you think these visits were something to do with it?”

“I think – no, I’m certain, the hospital visits were something to do with Elsa disappearing. Which is why I feel so guilty –” Rapunzel stopped and took a deep breath. “You parents helped mine, and if they hadn’t, maybe I would’ve been the one to – and then they died, and I never thanked them properly. I feel like I owe it to them, and to you, to help Elsa.”

_Maybe I would've been the one to disappear_ , Anna knew her cousin had tried to say. “I respect that you made a promise, and I understand if you can’t tell me anything else, but let’s say you pointed me in the right direction, say, a word here or there, or your parents –”

“Anna, believe me when I say, you’re better not knowing. Elsa has to be the one who tells you." Rapunzel's eyes held the ghost of a memory. "It has to be Elsa.”

* * *

On Monday morning, Anna felt more nervous than she had on her first day.

She went in half an hour early to set up. She wore her best green dress, matching shoes and her hair in a bun. Rapunzel was coming back from a night shift when she saw her leaving and said she barely recognised her. Not only did Anna look more confident, but she felt more confident too.

She was working for her long-lost sister now. She had to make a good impression.

Elsa didn’t need to know she was a walking failure in disguise. Not yet, at least. 

At exactly nine o’clock, Elsa knocked on the door before entering.

Her platinum hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a black turtleneck with an A-line skirt. Elsa adjusted her bag by shimmying her shoulder because her hands were full with two takeaway cups. Despite knowing Anna was going to be there, she still looked a bit surprised to see her.

“Morning!” Anna shouted, far too loud for their small space. “Do you need help? I can get your bag for you – or your coat – or I can take one of your coffees –”

An amusing twinkle danced in Elsa’s eyes. “You can take one of the cups because it’s for you.”

“Oh.” Anna’s eyebrows pulled together as Elsa extended her left hand. “You brought me coffee?”

“Hot chocolate,” Elsa corrected. A flash of concern crossed her face. “Is it still your favourite?”

Anna stared, completely dazed, as she accepted the steaming beverage. It felt like it was warming much more than her hands. Her heart felt full. “Yeah. It is. Thanks.”

Elsa shared a tight-lipped smile and walked towards her private office. Anna, desperate to latch onto any interaction at all, almost shouted again. “You remembered?”

Looking over her shoulder, Elsa stopped at the threshold. “Yes.”

“Do you… still like hot chocolate?”

“I’m more of a coffee drinker during work hours.”

“Okay. Right. Sure. I’ll take a note of that. I’m your PA after all, it’s my job to know these things, right?” When she didn’t respond, Anna felt an insecure twinge in her stomach. “Right?”

“If you like,” Elsa unhelpfully offered before turning away.

Just before she shut the door, Anna added, “Thanks for the drink!”

And as she sat down, taking a swig of luxurious chocolate heaven, Anna’s smile was so bright that it hurt her cheeks.

* * *

Elsa didn’t come out of her office, even for lunch.

Emails poured in for Anna on behalf of the new Styre leader; media appearances, interviews, committee meetings, business meetings, cross-party talks. Overwhelmed, and petrified of getting it wrong, Anna decided to indulge in her guilty pleasure.

Spreadsheets.

After her parents’ death, Anna’s school recommended she talk to a specialist. For three years, Anna visited a therapist called Linda. It was clear that after a few months of Anna incessantly telling Linda the ins and outs of her day, her thoughts, feelings, and everything in between, the woman started to regret her choice in career.

Linda pointed out that Anna felt a lot, thought a lot, and found it hard to rest. Sometimes this was a sign of anxiety, and other times a sign of depression brought on by loneliness. To calm her busy mind, Linda recommended keeping a diary or writing lists.

Any time she felt unable to rest, Anna calmed the buzz in her brain by writing lists of things she wanted to say but had no one to say them to. When they were out of her head, Anna felt free of them.

Over her university years, Anna transformed her lists into spreadsheets.

Spreadsheets did so much more than organise information into a table; Anna could create graphs with them, lists within lists, and she even learnt how to code to add more features. Yes, she still occasionally missed assignment deadlines (they couldn’t change who she was as a person, they just presented her thoughts), but that didn’t matter because she had a colourful spreadsheet to reprimand her for being so sloppy.

When Anna started working, she noticed that everyone – especially her managers – hated spreadsheets. It made her love them even more. She was the spreadsheet whisperer, sent to save the day in any table-list-calculating scenario.

If Linda could see her now, she’d be extremely proud - or extremely concerned at the monster she’d made.

Anna arranged Elsa’s schedule into a spreadsheet before transferring it into their shared calendar. At half three, when another email came in for another meeting, the spreadsheet pointed out a problem: a double-booking.

Uh oh. She’d have to run this past Elsa.

Taking a moment to recollect herself, Anna rapped on the door. Elsa called for her to come in.

Her sister was sitting at her desk, typing at an ungodly speed on her laptop. Huh. So her sister was a speed-typer. That was something she didn't know. As her eyes roamed up, she spotted a second, more surprising, piece of new information. 

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Anna blurted. She didn’t know why it was important to mention and, as usual, her mouth decided what it said and didn’t say.

Elsa kept typing but her eyes met Anna’s briefly. “Is there something wrong?”

Right. Back to business.

“You have a clash of appointments next Wednesday.”

“What are they?”

“A meeting with the Minister of Justice and an interview with Lilith Media.”

“Cancel Lilith Media and try to rearrange.”

“Will do, boss.”

Elsa’s eyebrows pulled together. “Anna, please don’t call me that.”

“Whatever you say, b – Elsa.”

Anna hung by the door, wanting to say more. She twirled her fingers together, searching for a conversation topic she could pull from the air. Elsa was still typing. The gentle sounds of tapping filled the silence between them.

“Can I get you anything else?” Anna hedged.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

“Did you have lunch?”

“Anna, I’m fine.”

Her tone was final, but Anna was never one to heed warnings.

“You should really get some air during lunch, you know, I’m already getting workaholic vibes from you. Maybe you and me can get a sandwich sometime? It doesn’t have to be a sandwich, it could be sushi, or –”

Elsa stopped typing so abruptly that it silenced Anna’s ramble. She grabbed a pen and a post-it note and wrote something down. Cold blue eyes meeting Anna’s, she held it out for the younger sibling to take.

“Can you make a note of this for me?”

The walk to Elsa’s desk felt like a mile. She took the note and read it, Elsa’s eyes watching her intently.

_Sorry. We can’t talk here. Don’t communicate over work systems either; phone, email, etc.  
Written notes only. _

A lump settled in Anna’s throat. Of course – for whatever reason, Elsa had already told her that they weren’t safe talking within the building. They had to keep as much distance as possible. This wasn’t a sister relationship; this was a working relationship.

Anna did her best to act normal. She tipped her head in a mock salute. “On it.”

Elsa went back to her typing. “That will be all.”

With the note burning in her hand, Anna closed the door and went back to her workstation.

* * *

At four o’clock Elsa wordlessly left for a meeting, leaving Anna to her own devices for an hour. She took to arranging her pens in height order just to purposefully mess them up again. Since she’d missed lunch, she thought about visiting Belle to catch up – and then it hit her.

Belle’s folder. Page thirteen.

Anna delved for the folder in her drawer and flicked through the first few pages. As far as she could see, there was nothing special; Styre’s manifesto, office rules, the code of confidentiality.

Page thirteen was a handwritten note. Elsa’s _don’t communicate over work systems_ warning came to mind. Was Belle also mistrustful of Styre?

How deep did this mistrust run throughout the staff?

The thought alone made her feel queasy. Biting her lip, she read the note:

_Sanctuary, 9pm_

_Last day of every month_

_Ask Elsa_

Anna read it a few times. She tore it out of the folder and put it in her trouser pocket. What was Sanctuary – a place, a group, a secret? Her fingers twitched, wanting to search for it online against her better judgement. No, she would play along. She would ask Elsa when she found the right opportunity.

But Anna’s mind was reeling, and dots were loosely connecting; whatever Elsa was involved in, it sounded like Belle was in on it too.

Returning to the shared calendar, Anna looked up the last day of the month on Elsa’s calendar. Elsa hadn’t added much to her schedule; every two weeks Friday afternoons were blocked off for something labelled ‘facility’. Anna had no idea what that meant, but maybe she could ask about it when she broached the topic of Belle’s note.

Lo and behold, the last day of the month, a Thursday, Elsa had requested to leave one hour early for ‘ap’ – presumably meaning ‘appointment’.

Anna couldn’t let this go. She had to ask.

Elsa was late back from her meeting, but Anna waited for her. When Elsa saw her sister still working, she looked mildly confused.

“You don’t need to wait for me, Anna. You can go home whenever you like.”

“Sure. Yeah. Good.” Anna cleared her throat. “Say, Elsa, if I wanted to talk to you privately – you know, away from work. How would I – could we get dinner or something? Is there somewhere we could meet?”

Elsa’s gaze immediately fell to the floor. After a moment she gave a loud sigh. “Listen, Anna, there’s nothing to talk about. You’re my PA, that’s it. I’d rather keep this professional, okay?”

Each word was like a knife to the heart. Anna stood there, dumbfounded. A numb wave washed over her before bitter, lonely pain attacked her senses. Eyes fighting back tears, and shaky hands reaching for something – anything – to hold, Anna grabbed her coat. She couldn’t find words to reply.

_Stupid_. She was so stupid. When Elsa had given her the hot chocolate, and then written 'we can't talk _here_ ' on the note, she had mistaken that for a sign her sister wanted to reconnect on some level. She still remembered her love for hot chocolate, for god's sake. The signs were there. But Elsa was hot and cold; her words didn't match her actions. And it hurt. It hurt Anna, the one who had been trying to build bridges for most of her adult life. It hurt so much. 

At the threshold, Elsa called for her.

“Wait.”

Anna inclined her head. She couldn’t look at her right now.

Elsa put another note in her hand. “Can you pick up my dry-cleaning tomorrow after work?”

When she felt the press of the paper against her palm, Anna met her sister’s stare. Elsa’s eyes were shining, the crystal blue full of grief and regret. In a single look she said _I’m sorry. I don’t mean it._

But the words were said, and they sounded so real, and Anna needed time to adjust. She nodded, still unable to speak without her voice betraying what she felt. Elsa let her hand linger against Anna’s until she pulled away. 

* * *

Anna didn’t read the note until she was safely home. In the confines of her own bedroom, she lay on the bed and opened it.

Elsa had left her an address and, if Anna didn’t know any better, she guessed it was a home address. She’d scribbled ‘8pm’ and underlined it with another apology and, this time, a kiss.

Elsa’s verbal words said she didn’t want anything to do with her, but her written words told a different story. Anna knew from their previous conversation that Elsa wanted to keep a distance between them, and she knew that was why she’d said those words back in the office, but the insecure part of Anna didn’t know what side of her sister to believe.

_You’re my PA, that’s it._

Anna was going to have nightmares about that for a week. It felt ingrained on her brain. But deeper, past the hurt and confusion, her wounded pride tried to fight back. 

Anna could accept that any sisterly relationship had to be on Elsa's terms. But she wanted - no, she deserved - to know why. 

And she was going to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things, and the first thing being first: I have no idea where the Anna/spreadsheet thing came from (well, it's sorta related to something that needs to happen later in the story, but it's not entirely relevant at the moment) but, since this is set in modern day, it was in the back of my mind that someone like Anna who is bubbly and friendly and has to keep going to ignore her true pain, would have some sort of coping mechanism. It's also worth pointing out that Anna and Elsa in this story have been slightly adapted to reflect the influence of modern living, for example, Anna isn't as 'green' to the world as she is in Frozen, and we've met Elsa at a point in her life where she's partly accepted her powers, but still rejects the consequences of having them. 
> 
> Second things being second: the next two chapters are vital to the direction of the story, and I'm so excited for you to read them. If you're into Elsamaren content... grab the popcorn. 
> 
> Just want to say a big thank you for reading and leaving kudos, it's a great motivator and very much appreciated. See you in a few days. 
> 
> Cx.


	7. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa confronts her feelings - and the truth. 
> 
> Note: use of swearing and talk of sexuality in this chapter.

Elsa’s Tuesday was full of back-to-back meetings, so she didn’t see Anna at all.

Which was good, because she couldn’t shake the hurt on her sister’s face from the day previously. Guilt was her best friend and liked replaying the scene in her head during quiet conversations or tea breaks in the staff room. At one point Elsa had to excuse herself to seek a moment of peace in the bathroom, where she nearly hyperventilated from all the stress.

She’d never wanted to hurt Anna, and yet it seemed like the only thing she did.

She just hoped Anna understood what she'd written on the note, otherwise the younger sibling would be expecting to meet a dry cleaner at eight o’clock.

Elsa managed to get home for half six, which was earlier than usual. She wasn’t used to visitors, and very few people knew her address. She showered, hoping to burn away some guilt as the scalding hot water lashed against her skin, and changed into something more comfortable; in this instance, leggings and a jumper. She braided her hair to let it dry naturally and aimed straight for the kitchen.

What food did normal people make for visitors? No, sorry, Merida always told her off for saying ‘normal people’. Everyone was weird, apparently, and Elsa shouldn’t feel special about it.

Elsa usually chose the safe option when she didn’t know what to do, but she felt Anna deserved more than the safe option. Anna deserved a three course meal, appetisers and as many snacks as she could find. Unfortunately, Elsa only had rice, pasta, and a few packets of sweet treats.

She poured the chocolate and sweets into bowls and leaned against the kitchen counter, wondering what to do. There wasn’t enough time to drive to the shop and back; she had an hour to sort out food and tidy the apartment. Of course, there wasn’t much to tidy, she was a clean freak, but the sofa cushions could use some fluffing up.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Was Anna early? Elsa felt a rush of panic. She fumbled around with the sweet bowls and quickly patted down the cushions before running to the door.

It was not Anna.

“Hey,” said Maren, a brilliant smile lighting up her face as she looked Elsa up and down. “Can I come in?”

Elsa’s heart started stuttering. Maren couldn’t visit _tonight_ , she was supposed to talk to Anna – about what and how much, she hadn’t completely decided yet – but she didn’t know how to explain that. Not to mention, Maren looked so happy, practically radiating sunshine just by gracing her doorstep.

Elsa couldn’t say no to her.

_Damn it, Maren._

When Elsa stepped aside to let her in, Maren – in typical Maren fashion – noticed the bowls on the worktop and immediately went to inspect them. “You never leave out treats,” she observed. “Were you hoping I visited?” Her eyes flashed with uncertainty. “Or are you expecting someone else?”

“My sister is coming over,” Elsa explained with a small frown. What had caused the uncertainty in Maren’s eyes – had she thought Elsa was having a friend over? A date? Would that have bothered her? These questions were lost in a void because there was no way she would ever ask them. Questions were harmless. Answers were dangerous.

Maren's brows lifted in surprise. She looked from the bowls to the door. “Oh. I’ll go –”

“No, it’s okay. She’ll be here in an hour.”

“Sure.”

Walking over to the sofa, Maren removed her leather jacket and placed it across her knees. Elsa extended a hand, silently offering to take it. Maren handed it to her with a small smile. As Elsa went to put it on the coat stand, she asked, trying to feign indifference, “Did you need something?” Her tone changed instinctively when she added, “Or were you expecting to stay –”

Maren cut her off, her voice hard. “I don’t always expect sex when I come over, Elsa. Sometimes I just want to see how you’re doing.”

Glad that she had her back to her, Elsa pretended to fumble with the coat stand a minute longer than necessary, so she could let the blush fade on her cheeks. She didn’t mean to offend Maren, if that’s what she’d done, but it was naïve to ignore that when Maren came over, the night lasted until morning, and not because they chatted the whole time.

“So,” Maren trailed, “how are you doing?”

Elsa turned around, feeling a tiny bit more relaxed. “I need your advice, actually.”

“Anything you want.”

_Please stop saying things like that_ , Elsa thought, sitting beside her on the sofa. She clenched her hands, unclenched them, tapped them against her legs before clenching them again. “What do normal –” _enough with using that word, Elsa, unless you want Merida to hit you again_ “– well, I mean, I only have rice and pasta, but I want to have nice food ready for Anna when she gets here in case she’s hungry, and plain boiled rice doesn’t scream ‘welcome, sorry for being a terrible sister’.” She was on a roll and there was no turning back. “I should have more food in – I should’ve thought this through – and there’s not enough time to go for ingredients now, not when –”

Maren shushed Elsa by grabbing her hands and placing a finger against her lips. Elsa looked into the brunette's eyes and saw both amusement and concern in their depths. As Maren released her mouth, Elsa bit her lip, unable to tear her gaze away.

“Hey. Calm down.”

Elsa’s throat was dry; this felt close, closer than they had been in a while. For some reason, she suddenly found the cupid's bow of Maren's mouth very interesting.

Squeezing her hands, Maren asked, “What do you mean you only have rice and pasta? Don’t you eat?”

That woke Elsa out of her trance. She felt a defensive shimmer wake her up. “Yes. I eat,” she said, shrugging. “I grab something at work sometimes. Admittedly, I haven’t gone shopping in a while. I’ve been busy.”

“Elsa, you need to eat.”

Maren sounded concerned and it made Elsa feel irrationally irritated. There was something to unpack there, and she would definitely return to it later, but time was of the essence. “But I do eat. This is – this is besides the point. What should I do for Anna?”

Maren looked hesitant to let the conversation drop. She released their joined hands, making Elsa’s chest twinge.

“Does she like pizza? Order a pizza.”

It hit like a brick to the face. Who didn’t like pizza? Why hadn’t she thought about takeaway food? “Yes! Great idea. I’ll order food.” She breathed out a sigh. “Thanks, Maren.”

“Should I ask how it’s going with your sister or never mention it again?”

“Probably best waiting to see how this conversation goes.” Elsa shook her head and, staring at her hands, muttered, “I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Mess what up?”

She thought about Anna. She thought about work. She thought about Belle and Adam and everyone else involved in their plans. They were woven together, intrinsically linked. If one of them fell through… “Everything.”

A moment of silence fell between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but Elsa didn’t like it. Her gaze moved to the door, as if she was expecting Anna to burst through at any minute.

Maren leaned over and very gently put her fingertips under Elsa’s chin, drawing her attention back. Elsa hated staring into Maren’s eyes; she always found it hard to look at anything else after. Everything else paled in comparison to her. 

“Listen, Els, I know we talk. I know it’s hard for us to _properly_ talk and act like everything is –” Maren cut herself off, looking dejected “– what I’m trying to say is, if you ever need to _really_ talk, I’m a great listener. Sometimes I feel –”

When she stopped for a second time, Elsa heard a mini alarm bell sound in her head. Maren was the communicator between the two of them – the straight talker. If she was struggling to say something, it meant she was approaching a topic they never talked about. Nerves twisted in Elsa’s stomach, unsure of where this was going. “What?”

Maren dropped her hand from her chin. “It doesn’t matter. I worry about you.”

Heart stuttering, and without giving it much thought, Elsa replied, “I worry about you, too.”

She was aware that ‘worry’ could be replaced with another, shorter word – at least on Elsa’s behalf. Maren’s almond eyes narrowed slightly. “Huh? Why?”

Oh no. Elsa hadn’t expected to explain herself. She looked back at the coffee table and spoke to it instead. “If someone found out about…” Us? There was no ‘us’. “If someone found out about what we do, the consequences would be astronomical.” It was true; the guilt of it plagued Elsa every day. As an afterthought, she added with a self-deprecating laugh, “Honestly, I don’t know what you get from _this_.”

When she gestured to the space between them, Maren physically recoiled. The movement of the sofa made Elsa look up, surprised. A deep frown sat on Maren’s lips, and she looked as if Elsa had slapped her.

“What… I _get_ from this?” Maren shook her head. “What do you mean what I get from this?”

Any other time, Elsa would’ve retreated, apologised, and let it go. She steered clear from conflict, especially with Maren, because the rest of her life was nothing but conflict. Conflict of interests, conflict of schedules, conflict of feelings. Today was different. She’d extended an olive branch to Anna, and with all her energy focused on that, she didn’t have the strength to take back her words to Maren. They were truthful, after all. Why should she keep apologising for honesty?

“You have nothing to gain from us,” Elsa pushed, aware she was making it worse. Her insides were shaking, spurring her on. How long had she harboured these thoughts, this guilt?

Maren’s eyes flashed with hurt and her nose twitched. “Do you think I’m here to gain something?”

“Why else would you –” Elsa sighed and stood up, a palm going to her forehead. She’d gone too far, now wasn’t the right time to delve into this. Her emotions had gotten the best of her, something that rarely happened - unless she was in front of Maren. Maren always seemed to get her fired up one way or another. “Look, it doesn’t matter. I need to order a pizza. Anna might be here soon.”

“No,” Maren demanded, catching her hand in the air. “You always shut me out when we get somewhere. Sit.”

Elsa hesitated. Maren’s eyes burned into her, and with significant intensity, she repeated, “ _Sit_. We’re talking about this.”

Stomach fluttering, Elsa allowed Maren to pull her down to the sofa. They faced each other, two opponents, no holds barred. Elsa felt like she was on display for Maren to see. Only on a handful occasions had she been so unrestrained - so forthright. The space between them was tense, like someone was about to explode. It was a test to see who would be first.

“Why do you think I come here, Elsa? Honestly. Don’t sugar coat it.”

Elsa wasn’t sure she could do this. She couldn’t look away and she felt trapped. Trying to sound neutral, and not like panic was rising to the surface, she quipped, “You enjoy it, don’t you?”

It was a challenge, and Maren knew it. “That’s not what I’m asking.”

She was pushing Elsa too far, and Elsa could tell by Maren’s voice, and the slight tremor creeping into her words, that she was pushing Maren too far as well.

This wasn’t good. Maybe it was time to retreat.

Elsa looked away, hoping it would send up a white flag. “Maren, please –”

“Do you think I’d risk my life – my brother’s life – for a _fuck_ buddy?” shouted Maren, all restraint instantly vanishing.

Elsa’s gaze snapped back to her, breath catching in her throat. This was raw; a topic they didn't discuss - couldn't discuss, and they were both to blame for ripping open the wound. Furious tears gathered in Maren’s eyes as she went on, “When will I get it into your head? What can I possibly do to convince you that – that –”

It looked as if Maren anticipated those next words as much as Elsa. They sat together in stunned silence, but the words never came. They died in her throat. Shame started to raise its head, and with it, an apology to suppress what wasn’t said. “I’m sorry,” Elsa whispered.

She was sorry, and she would apologise for the rest of her life if it eased the burden between them. No matter how much Elsa yearned for it, no matter how many countless, nameless, pointless feelings they shared, it meant nothing. They could go nowhere. So, Elsa pushed them down and out - far from her reach. If she could not have it, she would not feel it and, somewhere along the way, she convinced herself Maren didn't want it either. 

It was easier that way. They said you could never miss what you never had, but Elsa did miss. She missed having a sister, she wanted Maren completely, and the powers in control told her she couldn't have either - and if she did, they'd take it away. 

Maren swept Elsa’s hair away from her face and rested a hand on the nape of her neck. Her eyes were full of conflict. She captured Elsa’s lips and, somehow, the pressure managed to be both soft and intense. Elsa pushed forward, sitting on her hunches, and parted Maren’s lips with a sweep of her tongue. She knew exactly how to make Maren forget about the argument – how to make her forget her own name, even. Her tongue swirled around Maren’s, then tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. At the same time, Elsa’s hands ghosted underneath the brunette's shirt, brushing against her sensitive stomach, twirling her fingertips in soothing circles. Maren’s skin quivered and she moaned into the kiss, pulling Elsa closer.

Maren’s hand lost itself in Elsa’s hair as she leaned back on the sofa. Without needing to look – she was well-versed in button-down shirts since meeting Maren – Elsa popped open a few buttons as the tips of her fingers travelled, painfully slowly, up Maren’s torso, feeling the skin underneath ripple with shivers. Maren's lips moved to Elsa's neck, where she littered feather-weight kisses from her jawbone to her collarbone, so light and soft, Elsa's breath hitched and her mind screamed for _more_. Maren's tongue darted out and - 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Elsa squeaked and jumped off the sofa, nearly knocking over the coffee table. The flame in her stomach instantly died as she looked at the time. “Anna!”

She cast a look at Maren and no, she couldn’t let the woman’s flushed skin and half-open shirt distract her. She flitted between the door and the sofa, unsure who to take care of first. Maren’s eyes were dazed as she sat up, like she was having a hard time figuring out who or what was interrupting them.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Shit.” Elsa ran to the door. “Maren, can you –”

“On it,” came the reply, and she heard the sofa creak as she stood up.

Elsa could only hope that Maren tidied herself – and the cushions – by the time she opened the door.

* * *

Anna knew it was polite to bring a gift when visiting someone’s home for the first time. The problem was, she didn’t know what address Elsa had given her – was it Elsa’s apartment? A friends’? A safe place?

Or had she actually sent her to a dry cleaner?

Still, Anna would rather give a terrible gift than be impolite. After spending far too long in the shop, and when the shop owner’s hand started to twitch towards the emergency help button, Anna chose a cheap bottle of white wine with a firm ‘it’ll do’ attitude.

When it came to time, Anna was always late or early. Late because she’d get distracted, or super early because she physically couldn’t contain herself waiting any longer.

Anna was half an hour early and stood outside the apartment block for a solid fifteen minutes, waiting for an _acceptably_ early time to go in. At quarter to eight, she texted Rapunzel to ask her opinion. ‘It’ll do’ came the response, and seeing it as a sign matching the ‘it’ll do’ wine, Anna went inside the block to look for the specific apartment.

She stood outside the solid grey door, trying to calm her nerves. Her mind was racing, and her hands were sweaty holding onto the cool glass bottle. She didn’t know why Elsa had invited her here or what was going to be behind that door. If it hadn’t been her sister giving her a mysterious address and time, she wouldn’t have showed at all.

Anna plucked up enough courage to knock.

She heard someone bang into a solid object and it squeak across the floor. Then there was silence.

Anna waited a few moments, listening. Had Elsa given her the wrong address? Maybe she’d knocked too lightly?

So, she knocked again.

A few seconds later, Elsa swung open the door. She was looking casual in a blue jumper and black leggings. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and it looked – well, it looked slightly messy on top. Anna’s eyebrows pulled together her as she noticed her sister’s cheeks were flushed red and she was breathing like she’d run a marathon.

“Elsa, are you alright?”

“Yes! Yes, fine. Thanks for coming, Anna.” She blocked the entrance and paused to look over her shoulder. “I – um – come in. I was just finishing up with – with –”

As she stepped aside, Anna’s suddenly realised why her sister was so flushed. She’d obviously interrupted something.

A very pretty girl with light brown skin, dark wavy hair, and piercing almond-shaped eyes half-smiled at her from beside the sofa. Rather conveniently, the woman’s face was also flushed and her shirt looked ruffled. She paused in buttoning her shirt to offer Anna a handshake.

“Hi, Anna. I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Honeymaren.”

Anna’s eyes went wide, and she looked around at her sister; Elsa’s cheeks were flaming red and she shielded her face with her hand, as if she couldn’t bring herself to look. Huh. A giddy, light curiosity overtook Anna as her mischievous side outweighed her logical. She would certainly tease Elsa about this in the future – if they were ever close again.

Well, Anna had learnt more about her sister in the last few minutes than she had done in thirteen years.

“Nice to meet you,” Anna said, shaking Honeymaren’s hand. “If I’d known I was interrupting, I wouldn’t have shown up early.”

“Ha.” Honeymaren’s eyes glittered as she continued to button her blouse. “Can’t interrupt something that hadn’t started, am I right, Anna?” Her brown eyes darted to behind Anna, and she instantly dropped the smile. “Anyway, I’ve overstayed my welcome. I’ll leave you two alone.”

Elsa opened the door for her, gaze refusing to leave the wooden floor. “Thanks for stopping by.”

Anna tried not to watch but curiosity got the better of her. Honeymaren stood at the threshold and hesitantly said, “About Friday –”

Something dangerous flashed in Elsa’s eyes as she looked up. “It doesn’t matter right now. I’ll see you again.”

Honeymaren’s lips twitched, like she was going to argue. With a small nod, she left without another word and Elsa slammed the door behind her, wincing at the intensity.

Anna had a thousand questions that overrode what she’d come here for. She tried to distract herself by looking around Elsa’s apartment; minimal was a word she’d use to describe it. Everything was white and black and perfectly neat. Her sister had an eye for detail, to the point where the cushions matched the rug, which contrasted with the curtains and the stools at the breakfast bar. It could easily pass for a showroom, if not for the bowls of sweets Elsa was depositing on the glass coffee table. Admittedly, she had expected it to be bigger. 

Anna’s mouth decided to go solo, and with such little tact it was sure to be a crime somewhere, she blurted, “I didn’t know you were gay.” Hastily adding, when she saw Elsa freeze, “Then again, I don’t know much about you. Anymore.”

It was a weird thing for her to hold onto; Elsa was fourteen before she’d disappeared and hadn’t displayed much interest past mild fancy towards anyone. Anna was the romantic who fell in love with everybody. One of the things she missed most about having a sister was having someone to gossip with - judgement free - about dating and romance and all the stuff that came with it. 

“I’m not.”

Anna was pulled from her musings. “Sorry?”

“I don’t know,” Elsa amended, turning to Anna with her arms crossed. “I might be.”

Anna blinked a few times. “You don’t know?”

“No.”

When she said it, Anna noticed how her sister folded in on herself. Her blue eyes were troubled, and she bit her lip. At 27, and holding one of the highest offices in the country, Anna assumed that her perfect sister had everything figured out. Instinctively, she wanted to comfort her. “That’s okay,” she reassured. “You don’t need to know.”

Everyone figured out how to live their life at different paces. In this respect, Anna assumed she and Elsa were opposites; Anna knew who she was as a person, it was the practical bits like a job and stability that floored her. Meanwhile, Elsa was put together on the outside, but inside she seemed… vulnerable.

Elsa gestured for Anna to sit on the sofa, and her face looked more relaxed.

Until Anna blurted again, “Was that your girlfriend?”

“No,” Elsa replied quickly.

Anna raised her eyebrows and took a handful of m&ms, abandoning the wine to the coffee table. “Well, it didn’t look like she just came over for an innocent chat.”

Elsa’s face was scarlet again when she sat down. “What makes you say that?” she squeaked, as if Honeymaren's shirt hadn't been torn open.

Anna looked at her sister’s ruffled hair and flushed neck. “Intuition.”

Subconsciously, Elsa flattened her hair and repositioned her jumper. “She’s not my girlfriend,” she grumbled.

“Friends with benefits?”

Elsa’s eyes almost popped out of her head. “Anna! No!”

“She seemed friendly.” Anna shrugged. She could not have been enjoying herself more right now. It reminded her of when they were kids; Elsa was easily embarrassed and Anna would use it against her any chance she got.

“We’re not friends.” Elsa paused, looked down. “I don’t have… friends.”

That was something Anna made a mental note of, intending to come back to it later. Right now she was still teasing. “I get it,” she said between mouthfuls. She even winked. “It’s even more casual than that.”

Elsa sighed. Her hands went to her head. “There’s nothing casual about it.”

Anna sensed the mischief was wearing thin. Wait, was there a genuine issue here? “You’re losing me,” she said with a frown.

“We’re – we’re just – look, it doesn’t matter, okay? We’re nothing. We see each other sometimes and that’s it.”

Oh. Anna’s giddiness faded. “You don’t sound happy about it,” she commented lightly.

“Anna,” Elsa warned, pleaded.

“Alright, I’ll let it drop.” Her eyes glittered. “For now.” She pushed the bottle of white wine across the table. “This is for you. I’m not sure you’re a white wine person, either.”

“I’m more of a hard liquor kind of girl.” Elsa said it with a grin tugging at her lips and went to fetch wine glasses from the kitchen. She poured two generous amounts of liquid in each glass.

Anna didn’t have the heart to say that she also didn’t like white wine, so she took the offering with a small thanks. Elsa sat beside her, legs perched to the side, and gushed, “I’m sorry. For what I said in the office. Of course I want us to reconnect. It’s just… complicated.”

Relieved, and glad that she heard her sister say it so she didn’t have to keep assuming it, Anna nodded while taking a long swig of dry wine. It was musky and bitter. “Between our conversation in Oaken’s and your frosty demeanour in the office, I’m surprised you invited me here tonight.”

One of the words Anna said had caused Elsa to wince, but she wasn’t sure which one.

“I did some thinking and I talked to… someone –”

“Pretty Honeymaren?”

“No.” Elsa’s lip twitched. “We don’t talk much.”

Anna scrunched up her nose. “Didn’t need to know that.”

Elsa glared at her sister over the wine glass. She put it back on the coffee table with a hard _clink_. “And since you’re adamant you won’t quit – and even if you did now, it might be too late – it might be safer to keep you close rather than push you away. You’re involved now whether I like it or not.”

Interesting. Anna wasn’t sure whether she should feel happy or suspicious about this, especially since Elsa looked like she was being held at gunpoint saying it. She riled herself up for what she wanted to say next; she had a whole argument, defence, and alibi ready. Even if it took all of her energy, tonight she was going to confront her sister for hard answers. “Does that mean you’re going to tell me what’s going on?"

“Yes.”

“That’s not fair, Elsa, I deserve to – wait, what?”

“I’m going to tell you what you need to know.” Elsa spoke to the floor with her hands clenched together. “But _only_ what you need to know. Any information that is sensitive or – or dangerous, I can still protect you from.”

It was more than what Anna expected, so she didn’t argue. It was a step in the right direction and if she pushed, she might jeopardise what Elsa was trying to give her. “Are you sure?” she whispered.

Elsa held her wine glass again and met Anna’s gaze. Her eyes were an intense, fiery blue and they burned through her; reached right down to her soul and squeezed it.

“Anna,” she said, tone icy, “I’m involved in a plot to overthrow the government.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I imagine the theme tune playing. 
> 
> Speaking of theme tunes... I created a playlist. The songs reflect the themes and discussions in this story (past, present and future). The first song in the playlist is what I imagine is Elsa/Honeymaren's theme tune for this tale.  
> The song for this chapter is Guilty (Stripped back) by Yonaka, also found in the playlist.  
> Playlist found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AkJgEzsKEMTGBb7jk7ZXu?si=K4uxXYd-R0-shdlxNlyz9w
> 
> A few authory notes: I wanted the heated, emotional argument between Elsa and Maren to be paired with a very soft and sensual make-out scene, juxtaposing the words they say (the intense feelings, the resentment of their situation) with the way that they really feel (full of emotion and vulnerability), like the cinnamon rolls that they are.
> 
> Also, I believe the discussion of overthrowing governments is seen as controversial in some countries or to some people. It's a topic I'm interested in and feel strongly about, but just as a disclaimer, I feel like it needs to be said: this is a work of fiction, so I hope I (or the topics I will be discussing) don't offend anyone. The thoughts and feelings expressed by some characters henceforth don't necessarily reflect my stance on the topics discussed. 
> 
> That was a mouthful.   
> Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos!  
> Cx. 
> 
> P.S viva la revolución, baby. Or, since I'm Irish: go maire sibh an réabhlóid.


	8. Of Ice

“I’m involved in a plot to overthrow the government.”

In her mind, Anna heard an old internet dial-up sound. Her brain wasn’t connecting to her ears. She couldn’t have possibly heard her sister correctly. “Sorry, what?”

“I’m involved in a plot to –”

Anna looked from her sister’s clenched hands to her worry-lined face. She didn’t want her to repeat it. “No, no I heard you but” – Anna shot up as a surge of panic hit her in the chest like a sucker punch – “but Elsa, what the _hell_ –”

Elsa stood too, but she looked unsure why. “Please don’t freak out.”

Don’t freak – did she have any idea what she’d just said?! Anna’s feet took her on a pacing tour of the apartment while Elsa looked on, rather helplessly. Stopping in front of the coffee table, Anna faced her sister and thrust both of her arms in the air. “Elsa, you _are_ the government! You’re leading the biggest party in Arendelle!”

Elsa’s eyes darted to the floor. “Not by choice,” she murmured.

Anna shook her head. “You need to explain. Right now.”

“I will,” the older sibling insisted. She let out a small sigh. “I just don’t know where to begin.”

Elsa slumped on the sofa, palming her forehead as if she had a headache. Anna did her best to swallow some of the initial panic she’d felt; she didn’t mean to overwhelm Elsa when she was trying to bridge the gap between them. She sat down again beside her sister, trying to show she was ready to listen. To avoid the silence dragging on, Anna prompted, “Is this why you disappeared thirteen years ago?”

“No,” she said quickly. “But it’s one of the reasons why I got involved in…” she gestured vaguely, “this.”

Alright, so they weren’t there yet. Anna knew how to be patient. In theory. “I’m listening.”

Elsa thumbed the space between her eyebrows and looked up, determined. She faced Anna with a straight back, a slight frown of concentration on her lips. “Styre has won every election in Arendelle for the last thirty years, but they’ve been rigging the elections.” Pausing, Elsa watched Anna absorb every little piece of new information. She went on, “The top people in the party – stakeholders, council members, senior representatives – oversee everything within the civil service. Through the means of blackmail and bribery, not mentioning more sinister methods, they have a complete hold over the government, the civil service, the military, the justice system – everything. Arendelle is their game of chess and some of the players are held against their will.”

Anna tried to hide a gulp. “Are you one of them?”

Elsa’s eyes briefly left hers. “Yes.”

That hurt. Anna tapped her fingertips against her chin, thinking. Whatever she imagined her sister was caught up in, it wasn’t this. To think, if Anna hadn’t caught Elsa on tv that day, would she have ever known about her sister? Would she have ever had the chance to sit in her apartment and listen to her story?

She knew the answer, and it was no. There was an argument to be said for the concept of fate right now.

“Which is why you said it was dangerous to be around you,” Anna summarised.

Elsa looked up, her eyes wide. Pleading for empathy. “I didn’t want them using you, too. Or using you to control me. They’ve done similar things in the past.”

“Okay, hold that thought, but what has this got to do with you? Why do they want to use you? Why didn’t I hear from you in over ten years and then you randomly show up as a politician?”

“That’s where it gets complicated.”

“Ah, because this was so easy to understand before.”

Anna immediately regretted the sarcastic comment when she saw her sister wince. Anna’s way of dealing with difficult conversations was usually by making light comments, dry observations – anything to help ease the tension. But this clearly wasn’t working on Elsa. If anything, it looked like she was taking everything to heart. To make up for it, Anna reached for her hands and held them tight.

Elsa started to explain with slow, careful words as if she had difficulty choosing the right ones. “The heads of the civil service place… _valuable_ people in positions of power, so they can control them. They placed me in the political sector with the intention of making me President one day. It’s part of their long-term plan.”

“I feel like I’m missing something. Why are _you_ valuable to them?” Anna watched as her sister stared at her hands. “Elsa?”

Frowning, and at the same time, reaching for the glass, Elsa gulped down the rest of her wine and poured another measure. She met Anna’s eyes with poise and determination.

“I have magic.”

Anna waited for the punchline.

There wasn’t one.

“Uh…”

“I have ice magic,” Elsa repeated, like she was reminding herself as well as telling her sister.

Anna saw the sincerity and recognised the truth in Elsa’s vulnerability. She wasn’t wearing the face of a liar, which meant one of two things: her older sister was crazy, or she had _magical powers_.

“Get out,” Anna whispered.

Elsa looked confused. “This is my apartment –”

“No, really, get out.” Anna’s voice rose to a shout. “You don’t have magic.”

“I do.”

“Show me.”

Elsa’s lips twitched and she stared at her hands again. “I can’t.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Anna was starting to think her sister was on the crazy side of the spectrum. “Huh? Why?”

Letting out a huffy sigh, Elsa grabbed the wine glass and wrapped her fingertips around the stem. She closed her eyes and concentrated, hard. A vertical line appeared between her eyebrows.

But to Anna’s surprise, a thin layer of sparkling frost started to appear on the glass, light as glitter. Elsa’s breath came in short, sharp pants and she put the glass back on the table like it had shocked her.

“Magic exists,” she explained, sounding tired. “It’s very real. They don’t know how it shows up in people; some are born with it, others are cursed, some gain powers through accidents. They have a tracing system that alerts them when someone uses magic. Then they track you down, and they – they use you.”

Anna couldn’t tear her eyes away from the frost melting on the wine glass, but she heard a soft, fragile implication in Elsa’s words. “What do you mean?”

Elsa crossed her arms around her waist. “Details can wait for another time. I don’t want to get into it right now.”

The folder of ‘ask again later’ was already a couple of inches thick, but Anna was beginning to understand that there was a lot to cover and even more to process. As a bead of water dripped down Elsa’s glass, she asked, “Is this why you mentioned your hospital visits?”

“Yes. I was born with my powers. They tracked me down when I was very young and put me in their systems. Those ‘hospital’ visits weren’t to the hospital at all, and I’ve never had a heart problem.” There was an apology in Elsa’s eyes. “It was a cover story. I visited a facility where they tested my powers.”

_Facility_. Could that be why Elsa’s Friday afternoons were sometimes booked off? That was a dark thought, and one she also made a note to return to. With every passing second, she could see Elsa retreating into a shell.

Anna had a thousand questions. Why hadn’t she known about Elsa’s powers? Why had their parents never told _her_? She was trying to keep an open mind, to not make this about her, but she would be lying to say she wasn’t hurt. No one liked being left out of a family secret – especially now that their parents were dead and couldn’t explain it for themselves.

Elsa picked up the wine glass and wiped it clean. Anna mirrored her sister and picked up her own drink. She took a small sip. “And you still use your ice powers?”

“Yes, but I’m forced to take suppressants. That’s why I can’t show you properly. It takes all of my energy to do the smallest parlour trick.”

Anna felt a spike of anger at the word ‘forced’, but she did her best to sound neutral. “So, why did you disappear, Elsa?”

“Anna, I can’t – I don’t want to talk about it. Not right now. I’m trying, but this is hard.”

“That’s okay. I can wait. Whenever you’re ready.”

It was the truth, but it was hard to say. Some of the things her sister was telling her felt too much to handle.

Elsa, on the other hand, looked grateful. “Thank you.”

“Alright. Magic exists. You have ice powers.” Anna did her best to clean the slate, start again. It started by pouring herself another drink. “Why do they want a president with ice magic?”

Elsa sat back on the sofa and considered her for a moment. Her face was an impressive mask, but Anna could see that she was thinking about something. Deciding.

“I think you’d be better hearing it first-hand. We have a meeting at the end of every month –”

Anna sat forward, her eyes popping wide. “Sanctuary?”

“How do you know about Sanctuary?” Elsa asked, taken aback.

“Belle gave me a welcome folder and she wrote a note telling me to ask you about it.” Anna shrugged to cover her apprehension. If Elsa and Belle both knew about Sanctuary, it implied Belle was also involved in this crazy plot. She hoped she wasn’t ratting Belle out.

It seemed Anna had guessed correctly. Elsa rubbed her palm against her forehead. “She’s impossible.”

“What is sanctuary?”

“It’s the place we meet.”

“And you’re inviting me to the meeting?”

As Elsa said it, she still looked disappointed. “Yes. Belle was right. I can’t shut you out anymore, it’ll just hurt both of us.”

Anna’s heart throbbed. Not only had Elsa allowed her a glance into her world, but she was inviting her to stay. Sure, this isn’t what she daydreamed about; treason and danger weren’t an original plan of hers, or something she thought would be a bond them back together. But the universe had its ways, and she wasn’t going to question it. Much.

As a lump formed in Anna’s throat, because she refused to break yet, she took a swig of wine and held up the glass. “Cheers to that.”

Smiling, Elsa tapped her glass against Anna’s. They drank, and Elsa finished off the wine. Anna noticed her sister’s pale cheeks were starting to turn pink.

“I’m sorry,” Elsa burst out. “For not reaching out and being hostile when you reached out, I just – I didn’t want them thinking you meant anything to me. They’ve already taken so much.”

The apology was already accepted and not needed, both of them knew that. But Elsa was nothing if not an apologiser.

“Is that why I got the job, then?” Anna asked. “They knew you were going to be party leader and made me your PA as a way of controlling you.”

Elsa’s face darkened. “A reminder of who is in control.”

It took all of Anna’s self-restraint not to pry. She had to be respectful of Elsa’s boundaries. But damn, she didn’t like the sound of the powers that were in control, or what they were doing to her sister.

Feeling rather vulnerable – and she was certain she wouldn’t have asked this yet, if not for the wine – Anna prompted, “Did… did mum and dad know?”

She knew they must have. She wanted confirmation.

Elsa looked down. “Most of what happened, yes.”

Ouch. It still hurt. She needed to know, though, to approach what she wanted to say next. “I was talking to Rapunzel – we live together – and she said some things.”

Playing with a loose thread on her jumper, Elsa nodded to herself, not surprised. “I know that magic has a long history in our family. I believe that when Rapunzel showed signs of magic, our parents warned her parents about the Facility.” She pulled at the loose thread. “It was too late for them to protect me, but they did something to protect her. She avoided the radar thanks to their help.”

Anna held her hands up. “Wait, Rapunzel had magic too?” Her mind raced in one direction. “Do I have magic?”  
Elsa chuckled. “No, Anna. Trust me, we’d know by now.”  
Left out of the family secret, and the only child in the family without powers. “Wow, this is disappointing.”

“Not if you knew what it meant,” Elsa muttered, standing up. She pointed to Anna’s almost-empty glass. “Do you want another drink?”  
Happy to interpret that as an invitation to stay longer, Anna couldn’t help her grin. “Sure. What do you have?”

Elsa walked over to a drink’s cabinet in the corner of her modest kitchen. “Whiskey, rum, tequila.”

“You really weren’t joking when you said you liked the hard stuff.”  
“Let’s go with rum,” came the reply. She put ice in two crystal glasses and grabbed the tall bottle of honey-coloured liquor. “Do you want pizza? I can order pizza. Whatever you want.”

“Fine by me. I’m just happy to be here. With you.” Anna shook her head as the realisation hit her. She felt so happy she could burst. But there was a twinkle of sadness in there, too. “It feels like a dream.”  
“Bit of nightmare for me,” Elsa muttered, handing Anna a drink. Realising what she said, she added, “Not because I don’t want to see you. I just wish – _this_ – wasn’t how we reconnected.”

Anna waited for Elsa to order the pizza on her phone. The rum was a pleasant mix of spicy and sweet, but it burned her throat and stomach as it went down. She’d never been a fan of spirits before and she wondered why Elsa liked them. There was so much she didn’t know about her sister. Not only had she not seen her in thirteen years, but they were the most influential years of their lives. They had both finished school, graduated from university and started work.

And, while she recognised the core of Elsa as the fourteen year old she remembered, there was so much missing. So much to explain.

When Elsa put her phone down in favour of the rum, and sat down facing her little sister, Anna decided now was a good place to start.

“Tell me about you. Tell me about Elsa.”

Elsa avoided talking for a few seconds by taking a long gulp. She averted her gaze as her lips pulled into a small frown. “There’s not much to say. I live here on my own. You know about my work. Not much happens besides work and planning to overthrow work.”

Anna’s heart squeezed at her sister’s attempt at a joke. “I’m guessing you weren’t joking when you said you didn’t have any friends, then.”

“Yeah. That wasn’t a joke.”

“You know Belle.”

“She’s part of the overthrowing. I don’t really socialise or go places. But I… I’ve followed what you’ve been up to.”

Anna froze. “Wait, what?”

If Elsa wasn’t blushing before, she was now. “I’ve tried to discreetly see what you’ve been doing since – well, since our parents died. I promise it’s not as creepy as it sounds.”

“It’s not creepy. I’m –” Anna stopped _. I’m flattered. I’m touched. I’m happy sad._ In a whisper, she said, “I didn’t know you thought about me.”

Moving as if in slow motion, Elsa reached out and offered her hand, palm up. Anna snatched it like she’d won a prize.

“Every day, Anna.”  
It was all too much. Between the alcohol and the mix of emotion bursting inside of her, tears flowed freely down Anna’s freckled cheeks and she let out a loud sob. Startled, Elsa put down her glass to grasp both of Anna’s hands.

“Please don’t cry – I’m sorry –”

Anna shook her head as the floodgates opened. It was too much; the news at what was happening to her sister, how it involved their family, how she felt so powerless – especially how she enjoyed this, the reconnecting, and she would tolerate it all and much more just to know her sister again. “I blamed myself, you know, for what happened. I thought you didn’t want anything to with me, or our family. Sometimes I was scared you weren’t alive anymore, that something had happened to you. Mum and dad always avoided the topic, or when they tried to say something, they got so emotional. I felt so alone.”

“I promise, never again.”

And Anna believed her. Not because she trusted her sister, not because she wanted to, but because she _needed_ to believe her. After years of hurt and resentment and confusion, traipsing around in the dark, Anna wanted to hold onto that promise like a beacon of light. She didn’t know how to get out of it without Elsa. Similarly, no matter how it pained her to know that Elsa was a piece in a larger machine, she felt relieved that this was bigger than them – that she no longer had herself or her sister to blame for their failed family.

“I didn’t mean to off load on you like that, it isn’t fair. It sounds like you’ve been trapped in all this,” Anna croaked, wiping away her tears with a tissue Elsa had handed her.

“Just know that if I could go back and change it, I would.” Elsa let Anna’s hands go so she could clench her own. “That’s why I’m involved in this crazy, stupid plan. I don’t want anyone suffering what we’ve been through.”

“I don’t care how dangerous or stupid it is as long as I have my sister back,” Anna confessed with a hiccup.

Elsa beamed. “Cheers to that.” She held up her glass and reconsidered. It was probably the use of the word ‘dangerous’. “A part of it, at least.”

As their glasses clinked together again, there was a rap at the door.

“That must be the pizza.”

“What did you order?”

“Pepperoni.” Elsa’s brow furrowed. “That’s what everyone likes, right? Pepperoni. It’s the safe option.”

“The girl who’s trying to start a revolution and drinks hard liquor is worried about the safe option,” Anna muttered, pouring herself another measure of rum. It wasn’t until she leaned over to grab the bottle that she realised it was taking all of her concentration to aim for the glass. Huh. She was tipsier than she thought.

Elsa shrugged. “When you put it like that.”

As her sister collected the pizza and put it on the coffee table, Anna took a closer look at the apartment. Elsa hadn’t many items; no ornaments, decorations, photos – anything that made a home feel personal. There was a small wooden horse, which looked hand-carved on the windowsill, and a few books on the side table, but that was it.

“Your apartment is nice.”

“It’s empty.”

Anna was going to say otherwise, but the wafting smell of hot pizza was distracting her. She chose a slice and admitted, “It’s very plain, yeah.”

A glimmer of humour lit up Elsa’s eyes, and that was when Anna knew her sister was also feeling the loose hold of alcohol. “I have attachment issues,” she said with a small smile.

Anna laughed as she bit into the pizza slice. Watching her, Elsa laughed with her, and she mockingly tipped her glass in Anna’s direction.

“We really have to stop cheering to things. I’m already tipsy,” said Anna.

“My plan is to get you drunk so you don’t remember anything in the morning.”

“I have work in the morning.”

“And I’m your boss, I don’t care if you turn up wasted.”

“You never used to be so relaxed about rules.”

“Committing treason does that to you.”

“Ouch.”

Elsa was carefully avoiding her gaze. She stared at the pizza and dabbed off some of the grease with a napkin. “They’d bring back capital punishment for what we’re planning to do.”

There was a forced lightness to Elsa’s words that made Anna grimace. “Ouch again.” For a moment she felt sober, until she almost knocked over the rum bottle.

Anna opened her mouth to ask a serious question, but Elsa spoke again. “We know the risk. Besides, I have a plan to get you out of here in case it all goes wrong. It’s a half-plan, but it’s getting there.”

There it was again; the forced lightness that suggested she was joking about something she was actually serious about. “Ha ha, right? Jokes?” Anna asked in a hopeful tone.

Elsa glanced at her briefly, and nonchalantly said, “Right.”

“You know, you’ll have a hard time making friends if you keep up the gallows humour.”

Elsa nibbled on a piece of pepperoni. “So I’ve been told.” Her tone changed again, and this time she fully faced Anna, a sparkle of mischief in her gaze. “Speaking of friends, do you have a boyfriend?”

That was a conversation topic she hadn’t expected Elsa to bring up. Anna decided to act coy, just like how Elsa had reacted to Anna asking about Honeymaren. “I might have a girlfriend like you.”

Elsa glared at her over the pizza slice. “You might. But I wasn’t the one with pictures of boybands pasted all over my bedroom walls.”

Anna did her best not to crack a smile. “Damn. I should’ve known – the poetry quotes on your walls were a dead giveaway that you were a lesbian.”

“Two words: Emily Dickinson.”

“A queer icon.”

They both looked at each other, rum in one hand and pizza in the other, smiles a mirror-image, and Anna felt such a fullness in her chest that she thought – just for a moment – that she might cry about it again.

“I’m guessing it’s a no on the relationship front,” Elsa said after a moment.

Anna nodded sadly. “It’s a no. Not that I haven’t been trying – not in a desperate way – but I think my baggage gets in the way. Dead parents, estranged sister, can’t keep a job down. It puts people off.”

Elsa looked a bit angry. “If they can’t handle your luggage –”

“ _Baggage_ , Elsa, we’re not talking about bell boys.”

“The point still stands. Now that I’m back in your life, no one hurts my little sister. I have ice powers; they should be scared.”

It was Anna’s turn to glare. “Remind me to get over-protective of you in front of Honeymaren next time.”

Elsa’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me,” Anna challenged.

Elsa saw the challenge, she deemed it legitimate, and she backed down. “Okay, new proposal. I won’t mention your love life if you don’t mention mine.”

“But Elsa! This is one of the things I missed most –”

“If I remember correctly, you rated every boy in my class while I just nodded and smiled. How can that be something you missed?”

“It was so fun. New proposal: we tell each other everything. No secrets.”

“Unless they’re life-threatening?”

“That seems to be the theme of your secrets.”

Anna could tell Elsa could see right through her. The older sibling put down her slice of pizza and held up her slightly lop-sided glass. “How about we just agree to be more open?”

Anna sighed. It was more than she thought she was going to get tonight. She held up her glass too, but held onto the pizza slice in her other hand. “Well, after thirteen years of no contact, I hope we can agree to that.”

“Cheers,” they said, clashing the vessels together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This signals the end of Act I. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> In case you're interested, I created a tumblr account, where I post sneak peeks of future chapters since I'm a few instalments ahead of uploads. My username is sunsetaurora. 
> 
> Until next time, stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	9. Digressions

Anna woke up face-down on Elsa’s sofa the next morning. The first thing she noticed was the taste of stale alcohol on her tongue. The second was the sound of high heels tapping against tiles.

“Huh? What’s happening?” she asked out loud, pushing herself up. “Where am I?”

Elsa came into view, a lopsided grin on her face. She was wearing a navy-blue dress that hugged her curves, matched with a pair of glossy heels. Her hair was smoothed back into a ponytail and her face was bright and rosy with make-up. “You’ve slept in and you’re going to be late for work.”

Anna squinted. Her hands roamed the nest of hair sitting on her head. “I didn’t get in that taxi, did I?”

“Blacked out as soon as it arrived.”

“Oops.”

“But it’s okay. If anyone asks where you are, I’ll tell them you’re running an errand for me. In the meantime, you should get home and change.”

Frowning, Anna got up to stretch. “You should’ve woken me up, Elsa. I don’t like being late for work – anymore.”

“And I told you I’m your boss, and I don’t care.”

There was a gleam in her sister’s eyes that Anna had also noticed the night before. “You keep calling yourself the _boss_ with a little too much glee, you know.”

“Hm.” Elsa handed her a bottle of water and picked one for herself, but there was lingering mischief in her expression. “Before I go –”

“Wait, you’re leaving me here?”

“I have a meeting in half an hour. You can give back my keys when you get into the office.”

“Oh. Right. Sure.”

Elsa held up two fingers. “One: we need to keep a distance in the office. No talking, no interactions, and absolutely no indication of what happened here last night.”

Anna nodded like a good employee. “Gotcha.”

“Two: and I know I don’t have to say this, but for my conscience, I do. You cannot tell a soul about what I told you last night. That includes Rapunzel.”

It was going to be hard not telling Rapunzel something this big, but she agreed to it all the same. When Elsa started towards the door, however, Anna asked cheekily, “So, I should delete that tweet last night, right? The one where I let the world know my sister is taking the system down from the inside.”

Elsa opened the door and turned back to consider her sister. “Ha. Ha. So funny. But you should definitely apologise to your ex-boyfriend for drunk texting him.”

Anna’s heart stopped for a few seconds. “What drunk texts?” she squeaked.

“You told me all about him last night – Christian, wasn’t it?”

Scrambling for her phone, Anna moved like she’d been prodded with a cattle rod. She remembered telling Elsa about Christian, but she couldn’t remember texting him. Then again, the whole thing was blurry.

“No, no, no, don’t tell me I said what I think I said –”

Elsa closed the door and her soft chuckles carried down the corridor.

Anna looked at her recent texts with twitching fingers.

Her last message was to and from Rapunzel. No sign of drunk texts. Only signs of a very annoying, very clever sister.

Anna’s hands closed around her phone and she glared into middle space. “That stinker,” she muttered. “I’ll get her back for that.”

* * *

Work was awkward.

It was tough for Anna pretending not to know Elsa, pretending that she wasn’t interested in paying close attention to her. Anna felt like a toddler roaming around, wanting to share every little detail, shout out every thought she had in her head.

Later in the afternoon, after a radio interview, Elsa returned to their office and approached the water cooler. When no water came out, Elsa stared at the nozzle and, very gently, pulled out the pen lid Anna had stuck up it on her first day.

Water gushed up and out before Anna could say anything. Elsa gasped and stood back, watching the mini waterfall.

“Oops,” Anna said, searching her desk drawers for the paper towels Belle had given her. “My fault, it’s my fault – I broke it, and I haven’t asked anyone to fix it yet.”

Very slowly, a damp and rattled Elsa turned to glare at her younger sister. A moment passed between them – one where it looked like they wanted to say something but couldn’t – and, struggling to maintain her composure, Elsa forced her lips into a firm line and stormed into her private office.

Leaving Anna alone with the flood.

She slipped towards the door to headquarters and yelled, “Belle!”

* * *

Between acting like nothing had changed in front of Rapunzel, and acting indifferent to Elsa, Anna felt like she was going to burst by Friday.

She was glad that it was the weekend, which she assumed legitimised her role as a corporate worker. It was tempting to ask if Elsa was free and wanted to do something – in secret, of course – or she was going to have a quiet one alone, since Rapunzel was working.

Anna had to drop by the press office to pick up a transcription, so she was half an hour late to the office.

What she didn’t expect to see was a curvy woman with cropped hair sitting _on top_ of her desk while talking down to Elsa, who was sitting on the sofa beside the water cooler.

The scene looked like a teacher berating a pupil. Anna stood at the threshold, unsure what to do.

“– so, no holding back. It wasn’t good enough last time, and if it happens again, I won’t hesitate to – oh, hello there.” The woman’s eyes flicked to Anna at the door. Her red lips widened to reveal pointy teeth. “You must be the PA.”

Anna’s first reaction was to look at Elsa for guidance, but her sister was staring at the floor. That couldn’t be a good sign. Anna walked in and offered her hand. “That’s me. My name’s Anna.”

“Yes,” came the reply. She shook Anna’s hand with two of her own fingers, like she didn’t trust where Anna had been. “I’m Ursula Akkar, senior council member here at Styre.”

Senior council member – Anna knew what that meant. She was caught up in whatever Weselton was doing, whatever Elsa was trying to overthrow. Anna did her best to smile, and not react. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Ursula removed herself from Anna’s desk, still smiling. It sent shivers down Anna’s spine; it looked like the smile of a predator who would devour anyone who came too close. “I must be going,” she said with a dramatic sigh. When she walked past Elsa, she glared at the top of her blonde head and sang, “I’ll see you later, queenie.”

Anna only had eyes for her sister as Ursula left the room, shutting the door louder than necessary. Elsa stood and straightened her cropped blazer. Anna moved closer, internally begging for the older sibling to look at her.

When Elsa caught her eye, she looked distant. Removed. The iciness in her gaze had returned, and she left Anna standing at her desk feeling empty.

Anna was aware that Elsa’s afternoon was booked off for the _Facility_. They’d talked about a lot a few nights previously, but this was still something her sister had kept secret, and Anna had promised not to pry. Yet, there was something that unsettled her about Ursula and the scene she’d walked in on.

She had to do something.

Anna waited until lunch before making a move. She knocked on Elsa’s door with a post-it note in her hand. Elsa was packing up to leave.

“Just before you go, I needed to run this by you,” Anna explained, handing it to her.

She’d written: _are you free tomorrow? Maybe we could talk again._

Elsa’s eyes scanned it and she bit her lip. She scribbled something in response, and she held it up, her face still an impressive mask. “Hope this helps,” she muttered.

_I’m busy the whole weekend._

Anna leaned against her sister’s station and stole her pen, writing back:

_Honeymaren or the Facility?_

Elsa didn’t wait for Anna to finish writing; she snatched the post-it and crumpled it into a miniscule ball. She shouldered her bag and buttoned her blazer. “Just leave it, Anna.”

Anna’s heart thudded as Elsa walked past without so much as a second glance. “I’d like to help.”

Elsa stopped at the door. Her hair hid her face. “You can’t,” she said simply, and left.

* * *

Anna had other options.

She could call Mulan or Moana, maybe even a university friend she hadn’t caught up with in a while.

Instead, Anna spent her weekend glued to the world wide web, researching on a library computer; she wanted to know more things about Styre and the people behind it.

Elsa had made her wary of drawing attention to herself, and there was a small possibility that anything she owned – her phone, laptop, for example – was being tracked. Why else would her sister have a burner phone and used notes to communicate? With Rapunzel working until late, the local library was a much more discreet way to stay anonymous.

The name Ursula Akkar was stuck in Anna’s mind. She’d heard of it before, but she couldn’t place it. Google wasn’t telling her anything apart from the basics, which was a sign something was wrong. Ursula didn’t exist beyond Styre; she had no history, only facts perpetrated by the party she worked for. 

It was when Anna scrolled past Edgar’s blog – the man who had photographed young Weselton – that she had a lightbulb moment. She brought up the picture of Runeard’s ball with the Weselton royals and – bingo.

Ursula Akkar, younger and thinner with longer hair, stood at the end, perfectly perched beside Claude Frollo. Three of the senior members of Styre went way back, it seemed, and two of them had a direct link to Elsa.

Anna had a sense that most of the answers to her questions would come back to this photo. Which led her onto her next research task:

Who was Edgar and what was he doing now?

And what was _Runeard’s Winter Ball_?

* * *

Anna’s quest ran dry after a few more hours in the library. Edgar’s blog hadn’t been updated in nine years, meaning his biography was limited to a career history that was nine years old. Since he signed off his entries with just ‘ – Edgar’, and the fact he rarely uploaded photos of himself, Anna had little to go on and no idea where to start.

As for what Runeard’s Winter Ball was, the search results were useless. Runeard, and its variations, was a popular name in the northern countries, as were winter celebrations. So, she bookmarked it and put it to the side, along with the other queries that were building up.

Anna was doing her own research to pass in the time and, who knows, maybe she could find something useful for Elsa.

The coming Wednesday was going to be the end of the month, which meant two things: pay day; Anna could go back to buying groceries without going through her inheritance (she would make a beeline to the chocolate aisle) and Sanctuary with Belle and Elsa. 

She wasn’t sure which one she was more excited for.

Who was she kidding – she did, and it was chocolate.

But there would be no going back after Sanctuary. Attempting to bring down your own government – treason – wasn’t something you walked away from. It wasn’t a hobby, or an opinion she could later change. The instinctive part of Anna knew it was smarter to walk away; she knew the basics of what Elsa was doing, she didn’t need to get directly involved.

At the same time, she knew Elsa would never do anything to hurt her. Unlike Weselton.

She would follow her sister into fire if it meant keeping her. It just so happened that her sister was the fire, and she could do nothing but fan the flames.

Come Monday morning, Anna was early into the office with a hot chocolate in one hand and a mocha in the other. She quickly replied to some emails that had built up over the weekend and then sat back, gently spinning in her chair and staring at the door, waiting to surprise her sister.

At five to nine, there was a gentle rap on the door and Belle peeked her head in. “Anna, can I come in?”

Anna straightened up. “Sure.”

She’d been avoiding her usual crew outside of lunch hours because she didn’t like them asking questions about Elsa. Anna wasn’t a good liar and didn’t know what to say when Jasmine made casual queries and Flynn dropped teasing jokes. Now that she knew Belle was caught up in whatever plot Elsa was also involved in, Anna found it hard to measure her words around her in case she let something slip. She had no idea how Elsa and Belle lived like this – _worked_ like this. It was terrifying and exhausting.

Belle took a seat on the sofa facing Anna’s desk. She crossed her legs. “Kai asked me to drop by and make sure you don’t need anymore training.”

Anna sensed a cover story because Belle had already asked her that over lunch last week. “I’m all good. No problems here. None at all.”

Belle gave a slow nod. “Anyway, everything you need is in the folder I gave you.”

Yes. The folder. Page thirteen – Sanctuary. So that’s what Belle was really asking.

Taking a drink of her hot chocolate, Anna’s eyes drifted over to the object in question. “It’s very helpful. I’ve read it. Thoroughly. The page you recommended was… particularly useful.”

“Does Elsa foresee any problems with you updating the system?”

Damn. Belle was good at this; saying one thing and meaning another. Anna took her time to think of what to say. “No,” she replied, “Elsa agreed with you.”

Just as Belle’s face lit up with a smile, Elsa herself walked through the threshold, five minutes later than normal. She was dressed for work more casually than usual, with an open blush pink blouse tucked into fitted black trousers, and her hair was in a loose bun. What caught Anna’s attention, however, was the dark circles under her sister’s bloodshot eyes, and her skin was paler than usual – almost devoid of all colour. She ignored Anna and Belle completely while she hung her blazer on the coat stand with fidgety hands.

“Morning, Elsa. How are you feeling?” Belle asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

She still avoided their gaze. When she made to move towards her private office, Anna stuck out the hand holding the mocha, stopping her in her tracks. She meant to say ‘for you’ but instead, she blurted, “You don’t look so good.”

“Rough weekend.” Elsa looked at her then, silently accepting the coffee. Although her eyes looked tired and red, they communicated to Anna a simple instruction: _don’t ask_.

Elsa disappeared into her office with the coffee, leaving Belle and Anna alone again. Belle levelled her gaze at the younger woman, her brown eyes full of concern. But there was something more there, something Anna recognised in her sister when she discussed Styre and its associations: anger. Yet, it wasn’t aggressive, or even assertive – no, it was righteous. It was anger that said _I don’t accept this; I won’t accept this._

A tyrannical government. A secret revolution. The existence of magic. 

It couldn't get any crazier - could it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter of sorts, but next time we're off to Sanctuary, where the puzzle starts to take shape. 
> 
> Thank you so much for comments/kudos, they're a joy to read. If anyone is interested, I'm starting another modern au story that focuses on the Elsa/Honeymaren relationship called 'Whatever Happens Tomorrow', so check it out if you love heartbreak. 
> 
> The next chapter is hefty so bring snacks. 
> 
> Cx.


	10. Sanctuary

_Sanctuary, 9pm. Last day of the month._

It had arrived.

Elsa asked Anna to meet her in the Spruce district outside Oaken’s restaurant at half eight. Wearing a fitted band t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black jeans, Elsa looked ready to hit a pub, never mind an important meeting. Anna chose a green knitted jumper, which complimented her eyes, and stonewash blue jeans; she was feeling too casual. A month ago, had someone told her she would be on her way to a treason party, she would’ve expected to wear a balaclava and a black hoodie, but it sounded like overthrowing the government was a ‘dress casual’ sort of event.

Anna immediately pulled her sister into a hug upon seeing her. Elsa laughed and awkwardly pulled away.

“I got to tell you, sis,” Anna said, looking around, “as a politician, I didn’t expect you to be in the dodgy part of town so often.”

“Hm.” Elsa pursed her lips and gestured for Anna to follow her around the back of Oaken’s. “Styre have spies everywhere; tracing magic, keeping an eye on important people and what they do daily. Not here; they don’t think the people who live here are important.”

Anna frowned. “Is that why you live nearby?”

“I like my privacy,” Elsa replied. “Also, they think they have me completely under control. They have no reason to suspect me.”

_If only they knew_ , Anna said to herself. Behind Oaken’s was an abandoned warehouse, and Elsa held open the door – barely on its hinges – for Anna to enter. By the name alone, Sanctuary, Anna had expected something that felt a little more… safe. Nevertheless, she stepped into the dark.

“Be careful,” Elsa said from behind. She reached out for Anna’s hand. “We have a bit further to go yet.”

Anna held onto Elsa’s hand with both of her own. “So, where is Sanctuary?”

“Sanctuary is our codename; it refers to the Court of Miracles. It was founded by a woman called Esmeralda as a sanctuary for her people, the Romani.”

“Travellers?” Anna asked.

“Yes.” She heard Elsa’s tone darken. “For the last ten years the Romani have faced persecution across the northern countries, including Arendelle. Esmeralda takes them in and gives them shelter. More recently, she’s taken in Northuldra who have struggled to find their place in Arendelle.” After a moment, she added, “It’s the safest place for us to meet – no one opposes the government more than those living in the Court of Miracles.”

“That’s very honourable.”

“She’s a good person,” Elsa said, leading Anna down a set of stone steps. The darkness took on a green hue. “I can’t say that about many people anymore.”

Anna didn’t like the implication in her sister’s words. Once they reached the bottom of the steps, a stone corridor opened out, revealing a set of wooden doors guarded by two burly men holding weapons. The one on the right nodded at them before opening one of the doors. “Evening, Elsa.”

“Good evening, Victor. Hugo.”

The guard on the left shared a smile with Anna. Elsa let go of her hand as they crossed the threshold. “Welcome, Anna, to the Court of Miracles.”

It was a miracle that they were underground, because the entire space looked like it was lit with natural light. The room was carved out of stone and dirt; a market stood on one side, and on the other were makeshift houses, bustling with people and their animals. As Elsa led the way, Anna heard faceless people call out to her sister in quick greetings and short waves.

“How did you find this place?” Anna asked in awe, passing a puppeteer entertaining a group of children.

“I met Esmeralda through a… mutual acquaintance at the Facility. I don’t know if we would’ve gotten this far without her and her contacts.”

Elsa went through another entrance at the back that was separated by a beaded curtain. Another small corridor, and then they were in a smaller circular room, with a large circular table in the middle. They were the only ones there apart from an extremely beautiful woman in the corner, pouring water into clay cups.

“Elsa, so good to see you.”

She was brown-skinned with a strong jawline and her hair was thick and black, brushing over her shoulders and cascading down her back. She appeared to be in her mid-thirties, but her long tunic dress made her seem younger. It was her eyes that really caught Anna’s attention; emerald and stark, emotional and intelligent, they alone had more grace than Anna had in her entire body.

“Esmeralda, my sister.”

Golden bangles clattered on her wrist as she extended it to take her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you, Anna.”

“I think you’re amazing,” Anna blurted. She glanced at her sister and back at the Romani woman, who was staring at her with a curling smile. “I mean, Elsa told me what you do here, and I think it’s amazing. Truly inspirational. I’m glad to be here.”

“The feeling is mutual. We’re glad to have you.” Esmeralda flicked her wrist at the table and went back to pouring water. “Have a seat. The others will be arriving shortly.”

As Elsa guided her to a chair, Anna muttered, “When will I get control of my mouth? Sometimes I think it’s independent from the rest of my body. Just once I would like to meet someone and not shout out the first thing that pops into my head.”

Elsa’s eyes sparkled. “It’s endearing.”

Well, if Elsa found it endearing, she supposed she didn’t mind it.

It wasn’t long before the other Sanctuary members started to arrive. There was Mattias, a Lieutenant in the military; Megara, who was undercover in the Endring office (Styre’s political opposition); Tiana, an economist; Belle, Eric, and Merida from Styre, and, to Anna’s shock, three people she didn’t expect to see.

The first was Flynn Rider, Anna and Belle’s lunch buddy, looking completely different in a blue hoodie and sweats, and the other two arrived together, holding hands.

Mulan and Shang.

Mulan, who Rapunzel and Anna have known for years. Shang, her on and off boyfriend, who they have also known for years.

“Hold on, wait,” Anna said, flicking her gaze between the three of them. “I know you, and I know you, and I know you. What the _hell_ is going on?”

“We’re part of the undercover military operation with Mattias,” Mulan answered as she took a seat beside Merida. “And whatever you do, Anna, please don’t even hint at this to Rapunzel or Moana.”

“How would I even begin to explain this?” Anna squeaked.

Belle cleared her throat. “As for Eugene –”

“Hey, that’s me,” said Flynn-slash-Eugene, leaning on his knee to wave.

“– he’s undercover as ‘Flynn Rider’ staking out Acquisitions at Styre.”

Anna massaged her eyebrows. She was either related to, worked with, or was friends with half of the people here. “Is this everyone, or should I be prepared for an ex-boyfriend to show up? Maybe my neighbour? Oh, how about my childhood best friend?”

“We’re just some of the people leading specific operations, with dozens of people involved who go below the radar,” Mattias explained. As he talked, Anna stared at his military badges on his regulation jacket. When she looked back at his face again, she squinted, trying to get a better look at him. “Sometimes we – I’m sorry, can I help you?”

Anna stopped squinting and instead pointed. “I recognise you. Where do I know you from?”

“Anna, Lieutenant Mattias knew our father,” Elsa said softly.

“Please,” he replied, shaking his head. “Call me Destin.”

After a moment, Anna clicked her fingers. It was like a lightbulb went off in her head. “Ah! There was a picture of you in the library. You were at university with dad – you graduated together.”

“I hate to be the one to break this up,” Esmeralda interrupted. She was the last one to take a seat. “But we have things to discuss and a new member to induct.”

Anna felt her cheeks redden and she sat back in her chair. Despite how Elsa readied herself to speak, all eyes moved to Anna; some inspected her, like she was cattle at a market, while others watched curiously at how they would proceed.

“In case anyone didn’t get the memo,” Elsa started drily, “Weselton appointed Anna, my sister, as my PA. My first reaction was to keep her out of this, thinking that was the safest option. But after discussing it with a few of you, I believe we’re in agreement that Anna is safer in the know. Especially now that we’re only a few months away from putting the plan into action.” Pausing, Elsa allowed the other members to nod and mutter between them. “I told her the basics, but I thought it would be better for her to hear the full story from all of you.”

“And how sensitive should we –”

“I want Anna to know what we’re planning, but I want her kept out of the dangerous details,” Elsa said, interrupting Mattias. “I want her to know what we’re up against and why we’re doing it, but I don’t want her knowing anything that can put her in the line of fire, so to speak.”

Anna was just happy to be included, but she could tell that some of the Sanctuary members were unsure – for whatever reason – of what Elsa was suggesting.

“What does _Anna_ want to know?” Tiana spoke up. “How much does Anna want to get involved?”

When all eyes shot back to her, Anna fumbled with the sleeves of her jumper and looked at her sister. Elsa was the only one not looking at her; she was staring at the table, her face expressionless, nostrils ever-so-slightly flaring.

With nothing to go on, Anna was honest. “I want to know as much as possible. I want to help if I can.”

“Anna,” Elsa said at the table, “if something happens –”

“Something already happened,” Anna shot back. Her tone was harsher than she intended. “You were out of my life for thirteen years. _Never again_ , you promised. Well, I want to promise too. I won’t let it happen again, either. So, let me help. Even if it’s just making the tea or organising a spreadsheet. But let me help you.”

Merida was leaning her elbows on the table as she listened. “Spreadsheet? Why would we need a spreadsheet?”

“It’s part of her magical PA skills,” Belle teased.

“How about this,” Esmeralda said, gaze lingering on Elsa. “We let Anna know the broad strokes of the plan, and then she can decide what she wants to do or how she can help. Deal?”

Elsa stared at her hands and gave the slightest of nods.

It wasn’t a complete victory, but Anna felt like it was. The other members also seemed satisfied. She looked expectedly around the table, waiting for someone to begin.

Mattias was the first to bite the bullet. “Styre have been in complete control for thirty years, and they’ve been moving in one direction, towards one goal.”

“What’s that?” Anna asked.

“Complete control of magic.”

Esmeralda explained, “Magic has been a part of the northern countries for centuries, but over the last hundred years or so, less people have been born with it. Each of the main figures behind Styre want to control magic for a different reason.”

Belle, who had taken out a notepad and pen to take notes, said as she wrote, “Weselton oversees the Facility. He hates any type of sorcery; his aim is to capture magic-users, incriminate them and control them. He’s motivated by avenging his family and taking back Northuldra.”

Anna sat forward, interested. She knew this; her and Rapunzel had found it in their research. “His family tried to invade Northuldra before.”

Flynn-slash-Eugene nodded approvingly. “Someone’s been doing their homework.”

Anna shot him a quick wink before turning her attention to Tiana.

“Ursula Akkar is the mastermind behind the…” she drifted, her eyes darting to Elsa and then Belle for help, “experiments. It’s rumoured she once had powers and lost them. She’s keen to learn as much as she can to get them back and create an army.”

An army? A shiver trickled down Anna’s spine. Why would they want an army of magic-users?

Shang spoke up next. “Shan Yu is the military man. He wants an army to invade the northern countries to create a stronghold for Arendelle. More land, more influence, more power.”

“And Claude Frollo is the puppeteer, putting everyone in their places,” Esmeralda finished. “It’s important to point out that not everyone in Styre – civil service or representative – is part of this plot. Some have genuinely been elected or hired in order to avoid suspicion. Frollo weaves the web so that it all works harmoniously.”

Alright, Anna was starting to see the problem: Styre had everything completely under control. A place to persecute magic-users, someone to experiment on them, a military man waiting to use them, and a mastermind behind the whole operation. It sounded concrete, absolute.

It was also bigger than she ever imagined.

Mattias took Belle’s notebook and pen and drew a quick map on a blank piece of paper. He drew a bridge of sorts over the coastal areas of Norhulda, Arendelle, Corona and Vestlig. “Together, they want complete control of magic in the northern countries, as well as broadening Arendelle’s borders.” He looked up, catching Anna’s eye. “There is two key parts to their plan. Number one is the Facility.” He glanced to Anna’s right. “Elsa?”

The others faded out of Anna’s view as she focussed on her sister. Elsa was holding onto the sleeve of her jacket with her left hand, gripping it tightly like it was a hand – someone to hold onto. She raised her chin slightly and cast her eyes down, speaking as if she were in the debating chamber.

“The Facility has existed for over thirty years. It’s a huge laboratory with the purpose of discovering everything it can about magic; where it comes from, the different types, how to use it, transfer it – you name it, they’ve tried it.” She paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. “They track down magic-users and integrate them into the systems.”

“How does that work?” Anna asked. How could a person be integrated into a system? Was it a machine, or a database – maybe a program?

“Depending on the type of magic they have, they can be used for different things.” For the first time, Elsa looked up, but she bypassed Anna and looked into the middle space. “For example, if you have healing abilities, they would extract your magic to create medicine and drugs.”

Anna frowned. She felt like she was still missing something. Elsa wasn’t looking at her for a reason, and she could tell by her cold and clipped words that she was purposefully holding something back.

She had said back in her sister’s apartment that she would give her space – that Elsa could talk about it when she was ready. But after everything she’d just found out, Anna had changed her mind. She needed to know the truth, no embellishments, or white lies. Something was happening at the Facility, something that had caused her sister to look like death after a ‘rough weekend’. “What do they use your magic for?” Anna pushed.

Elsa pulled back, the master of diversion. “Well, if you prove particularly useful, they put you in a position of power. Mulan?”

A look of surprise crossed Mulan’s face at being called out so suddenly. She cleared her throat and held up her hands. “My magic isn’t as visible as Elsa’s. When I was a teen, I risked my life to save my father’s. He was being mugged by armed men – one with a knife, the other with a bat. It was only when I stepped in front of the blade that I realised I was blessed with the ability to manipulate any weapon. So, after I was integrated into the Facility, they put me in the military.”

“She’s being modest; it’s much more than that,” put in Shang. “Mulan can take an ordinary object, say, Belle’s pen, and turn it into a blade.”

Anna was staring with her mouth hanging open.

Amused by her reaction, Megara leaned into the table, adding, “My husband got the nickname Hercules because he has super strength – the ultimate warrior.” Her cheeky love-struck grin lasted for a moment too long. It was quickly replaced by a scowl. “They’ve been using his magic to create the perfect army, which they then plan him to lead in return for his freedom.”

These people, with their wonderful powers, being forced to do things against their will. Anna’s stomach turned. “This is horrible,” she murmured. There was a pit in her stomach and it seemed endless. As she wiped her sweating hands against her jeans, Elsa’s cold hand found hers under the table and squeezed it.

“It’s been happening for years, which is why Styre has ultimate power in Arendelle,” said the redheaded Merida in a thick foreign accent. If Anna placed it correctly, it sounded like she was from the Kingdoms.

Anna held onto her sister’s hand. “So, why did they want a president with ice powers?”

“They have found Elsa’s powers to be significantly strong,” Belle answered carefully. “Without the suppressants, she has the whole strength of winter behind her.”

“What better threat to neighbouring countries than a president who can freeze towns, your water supplies, or kill your people in a click of her fingers?” Mattias concluded.

Anna homed in on her sister. Her blonde head was tilted, staring down at their joined hands. She was so difficult to read; she could’ve been a marble statue, with how carelessly beautiful and emotionless she looked. If someone told her the world would ending, she wouldn’t even blink. “Elsa?”

“It’s true,” Elsa said after a moment. “I’m the ultimate weapon. It’s why I’m forced to take the suppressants.”

Mattias redirected the attention back to him. “The second key for Styre, in case you’ve forgotten, is Northuldra.”

“Northuldra is the heart of magic – it’s the place they believe magic was born and created. A well of natural power,” Esmeralda explained. And then, with a small dismissive shrug, “It’s why Weselton’s family invaded it all those years ago.”

“It’s why they’re trying to take back control of it now. They believe that if they take the heartland of magic then they will be unstoppable,” said Mattias, circling the scribble of the country in question on his hand drawn map.

Anna was still following, but her mind still lingered on her sister calling herself a weapon. It was clear now, though, that this wasn’t just about her sister. This was bigger than all of them, and she understood why something had to be done. “So, what are you doing about it?” she asked. “What’s the plan?”

That was when Elsa picked up some spirit. She sat forward slightly, glancing at individuals around the table. “We have our own people in position ready to strike. We have influencers in the military, business sectors, economics, Styre itself, the civil service, Endring, health and medicine – our allies are everywhere.”

The way Mattias adjusted his tie and caught Elsa’s eye didn’t go unnoticed to Anna, as he said, “Just before the election at the end of the year, Elsa is planning on exposing the true face of Styre to the masses in a public service broadcast. Once she makes the announcement, the rest of us step in.”

Oh. Anna felt her hold on Elsa’s hand slip as she stretched her back, doing her best to stop her stomach from falling out beneath her. She observed her sister again, this time a bit distantly. “What will you do?”

She heard Mattias say, “A coup d’état within the military, while our leaders in other sectors will come out in support of Elsa and offer an alternative to the voters in Arendelle.”

“We’re even hoping to get support from contacts in neighbouring countries,” added Tiana with a hopeful tone.

Anna shook her head and let go of Elsa’s hand to try and find her own bearing. “Wait, hold up – is this a revolution? A proper revolution?”

“I suppose it is,” Elsa replied. “The people of Arendelle can decide if they want to support Styre and the oppression of magical people, Northuldra, war and segregation, or they can choose an alternative that they want.”

Upon seeing Anna’s deep-set frown, and the calculations going on behind her eyes, Belle tried to add ice to the flames. “All we know is that we can’t stand the current system anymore, and we’re doing something about it.”

It wasn’t enough. Anna felt her cheeks burning and her hands started sweating again. It was her turn to look anywhere but Elsa. She wanted answers from anyone but her. “I hate to be this person, but if this goes wrong – if the people don’t support it –”

“Then some of us are dead,” Elsa said simply. Anna couldn’t hold it back, her eyes snapped to her, blue meeting blue. “We’re trying to save as many of us as we can with back-up plans.”

“That mightn’t be enough,” Anna argued, tone rising.

Mattias conceded the point with a dip of his head. “Some of us are more in the line of fire than others –”

Anna was barely listening. “Elsa,” she said, pleaded. 

“As well as Mattias, Mulan, Shang,” Elsa replied tersely. “A coup is no joke.”

“And the fire starts with you,” Anna shot back.

Elsa stared her straight in the eye, straight through to her soul. Still expressionless, she said carelessly, “I’m dead either way, Anna. At least I have a chance with this plan.”

“How can you say that?” Anna almost choked, heart pounding.

“There is no getting out of the Facility. Once they find you, they use you until they kill you.” Just for a moment, Elsa’s resistance cracked, shown in the slight flare of her nostrils and tremble in her words. “I won’t allow myself to be a tool to kill innocent people.”

The worst part was that she understood it. She sympathised. There was no argument on her side; they knew it was dangerous, they knew the consequences, and they knew what would happen if they didn’t do something. Hell, Anna didn’t want innocent people killed in a pointless war either. But Anna was selfish in an unselfish way, and all she could think was _not my sister. I just got her back._

But she hadn’t gotten her back permanently or independently, had she? They were forced back together by Styre, the people who controlled everything. Who controlled too much.

They were going to _take_ too much as well.

Anna was struggling to say any of this with all the strangers staring. She clasped her fists, the mirror image of how her sister did it, and asked, “Can I speak to you for a minute? Alone?”

Elsa looked down at her hands and then away. “We’re in the middle of a meeting.”

Anna felt her cheeks redden. “It can’t wait.”

“It can wait until we’re done here.”

Her tone was final. Controlled.

Tears welled in Anna’s eyes.

“Anna, we know this is hard to swallow, but it’s what we believe in,” Belle said softly. “This country wants to persecute other nations, drain the life out of those we love because they have magic, manipulate its citizens for thirty years thinking they live in a democracy.”

“And we say not in our name,” Mattias put in.

Their voices were distant and the room was blurry with too many thoughts, too many feelings. “I get it. I do,” Anna assured. “I’m just – I’m worried. I need to process this.”

Esmeralda gripped Anna’s shoulder on her other side. “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

Anna got up, the chair screeching across the floor as she rushed from the room. “Excuse me.”

Her only thought was that she needed fresh air, which was unfortunate, because they were underground. Anna slipped through the beaded curtain and sat on a wooden box outside the entrance of the Sanctuary meeting, trying to get control of her breathing. She hadn’t expected Elsa to follow her, and she didn’t. Anna was alone.

And she felt alone. She was the outsider of this group, the newcomer. They weren’t asking for advice, commitment or approval – it was clear they’d made the important decisions a long time ago. They were only telling her, confiding.

There would be no changing their minds.

There would be no changing Elsa’s mind.

Anger, hot and fast, coursed through Anna’s body. Why did this have to happen to them? What did they do to deserve this? Why was she constantly powerless, the choices always taken from her?

Elsa might be a pawn in the game, but Anna wasn’t even a player.

Since Anna had seen Elsa on the news as a representative of Styre, she made a promise to do whatever it took to reconnect with her sister. She’d gotten what she wanted, but, as with everything, it came at a price.

Now, Anna knew the only way of keeping her sister was by immersing herself in this world Elsa had created and accepting her mission. Supporting her wherever she could.

_I guess that means overthrowing a government_ , Anna said to herself.

Feeling more resolved, and trying to keep her heart from shattering, Anna stood up and readied herself for re-joining the group. All wasn’t lost yet, and she had a lot of fight in her. She just needed to remind herself of that sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, happy Samhain! 
> 
> Hopefully this chapter made the best possible sense. But here they are, all* of my cards on the table. 
> 
> *most. Some. A few. 
> 
> If you remember the playlist I mentioned, the song for this chapter is: Born For This - The Score 
> 
> Thank you so much for comments/kudos. Let me know what you think about the plot, I'm interested in your thoughts. The next stretch of chapters is pure drama/action. A dash of politics too - just in time for the US election (good luck 'Merica). 
> 
> Til next time, stay safe! 
> 
> Cx.


	11. The Debating Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mild physical abuse.

When Anna returned to the Sanctuary meeting, there was a debate happening around the table. She sat down between Elsa and Esmeralda, doing her best to attract as little attention as possible. With her hands folded and her face set into _total serious mode_ , she tried to catch up with the rapid-fire conversation.

“That means we need two more contacts,” Eric was saying.

“Does anyone know someone trustworthy in the trade unions?” Merida asked the group.

There was a pause, then Flynn-slash-Eugene, said “I think I can sort it. I know a guy called Kristoff, used to represent the ice harvesters.”

“That would be ideal,” Esmeralda appraised. “They work closely with Northuldra.”

“And what about inside the Facility? That’s the riskiest one.” Mattias said, stroking his chin. “Elsa?”

Elsa opened her mouth and closed it again. Her brows pulled together as she thought about it. “I know one person, but I… I would rather she not get involved.”

Anna frowned. Who could she mean?

“Where does she work in the Facility?”

“On the ground.” Another pause. “She works on me most times.”

“That sounds ideal,” Mattias pushed.

Elsa nodded, despite how her eyes gave an uncertain look towards Anna and back again. “It would be. I’ll see what I can do.”

The group seemed satisfied. For a moment, the only noise was the scratching of Belle’s pen as she took the minutes. Then, Esmeralda asked, “Well, Anna? What are you thinking?”

“You don’t have to get involved beyond what you know,” Belle added without looking up.

This was it. No going back. Whatever happened after this, it was her decision. Her fault, her reasoning. It felt like she was signing an invisible contract. She took a deep breath to calm herself. “I’m in. I’m not sure what I can offer, but I’d like to help.”

A few people broke out into applause. Not Elsa, Anna noted idly, trying not to let it hurt. Elsa didn't want her involved, Elsa wanted her safe. This was decidedly not safe, but that paled compared to the prospect of being there for Elsa, being able to support her. 

“You say you’re good with spreadsheets?” Tiana asked, raising her voice over some of the chatter.

“Love them,” Anna said, cracking a smile.

“Then you should be good at coding,” Tiana mused, with a hand under her chin. “It’s a similar concept with prompts, commands and formulas.”

Anna balked. “I have no idea how to code beyond the basic stuff. Isn’t it really complicated? With computers and software and… symbols. I’m not sure I could.”

Tiana brushed her off. “Don’t sell yourself short, sweetcake. Once we tick off the trade unions, I’ll need some help with the business end of things. I’ll keep you in mind.”

Huh – someone giving her the benefit of the doubt. Look at that. A concept. Anna shimmied in her seat, feeling a slight warmth burn in her chest. No one had ever looked at her before and thought she had the skills for something – or could be trusted with something. As a child, Elsa was the gifted one. At school and university, she was unremarkably average; never the best and never the worst. As for the world of work, well, she constantly had to convince people to take a chance on her.

This was different. From that moment, Anna liked Tiana. 

“Is there anything else anyone wants to discuss?” Elsa asked the table.

When no one replied, Esmeralda clapped Anna on the back and stood up. “Until next time, folks. Stay safe out there.”

And just like that, the meeting was over. While the likes of Eric and Megara left straight away, others lingered to socialise. Anna tried not to look like she was watching Elsa for guidance, after all, out of the two of them, Anna had always been the social butterfly. Elsa didn’t even socialise with her colleagues in Styre.

Here, it was different. Elsa was immediately surrounded by Merida and Belle before she had risen from her chair. Anna hung awkwardly back, not wanting to force herself into the conversation.

“Well done.”

Anna turned to see Mattias raising a cup to her. Anna smiled. “Thanks. Wait, what was that for?”

“Being brave,” Mattias replied simply. “It takes a lot of guts to question a group of people like you did. Even more guts to join this fight voluntarily.” Stopping to take a sip, he added, “Your father would be proud.”

Anna’s throat was dry. No one had ever said that to her before. Their father had been successful, well-known and appreciated. Their mother was sweet, kind and intelligent. Anna always felt like family friends had expected more of her, as if she was a disappointment to the reputation of the Arens name. And yet, here was Agnarr's old best friend, saying he would've been proud of her. Anna wanted to hold onto it with everything she had.

“Did you – did you keep in contact with him?”

“Yes. Not as much as I would’ve liked, but distantly.” Mattias raised his eyebrows. “In fact, you could say he and your mother laid the foundations for this plan in the first place.”

Anna’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

He put the cup down. “Another time, Anna. My wife, Halima, is waiting for me.” When he saw her chagrined expression, he chuckled. “I do mean it, another time. I have a few stories I think you’d enjoy. Plus, I have to add – it’s nice seeing him in you. It’s bringing back some good memories.”

“The hair, right?”

“Not just the hair.” He smiled fondly. “If you ever need anything, let me know.”

Giving her a small salute, Mattia bowed out, waving at the others as he left. Anna watched him go, feeling slightly sorry for something she’d never had. She tried to figure out what it was for a moment before walking back to Elsa, who was still in a deep conversation with Merida and Belle.

Merida was talking with her hands, all loud gestures and dramatic movements that made her wild hair whip around. Anna only caught the last part of what she was saying.

“…need to think about that. Were there any side effects this time?”

Elsa’s eyes darted to Anna, silently communicating for Merida to stop. Belle offered Anna a small grin.

Merida was completely nonplussed. “Well, were there side effects?”

Elsa looked strained. “We don’t need to talk about this now, Mer. Anna and I should be going. Long day tomorrow.”

Merida gave Elsa a long, hard look, sniffed loudly and turned away. “Suit yourself. But I _will_ be following up on it.” She glanced at Anna. “Nice meeting you, kid.”

Anna felt like pointing out that she was twenty-four, and obviously very close in age to Merida, but she let it go when Elsa started shimmying her away. They walked in silence through the Court of Miracles; the market was closed now, and the lights had dimmed, signalling night-time. It looked ethereal; otherworldly, so different from the streets above it.

As the ascended the steps back to the abandoned warehouse, Anna couldn’t take it anymore. She reached out to take her sister’s hand.

“Elsa.” When there was no reply, she repeated, “Elsa, please. We need to talk.”

She couldn’t see a reaction because of the dark, but given how well Elsa wore a mask, Anna doubted she’d see one anyway.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked, like a child.

Elsa sighed. “No, Anna. I don’t think I could ever be mad at you.” She tugged harder on her hand. “I suppose it’s time I realised you’re an adult who can make her own decisions. You’re not the little kid I left behind.”

“So, you don’t mind me helping out with Sanctuary?”

“I’m worried. This isn’t what I… envisioned. For you. But if you’re behind the scenes, you’ll be safe.”

“Unlike you – front, back, and centre of everything. Moving target number one.”

They stopped in the half-light outside the warehouse. Elsa’s hair was bright but her face was shadowed. It made her look like she belonged more in the ethereal Court of Miracles than up here in the grimy streets of the Spruce district.

Anna hadn’t meant to sound resentful; it was something she was trying to keep inside. She understood why Elsa was the prime candidate to lead the plot, and she knew Elsa would never back down. She was stubborn that way, with her righteous goodness. Just when she was about to apologise, Elsa spoke instead.

“I meant what I said. I don’t tend to say things I don’t mean.”

 _Which part?_ Anna thought. _The part where you said you’d be dead anyway, or the part where you implied you’d rather be dead anyway?_ She shivered against the cold night air as the next question hung heavy on her heart. 

“Elsa, about the Facility – what happens there? Why did you say –” the words died in her throat.

A slight cringe crossed Elsa’s face. She bit her lip and looked down.

Anna hesitated. “I don’t want you to talk about something that you’re not comfortable with, but I know there’s something you’re not telling me, which means I’m not going to like it.”

“It’s just –” Elsa shook her head. “Yes, it’s hard for me to talk about, but it’s more than that. It leads onto something else, something we need to talk about, and I’m not –” she crossed her arms around her waist “– I’m not ready.”

Yes, Anna was disappointed, but that didn’t matter right now. Elsa had let her into more than she ever expected, and that meant a lot in itself. She took her sister’s other hand and held it tight. “That’s okay. Take your time. I’m here whenever you need me.”

Elsa looked up, and a sad smile crept on her lips. In the next second, her arms were around Anna’s neck in a breath-restricting embrace. Surprised, Anna laughed and patted her back.

“I don’t know what I did without you,” Elsa murmured into her shoulder.

It was like a punch to the stomach. Anna steeled herself against it, urged herself not to cry. She peeled herself away to look her sister directly in the eyes. With as much sincerity as she could, with all the force of her heart, she promised, “Never again.”

* * *

The next morning, Anna was exhausted. She woke up with a slight headache and dry eyes, and it took her longer than normal to stay awake. It was only when she got out of the shower that she remembered she wasn’t in the office today. They were going on a field trip.

Every week there was a debate in the chamber between the two opposing political parties, Endring and Styre. The opposition quizzed the sitting party about the relevant topics of interest, which was later analysed by journalists and slowly made its way to the citizens of Arendelle. These sessions had been temporary cancelled because it was election season, and replaced with a neutral debate of equal-standing between the two parties. It was a chance for the party leaders to show off and promote their parties.

Meaning, Elsa was taking centre stage and Anna would have to follow suit as her PA.

Anna met Elsa outside the official government buildings. Anna had never been here before, but the building was beautiful; it almost looked like a fairy-tale fortress, with blue stone walls and peaked tile roofs. Apparently, it had been a castle in the times of kings and queens.

Elsa was wearing a smart tailored dress, its purple silk loosely billowing behind her as they crossed the courtyard. Anna was trying to keep up with her, sorting through notes and files while Elsa reeled off instructions.

“You have to sit in the gallery and take notes for me – don’t record the whole debate, just take the important points, like when Gaston challenges something or names a particular policy. When we get back to the office, you’ll need to type them up and send them to me, and then I’ll take it from here.” Elsa gave a little shrug. “It’s all formality, of course. Back-up for the civil service to keep everything above board.”

“What about the media?” Anna asked.

“What about the media?”

“Are they controlled too, you know – by the powers that be?”

“Some are, some aren’t.” Elsa lowered her voice. “The main broadcaster, yes. But they allow the independents to run freely. No one can cause trouble to an authoritative government like a journalist.” Considering this for a moment, she then added, “Although, Frollo has contacts in certain outlets, convinces them to put a positive-spin on Styre stories. But nothing screams authoritarian like state-controlled media, so they keep it as loose as they can.”

They stopped outside the debating chamber. Anna had seen it on television thousands of times; it was a large rectangle with dozens of benches spiralling downwards, where two pedestals stood in the middle, one for each party leader. Most of the benches were currently full.

“You sit up there, with the press and other secretaries,” Elsa said, pointing to a balcony of seats above the chamber where the audience never sees. It was a bit like an opera house. “Then, when we’re done, meet me at the back – this entrance will be swarming with press, and I’m supposed to avoid them.”

Anna nodded, trying to take it all in. She was probably wearing her stupid face; mouth gaping, eyes wide. She tried to correct it with a smile. “On it, boss. Hey – Elsa?” Elsa was already edging towards the chamber and looked back over her shoulder at the younger sibling. “How do I get up there? To the gallery?”

Elsa showed her to a hidden stairwell behind a marble statue. Anna muttered thanks and then Elsa was gone, immersing herself in claps and cheers coming from her colleagues as she took her place at the podium.

Right. Anna could do this. Her first official job and she was prepared. First, she took a moment to check she had everything she needed. Double checked. Then, as she turned on her heel towards the stairwell, the air was knocked out of her as she was catapulted sideways onto the dusty tiled floor.

“I’m so sorry – I’m late, I was trying to make time – I’m so sorry.”

Anna winced and got to her knees. She saw a pair of polished black shoes standing in front of her and around them, her folders and notes scattered like confetti. She swore and threw her hands in the air, not paying any attention to the man who had barrelled into her or his stupid apologies.

“Really, here – let me help.”

The man bent down to shuffle the pages together. Anna looked at him and he looked at her, their faces inches apart.

His face was long and angular, his hair red like hers. He had sideburns and stark green eyes and a sharp smile on his lips and – _damn_ it, Anna knew that face from somewhere.

“Gorgeous,” she blurted. His brow furrowed and she laughed to hide her embarrassment. “Gorgeous… pin, on your – on your blazer,” she hastened to add, pointing at his lapel instead of pointing at his face, like she wanted.

“Ah,” he said after couple of seconds. “My family’s coat of arms.” He finished gathering her documents and put them under his arm. He extended a hand to help her up. “Once again, my apologies. I think I’ve made us both late.”

Anna was mesmerised by his eyes and almost missed what he said altogether. “Late – what do you mean?”

But the doors to the chamber had closed, meaning the debate had begun – which meant _she was late_.

“Holy shitballs,” she exclaimed, running towards the stairwell, leaving behind the handsome stranger (didn’t he look familiar?) and hoping with everything she had that no one would miss her absence.

Most of the seats were taken when Anna reached the gallery, so she had to squeeze through the rows of chairs to find an empty seat. She found one in the top left corner; it gave her a bird’s eye view of the proceedings, which had already started. Anna tried to arrange her pages in a cohesive order again, much to the dismay of a journalist on her right who threw her a dirty look.

Anna watched as the red-haired man who had bumped into her took a seat on Endring’s front row of benches. The leader of the opposition, Gaston LeGume, was a muscled man with black hair in a ponytail and an angular, mean face. He was in the middle of speaking as Anna readied a pen to take notes.

“…what does the gracious leader of Styre have to say to that?”

Anna blinked, trying to register that he was referring to her sister. She was leaning against the podium on one arm, and Anna could tell without seeing, that Elsa’s face devoid of emotion – except from a hint of boredom.

“Mr Speaker,” Elsa began, responding to the chamber chairperson, as was customary, “I think it would be helpful for all of us if the leader of Endring learnt how to read. It clearly says in our manifesto that we don’t support a rise in taxes, and, unlike the voting history of Mr LeGume’s party, we have never supported tax hikes for the border corporations.”

Damn, she was good. Behind Elsa, a few members of Styre shouted ‘here, here’ in support. Apparently the powers behind Styre, such as Weselton and Frollo, gave Elsa lines to learn – slogans about the party, important messages from their manifesto. It was one thing secretly rigging election, but they still needed the majority of people to support them to avoid suspicion. This sass, however, was pure Elsa – and it sounded like she enjoyed it.

Gaston stuck out his bottom lip and lowered his head, waiting for the cheers to subside. When he looked up again, his eyes narrowed. “It’s funny you should mention the Northuldra border and the corporations, Miss Arens.” His thick fingers tapped the top of is podium. “Your father was a businessman, no?”

Anna sat forward, her stomach lurching. Huh? What? Did he just – why would he say that? Down in the chamber, Anna saw Elsa falter. She wouldn’t have been expecting a personal attack either, and it probably wasn’t covered in her notes of what to do.

Elsa, as externally cool as ever, replied flippantly to the chamber, “I fail to see the relevance, Mr Speaker.”

“Answer the harmless question, Miss Arens,” Gaston ordered, directly at her. In the eyes of the chamber, it was seen as an insult to not talk through the chairperson.

But now Elsa was in a sticky situation – did she refuse to answer and imply weakness, or did she bend to his request and show restraint?

On the front row beside her sister, Anna saw Claude Frollo growing agitated. His eyes darted between the party leaders like a vulture chasing a dying animal. 

“My deceased father owned a business, yes,” Elsa said carefully.

Anna understood the implication in her words. She was brushing off any attachment to whatever Gaston was trying to insinuate.

Gaston wasn’t going to be stopped that easily. “ _Business_ is being humble. Miss Arens, your father owned a business _empire -_ which he inherited.”

“Which he sold,” Elsa fired back. 

“Why was that?”

“Mr LeGume,” the chairperson said tiredly, watching the proceedings over half-moon spectacles. “This topic is veering into the unknown.”

“It’s of no concern to the chamber,” Elsa dismissed, standing up straighter. Rigid. “Next question.”

Gaston was undeterred. Leaning over the podium, he snarled, “Was it because of the tax fraud? Or the unethical practises?”

“Shut this down right now, Mr LeGume,” Elsa commanded, sounding icy and intimidating. Her voice carried throughout the chamber and echoed against the walls.

If Anna had been down there, she would’ve already lunged at him. How was this relevant? Why did this matter? Anna wracked her brain, trying to figure out what he was implying – unethical? Their father owned an experimental technology business, a family business, but he was the CEO out of duty, not because it was what he wanted to do. She had no idea about the business side of things, the technicalities, and right now, it didn’t matter. This man was insulting the memory of their father and if it weren’t for Elsa taking care of it, Anna wouldn’t be able to control her reaction.

“I’m only starting,” Gaston snarked, words laced with venom. “Another question then; where was your mother from?”

Anna’s heart pounded in her chest. She barely heard the commotion in the chamber because of the blood rushing in her ears –

Elsa looked composed, but her hands were trembling. “Mr Speaker –”

The chairman slapped his hand on the table. “Mr LeGume, if you cannot restrain yourself from personal attacks, I will have you removed from this chamber.”

As the members of Styre quieted, Anna saw her sister’s eyes skate towards Claude Frollo and back again. Her white-knuckled hands gripped the podium.

Gaston gave an easy smile at his deputy, John Smith. Then he nodded towards the speaker. “My apologies. I thought the people of Arendelle might want to know more about the new leader of Styre.” He eyed Elsa. “She is, after all, the first woman, and the youngest candidate, to lead the party after an unexpected election.”

The words hung in the air.

“I appreciate you checking up on my credentials, but I think we’re bigger than media smear tactics,” Elsa replied, tone biting.

“Miss Arens,” the Speaker warned.

After the initial outburst, the debate went on amicably, until the Speaker called it to an end at lunch time. Anna’s mind was preoccupied, so she didn’t take as many notes as she would’ve liked. She gathered her pages and shoved them into her folder. As she waited in a queue for the stairwell, she watched the representatives leave the debating chamber, some through the front and others out the back. Elsa had barely buttoned her blazer when Frollo discreetly looped his arm under her elbow and marched her from the room.

Unsettled at the sight of that man _touching_ her sister, Anna did her best to politely shrug her way to the front of the queue, muttering various apologies as she knocked people over. Running down the stairs, she almost bolted straight into the news crews outside. She darted past them, picking up tail ends of their reports.

“Gaston LeGume had quite a lot to say to Elsa Arens…”

“…implied her father’s business had committed tax fraud and practised unethical conditions…”

“…Arens, the new leader of Styre and favourite in the upcoming election, vehemently shut down the claims…”

It rained down on her, and each word felt like a bullet to her chest. She was getting confused and lost with all the people in the way. An uneasy pressure was rising inside her – she needed to find Elsa but she had no idea how to get to the back of the chamber.

There was only one thing for it: she would have to take a shortcut through the chamber. It was a huge social taboo – only representatives were allowed in – but she hoped that everyone would be focussed on the reporters outside. Besides, the debating had ended for the day. No one would notice.

Anna held her breath and did her best to look composed, to look like she belonged, as she crossed the threshold. She ignored the few representatives still inside, and they ignored her, either too absorbed in their conversations or readying themselves to leave.

She made it out of the back exit and into the hall without any trouble. It was quieter in the small corridor, cooler. Only a handful of people lingered, whispering in grouped huddles. She looked for Elsa, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Anna traipsed the corridor, poking her head into the private rooms, searching for a glimpse of platinum blonde hair. She was halfway down the hall when she heard voices coming from the room at the very end, beside the toilets.

Throat dry, and trying to look braver than she felt, Anna walked as quickly as she could towards the voices.

“…for you to throw it all away because you can’t _hold your tongue_.”

“I didn’t –”

“ _Quiet_. You’ve been forgetting yourself lately, girl –”

The door was open.

Anna walked in.

Elsa was pinned against the far wall. Frollo had one hand under her chin and the other holding her wrist.

“– I thought when Weselton hired –”

“Elsa?” Anna squeaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A political chapter to distract from real-life politics, eh? A lot in this one, so I hope I'm not losing anybody. 
> 
> On a separate note, I was thinking of rewriting the summary to this story but what do you guy think? Keep it or nah? 
> 
> I may go back to edit this chapter before the next one; I've had a long day and I'm pretty sure I'm only half-conscious right now, but I didn't want to miss an update. Nothing major will change, it'll just be style things. 
> 
> I love your continued support, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Cx.


	12. Looking Back to Look Forward

Claude Frollo didn’t react to the interruption. He slowly lowered his hand from under Elsa’s chin, but kept the firm grip on her wrist.

Elsa, eyes wide and lips pale, flinched when she saw her younger sister standing in the doorway, looking like she’d seen a ghost. Elsa smiled, or tried to, and said, “Anna, wait outside for me, please.”

Anna’s feet refused to move. She remained rooted in place, and while the hesitation looked like an act of defiance, it wasn’t. Simply put, Anna was scared. She knew something was going on with Elsa and the people behind Styre – some sort of powerplay, what with the Facility, but seeing it – seeing it was different.

Anger would come later, she was sure. But unexpectedly, Anna was nothing but scared. Fear clenched her, limited the use of her limbs. Her mind was silent, numb. She always thought she would be the person to act first and think later – and in a scenario like this one, immediately run to Elsa’s aid, with a swift punch to the face for the gross man holding her.

No. She was a useless lump of panic. Elsa needed help and she just stood there, too scared to move because of what she was seeing – of what the man pinning her sister meant in the grander scale of everything – of how, except for the secret plot, Elsa was at the complete mercy of her captors.

“Better yet,” Frollo drawled, “why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” His thin lips twitched. “Now run along. Scurry back to wherever you came from.”

Anna was desensitised to his words because her attention was still focussed on Elsa, who was doing a bad job of trying to hide her anger.

“Anna, before you go,” Elsa said, stepping away from Frollo and out of his grasp. She stood in front of her, silently communicating with her eyes. “I know it’s a Saturday tomorrow, but would you mind picking up my dry cleaning?”

It took Anna a moment – she was still stuck on what she’d interrupted – but then she understood what ‘dry cleaning’ meant: Elsa’s apartment. _Would you mind coming over to my apartment tomorrow?_ Elsa was trying to say. Anna had a million things she wanted to ask, and she didn’t want to leave, but she didn’t know what to do without causing a fuss.

She would have to trust that Elsa had this under control.

“Certainly,” she said, slowly turning back towards the threshold. “I’ll – I’ll do that.”

“And close the door on your way out,” Frollo snapped.

Not daring to look back, Anna did as she was instructed, even though it felt like a betrayal. She stood on the other side of the door for a few moments, trying to listen. It was no use. The solid wood blocked out all sound.

Not only had Anna not intervened, but she willingly left her sister alone with that man. Worse yet, she knew that she was absolutely powerless to do anything about what she’d just seen. Styre were completely and utterly in control. If she went to HR, how would they help? The complaint would go no further - hell, it might even result in a worse reaction. She could lose her job. 

And, for the first time, a fiery righteousness burned in her belly: she was glad that Sanctuary existed – that she was a part of it. If she couldn’t help Elsa directly, she would do all she could to help indirectly.

Anna dragged her feet back down the corridor. Her stomach felt upset, like it was taking the brunt of everything her brain was currently musing. There was a room with a half-closed door that had previously been empty when she last checked it, and loud men’s voices were coming from inside. Did no one close doors around here? Their voices pierced her own thoughts, muddled her concentration. 

Anna slowed down, tempted to overhear what they were saying. The man currently speaking was interrupted by a booming voice she instantly recognised – Gaston.

“Enough of your bleeding heart, John. For pity’s sake, we mightn’t be able to win the election, but we can bring down as many of them as we can. Expose them for what they are.”

“We can probably do that without spreading rumours,” said the man called John. Without seeing him, Anna couldn’t be sure, but she assumed it was John Smith, the deputy of Endring.

“Or, we can get to the heart of the problem,” added a third voice. It was smooth and sincere. “Targeting Elsa Arens is like only shooting at a leg. You’ll cause a wobble, but you won’t disarm them.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” countered John. “I think she’s vital to whatever they’re planning.”

Gaston gave a hearty sigh. “Listen men, we’re all in this for different reasons. Right now, I don’t care about what either of you think or believe or _feel_. I’m not sure I ever will. We agreed that this is how we’re doing, and until I’m proven wrong, I don’t want to hear any criticisms, are we clear? You support me, or you get the hell out.”

“Easy, Gaston. Remember what your therapist said: act with that pea-size brain of yours, not your fists, okay?”

“Whatever. Go. If you see LeFou, tell him to find me.”

Anna almost dropped her folder of notes again when the door suddenly opened and one of the men was upon her, almost knocking her over. He reached out to help her, using his arms to steady her balance.

“That’s the second time today I almost caused you a physical injury.”

Shaking, worried that she’d been caught spying, Anna was slow in registering who had caught her.

It was the red-haired man from earlier – the one who looked so familiar.

“Oh. Hi again.” Anna tried to look anywhere but his piercing green eyes. “Woah, this is embarrassing. I swear I’m not usually this clumsy – well, no, I am, that was a lie – but I was looking for the – the –” damn it, what was she looking for? Anna wracked her brain; lying wasn’t a strong suit but she couldn’t exactly tell the truth. She audibly sighed, choosing to act the idiot woman who had no clue what she was doing, desperately needing help from a handsome stranger. “To be honest, it’s my first day here and I’m a little overwhelmed.”

Not a lie, but also not the honest truth. A perfect medium Anna could stay in.

“Hey, that’s okay,” he soothed. Standing up straight, he held out a hand for her to shake. “Hans, at your service. If you need anything, I’m happy to help.”

She took his hand and watched how his face relaxed, how any worry or suspicion he’d had melted away. However, she stared at him a little _too_ long, to the point where his brows furrowed. But then it hit her.

“Hans? Hans Westergaard?” She dropped his hand. “As in, Hans the best friend of Christian Andersen?”

A frown puckered his lips and he leaned forward. “Wait a minute – I know you, don’t I?”

“Anna. Christian was my boyfriend during university. We –” she hesitated, gesturing between them. “We met a few times at parties and stuff.”

Once again, a half-truth. Anna had met Hans once, but she didn’t want to prompt that memory. Christian talked about Hans a lot because they were childhood friends. When they finally met at Christian’s twentieth birthday, Hans had tried to seduce her. It didn’t matter that they were drunk; Anna found the betrayal inexcusable. Hans had a reputation of being an ambitious player, sure, but to go after your best friend’s girlfriend…

Ultimately, it was what broke up Anna and Christian. A few years later, Christian asked her to go to Hans’ birthday dinner and she politely declined. When he asked why Anna never wanted to socialise with his best friend, Anna admitted what had happened at the party. Christian didn’t believe her.

Two years later, that still stung.

And the best thing – as Anna looked at Hans now, she could tell he had no idea what had happened between them. She wasn’t even sure he recalled her at all. Maybe he was just being polite.

Infuriating.

“Anna, yes, how could I forget,” he said unconvincingly. “Small world, isn’t it?”

Anna pressed her lips into a tight smile as his eyes trailed down her body. She cleared her throat. “Anyway, could you tell me how to get out of here? I have to get going.”

His eyes softened and he folded his arms over his chest, almost puffing it out. Yes, Anna knew he was attractive. She could see it, right in front of her. But no, she wasn’t as naïve as she once was and she would not fall for the tricks Hans, and men like him, could pull. She knew what he was capable of, and it would not work. No, sir. Not today, not ever.

She couldn’t help feeling a little flustered, however, at what he said next.

“If you take the next left and follow it until you see two doors, take the second one. But before you go,” he took the tiniest step closer. “To show how truly sorry I am for causing you to be later earlier, can I make it up to you sometime? Perhaps over dinner?”

A polite and firm ‘no’ was in Anna’s lips until a very sly, very un-Anna-like thought popped into her head.

Hans was in Endring.

She’d overheard Hans talking to John and Gaston about taking down Elsa.

And here he was, offering himself on a plate for her to delve right into.

She could use this.

She could be useful.

“Okay. Sounds good,” she agreed after a moment. "I'll text you sometime."

Two could play the seducing game. Anna gave him her number and wished him well before departing, feeling a hell of a lot better about herself.

* * *

Elsa sat in the car park, staring into the darkness as she listened to her favourite heavy metal album. It was six o’clock on an alternative Friday, i.e. one not spent at the Facility. This meant Maren would visit later. Usually this was a good thing.

This time around, Elsa was nervous. Cautious.

They needed to have a conversation and it wasn’t going to be a pretty one.

She turned off the album and locked the car. She couldn’t hide forever.

Elsa was halfway down the hall when she saw a light shining underneath the front door of her apartment.

The only other person with a copy of her key was Maren - meaning she'd already let herself in. 

Curiosity peaked, Elsa tiptoed inside. 

Maren stood in the kitchen wearing an apron and a toothy smile. Her hair fell in long curls over her shoulders, which made Elsa subconsciously bite her lip. There were two empty plates and a vase of shop-bought carnations on the breakfast bar.

“Hey, honey,” she said.

Elsa stood at the threshold. “That’s my line,” she teased. Putting down her bag and coat, she asked, “What are you doing, Mare?”

“Playing football – what does it look like I’m doing?” she rolled her eyes as she started piling pasta onto the plates. “I cooked us dinner.”

Elsa went over to the cooker and stared into the pots and pans. “Uh – why?”

It was difficult to ignore the effort Maren had put in; the pretty flowers, the homecooked meal, and the impossibly shiny curls bouncing around Maren’s shoulders as she walked around the kitchen. This looked like a – well, it looked like a date.

On tonight of all nights.

“I wanted to make sure you ate something and…” Maren trailed off as she untied the apron. “I wanted to apologise. For how I talked to you last week.”

“Oh.” Elsa heart fluttered. If this was her idea of an apology, maybe they should fall out more often. “You didn’t need –”

“You, Miss Arens, don't understand the different between _need_ and _want_.” Her voice softened. “Not everyone needs something from you or wants to use you. Some people want to do things for you to tell you they appreciate you.”

Elsa wanted to believe that, but her experiences taught her otherwise. She sat at the breakfast bar and appreciated the plate of pasta in front of her. “I want to thank _some people_ for making me dinner.”

Maren brushed it off with a wave of her big spoon. She placed the pots to one side and joined Elsa at the table. “How was your day?”

Still confused at how domestic this was (and yet it _felt_ so right), nerves griped her stomach. Elsa speared a penne with a fork as she said, “I had a bad run with the debate in the chamber.”

“What happened?”

“Gaston made a few personal attacks against my father’s business.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Media smear tactics. That old classic.” Elsa watched Maren add more oregano to her pasta, transfixed at how thick her lashes looked against the soft bronze eyeshadow dusted on her lids. “You’re beautiful,” she blurted.

Maren glanced up, spilling half the pot of oregano on her plate. The corner of her mouth quivered. “Look who’s talking.”

Elsa’s face flushed. She covered her eyes with her hand. “Anna is wearing off on me.”

“Remind me to thank her.” Maren’s smile faltered as she noticed something in Elsa's expression. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Tilting her head, Elsa asked a silent question while chewing; ‘what do you mean?’

“You’re doing that thing with your eyes. The sad thing where they get bigger and round.” Shrugging, Maren added, “It’s adorable but annoying.”

Elsa pretended to be offended by swatting the other woman’s arm. “You want to talk about adorable yet annoying? How about we talk about that nose twitch you do when you’re frustrated?”

As if on cue, Maren’s nose twitched. She held up her hand, trying to hide it, but Elsa was already laughing.

Maren threw the tea towel at her.

It was moments like this where Elsa could convince herself that she was normal – that they were normal – that nothing weird or strange or sinister was happening around them.

“What about your day?”

“Ah – no, no, don’t change the subject. I’m a good listener, remember?”

Elsa tried to help Maren brush off some of the oregano from her plate onto her own. It was good pasta; it tasted like she had made the sauce herself. But Elsa tried to stamp out the warm glow in her chest at that thought – all this effort and Maren might never want to see her again after what they needed to discuss tonight.

She chose to start off with a small confession. “Anna overseen something today, and it worried me.” Pausing, she stuffed pasta in her mouth and swallowed quickly. “Frollo wasn’t happy with how I conducted myself in the chamber.”

Maren dropped her fork. “Did he hurt you?”

“No – he just…” she thought back to his spindly fingers holding her face and shuddered. While Weselton and Ursula were outwardly cruel and sometimes even outwardly enjoyed it, Frollo’s actions were more manipulative. “He was just trying to intimidate me, but Anna walked in on it.” She shook her head. “She looked so scared.”

Something unreadable crossed Maren’s expression. She took a long drink of water and then got up from her stool to get more ice. “She should be scared. If she saw what happens at the Facility – well, she wouldn’t ever allow me near you again, that’s for sure.”

They rarely talked about what happens at the Facility. Neither one knew who was more uncomfortable with the topic.

“You don’t have a choice,” Elsa defended.

Maren plopped a few ice cubes into their glasses and then sat down again. “I do have a choice. They’re bad choices, sure, I agree. But it’s not like you, where I’m stripped of options. I choose to hurt you, and people like you –”

“To protect your family.”

“– I could refuse to work.”

“They’d kill you. No one leaves the Facility.” _Alive_ , she wanted to add.

“But they’re choices, Elsa. Perhaps if I were a more moral person, I would stand up and say: no. I don’t want to be a part of this, consequences be damned.” A ghost of a smile graced Maren’s lips. “Sometimes I dream of a third choice. It involves me and you going on the run and eloping to a different country.”

Elsa’s chest squeezed impossibly tight. _Say it, say it now_ , her inner voice said. _Just get the words out. You need to say it._ She would burst if she didn’t. With shaky hands, Elsa pushed the plate away and turned to face Maren, so that all her focus was on her alone. She took a deep breath in, not knowing when she would be able to release it.

“Mare, I need to talk to you about something.”

Maren’s bright eyes looked her up and down before matching her pose, registering the tonal shift. She took Elsa’s hand. “What is it?”

There was a tremble of fear in her voice.

No turning back now.

“I have a… proposition for you.”

Maren wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Last time I was the one saying that, and you enjoyed it very much.”

She ignored the tease and went on, “It’s dangerous – more dangerous than what we’re currently doing behind the Facility’s back. You can say no. In fact, I selfishly hope you do because I’d like to keep you safe.” Elsa sighed. She hated herself for this. “But you’re the only one I trust.”

Maren squeezed her hand, serious now. “Elsa, what is it?”

* * *

Elsa told Maren everything. Once she started, she couldn’t stop. Confession after confession tumbled out of her mouth; things she’d wanted to share since they’d met, truths she’d been keeping locked away inside along with all the other topics she never approached.

Now, they sat together on the sofa, still holding hands. Maren was staring into the middle distance, her eyes glassy and far away. Her reaction was very different to Anna’s, who was full of emotion and disbelief. Maren knew part of Elsa’s world already – she was directly involved in it. She knew what the people behind Styre were capable of, and she knew some of what they intended to do in their long-term plans.

The only part that was new to her was the plot to overthrow them, and how Elsa was involved.

“They want to take my home,” Maren whispered, no tears left to cry. “They want to take Northuldra, and they want _you_ to –” she closed her eyes and winced. “ _Project Ahtohallan_.”

Ahtohallan. Elsa knew that word. A very special memory was connected to it. “What’s Project Ahtohallan?”

“I overhear my bosses discussing it sometimes. I assumed it meant their current efforts in recruiting my people to work for them, but now I’m not so sure.” Maren opened her eyes. “They want Northuldra because they believe that’s where magic originates from, but that isn’t completely true. My people believe that we’re protectors of the source of magic, and the real source of magic is a place called Ahtohallan.”

Elsa let out a tiny gasp. “ _Where the north wind meets the sea_.”

Maren’s gaze darted to her. “How do you know that song?”

Elsa stood up from the sofa, pacing around the coffee table. _Only Ahtohallan knows_. Those were the words her mother recited when Elsa asked about her powers. It was part of the lullaby that helped her and Anna at night – a lullaby Elsa sang to herself sometimes, especially when she felt particularly lonely.

How had her mother known about Ahtohallan?

Gaston’s question from earlier hit her like a punch in the gut: _where was your mother from?_

“Elsa?”

Elsa grabbed Maren’s hand and dragged her into the bedroom. “I need to show you something.”

"Once again, I'm used to those words in a different context," Maren muttered. 

Elsa indicated for her to sit on the edge of the four-poster bed. She slid open the wardrobe and delved inside, looking for something in particular. The scarf she was searching for was draped over a red coat. Carefully unwrapping it from the hanger, Elsa closed the door with a tap of her hip and gave the scarf to Honeymaren.

Maren held the scarf like it was precious. Her fingertips circled the star patterns and flicked over the fringes. She let out a shaky breath. “Elsa… this is a Northuldra scarf. The colour, the design – it’s from one of our oldest families.” Looking up, she asked, “Why do you have this?”

Elsa slumped beside her on the bed, heart racing. Mind reeling. “It was my mother’s.”

“Was she…?”

“I don’t know,” she confessed. “But she mentioned Ahtohallan, she sang us the lullaby, and she gave me this scarf.”

They were silent as they processed this information. What did it mean if their mother was Northuldra? Why would her family have kept it hidden? Unlike most families, Elsa and Anna didn’t have grandparents alive on either side of their family – or so they thought. What if Iduna, their mother, left her family behind for a specific reason?

“You need to talk to Yelena.”

“Who?”

“Our tribe leader. My aunt.” Maren placed the scarf in between them. “Elsa, this could be the source of your magic. If you’re part Northuldra, _this_ could be your answer.”

Elsa, in an uncharacteristic outburst, let her head drop to her hands, a soft swear falling from her lips. She hadn’t expected the conversation to take a turn. Maren rubbed circles along her back and waited for her to calm down. When she looked up and glanced sideways at her companion, Maren’s troubled face was staring back.

“Elsa… we can’t let them get away with this,” she said, her eyebrows pulling together. “I want to help you.”

That was what she had expected Honeymaren to say. She pinched the bridge of her nose and expelled a long breath. “Remember I said I had a proposition for you?”

Maren nodded, sitting up straighter.

Elsa went on, “We’re ready to move into the next stage of the plan. For that to happen, I need my powers back.”

“But that would mean gradually taking you off the suppressants.”

“Yes, and that means we need someone in the Facility on our side – someone who can ease me off the suppressants without anyone noticing.”

She didn’t hesitate. “I can do that.”

“Maren.” Elsa put both of her hands on the brunette's knees and stared into the depths of her eyes. “This isn’t simple. The drugs they give me last two weeks and are only reversible through Facility-administrated steroids. Every dosage, every medication, is monitored and regulated by countless processes to ensure they don’t get anything wrong.” Shaking her head, Elsa frowned. “You would have to dupe the systems, cheat the processes. If they found out what you were doing –”

“They would kill me,” Maren said simply. “But, Elsa, you’re telling me that they plan on invading my home, killing my people. Using you to do it – against your will.” It was her turn to shake her head. “No. I want to help. I _can_ help.”

Elsa looked down at Maren’s knees. Not only had she dragged Anna into this, but now Maren. The two people she couldn’t bare to lose. Her heart clenched painfully tight at the thought of what could be taken from her. 

“Hey.” Maren reached out for Elsa’s cheek, redirecting her gaze back to her eyes. “I was just complaining that all I had were shitty choices. Now you’ve given me a third choice – the choice to fight back, to fight for freedom. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Elsa covered the hand on her cheek with one of her own. “I do. I’m fighting for freedom, too.”

Blinking away tears, Maren pressed a soft kiss against Elsa’s lips. It was as delicate as a butterfly wing, but it was louder than any words they’d ever spoken.

When they parted, Maren rested her forehead against Elsa’s, a whisper of a laugh falling from her throat. “Who would’ve thought this would happen when we met a year and a half ago?" 

Elsa held onto the moment, wishing it would stay forever. She never thought she would feel _this_ – never thought she deserved to feel this. She thought about life before Maren, and how she would’ve felt doing this all alone.

“Who knew,” she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist songs for this chapter: Death of Me by PVRIS and Take This Lonely Heart by Nothing But Thieves. 
> 
> Sup, gentle readers! Next time we have an 'origin story' of sorts for the Elsamaren relationship. It's probably the best thing I've written for this story, and also one of the first scenes I wrote for it. 
> 
> As always, I love your comments and knowing you're reading and/or following. Thank you for the support!
> 
> Cx.


	13. The Shape of Fear

_A year and a half ago_

Elsa noticed the new girl straight away, and it was for no other reason than her face was rather lovely.

High cheekbones, a button nose, light brown skin, and rich brown eyes. Then Elsa had two thoughts, and both turned out to be true.

She was Northuldra.

And she didn’t want to be here.

She wore the uniform that they all wore; a grey one-piece suit and heavy black boots. Elsa was aware that few people who worked in the Facility enjoyed it. The pay was terrible, the conditions dangerous and the bosses were – well, she knew the bosses personally. The bosses were Not Nice People, and that was the PG collective name for them.

Many Northuldra worked here. Not by choice, either.

They worked in the Facility because her bosses, the same ones who ran the Facility, had invaded her homeland, monopolised their trade and given them little option; it was work for them, or live in poverty.

As Elsa looked into the face of the pretty new girl, she wondered what had brought her here and what she had to lose for it.

“Elsa.”

Weselton gestured for her to follow him. A band of grey suits followed them over to The Chair (her bosses weren’t the most creative with names) and started to strap her in. They took off her shoes and prepared her forearms with numbing cream. This time, they even unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse. All the while, Weselton spoke.

“You’re getting a dose of suppressants and the usual injections. We have an experimental one we’re excited to try.”

As always, Elsa didn’t say a word. She leaned back – she had little choice – and stared at the ceiling, trying to forget where she was. Elsa had almost blanked out Weselton completely when she felt a stinging pain in her left arm.

She looked down and hissed. Someone had missed her vein.

Her eyes met the glassy stare of the new girl, whose hands were shaking while holding a long needle.

“Oh, you’ll have to excuse this one,” Weselton said, smiling. “It’s her first day. She did very well during training, didn’t you, Honeymaren?”

Honeymaren’s gaze flicked to him and she pressed her lips together.

“Doing a favour for her brother, hm?” Weselton went on. He pointed to Elsa’s right arm. “Might be helpful if you put it in the right arm, stupid girl.”

Elsa watched as Honeymaren shuffled over to her other side. With feather-weight fingertips, she brushed Elsa’s scarred vein before applying pressure to the needle. When it broke the skin, she whispered, “Sorry.”

Elsa felt a twinge in her chest. The only thing worse than being stuck here as a lab rat was being forced to work here, experimenting on unwilling guests. She wasn’t supposed to talk to the staff, but when Weselton turned away, she whispered a reply.

“It’s okay. I’m sorry too.”

Honeymaren looked up again, eyebrows pulling together. She paused for a moment, staring, until she was pushed to the side by a colleague placing Elsa’s hands in the metal cuffs connecting her to the machine.

Elsa’s eyes returned to the ceiling.

Somewhere in the background, Weselton said, “Prerequisites done? Good. Then we’ll begin with the first injection. Start with the experimental one, Finn. It goes in the heart.”

Clenching her eyes, because her hands were trapped in metal cases, Elsa held her breath and thought of a beach somewhere very far from the cold.

* * *

Every two weeks Elsa saw Honeymaren, and every two weeks they had the same conversation.

“Sorry.”

“Me too.”

Until one week, after a particularly nasty session, Elsa found herself alone with the Northuldra woman.

She was in the medical wing waiting for assistance because of the burns on her hands. It was an ‘electrotherapy’ week and Weselton had over-taxed the voltage. Another experiment gone wrong. The increased pressure caused the metal gloves to shatter, and the resulting reaction between ice and electricity had burned Elsa’s skin. Weselton sent her to the medical wing to get them treated – not out of concern, but because Elsa had an important television interview in a week’s time, and she wouldn’t have a suitable excuse for burnt hands.

The medical wing was empty; another guest had an accident which required all hands-on deck. So, Elsa waited, cradling her stinging hands, and trying very hard not to let the pain show.

There was a knock at the door and Honeymaren entered.

“Hi.”

Elsa frowned at her. “Hi.”

“I saw what happened,” she said, nodding to Elsa’s hands. “You’ll be waiting a while to get them seen to. It’s a code five situation, apparently.”

“Oh.” Embarrassed, Elsa looked down. “I’ll just go.”

“You can’t drive home with your hands like that.”

“I don’t normally drive home after visiting here, anyway.”

Honeymaren’s nose twitched, like this displeased her. It was adorable. “I can have a look at them for you. I was training to be a nurse back home.”

This was an unusually kind request in a very unkind place. Hating herself for it, suspicion rose in Elsa’s stomach. “Shouldn’t you be helping with the code five?”

“My shift just ended.”

“I wouldn’t want to waste your time –”

“I’m insisting.” Honeymaren stood in front of her now, holding out her own hands to take Elsa’s. “May I?”

Elsa hesitated. This was already too much contact for both of them. In all the time she’d visited the Facility, not once had someone started a conversation with her. If Weselton walked through those doors right now –

A shiver passed over her shoulders.

But she still offered her hands to Honeymaren.

There was a moment of comfortable silence in which Honeymaren inspected the burns on Elsa’s palms and wrists and Elsa watched her. Although she would never say it, burns were Elsa’s least favourite injury. The pain was making her stomach feel sick and her head dizzy. She even struggled to look at them.

“They look sore,” Honeymaren commented, giving them back to her as she went to retrieve a medical kit.

“I’ve had worse.”

Honeymaren filled a bowl of cool water and put it to the side. Taking a moment to prepare herself, Elsa gently placed her hands into the water. She swore as cold met heat.

When she took them out, Honeymaren patted them dry with a soft towel. Very slowly, she said, “Can I ask you something?”

Blinking against the painful tears in her eyes, Elsa nodded.

“Why are you nice to me?”

“I’m not nice to you,” Elsa countered, perplexed. “I hardly speak to you.”

“You always apologise.”

“So do you.”

“I have something to apologise for. What I do – what my job forces me to do – hurts you.”

“And you’re forced to do it,” Elsa explained, trying to seem unphased by the conversation. Her heart was beating out of her chest. “And I’m sorry for that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not your fault, either.”

Their eyes met. Honeymaren paused applying burn cream to Elsa’s hands, and she looked at the blonde woman as if seeing her for the first time. A steady blush spread across Elsa’s neck at the intensity of the stare. Honeymaren’s gaze flickered to the blush and back again, a smile twitching her lips.

“You know what I think?”

Elsa swallowed. _Damn it, you’ve been known as the ice queen all your life. Now is not the time to melt_ , she told herself. “What?”

“If we’d met anywhere else – anywhere but here – we might be friends.”

The words tumbled out before Elsa could stop them. “Just friends?”

Honeymaren raised an eyebrow before going back to the task at hand. She finished applying the burn cream and started to bandage them, taking her time to be as gentle as possible. Elsa prayed to whatever deity was out there that she wasn’t able to see her pulse racing on her wrist.

“Do you know where _just friends_ could go if they want to see each other?”

Elsa flinched and Honeymaren looked up, startled.

“We shouldn’t even be talking,” Elsa hissed, looking around the medical wing. “If someone found out that we – we took this outside of here, we’d be dead, Honeymaren. Or worse.”

The Northuldra woman finished bandaging Elsa’s hands, but she didn’t let them go. She stared at them sadly, and her nose twitched again. “You’re right. We can’t. I’m sorry.”

Despite not being able to flex her fingers, Elsa did her best to cover Honeymaren’s hands with one of her bandaged ones. Her heart was still beating its way out of her chest. “Me too.”

* * *

But the universe had other ideas.

At least, that’s what Elsa later claimed, trying to negate some of the recklessness that had led them to their current situation.

A month later, Elsa was on her way home from Oaken’s restaurant after an emergency ‘social call’ (of the overthrow the government type) with Belle and a few other plot members. It was a Saturday night and a long walk home through the dodgy part of town – the Spruce district –, but Elsa had little to fear. Anything she was afraid of was in the Facility or involved the consequences of her own actions. Besides, the only reason why this district had a bad reputation was because of the high level of immigrants and their poverty levels – something which was the direct blame of her government. Arendelle might not be outwardly racist, but systematically it disadvantaged the people who happened to live in the Spruce district.

Everything about Styre could be simply described as _convenient_.

Raised voices from outside a pub carried on the wind. Elsa recognised one of them but couldn’t place who it belonged to.

“Say that about my brother again, you bastard. I _dare_ you.”

“Get out of my face –”

“And I said, say it again, you –”

Elsa caught it just in time; a man, a big man, double the size of the woman who was squaring up at him, grabbed her by the front of her top and threw her onto the street. She landed face first on the concrete while his friends guffawed and cheered.

Elsa reacted instinctively, reputation be damned. She ran over to the woman and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to help her up. There was blood on the pavement, and she tried to search for indication of a head wound. “Are you okay?” she asked. “Are you hurt?”

“Elsa?” Honeymaren squeaked as she looked up at her.

Elsa backed away as if she’d been electrocuted. “Honeymaren?!”

Honeymaren’s bottom lip was split and the blood dribbled down her chin. Her left cheek was also grazed, but Elsa couldn’t spot any signs of a head injury. Not yet at least.

Elsa offered her a hand to help her up. She took a minute before accepting it. Back on her feet, Honeymaren charged at the group of men.

“You wanna go? You wanna fucking go?”

Thankful for quick reflexes, Elsa put her arm out and grabbed the Northuldra woman by the chest, holding her back. “Easy there. You’re hurt. Let it go.”

“That’s right, Maren, run along. Before you end up as good as dead like your runt of a brother,” one of the men shouted.

Elsa saw Honeymaren’s face flash with a mixture of anger and spite. Her eyes started to water, and she grimaced, baring her teeth, as if she was physically stopping herself from launching at them. Ensuring she wouldn’t do anything rash, Elsa removed her arm and approached the group of men, doing her best ice queen impression.

Head back. Chin up. Shoulders straight. Eyes unblinking. She looked up at the man who had thrown Honeymaren and stared him down. His beady eyes stared through her and he smirked as some of his friends laughed again.

“Listen here, tough man,” Elsa started, punctuating each word with a hiss, “I don’t know who you are and, frankly, I don’t give a damn. But I think it’s in your best interests to leave Honeymaren alone, don’t you?”

“Yeah?” He looked her up and down. “And who are you, princess?”

One of his friends at the back leaned over to whisper something in his ear. His expression changed from smug to apprehensive within a blink of an eye. Elsa was glad at least one of them recognised her; she didn’t have a back up plan if her status didn’t carry on her words.

Of course, Elsa didn’t mean it. She would never use her position for anything, never mind threats. That was her employer’s territory.

“I can have every one of you locked away without so much as a query preventing it. I can request for you to disappear and, guess what? You’d disappear.” Elsa shot them a small smile. “So, be kinder to Honeymaren next time, won’t you?”

She walked back to where Honeymaren stood beside the road, bloodied up and bruised. She stared at Elsa as if star struck. They both turned at the same time when they heard movement beside the pub; sure enough, the group of men were going back inside. Not a single word of protest.

“What are you –” Honeymaren shook her head like she was trying to clear it. “What are you doing here?”

“I had a… social call,” Elsa replied, a tad defensive. “What are you doing here?”

“I live around the corner.” As she said it, she dabbed her bleeding lip with her sleeve.

Elsa sighed. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

“It’s okay.” She held up her hands. “I can do it myself. I’ve had worse.”

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. “I’m insisting.”

It was the first time she’d seen Honeymaren blush. “We can go to my flat then.” As they fell in step with one another, she added, “No one will… know about this, will they?”

“The powers that be don’t have spies in the Spruce district. And if they did find out about it, I can explain that I helped you to a hospital or something.” Elsa paused. There was a risk in someone seeing them, there always was. She added, “I’ll handle it.”

“So,” Honeymaren dragged it out. “Hypothetically, if I asked you to go for a coffee in this district, would you say yes?”

Elsa walked a bit slower. Her heart squeezed as she thought _yes, I would, I never liked anything about the Facility until you started working there a few months ago_. But she wasn’t someone who went for coffee. She doubted she’d ever be the type.

“I don’t go for coffee,” Elsa said, suddenly aware of how pathetic of an excuse it sounded.

“Tea?”

When she looked over at the Northuldra woman, she saw her smiling. Elsa almost smiled back. “It’s not the coffee or the tea. It’s what coffee leads to. Coffee could lead to dinner, and dinner could lead to regular dinner, and that could lead to commitment, which means disappointment, because I can never have –” Elsa suddenly realised she’d been rambling. She never rambled. Her tightly wound walls didn’t allow her to ramble. What was this woman doing to her? She slammed down on the butterflies in her stomach, imagined stamping on their wings, turning them into slugs of guilt. “I can never have coffee.”

There was a brief moment of silence.

Then Maren let out a long whistle. “Wow. I never knew coffee was such a sensitive topic for some people.”

Elsa shook her head dejectedly. “I’m sorry. Usually I’m much more eloquent.”

“I know. I’ve seen your interviews.” As their eyes met again, Honeymaren added, “It sounds like you _want_ coffee.”

The challenge was back, the spark in her words. Elsa stopped and crossed her arms. Despite her face covered in blood and bruises, Honeymaren’s smile couldn’t be wider.

The butterflies grew wings again.

“Coffee has piqued my interest,” she offered, trying her best to sound indifferent.

“Coffee can do much more than that.” Winking, Honeymaren pointed down a side street. “My flat is just over there. Do you still insist on helping me get cleaned up?”

Elsa knew she didn’t need to say anything, so all she did was raise her eyebrows. Honeymaren gave a light little laugh, which made a spark flare in Elsa’s stomach.

Honeymaren’s block of flats was a shadow of Elsa’s apartment block. The lock on the entrance didn’t work and the lift was broken, which meant they had to take the stairs. As for the flat in question, it was a bedsit, with the bedroom and kitchen together in the main room, and a very small bathroom leading off from it. Elsa was aware of the living conditions in the Spruce district, but it didn’t make it any easier to experience.

It was clean and neat, and gave away small clues to Honeymaren’s personality. A dreamcatcher-like decoration hung on the latch of the window, and a huge picture – or was it a photograph? – of a forest full of birch trees was above the bed. In the corner, beside a bin, was a large handmade drum stained with red dye. Stringed fairylights lit up the small kitchen area and Elsa smiled. She was also a fan of fairylights.

As Maren shut the door behind them and took off her leather jacket, Elsa noticed small wood-carved animals on her dresser. Elsa picked up a wooden horse to inspect it, marvelling at the details.

“My family owns a carpentry business.”

Elsa held onto the horse. “It’s beautiful.”

“Have it.” Maren walked over, staring at the collection. “My people believe the gods give us an animal spirit to guide us through life. Each one of these” – she gestured at the carved animals – “represents a family member back home.”

“Does the horse not represent someone?” Elsa asked, holding it up.

Maren’s lips pulled up. “That one is Nokk, the water spirit. I don’t know why it’s there, to be honest. But he might mean more to you.”

“Why?”

“Ice is just frozen water.” Maren shrugged and turned away. “He may guide you, who knows.”

Elsa looked up and tried not to stare. As Honeymaren filled a bowl with water and retrieved a damp cloth, Elsa had full view of her back; Maren’s top was backless, gathering in at the waist, and while it was beautiful, something else caught her attention.

A tattoo of a lynx ran from over her shoulder to her lower spine. It was in a criss-crossed pattern, which Elsa recognised as Northuldran. Against her light brown skin, it almost glowed.

When Honeymaren turned back around, she caught her staring. She sat on the edge of her bed and patted the space beside her for Elsa to sit.

“My spirit guide, the Eurasian lynx,” she explained, handing Elsa the bowl and cloth. “I got it tattooed when I turned eighteen with my brother. It’s a family tradition.”

Elsa was listening, but her mind was still stuck on the slope of Maren’s back, the texture of the tattoo, the crease of muscles. Her skin felt too hot. She tried to distract herself – she was here for a reason, after all – and submerged the cloth in the lukewarm bowl of water. Maren nudged closer, giving Elsa better access to her face.

As she started to wipe away blood from her chin, Elsa said, “I keep hearing people mention your brother.”

Maren’s eyes watched her closely. Elsa tried to keep her eyes from drifting to meet them.

“He’s a troublemaker, that’s why. But he’s my brother.”

That was a sentiment Elsa could understand. However, she noticed that Honeymaren referred to him in the present tense, when one of the men at the pub had said he was dead. She couldn’t bring herself to ask.

“My brother got in trouble back home,” Maren explained, her voice quiet. “He got into a fight with some Arendelle soldiers for stealing supplies. There’s a section of my homeland that has been completely taken over now. None of us are allowed near it.”

Elsa knew of this, but she had to pretend she didn’t. “What happened?”

“He was caught and reprimanded. But then they found out two things: Ryder is the son of a tribe leader, and he was involved in a group that are trying to rebel against the new Arendelle settlement.” Maren stopped while Elsa cleaned the site of the split lip. “They wanted to kill him.”

Elsa gasped as she put down the cloth. “What?”

“It happens. Whether it’s legal or not. No one cares about what happens in Northuldra. For the past thirty years, Arendelle has expanded its borders to encapsulate our land, used our resources against us to get our people to work for cheap labour, claiming to do us a favour.” Maren’s eyes cast down and she looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. For a long time, I blamed you, and people like you, until I worked at the Facility and I realised they’re using you too.”

“It’s okay, I understand.” Elsa took Maren’s hand sitting on the bed and squeezed it. “What happened to your brother?”

“My aunt, the tribe leader, brokered a deal in exchange for Ryder’s release. Half of our tribe would – which meant half of our town – would work for the Arendelle government. We didn’t know this meant the Facility.”

Elsa nodded. “They’re expanding.”

“And that’s how I’m here, and that’s why those men at the pub are here,” Maren finished with a sad smile. “It’s not all bad; I have a place to live, I can afford clothes and food, and I send money home. I just miss my family and hate my job.” She added, in a small voice, “I was supposed to help people, not hurt them.”

Maren squeezed Elsa’s hand, but it felt like she pulled on a chord that lead directly to her heart. Once again, letting her mouth run away from her, Elsa muttered a quote that she held close to her chest. “In this short life, that only lasts an hour, how much – how little – is within our power?”

“Emily Dickinson?”

Elsa quirked her head. “Yes.”

Laughing, Maren gave her a gentle nudge. “You need to appreciate better poets.”

“I do! But I’ve always empathised with her reclusive nature and questioning sexuality.”

As soon as she said it, she dropped Maren’s hand and winced. She wasn’t supposed to say that much. Elsa had never met someone who was so dangerous to be around before. She made a mental note to tape her mouth shut the next time they talked. If there was a next time.

Maren’s voice was dripping with tease. “Questioning sexuality, eh? Anything I can do to help?”

Elsa’s throat was dry, and the room felt ridiculously small. She was hyper aware that Maren’s leg was touching her leg and that Maren’s lips were less than a foot away and getting closer by the second.

It wasn’t fair. There was a tension in Elsa’s shoulders, in her lower back, and a warm ache in her stomach that she wasn’t used to feeling. “Maren –”

“Already dropping the ‘honey’, I see.”

It felt like a magnet drawing them in. But no, Elsa wasn’t thinking straight – no pun intended – and the pull she was feeling, the direct line leading her to Maren’s lips, was taking away her cold, hard ability to think logically. What was Elsa without self-control? _Who_ was Elsa without self-control?

This once, just this once, she wanted to let go.

“Are you scared?”

Elsa realised she was staring at the other woman’s plump lips. She met her gaze, and it was warm, rich, almost daring her to make the final step. But there was something else there, something Elsa felt on tingling the tips of her fingers.

Fear.

“Yes,” Elsa breathed.

Maren’s eyes flickered for a moment. “Me too.”

But consequences be damned, Elsa _felt_ this.

They could keep it hidden, couldn’t they?

It didn’t have to go too far. It _couldn’t_ go too far.

All of Elsa’s choices had been taken away from her at a young age. Even now, with her secrets and her lies and disguises, Elsa’s only choice was rebellion.

And this could be another.

“Don’t be,” Elsa said, voice stronger.

Maren blinked. She was clearly distracted. “What?”

“Don’t be afraid.”

And Elsa kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note about the Northuldra: we obviously don't get much information on them and their heritage in F2, and while they're based on the Sami people, I think it's safe to say it's a loose representation, somewhat generalised and, therefore, arguably problematic. One of my peeves about interpretations of Maren is when people mould her (and other Northuldra) into being Native American because it encourages an American-centric narrative (cultural erosion, westernisation etc etc). So, here, I've taken elements from F2, Sami culture and a tiny dusting of Celtic mythos as to avoid harmful stereotypes. ("Can't you just chill and let things go?" everyone asks me. No, no I cannot, I need to think about all the things.)
> 
> Aaaanyway, thanks for reading and commenting! I'm in a bit of a pickle with the current chapter I'm writing, so let's hope I can get out of it soonish, otherwise I might have to drop back updates to once a week. 
> 
> Songs for this chapter: Impossible by Nothing But Theives, and All I Need by Within Temptation. 
> 
> Cx.


	14. Love, Feed, Never Leave

Anna woke up early and nearly ran to her sister’s apartment.

It was a Saturday morning, and her top priority was to make sure Elsa was okay after what had happened with Frollo the day previously.

It took half an hour to speed walk to the apartment block, but she enjoyed the fresh morning air, finding it helped calm her nerves. A glance at her watch told her it was half seven and, while that may be early to visit a friend without warning, they were sisters. That made it okay, right? Anna was worried, and she didn’t even care either way.

She’d barely slept because of the image ingrained in her head of Frollo pinning Elsa against a wall. When she eventually dozed off, her mind kept circling the scene in her dreams; each time she remained rooted to the spot, unable to intervene.

So, Anna didn’t care what time it was – she furiously rapped Elsa’s door until someone answered.

But it wasn’t Elsa.

“Honeymaren?” Anna squeaked.

The brunette’s hair was tied up in a loose bun and she wore nothing but a large hoodie – the one Elsa had worn to their meeting at Oaken’s restaurant, Anna noted. Honeymaren squinted at Anna with eyes stained with last night’s makeup.

“Oh, Anna, hi.” She yawned and opened the door wider. “Come in. Your sister’s in the shower.”

Not what she had been expecting, but Honeymaren looked equally as surprised. As she closed the door behind them, Anna noticed a tattoo on the back of Honeymaren’s calf; it was a diamond pattern of some sort, a bit like a flower.

“We keep banging into each other,” the brunette said as she walked to the kitchen.

Anna quirked an eyebrow. “That’s because you keep banging my sister,” she muttered under her breath.

“Did you say something?”

“Nope. No. Not at all.”

“Can I get you something? Tea?” Honeymaren checked the clock. “Considering it’s half seven in the morning.”

She was acting as if she lived here too. Anna’s curiosity piqued and smug smile settled on her face. “Tea would be great, thanks.”

Honeymaren put the kettle on and got out not one, not two, but three mugs. Anna watched her carefully, mind racing. This woman obviously knew her sister, perhaps better than most people who interacted with her. Certainly better than Anna knew her, considering the thirteen-year absence.

Time to do some investigating.

“Are you and Elsa close?”

“Uh.” Honeymaren froze as she poured in the boiling water. “In a manner of speaking.”

“You seem pretty close.”

“Yeah. I’d like to think so. She –” Maren cut herself off. “It’s difficult. But I’m sure she’s told you that already.”

“Not really,” Anna confessed. “When I asked her about you, she didn’t want to talk about it.”

“Ah, I see. So, you’re quizzing me while she’s not around, hoping to get some good stuff?” As she put a mug down in front of Anna, Honeymaren smirked. “Smart. I appreciate a good meddler.”

Anna took a sip and narrowed her eyes. She sat up straight with her chin in the air. “Alright then. I have a question for you.”

Honeymaren looked unconcerned sitting opposite. “Shoot.”

“What are your intentions with my sister?”

Eyes widening, Maren took a long drink from her mug, but when she put it down on the counter, she nodded to herself slowly. A smile puckered her lips. She started counting off her intentions on one hand. “Love her. Feed her. Never, ever leave her.”

Anna nearly spat out her tea. “Wait, what?”

She had been expecting a coy non-answer, like the ones Elsa made when she was embarrassed or didn’t want to talk. But no, she’d gotten an answer – a good answer too boot, and it sounded genuine. It didn’t make sense.

“You asked me my intentions, and they are my intentions. Until last night I was failing on all three, but” – her eyes twinkled, looking smug – “I made some pretty great pasta. Do you think I can tick one off the list?”

“Hold on, slow down, let’s back this up.” Anna leaned in and lowered her voice. “Does Elsa know this? Have you told her that you – you know.”

_Love_ felt like a dirty word for some reason.

Honeymaren snorted. “Don’t be silly, why would I do that?”

Anna gaped. “Why _wouldn’t_ you?”

The humour trickled out of her expression. Holding the mug tightly between both of her hands, Honeymaren looked down. “We can never… have that. No matter what I say or do, or how I feel.”

“Why not? Who says so?”

“Quite a lot of people, actually. We shouldn’t even have _this_ , whatever this is.”

Anna felt like she was missing something. The last time she’d heard Elsa talking about the brunette sitting in front of her, she’d looked miserable. As if it were something she wanted but couldn’t have. Now, Honeymaren was wearing the exact same forlorn expression. How could two people so desperately want to be together and yet couldn’t?

Unless…

“What exactly is keeping you two apart?”

Honeymaren hesitated. She looked over her shoulder and back again. Sucking in a breath she asked, “How much has Elsa told you about the Facility?”

Anna blinked. She hadn’t expected Honeymaren to know about the Facility, never mind ask about it. As far she knew she, she wasn’t involved in the plot. “Enough. They experiment on people – magical people. Then they put them in positions of power to control them.”

“Specifically,” the brunette corrected. “Has she told you what they do to her specifically?”

Anna’s stomach flipped. “No. She never wants to talk about it.”

Maren nodded, like she was only confirming what she already knew. “Have you ever loved someone?”

Anna loved a lot of people. She loved her parents even though they were dead, she loved Rapunzel, her friends, Elsa. She loved the idea of her ex-boyfriend, but she could only faintly remember what it felt like to be in love with him. Sometimes Anna felt like she fell in love with a little bit of everyone she met. This, of course, was not what Honeymaren meant. She knew exactly the type of love Honeymaren meant; the all-consuming type. The once in a lifetime type.

When Anna was slow to answer, Honeymaren lowered her voice and went on, “Now, imagine what it’s like to hurt them. Imagine seeing them suffer – being the reason for their pain – and not doing anything about it.”

She didn’t know what to say. Anna didn’t want to think about it – couldn’t think about it. What was Honeymaren saying? Was she hurting Elsa in some way? Why would she be sitting in Elsa’s apartment, drinking tea with her sister if she was hurting Elsa?

“I couldn’t,” Anna whispered. She couldn’t imagine it, she couldn’t do it, and she couldn’t explain herself.

“Exactly,” Honeymaren said. Then, more gently, she repeated, “Exactly.”

“Anna?”

Elsa stopped in her tracks on the way to the kitchen, wearing only a white silk robe. It took Anna and Honeymaren a moment to turn around, so absorbed in their conversation that they didn’t hear her approach. Anna did her best to act natural, as if they conversation hadn’t happened at all, while Maren busied herself with cleaning the already clean surfaces. Elsa’s wet hair was loose and tousled, and Anna saw Maren smile softly at the sight.

This was giving her a headache.

“Hey, sis,” Anna greeted, forcing a grin. “You told me to come over. Here I am.”

“I didn’t expect you so early.” Her blue eyes, the size of plates, skirted towards Maren, as if she sensed something. “What were you two talking about?”

“Our mutual topic of interest. You,” Honeymaren quipped, handing Elsa a cup of tea. She tilted her head forward, as if expecting a kiss, but Elsa only glared at her suspiciously. Honeymaren let out a small huff.

“I was worried,” explained Anna. She raked her sister’s face for any sign of conflict. She didn’t feel completely comfortable discussing it in front of Maren.

Elsa dismissed it with a flick of her wrist as she leaned against the counter facing them. “Nothing I couldn’t handle. Frollo wasn’t impressed by the topics discussed in the debate yesterday and wanted to make it clear I understood that.” She frowned and, very carefully, walked over to extend an arm around Anna’s shoulders. “I’m sorry you had to see that, though. I was afraid you were going to do something.”

Anna, appreciative of the hug, looked up at her sister. “I _should’ve_ done something. Does he – does it happen a lot?”

Elsa pulled away. “This is what I was telling you, Anna. They don’t see me as a person. To some of them, I’m a monster that needs controlled. To others, I’m a tool that can function as a weapon.”

At the last line, Anna glanced at Honeymaren, wary of how much the other woman knew. Elsa caught it. “You don’t need to worry. I told Maren everything last night. Like you, she’s offered to help us.”

“I love my tea with a dash of treason in the morning,” Maren joked.

After the conversation they just had, Anna didn’t feel in the mood for the light humour, or for the light-heartedness her sister used to speak of Frollo. There was a lot at stake here, most of it precious to her. It left a sour taste in her mouth.

Hadn’t Honeymaren just implied that she was responsible for Elsa’s suffering?

“And we can trust her?” Anna asked bluntly.

Honeymaren didn’t appear offended in the slightest. Elsa, on the other hand, chewed on her bottom lip.

“Maren has a lot she can lose to Styre too, Anna. Perhaps more than most.”

“I’m Northuldra,” Maren said. “They plan on taking my home, my people. They’ve even demonstrated their brutality against my brother.” She looked at Elsa. “I have a lot to lose, and I don’t intend to lose any of it. So, yes. You can trust me.”

Heart squeezing painfully tight, Anna felt her cheeks blush with embarrassment. Perhaps in being protective over Elsa, she was forgetting that Styre’s corruption affected everyone in its own way. “I’m sorry about your brother,” she muttered.

“He’ll be fine. He just needs to stay low for a while.” Maren smiled. “But thank you.”

During this interaction, Elsa was staring at them with perfectly round eyes full of an emotion Anna couldn’t quite place. Pride? Fascination? She thought about how strange this must’ve been for her sister, watching two people from completely separate parts of her life interact with one another.

“Since I have you both here,” Elsa said after a moment. “I received a text overnight from Belle. Eugene managed to get his man on board for our connection in the trade union. With his connection, and now mine,” she nodded towards Honeymaren, “we can move onto the next phase. Stay tuned for an emergency meeting.”

Anna quirked an eyebrow. “What’s your connection?” she asked the brunette.

Maren kept her gaze diverted. “The Facility.”

Huh? Wait, that meant – that meant Elsa knew Honeymaren from the Facility. That must’ve been the place they met. _Imagine what it’s like to hurt them_. Anna gaped, connecting the dots, but tried to cover it up with a yawn.

_There is no getting out of the Facility_ – that’s what her sister had said. Did that include someone like Honeymaren? Was she a test subject or part of the staff?

But Anna felt like she already knew the answer.

“Well, anyway,” Maren said, standing up. “I’m going to get dressed. Don’t mind me.”

Both sisters watched her disappear into the bedroom and close the door behind her. As she was walking, Anna was once again staring at the diamond tattoo on her calf, now wondering if it was a traditional Northuldra pattern. It looked strangely familiar.

“Are you being nice to her?” Elsa asked, interrupting her musing.

Anna put a hand on her chest and pretended to be offended. “I’m a ray of sunshine.” Her head slumped onto her hand. “I love her tattoo. It makes me want one.”

“You should see the one on her back,” Elsa commented lightly, tone teasing.

“I bet you have,” Anna said scathingly. Now that they were alone, she decided to quiz her sister some more. “What’s going on between you two?”

“Nothing.”

“It doesn’t look that way. She seems to care about you.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Not how what works?”

“What happens – we sleep together. But she doesn’t – it can never –”

This was reminiscent of what Maren had told Anna. She didn’t want to be a snitch – or a meddler, as Maren had called her – no, Anna just wanted to help them along a little. She just hoped she was doing the right thing.

“You don’t think she cares about you?”

Elsa shook her head. “I can’t get into it.”

“Alright, so do you care about her?”

“I – it’s complicated.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Oh, now you ask that.” Elsa breathed an exasperated sigh. She looked tired, and not from lack of sleep. The kind of tired that went deeper, that settled in your bones.

“I’m being serious,” Anna said softly. “You look upset.”

Elsa struggled with herself for a few seconds. Her face contorted into a fast succession of different emotions. She bit her lip and crossed her arms around her waist, as if hugging herself. When she was ready, she asked, “Do you remember before when you asked if I was a lesbian?”

Anna nodded. “You said you didn’t know.”

Elsa met her gaze; there was an internal battle happening behind her eyes. “I’ve had feelings for people before. Romantic feelings. But when it’s came to anything more…” she struggled to find the right word. “…physical, the feelings vanish. Physical attraction – sexual desire, has always been elusive to me. Sort of there, but not quite.” Pausing, her stared moved past Anna’s shoulder, focussing on the window. “Then, with Maren – it was the first time I’ve felt it, like a magnetic pull, and it was almost instantaneous.” She looked down, shame creeping into her words. “That’s why I don’t know what I am. It’s just her. It might only be her. I don’t know.”

Anna could explain what it meant – that there were so many labels for what Elsa was feeling, and all of them were perfectly normal. Greysexual in particular was coming to mind. But Elsa wasn’t looking for answers, she wanted someone to listen. To understand. Labels could only offer so much understanding; they told you what you are and what it means, that other people also felt that way, and that was reassuring.

Elsa and Maren were head over heels for each other. That much was clear. What wasn’t clear was if they were good for one another, why it couldn’t last and why they wouldn’t give it a chance.

Jeez, they were in a pickle.

“That sounds like a bit more than just attraction, sis,” Anna said.

Elsa brushed it off. “It doesn’t matter, does it? It’s clearly one-sided.”

Anna snorted. “Not from this perspective.”

“What do you mean?” There was something painfully hopeful in how she said it.

“She obviously cares about you.”

Elsa clenched her hands. “I can’t accept that.”

“Because it’ll make it real?” Anna suggested, trying not to wince at how harsh it sounded.

“Yes. And that will make it hurt more than it already does. Listen, Maren can do better. She doesn’t need me – she’s had girlfriends before. I think even a boyfriend or two. It would be better for her to… go. She’ll be fine.”

“Elsa, I’m sorry, but love doesn’t work like that. You can’t shut it out.”

The bedroom door opened and both sisters flinched. Honeymaren sauntered in the kitchen, looking much more refreshed and wearing more clothes. She headed straight for Elsa and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Right. I’m off. You two need to talk,” she said, pointing at the two of them. “If you need anything, give me a buzz.”

As she walked past Anna, she ruffled the top of her hair like a dog, flashing a wicked grin. Elsa watched as she let herself out; Anna got the sense she was bracing herself for being alone with her.

“What do we need to talk about?” Anna prompted.

Elsa’s lips twitched. She took a big breath. “I think it’s time I told you why I went away thirteen years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So, a thing happened... and that thing is that I've been called back to work in the office. I've been working from home for the past few months, which has meant I've been working at about 20% and writing at 80% (#noragrets), so that's probably going to change from next week. I'll have to go back to doing what I'm paid to do, how dull. It's likely I'll only be able to update at the weekend, but I'm going to try really hard to post a chapter through the week, if I can. 
> 
> Next chapter is... chaotic. I have plenty more twists up my sleeve. A note on Elsa's sexuality: we don't know her orientation in the films, and I'm someone who doesn't think we need it (despite having her romantically involved with someone in this story, I quite like it when main characters don't have a romantic interest). I've hinted that she's greysexual here because that's my honest interpretation - also, it's not talked about enough. 
> 
> I love reading your comments and receiving kudos, so thank you so much! 
> 
> Cx.


	15. Bullet

Anna’s heart throbbed. Had she – had she heard correctly? Had something changed and this was why she was telling her now? Wait, no. She shouldn’t speculate. Elsa had been trying to tell her and found it difficult. Anna had to respect that. She needed to remember that Elsa had gone through a lot, and opening up didn't come easy to her. “Okay,” she started with a warm smile. “I’m listening.”

Elsa was staring at her hands. “I don’t want to scare you,” she murmured.

“Try me.” If Elsa was being honest, Anna could be too. “I’m scared of what I don’t know, Elsa, and right now it’s really scaring me.”

As much as she wanted to know what had happened – how her sister had ended up in this situation – she dreaded what she was going to hear. Elsa was on the edge of her seat, her posture so stiff that a statue had more movement. She waited until she was absolutely ready to begin.

“I was born with my powers. I don’t know how or why, but our parents knew about the Facility. They knew that they were going to find me and take me away. Dad did his best to keep it concealed. The radars at the Facility can only trace strong sources of magic. He taught me how to control it the best he could. _Conceal, don't feel_. But it wasn’t enough, my powers were too strong.” Elsa paused to let go of a small breath she’d been holding. “They came for me on my fifth birthday. Dad managed to broker a deal with them: if I could prove I could control my growing magic, then they wouldn’t take me until I was older. Dad hoped by then they’d think of something else. Part of the agreement involved me going to the Facility for regular tests.”

“Ah, your so-called heart condition,” Anna surmised.

Elsa gave a single nod. “Exactly.”

Sensing Elsa was struggling with what to say next, Anna prompted her with something that had been troubling her. “Rapunzel said she was also born with magic.”

Elsa looked downcast. “Yes. She was born with healing powers – she saved her mother from a complication during childbirth when she was born. Dad warned our uncle to keep it hidden. They soon discovered that most of Rapunzel’s magic was in her hair, so they kept it short to avoid detection. By the time the Facility found out about it, Rapunzel had no strong patterns of magic that were traceable to their systems.”

Once more, Anna was struck by how it was all a big family secret. Everyone knew; her mum and dad, sister, cousin, aunt, uncle. In a little voice, she asked, “How come I didn’t know?”

“You knew, Anna.”

Anna froze. “I’m sorry?”

Elsa’s gaze flitted between her sister’s face and her own hands. “You knew about my magic.”

Anna’s brows pulled together. That couldn't be right. A magical sister wasn't something you just _forgot_. “I don’t remember –"

Elsa interrupted her. Elsa rarely interrupted anyone. “There was an accident.” She shook her head sadly. “My magic was getting too powerful; I couldn’t control it. You and I, we were messing around one night.” In an even quieter voice, “I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I did.”

Mouth dry, and hands sweaty, Anna asked, “What happened? Why don’t I remember?”

Elsa’s expression was riddled with guilt; eyes wide, lips pushed together, a deep-set frown. She clenched her hands nervously as she started to explain. “We were creating an ice palace. You were jumping from one pillar to the next and I hit you – right here.” She gestured to her left temple. “I was fourteen, I was feeling rebellious. You were just excited to see the full extent of my powers for the first time.” She crumpled into herself like a damp piece of paper. “I should’ve taken better care of you.”

Anna could picture the scene in her head quite clearly; she imagined their old house, the big hall where they used to play as kids. From whatever angle she imagined it, she came to the same conclusion. She reached for her sister’s hand. “Elsa, that sounded like an accident.”

Elsa only held onto it loosely. “It doesn’t matter, it had consequences. I could’ve killed you.” She met Anna’s eyes, beseeching her to understand. “It triggered the Facility's radar, and they thought I couldn’t be trusted. They thought I was dangerous, a liability. They fixed you up, claimed you had amnesia and couldn’t remember anything - although we all suspected something else, like a mind wipe.” Her shoulders slumped. “Then they took me away. There was nothing our parents could do.”

Anna was eleven. She remembered waking up with a headache and going down for breakfast. She remembered the look on her parents faces, could sense something was off. They asked if she was feeling well – she’d banged her head the night before. Anna said yes, asked for Elsa. Her parents said she’d stayed at a friend’s overnight. Anna couldn’t remember; she assumed it was because of her headache. Then, day after day, night after night, excuses led into more excuses. Elsa was visiting family. Elsa had to go away for school. No contact, no explanations. All because fourteen-year-old Elsa, who had been restrained from a young age, wanted to let go and made a mistake. Everyone should be allowed to make mistakes, to push boundaries, without such severe consequences. Anna had probably encouraged her. Anna had participated. If Elsa felt guilty about it, then so should she.

Of course, a part of Anna knew that the Facility would’ve taken Elsa eventually. They probably used it as an excuse.

“Where did you go?” Anna whispered, as if it were still a secret. “What happened?”

Elsa hesitated. “I was fully integrated into the Facility’s system.”

“But what does that mean?”

“Magic creates a residual energy; it’s more powerful than any fuel, any other power. When you’re integrated into the system, they conduct experiments on you to see how they can best use your powers.” Elsa’s hand tightened around her sister’s. “They already knew that I was powerful, that my magic responded to emotional stimulus. If I was scared or… in pain, my magic was practically uncontrollable – and it produced a lot of residual energy.” Elsa paused to catch her breath. “They used – _use_ my magic to power the Facility. Using various methods, I become the machine. They drain me, turn it into fuel.”

And the Sanctuary plot all fell into place; Elsa wasn’t only the poster child for Styre and the one with the prime position to take them down, but she was the _key_ to bringing down the Facility too. If they could no longer use her magic as fuel, what would they do? They probably didn’t have a back-up; they had no reason to suspect Elsa wouldn’t cooperate.

_No one leaves the Facility._ That’s what Elsa had said during the Sanctuary meeting. It was becoming increasingly apparent why.

Anna willed her voice to remain steady as she asked, “How do they –” she couldn’t say drain like she was some inanimate machine “– do that?”

Elsa looked down. “Experiments. Tried and tested methods.” What was that look on her face – embarrassment? Shame? “It doesn’t matter.”

“They hurt you,” Anna said. It was a statement, not a question. She didn’t need confirmation. Elsa’s powers responded to negative emotion; fear and pain. They tested her to find the best methods to _hurt_ her, to get the most energy out of her.

Elsa’s silence screamed the truth.

Anna’s stomach flipped like she was going to be sick. There was a _rush_ through her – a stream of strong emotions, too many emotions, like she’d never felt before. She stood up on shaky legs and tried to breathe. She wanted to cry, she wanted to punch something, she wanted to curl into a ball and disappear.

But she needed to know more.

“And this has happened since you were fourteen?” she asked. She sounded breathless.

“Sixteen,” Elsa corrected instinctively. “It took them a few years to realise my full potential. Then –”

Elsa’s voice was strangled, causing Anna to look around. For the past few minutes, she’d been looking anywhere but her older sister. As she looked now, Elsa’s face had blanched, and her lip was wobbling. It occurred to Anna that she hadn't seen her sister cry much. Everything that had happened - everything that was happening - she was surprised she wasn't in a constant puddle of misery.

The intense feelings vanished when Anna saw her struggle. She sat down again and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. “It’s okay.”

It wasn't okay, but lies were comfort occasionally. 

Elsa leaned into her. There was a tremble to her words. “This next part is why it’s hard to talk about.”

“I’m ready,” Anna soothed. “Take your time.”

“When I turned eighteen – a legal adult – they revealed other plans for me. They wanted to make me a posterchild for Styre – a face to lead them into the plans we now know about. I’d been in the Facility for seven years, longer than most people. I knew their tricks, I knew that they were planning something sinister. I refused to play along. They bribed me with freedom. I hadn’t – I didn’t know what that was anymore, it didn’t work. Then I talked about it to mum and dad.”

“You kept in contact with them?” Anna squeaked.

“They allowed them access to me once a year, sometimes twice.” Elsa sighed. “I think they knew what was happening because the things they said – they kept hinting at things. _Don’t let yourself be used_ , mum said to me, _trust yourself_. We’ll be with you every step of the way.” There was a long silence and then, “They died two weeks later.”

Anna gaped. She recoiled, instinctively; her heart was beating too fast. One dot led to another in her mind, and she didn't want to think about it - she didn't want it to be real. “You don’t think…?”

Elsa nodded. Grim. Face set with the bitter truth. “Yes. I believe someone at Styre gave orders to get rid of them. The plans at Sanctuary have been in play for a long time. Destin told me that our parents never stopped fighting to get me back. And they were killed for it.”

The statue snapped, the band broke. Tears gushed from Elsa's eyes and a sob wracked her chest. 

Anna held her tighter. heart breaking with her. “Elsa…”

“And then there was you,” she said through silent tears. “Fifteen, no parents. No sister. I couldn’t take that risk – I did what they asked. Anything they asked. I learnt their scripts, I repeated words in interviews, I asked the questions they wanted. You were their last weapon against me.”

Grabbing her sister by the shoulders, Anna tipped her chin up. “Elsa, listen, you can’t blame yourself. Mum and dad were obviously trying to help you – the believed in you.”

“And it killed them.”

“No. You can’t blame yourself for their choices. Of course, they wanted to help you. I want to help you. You say you don’t have friends, and then everyone at Sanctuary is following your lead, risking their lives. You are loved, and when people love you, they’ll do anything for you.”

“I don’t want that.”

“You don’t want to be loved?”

Elsa struggled with herself. “Not that –”

“Well, tough. Suck it up. We’re not going anywhere.” In a softer voice, she said, “Thank you for telling me.”

If this was the truth she so desperately craved, then she would have to stomach it. Anna wanted to rage, she wanted to cry alongside Elsa, she wanted to pretend that this wasn't her life. But what good would that do? She already felt so useless. Rapunzel, Elsa, her parents - the had belonged to this world for so long, Styre's world, and now Anna would play her role, take to the stage. For them. 

Each day her resolve grew, and the outcome wasn't going to be pleasant. 

“You’re not mad?” came the quiet response.

“I could never be mad at you. But I’m…" Anna shook her head. She couldn't put it into words. But she could put it into actions. "Styre took our parents, and they took you years ago. They’re ruining lives everywhere. And you were right, you were all right." Anna forced down her tears. "We can’t sit back and do nothing.”

* * *

Anna stayed the entire weekend. She planned to sleep on the sofa on Saturday night, since Elsa didn’t have a spare bedroom. Anna admitted that she thought Elsa’s apartment would be bigger because of her position and their parents’ inheritance. Elsa then confessed two things: Styre paid her an average wage which was no where near the lucrative amounts of other representatives, and secondly – more surprisingly – Elsa hadn’t taken any inheritance. All of the Arens’ wealth had gone straight to Anna.

When Anna had protested and asked for an explanation, Elsa merely pointed out that Anna needed it more than she had. Anna, herself, wasn’t convinced; she knew Elsa had originally intended to reconnect with her when the Sanctuary plot was over, meaning Elsa knew there was a chance it could go badly and that would never happen – resulting in the inheritance going to Anna anyway. Elsa’s future, with or without Anna, seemed to conclude with the start of the Sanctuary plot.

That was worrying. However, it encouraged Anna to make one commitment and one commitment alone: _keep Elsa safe_.

No matter the cost, her sister would have a future. She'd make sure of it. 

Late on Saturday night, the sisters had stayed up late, catching up on life events they’d missed out on together. At some point during the evening, Anna had fallen asleep on Elsa’s bed and woken up on Sunday in the same spot with a blanket around her.

On Sunday, Belle contacted Elsa to invite her, Honeymaren and Anna to a Sanctuary meeting on Tuesday night to discuss the next phase of the plan. This time, it would only involve the new members and those who needed to know the next steps. This made Anna wonder how trustworthy everyone in the group was, and to what extent they trusted each other.

* * *

Monday morning changed everything.

Anna walked into the office with two coffees to find Elsa standing in front of her desk. She was pacing the length of the small office, her arms wrapped around her middle.

Anna instantly knew something was wrong. “Elsa?”

“We need to go.” Elsa took the two coffees and put them down. “Now.”

“What’s hap –”

“Emergency meeting with senior members. They specifically requested for you to come along.”

Anna felt oddly numb. An emergency meeting? What did that mean? Something must’ve happened, something important. Naturally, Anna’s thoughts went to the worst-case scenario.

Had someone in Styre discovered the Sanctuary plot?

Elsa didn’t wait for Anna to respond, she simply nudged her out of the room. A few people in the central headquarters cast them curious glances as they rushed through the office, Flynn-slash-Eugene, being one of them.

That was when Anna’s heart started to beat sporadically in her chest. Forgetting everything she’d promised about keeping a distance while in work, Anna pulled on her sister’s arm, dragging her to a stop. “Elsa, wait. Please tell me –”

“I don’t know,” she said. Elsa met Anna’s eyes; they were cold, distant. “But whatever it is, I promise I’ll make it right.”

Anna huffed. There was a time – many years ago – when her big sister’s words soothed any worries she had. She wasn’t sure if Elsa still had the ability to do that, not with everything that was going on. She nodded all the same, choosing to trust in her instead of blindly believing.

But that’s what trust was, wasn’t it? Believing in someone or something without necessarily putting faith in your own judgement?

Anna gave herself a mental shake. She didn’t want to think about it.

The meeting was on the top floor where the stakeholders and senior members worked. Anna had never been beyond the third floor, and she was mildly surprised at how different it looked. While the rest of the building was mostly open plan, the top floor had long corridors and locked doors, meaning they couldn’t see who was inside the meeting room until they went in.

Elsa braced herself before knocking on the door. Anna’s hand ghosted her arm, trying to offer reassurance.

Their eyes met.

One more deep breath, and then they entered.

There was a long table with two empty chairs. The room was only half-lit. Five pairs of eyes watched the two sisters, and Anna instantly felt her skin crawl. Frollo, Ursula, Weselton, Phoebus (Flynn’s boss), and another man she didn’t recognise were all here. In the middle of the table was a yellow envelope.

“Elsa, sit,” Frollo said once the door was closed, gesturing to the chair at the top of the table. He turned to Anna. “Thank you for joining us, Miss Arens. We thought the matter at hand would concern you too.”

Anna didn’t know what to say. She tried not to look at Elsa, but at the same time, her mind wandered to just a few days previously, when Frollo had Elsa pushed up against the wall. It took all her effort to smile and not give into her desire to jump over the table and punch his smug face. “Thank you,” she said, taking the empty seat to the left of Elsa, and on the other side of Phoebus. This was the most restrained she'd been in her entire life.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Elsa asked, sitting perfectly poised - like she was ready to strike.

A few of them exchanged glances. Anna bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything stupid. 

The tension was so thick it felt hard to breathe. 

They were in the Dragon’s Den – surrounded by people of power who could do great damage with minimal effort.

Anna was terrified.

“This letter was addressed to you,” Frollo began, gesturing at the envelope in the centre. His sly eyes settled on Elsa. “As you know, all correspondences are scanned and double checked in case of – _ah_ – malicious intent.”

Elsa quirked an eyebrow. “And?”

Frollo gave a tight smile which made Anna’s stomach churn. It was the smile of a man who had leverage. “Open it for yourself.”

It was a mind game, Anna realised. It seemed like the people behind Styre loved endless cycles of manipulation. Elsa, well-versed in challenges, didn’t hesitate; she stretched over the table to retrieve the letter for herself. She didn’t even react when it was heavier than expected, landing in her palm with a _thud_.

Anna held her breath as Elsa opened the envelope. There was no note, no written correspondence. Elsa tipped the contents into her hand.

And out fell a single brass bullet.

Anna’s breath caught in her throat. She watched as Elsa held the bullet between her fingers, holding it up for them all to see. Her face was expressionless, and she was very still. “I see,” she said.

“Someone was sending you a threat, it seems,” Weselton pointed out, needlessly.

“That’s very clear,” Elsa murmured.

Anna watched the pointed tip glint in the low light. A bullet - a symbol - a warning. 

The room felt uncomfortably small. 

“Why would someone feel the need to threaten _you_ , Miss Arens?”

Elsa’s fist tightened around the bullet. She looked at Weselton like a mother might look at a child asking stupid questions. “I’m the leader of the biggest party in Arendelle, Mr Weselton. Likely to win the next election. I assume this is a threat not just against me, but against our party. As you know, Styre is _much_ bigger than a one-man show.”

Her words were biting, but subtle enough for both Anna and the senior Styre members to understand the message: Elsa had little control. A threat against her was a threat against them all.

Phoebus cleared his throat as he sat forward. “Well, we’re looking into it. Hopefully, we can trace it back to the sender, get to the bottom of it. In the meantime, we advise you execute caution.”

Frollo’s fingers tapped against the table. “If it would make you feel safer -" _tap, tap, tap_ "- we can give you a private bodyguard.”

A private bodyguard would be disastrous – Elsa would be monitored all the time, everywhere. She wouldn’t be able to stay involved with Sanctuary or see Honeymaren – or Anna. At the same time, Anna wanted her sister to be safe. Someone had just threatened her life – someone who was unknown, outside of the usual threat of Styre. An unseen enemy who could be anywhere, anyone, for reasons they didn't know.

As for Styre, well, the people sat around the table weren’t worried about Elsa the person. They were worried about the implication of a threat against them, and against the weapon that was key to their plans – Elsa the tool.

“I don’t see any reason to worry yet,” Elsa remarked. Her voice, her posture, her expression all showed she was nonplussed. They might have been discussing the weather. “But I appreciate the offer.”

“Hmm.” Frollo stroked his chin. “We’ll keep an eye on the situation." He paused, glancing at Anna curiously. "Do you have any more questions?”

“No, sir.”

“Then you can go.” Before they moved, Frollo called. “Oh, and Elsa, you can keep the bullet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter stage left: another mystery bad guy! 
> 
> Well, yous have been so kind with your comments that I just had to update. 
> 
> Fair warning, this is unedited and it took me two weeks of fiddling to have this chapter resemble anything close to what I was happy with. I'm still not overly pleased but ah well. It's a blip. 
> 
> Also, a note on Elsa's story: it would be worthwhile to remember that this is what she perceives as the truth... for now. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are worth more than gold. 
> 
> Cx.


	16. The Buff and the Bodyguard

Elsa’s demeanour instantly shifted as soon as they left the meeting room. She let out a huge sigh and her shoulders slumped. She even took a minute to rub the bridge of her nose and close her eyes. “I’m _relieved_ that wasn’t what I thought it was,” she whispered.

Anna frowned. No one - she couldn't stress it enough - was more difficult to understand. “I think most people who receive death threats don’t feel _relieved_ , sis.”

Elsa shot her a warning look. Sensing that the coast was clear, she looped her arm through Anna’s and walked down the corridor. “You’re right,” she muttered, lips barely moving. “I’m worried for you.”

“Me?!” Anna yelped.

Elsa stopped to glare at her again.

“You’re absolutely impossible,” Anna hissed. “If you’re going to refuse a bodyguard, fine. But I have news for you, Elsa: I’m no longer your PA. As of now, I’m officially taking up the role of your personal bodyguard. No one’s going to send a bullet to my sister without it going through _me_ first.” Pausing, Anna tried to figure out if what she said made sense. “Anyway, the point is: you need to start worrying about your own welfare. The way that you just disregard your own safety is making me feel icky.”

Elsa’s eyebrows raised by the tiniest amount before the started walking again. A few moments passed in silence, and Anna hoped her sister was taking on board the criticism. Then, Elsa said, “You’re fired.”

Anna stopped. “Excuse me?”

“As my bodyguard,” Elsa said, her eyes twinkling. “If you want to give yourself fancy titles, fine by me. But don’t choose ones that value my life over yours.”

“Ugh – that’s not what I’m doing. I’m saying you need someone to look out for you. To protect you.”

“I can protect myself. Walking weapon, remember?”

“A walking weapon with the inability to shoot.”

“Not for much longer.”

Anna looked at her, searching for something. “What do you mean?”

“Wait until tomorrow,” she muttered.

* * *

Elsa had been held up at work on Tuesday evening, so she told Anna to go on without her to the Sanctuary meeting. Anna was sure she could remember where to go, but she’d always avoided the Spruce district, meaning the map in her head was a bit blurry. She aimed for Oaken’s, knowing the Court of Miracles was located underground in a warehouse somewhere behind it. 

Anna's heart sank when she realised she had to walk through the dark abandoned warehouse by herself. She’d never been a fan of the dark; when she was a child, she’d take comfort in the light of the moon because it fought off the monsters living in the shadows, the ones she could feel but never see. _When they sky is awake, I’m awake_ , she used to say. _When there’s light in the darkness I feel safe_.

She may be twenty-four, but she still harboured those fears. Only now, the dark was full of adult scary things like loneliness and despair and making your own doctor appointments. So, when she reached the abandoned warehouse, she did what any sane adult would do: she ran through the dark until she found the steps leading down to the Court of Miracles.

And then she over-estimated the distance and fell down the steps.

Luckily, Victor, the guard, caught her. Anna laughed awkwardly and tried to claim back some morsel of grace by giving him a little bow to show her thanks.

“It’s dark,” she said, obviously. “I couldn’t – I don’t – can I go in?”

“Certainly, ma’am,” he said, opening the door for her.

The Court was just as busy as the first time she’d visited. Anna took her time looking at the stalls and inspecting the items for sale. As she studied the handmade jewellery stall, she felt something soft brush against her legs.

“Oh – hello!”

A dog the size of a horse was sitting beside her, his tail slapping her foot as he excitedly greeted her. Anna kneeled to scratch between his huge floppy ears. “You’re a St. Bernard, aren’t you?” she asked him.

He pressed his head further into her hand while generous amounts of drool cascaded from his mouth. The light reflected the metal tag dangling from his collar. Anna read the inscription. “Ah, no, you’re _Sven_. My apologies.” She adopted the voice she reserved for dogs and babies. “Lovely to meet you, Sven.”

Sven stood up, as if asking Anna to follow him. Shrugging, Anna held onto his collar and allowed him to wander where he wanted.

Strangely enough, he led her to the beaded curtain that separated the Sanctuary meeting room from the Court of Miracles. Anna kneeled again. “Is your mummy or daddy in there, Sven?”

“Don’t do that.”

Anna jumped and spun around. A broad-shouldered man stood there, looking down at her with a scowl on his face. He had blonde hair and a strong nose, but it was his toned torso Anna stared at. He looked well-built, like those guys at the gym who bullied people out of using the weights. Anna's cheeks flushed as she glanced back up at him, unintentionally evoking a mental image. 

“Don’t baby him,” the guy said, pushing past her to rest his hand on Sven’s head. “He’s his own person, so less of the _coochy-coo_.”

Anna immediately felt her defences prickle. This wasn't the gym, and she didn't even _use_ weights. “I think he happens to like the coochy-coo.” She looked back at Sven with a bright smile, and said her best baby voice, “ _Don’t you_ , Sven?”

Sven’s tail wagged with such force that it echoed against the ground.

The man’s scowl deepened. He bent down to grab Sven’s jaw and, as if manipulating a puppet, said in an exaggerated, mock accent, “ _No, I don’t_.”

This guy didn’t like people patronising his dog but proceeded to… give him a fake voice? Anna gaped at him like he had suddenly grown a second head. “You talk _for_ your dog?”

“ _Yes, I do_ ,” he replied, manipulating Sven’s jaw again. Then he blushed and stood up straight. A hand went to the back of his neck. “I mean, no, I don’t. I – uh – well, sometimes. Alone. Maybe.” His eyes went wide, and he added quickly, “It’s not weird.”

Anna was trying very hard not to smirk. “No. No, it definitely doesn’t sound weird.”

He avoided her gaze altogether as he turned back to his dog and said, “Stay out here, Sven, until the meeting’s over.”

Sven stayed perfectly still as his owner went back into the room. Anna met Sven’s droopy brown eyes before heading into the meeting and, once again, Sven followed her.

The table was only half-full this time. Esmeralda, Mattias, Belle and Flynn-slash-Eugene were already there, plus the new man who Anna assumed was the connection Eugene had in the trade unions. When he saw Sven follow Anna into the room, his eyes narrowed, and his cheeks and neck began to flush.

He might be rude and hostile, but if he was putting himself on the line to help with the plot, then Anna could see past that.

Plus, she’d only known his dog for a few minutes and she’d already fallen in love.

When Anna sat in the same chair as last time, Sven sat on the floor beside her, leaning his chin on her knee so she could continue scratching his ears.

And she only gave a _slight_ gloating smile across the table at his owner.

“Anna, nice to see you,” Esmeralda said, pulling her out of her thoughts. “I was expecting Elsa to be with you.”

“She’s running late, but she should be here soon,” Anna replied with a smile.

“We hear there’s been a development,” Mattias said, eyes flicking to Belle. “Something about Elsa being sent a bullet?”

Belle nodded. “That’s right. Styre don’t know who sent it, but apparently it’s ruffled some of their feathers.”

“Phoebus has been distracted since it happened,” Eugene added. “If he’s representative of what the others are like, well – all I’m going to say, is that it would be good to strike while they’re down.”

“We can’t underestimate this new unknown threat,” Mattias pointed out.

Anna fiddled with the sleeve of her top. “Elsa kept the bullet,” she said quietly. “I think she’s bringing it tonight.”

“We’ll be able to have someone look into it, then,” replied Esmeralda.

It was a very similar conversation to the one they’d had with the senior members of Styre, and for some reason, it left Anna feeling unsettled. Perhaps it was because she felt like the only one thinking about _Elsa_. She didn’t so much care about the implications, the ramifications, the impact of the message. That all paled in comparison to the fact someone had threatened the life of her sister. Her only family. And while Elsa would side with them, while she would be the first to think of the logical reasoning, Anna also knew that if the tables were turned, if Anna had received a bullet in the post, then Elsa wouldn’t give a damn about the logical reasoning either. She’d go to hell and back trying to protect her.

But who was going to protect Elsa?

Anna, obviously. She’d meant what she said about stepping in as a bodyguard – literally and metaphysically. Anna was going to be the one in the Sanctuary plot concerned about the _wellbeing_ of her sister.

But then another name lit up like a lightbulb in Anna’s mind, a name of a person coming tonight: Honeymaren.

Yes, the Northuldra woman had implied she was involved in the Facility, the part that hurt Elsa and people like her, but there was no denying one thing: the way Honeymaren looked at Elsa was one of someone who would be willing to go to war to defend her.

Maybe Anna was going to have a tag-team of two.

It was a few more minutes before Elsa arrived to the meeting with Honeymaren by her side. As Elsa said hello to everyone and took her usual seat beside Esmeralda, Maren hesitated before sitting directly opposite in the empty chair between Mattias and the new guy Eugene had brought. When Elsa saw the dog leaning on Anna, she beamed and reached over to pet him.

“Three new members tonight,” she said lightly.

But Anna could hear a hint of worry.

“Let’s begin,” said Esmeralda. She gestured to the new members. “Why don’t you introduce yourselves?”

Eugene nudged Sven’s owner. He cleared his throat and looked at everyone apart from Anna. “Hi, I’m Kristoff, and I’m the ex-trade union representative of the ice harvesters. Eugene here told me about the plot and what it means and I – uh, well, I think I can help. I’m on board, anyway.”

Mattias was observing him with a keen eye. “When you say ex-representative…?”

“I quit a few months ago,” he explained. His hand went to the back of his neck again and it didn’t escape Anna’s attention that his gaze flicked to Elsa. “I was planning on moving away – I don’t know where, maybe somewhere south. Everyone knows that Styre will win the next election and when they do the trade unions are toast. I – kinda – decided to jump ship before that happens.”

“But you think you can still influence the unions?”

“Yeah. They’re practically family to me and if they knew what was happening, they’d be on board too.” He frowned. “Why didn’t you involve the trade unions until now anyway?”

“The more people who know, the bigger the risk of the plot leaking somehow,” Esmeralda replied. “We’re entering the later stages, so now is the right time.”

“With the trade unions, we’d have dozens of occupations willing to stand with us against the government, ready to shut down large parts of the economy,” Eugene added. He patted Kristoff on the back. “You’ll be doing us a huge favour, Kris.”

Kristoff looked sheepish at the attention. He deflected it by asking, “What is it you want me to do?”

Elsa answered; her voice was icy, the tone that was reserved the official business. “Talk to each of the leaders, gauge their interest in change. Take a note of the ones you can trust, and then we’ll give you the signal to le them know more of our plans. If they would like, we can arrange a meeting here with them to talk about the final steps.”

Kristoff nodded slowly. “I can do that.”

Esmeralda clapped her hands. “Good. Another hurdle down. And next we have…”

All eyes turned to Honeymaren. The brunette’s eyes grew wide when she realised the spotlight was on her. Her focus landed on Elsa, who gave a nod to show her support.

“I’m Honeymaren and I work at the Facility – not by choice,” she added hastily. “I’m Northuldra, and the Arendelle military have invaded our town.”

Anna didn’t know that – is that what she meant when she mentioned brutality against her brother? She suddenly felt guilty for ever doubting her in the first place. A few others around the table shared looks, but Anna didn’t know what they meant.

“Where do you work in the Facility, Honeymaren?” Esmeralda asked gently.

“Specifically, Administrations.” She looked embarrassed. “I assist in administrating drugs to the – eh, patients.”

A moment passed where no one spoke. Then Elsa did. “Honeymaren believes she can decrease my level of suppressants by duping the system.”

“How?” Belle asked.

Maren looked up at Elsa. “When we work on regular patients, we swipe our key card to gain access to the prescribed drugs. It’s a bit different with Elsa because the work we do on her changes significantly each time. Anyone who works on Elsa is notified beforehand, and then they’re given a list of drugs and equipment that’s needed. When we complete a task, we enter the data manually into a spreadsheet.” Maren looked to the rest of them. “I can enter the wrong data, and I’m sure no one would question it.”

“A spreadsheet, eh?” Eugene tapped his chin. “Anna, I think we’ve found a job for you.”

Anna blinked. “Huh? What?”

“If we could gain remote access the spreadsheet, then Anna could do some tricks, cover Honeymaren’s tracks when she’s manipulating the data.” Eugene winked. “I’ll talk to Tiana but leave it with me.”

But Anna was already following his train of thought. “I could definitely do that. It would add an extra patch of security.”

"I can help with coding too," Kristoff put in. Anna rolled her eyes - of course he could. "I'm doing an advanced night course in computer science."

Eugene slapped his back. "A man of many trades." 

“Just to get back to the issue of the suppressants,” said Mattias. He placed his elbows on the table to get a good look at Honeymaren. “How long will it be before Elsa can use her powers unfiltered?”

Maren bit her lip as she did the mental maths. “The suppressants are given at the end of each session and last two weeks until the start of the next session. If Elsa is taken off the suppressants too quickly, it might trigger her powers into being hyper-sensitive. Not to mention the side effects. If we decrease the dosage by a quarter each time, then the suppressants will work by three and a half days less each time.” Maren wrinkled her nose. “Meaning, roughly two months, if all goes well.”

“The election is four months away, so it works perfectly,” Elsa surmised.

Anna folded her arms over her chest. She looked between Elsa and Honeymaren, almost accusing them - it was clear they'd discussed this before, and had already thought about how to evade certain topics. “You mentioned side effects,” she stated.

They weren't going to dupe _her_. 

Elsa stared at her hands. “It’s fine, Anna.”

“Any time you say that it’s not fine.”

Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but Esmeralda interrupted. “ _Will_ there be side effects?”

Maren nodded, albeit with a guilty wince. “They should be minor; nausea, headaches, heightened sensitivity to the cold. The same as most withdrawal symptoms. But the risk would be halved if we decreased the dosage by, say, an eighth.”

“No,” Elsa said immediately. The argument was poised on the tip of her tongue. “That means I’d be off the suppressants in four months. It’s cutting it too fine.”

Anna frowned. “But surely reducing the risk –”

“No,” Elsa repeated. “I need time to learn how to control my powers again. Those extra two months could prove essential.”

There was no reasoning with Elsa when she had her mind set, and Anna could tell the only other person who supported her in this was Maren. Everyone else wanted those two extra months, that wiggle room that they might need. Everyone else prioritised the plot over her sister.

Anna had to let it go.

“Honeymaren,” Esmeralda started carefully. “Are you still in contact with your family back home?”

Maren’s brows gathered. Her shoulders tensed. “Yeah, why?”

“They trust you?”

“More than trust,” Elsa put in, a hint of pride. “Maren’s the daughter of the old tribe leader. Her aunt is the _current_ tribe leader.”

Esmeralda looked impressed. She sat forward. “Perhaps we can use your connection to our advantage; prepare as many tribes as we can for what is going to happen.”

Maren shook her head slightly. “I’m not sure I’m allowed to go back home. I’d need a pass from the Facility.”

Smiling, Esmeralda winked. “I should be able to sort something.”

“Just to recap,” said Mattias. He was trying to catch a glimpse at Belle's notes. “Kristoff is ready to get the trade unions on our side, and Honeymaren is undercover in the Facility, potentially our contact for Northuldra too. So, we should be ready for mobilisation within the next three to four months?”

Elsa nodded. “Correct, Destin.”

“Is there anything else we need?”

Belle checked her notes. “Three new burner phones for Anna, Kristoff and Honeymaren.”

“I’ll get them ready for next time,” Esmeralda assured.

“Does anyone have any questions?” Elsa asked.

To everyone’s surprise, Kristoff raised his hand like he was a pupil at school. His face turned bright red as everyone looked at him. Cautiously, he said, “I don’t mean to be – well, it’s just… Eugene said that uh – Elsa is super powerful or something. So, I guess I was just wondering why she” – he then looked at the woman in question – “ _you_ don’t overpower the Facility, the government – everyone, when you’re off your suppressants. Why do you need… us?”

Anna’s heart lurched when she saw Elsa look down – a sign that she was feeling guilty or ashamed. A surge of protective rage washed over her, and she leaned into the table, causing Sven to lift his head from her knees. Anna shouted, “Listen here, Christopher –”

“It’s Kristoff –”

“Listen here, _Kristoff_ ,” Anna corrected with a hiss. “My sister is already putting her life on the line for this plot. She doesn’t need _you_ coming in here and making her feel bad –”

“No, Anna, it’s okay,” Elsa muttered beside her. She put her hand on top of Anna’s. “It was something the Sanctuary members discussed in the beginning, and it’s a fair question.” She met Kristoff’s curious gaze. “If I take Arendelle by force, how different am I from the people we’re trying to overthrow? We need support, otherwise there would be no point in this. Besides, my powers are dangerous. I don’t want to put anyone in danger, no matter who they are.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kristoff said quickly. “I didn’t mean – I’m sorry, it was just a question, I didn’t mean to – to offend you, or anything. I’m sorry.” 

Elsa brushed it off with a smile and a wave of her hand. Anna watched her intently, searching for signs of discomfort or anxiety. She didn't find any; Elsa's face was perfectly impassive having retreated behind her mask of apathy. 

Esmeralda adjourned the meeting by saying smaller gatherings would probably happen more regularly now, and then asked to speak to Elsa alone for a few minutes.

Anna made to approach Belle and Eugene, but to her surprise, she saw Kristoff standing at the side as if waiting to talk to her. Sven padded over to him and sat by his feet. Anna met his honey-brown eyes with her arm crossed over her chest. 

“I just want to apologise,” he said stiffly. “I didn’t know you were sisters – not like that matters – but I didn’t mean to offend you. These social things – I’m not great at them. Usually it’s just me and Sven. I haven't been around this many people in - pfft.”

There was something about how he said it reminded Anna of Elsa. Despite how she tried, she couldn’t stay mad at him, not when he was risking his life for the plot. Not to mention, Anna’s foot regularly rested in her mouth, so she could sympathise with saying things out of turn. Damn his relatable vulnerability. “It’s alright, I get it. I guess I’m sorry too for getting all defensive.” In a smaller voice, she added without thinking, “I just feel like I’m losing a battle to keep her safe.”

Kristoff's grin was easy and warm. Inviting. 

“It’s strange, you know, hearing you say that about someone who is arguably the most powerful person in the country right now,” he said before grimacing. “I mean, to the rest of us, she’s… untouchable. The next president.” He shrugged. “If only they knew, eh?”

Elsa was so many things to so many people that it was hard for her to comprehend it all. To Anna, she was the little girl who gave her younger sister a spare blanket to keep her warm, who let her have the last lollipop in the sweet tin. 

No one else saw her like that – Anna doubted Elsa even seen it in herself anymore.

“Yeah,” Anna muttered. “If only they knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was cackling at all the messages I got about Elsa keeping the bullet. And feeling oddly proud at how I've made you all paranoid. Just to add fuel to the fire... this is all going so well, isn't it? Aren't the Sanctuary team doing a great job? 
> 
> It would be a damn shame if someone ruined it. See you next time. 
> 
> Kristoff's theme is: Someone To You by BANNERS (it's also, very slightly, Anna's too). 
> 
> Side note: kudos/comments keep me alive. That might sound dramatic, because it is. Thank you for the support!
> 
> Cx.


	17. Midnight Surprise

The rest of the week was spent doing something very exciting: planning a campaign trail. Elsa was sent an itinerary of events for the next fortnight, which involved speaking at rallies, visiting schools and businesses, and a number of political broadcasts. Anna, as the faithful PA, would be there every step of the way, and had to ensure Elsa stayed on time and on track. Starting on Monday, Anna and Elsa would be travelling around Arendelle, visiting a different town each day – something Anna thought was exciting, if it weren’t for the circumstances.

Anna was reminded of the true face of Styre once again on Friday – it was one of _those_ Fridays. Facility Friday, meaning Elsa was agitated and quiet in the office. Anna made sure to leave a coffee and a chocolate cupcake on her sister’s desk before she left, hoping to cheer her up. She didn’t manage to see if it worked, however, because Weselton asked for Elsa an hour earlier than usual, and she left without a word or a second glance at Anna.

That night, Anna and Rapunzel had planned to have a few drinks and pizza to catch up with each other. Now that Anna was working full-time, and Rapunzel was picking up more shifts at the hospital, they kept passing each other like ships in the night. Anna, subconsciously, had also been avoiding Rapunzel for the fear of accidentally letting something slip about the Sanctuary plot or Elsa – something that she soon would not have to worry about, because Rapunzel was going to be accidentally dragged into the problem.

It was close to midnight, and they were finishing up watching another episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. Despite Rapunzel being small and looking delicate, she had a passion for supernatural shows and violent movies. The bigger, the badder, the better. _Buffy_ was a perfect mix of humour, action and the spooks, and always acted as their happy medium. As the credits rolled, Anna took their empty pizza box into the kitchen, putting the leftover slices in the microwave while Rapunzel yawned and stretched on the sofa.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A deafening series of thuds rattled the front door.

Anna, eyes wide and mouth open, met Rapunzel’s gaze across the apartment. Who would almost break their door down at midnight on a Friday? Anna’s mind immediately leapt to conclusions, and none of them were good. Rapunzel seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because she ran to the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan from the cupboard.

The two girls creeped towards the door. _Should we?_ Anna mouthed. Rapunzel nodded.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Someone sounded eager to get in. Anna counted to three and on the third count, she pulled open the door and Rapunzel –

Swung the frying pan through the air and hit the unexpected visitor around the face.

Eugene fell face-first into the apartment.

Anna shrieked and closed the door with a rough kick. Rapunzel, on the other hand, was staring between the fallen man and the frying pan, as if confused at her own show of strength.

“Eugene!” Anna exclaimed, dropping to the ground to help him up. “Are you okay?”

He was staring into the middle distance, eyes glazed over as he sat up with a groan. One hand went to his head, rubbing the bump forming there, and then he looked accusingly at Rapunzel.

“You hit me with a frying pan!” His brows pulled together. “Who the hell greets someone by knocking them out with a frying pan?!”

Rapunzel lowered the item in question, still pale and staring. “I didn’t knock you out! You’re conscious, aren’t you?”

“Barely!”

“Alright you two, stop it,” Anna chided. She looked at Eugene, searching him for clues. “What are you doing here? What’s wrong?”

Something had to be wrong, didn’t it? Why else would Eugene be banging down her door in the middle of the night. Eugene’s face slackened, and he tried to stand up. Both Rapunzel and Anna offered to help him. He cast a quick glance around the apartment, probably checking that they were alone, and then said, “It’s Elsa.”

Anna didn’t miss a beat. “What happened?”

“I can explain in the car, but I think she needs you.”

How many times had she had nightmares about a scenario like this? She did her best to stay calm, even though her heart was beating up a frenzy. “Okay,” Anna said without hesitation. “Let’s go. Let me just – let me just get a jacket.”

She was in pyjamas, and she didn’t care. She ran to her bedroom and grabbed the puffy jacket behind her door and ran back to Eugene. Rapunzel was standing beside him, still holding the frying pan, her face lined with worry. She reached out to her cousin. “Anna?”

She needed to say something, but what was there to say? She couldn’t tell the truth, there wasn’t time. “Listen, Punz, I need to go but if anything happens, I’ll call you, okay?”

“Yes, yeah, okay,” her cousin said, nodding. She turned to Eugene. “And sorry for the, you know…” She motioned swinging the frying pan.

“Maybe use something softer next time. Like a pillow,” he joked, although there wasn’t much humour in his voice.

With one last glance at Rapunzel, Anna left with Eugene.

They didn’t talk again until they were safely inside his parked car. Everything felt blurred, kind of real, kind of not. It wasn't until Anna tried to put on her seatbelt that she realised her hands were shaking. She needed a moment to breathe, to clear her head. When she sucked in a shaky breath, Eugene began talking. He sounded distant in Anna's clouded mind. 

“Belle contacted Olaf for your home address and then sent me to get you,” he said as he started the car.

“But why?” she asked. “What happened?”

“Elsa was at the Facility, but she was sent home early because something went wrong. Honeymaren followed her home to make sure she was okay and found her unconscious on the floor of her apartment.” Eugene paused. “Her phone was in her hand, like she was trying to call someone. Honeymaren flicked through her contacts looking for you but couldn’t find your number – obviously, because you don’t have a burner phone yet. She called the first person she recognised, who was Belle. When Belle got there, she contacted me to get you and here I am.”

Anna's heart kept beating her ribs from the inside. She thought about Weselton earlier, how eager he was to collect her sister. The thought alone turned her stomach. While she was sitting there eating pizza and gossiping with Rapunzel, Elsa was sick. Alone. Probably scared. If Maren hadn't found her...

Clutching the edge of the seat, Anna tried to keep a level head by gripping into it with her fingertips. “What’s wrong with her?”

“I don’t know, I’m sorry." He frowned and looked a little upset. The glare of the orange streetlights were drawing attention to the purple bump on his temple. "They put her through a lot at the Facility, and occasionally they push her too far. She only tells us when she has to, but it’s horrible.”

Anna knew - at least, she knew some of it. Still, there was one thing unsettling her, one logical reason for this that was related to their recent discussions at the Sanctuary meeting. “Is it because she took a smaller dose of suppressants?”

“I don’t think so. We’ll be able to ask Honeymaren when we get there.”

Anna fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket, trying to keep her sweaty hands busy. Elsa’s apartment wasn’t far, especially with Eugene driving, but each passing second felt like one too many. She watched the clock radio as the minutes flashed into one another, all the while hoping - and praying to whatever deity she could conjure up - that it was nothing serious.

* * *

When they got there, Anna snapped off her seatbelt and tried to jump out of the car before Eugene had finished parking. He grabbed her shoulder to hold her back. “Easy there. Take your time, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Eugene checked the coast was clear before letting her out of the car. With nothing holding her back, Anna blanked out everything as she ran up to her sister’s apartment, taking two steps at a time, Eugene not far behind. Belle was standing at the door, ready for them. There were black shadows under her eyes, and she cradled her hands against her chest. 

“She’s in the bedroom.”

Anna nodded and passed-by wordlessly. Eugene hung back with Belle, talking in hushed voices. 

The first thing Anna laid eyes on was Honeymaren sitting beside Elsa, holding her hand. The brunette looked up as Anna entered the bedroom and watched as she sat on the other side of her. Elsa was fully clothed and lying on her back, blonde hair spilled around her like a halo. Her breathing was laboured; air intake seemed in short supply. However, it was her sister’s exposed arms that made her feel faint; deep red lines stretched across the pale skin like marble. Anna's gaze followed them up to the arch of her neck, as if her veins were cut open and exposed. If this was what her bare skin revealed, it chilled her to think about the rest of her body. 

“I’m sorry,” Maren muttered, silent tears leaking down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry.”

Anna’s mind was quiet, numb. As her hands ghosted over the angry welts, she demanded, “What did they do to her?”

_What did you do to her,_ almost slipped out. She was aware that she sounded dangerous, and she didn’t care.

Maren hesitated. If she took Anna's tone personally, she didn't show it. “They use different methods to, uh – to cause a reaction from her magic. Sometimes it’s injections to force it out, sometimes they use heat to burn it out – they’ve used water, electricity, anything they think will work. This time they used an injection and the electrotherapy. The injection was experimental – Ursula has been interested in them recently." Maren paused to wipe away tears. "They’re expanding the Facility, so they need more power. But this one, it didn’t go well. Elsa started showing signs of side effects straight away, but Weselton wanted to continue. It only lasted a few hours before she was completely spent. They looked her over, told her to go home but I could – I could tell she wasn’t well.”

Anna nodded, chewing the inside of her cheek. Of course the Facility would look at Elsa in this condition and not care about it. They probably got what they wanted, consequences be damned. Anna's mind searched for answers, but this wasn't what she was good at. She was someone who took information, collected it, worked with it. Elsa was the quick-thinker, the ideas person. She looked up at Maren, hoping she could help. 

“What should we do? Should we bring her to hospital?”

Maren shook her head from side to side. “No, too many questions." She blew out a long breath and squeezed Elsa's hand. "But I’m worried. She has a temperature, and she hasn’t woken up yet.”

Right. Anna had one idea, and it was the one she had labelled 'last resort'. She didn't know what else to do, who else to ask. Unable to look at Elsa anymore, she got up and started typing on her phone. Belle and Eugene were standing in the doorway.

Anna met Belle’s enquiring gaze as she walked past them. For a brief moment, she saw everyone who wasn't her sister as the enemy. Everyone else was concerned about other things - they had other horses in the race, so to speak. Anna cared about one thing: Elsa. Right now, the Facility could go to hell. The Sanctuary plot could be damned. 

“I don’t care if it’s against the rules or – or whatever, I’m calling someone who can help.” She invited no arguments with how she spoke or how she looked.

They didn't give any. 

Anna sat by herself in the kitchen as she made the phone call. It picked up almost immediately.

“Anna, what’s wrong?”

“Punz? I need you.”

* * *

Eugene picked up Rapunzel and brought her to the apartment. It only took half an hour, but Anna waited outside for them. The alternative was to stay in the bedroom with Honeymaren and Belle, and Anna couldn’t. The welts, the pale unmoving body... Once again, she felt like she’d let Elsa down when she needed it the most.

Rapunzel brought one of her spare medical kits which was hanging over her shoulder. She was in a deep conversation with Eugene, but the two instantly separated when they saw Anna. Unbeknownst to them, Anna was miles away. She was moving and interacting, yet she wasn’t here, in body. She wasn’t quite sure where she was, but she wanted to be far away, safe, with her sister. In another life, perhaps. 

Anna led Rapunzel into Elsa’s room. She saw her cousin pause before approaching; it was probably bizarre for her – one moment Anna hadn’t seen Elsa in thirteen years, and the next she was asking Rapunzel to help her sick sister with mysterious injuries.

Belle stood back as Rapunzel got to work. Honeymaren stayed where she was. A hand on Anna’s shoulder pulled her back to reality; Belle nodded towards the kitchen, and Anna followed.

They stood around the breakfast bar; Belle, Eugene and Anna. Belle let out a heavy sigh. “I’m calling an official Sanctuary meeting right now. Only three of us need to be present for it to be an official meeting, and technically there’s five here – two being in the bedroom.”

Anna nodded but didn’t say anything. Beside her, Eugene was swaying from side to side with his hands in his pockets. The energy was thick between them, oppressive. 

“We need to get the word about what happened. I can do that.” Belle cast a glance at Eugene. “You can get Merida to check up on Elsa tomorrow, can’t you? She’s good at helping Elsa’s side effects.”

“I’ll give her a call,” he said.

“Another thing, while we’re here.” Pausing, Belle gripped the edge of the counter. Her phone was in her hand, and she balled it up in her fist. “I received word from Megara this afternoon that her position has been compromised.”

Eugene gasped. “What?”

“She was caught going through the personal files of her boss. She was trying to find information on who had sent Elsa the bullet.” To Anna, Belle explained, “Megara was the PA of a senior representative of Endring. They asked her to leave her post, and we have since advised her to leave Arendelle.”

“Is she safe?” Anna asked. Usually, news such as this would shock her and she'd be full of worry. Megara had put herself in a position of danger to help her sister, after all, she knew that deserved recognition. But Anna's mind was still floating above everyone else and not grounded. 

“Yes, she should be fine. Esmeralda is working on it. We were going to wait until the next meeting to inform everyone but since you’re both here…”

Eugene ran a hand through his hair and swore under his breath. “We don’t have someone in Endring now. That leaves us vulnerable.”

Belle twirled a forefinger around the ends of her hair. “We might have to get someone to cover her position, apply for the job.” Anna had never seen Belle look so conflicted. “Even though it’s a toss-up of whether or not they’d be successful.”

“Who was Megara a PA for?” Anna asked without any real curiosity. 

“Hans Westergaard.”

Oh. Hans – _her_ Hans? Not _her_ Hans, but the one she knew – it was too much of a coincidence. Megara had been caught going through Hans's files... Hans needed a new PA. Sanctuary needed a Megara replacement because possibly - quite possibly - there might've been a link between Endring and the bullet that was sent to her sister. The dots lined up in a queue of dominos. They only needed someone to tip them over. Anna’s mind reeled at the possibilities, and the offer was on the tip of her tongue.

“I think I could do something about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, we have the end of Act II. 
> 
> I write in four acts (sorry Aristotle), so we're about halfway through. You know that vine of the batteries and it's like: AA, AAA, AAAA, AAAAA. It's like that, but it's how I measure the reader screaming reactions to the drama.
> 
> Just in case anyone is wondering about updates: I have enough chapters written to probably last another week of two updates a week, but then I might drop to one a week. I've gotten to the part of the plot where it's... tricky. But thank you so much for the support. 
> 
> Til next time, stay safe and drink water. 
> 
> Cx.


	18. Taking Steps

“I know Hans,” Anna explained. She talked quickly, trying to keep up with the thoughts coming to her. “We went to university together. Also, I bumped into him and he gave me his number. In a super flirty ‘you should call me’ way.” She looked down. “If I played my cards right, did a bit of flirting, I reckon I could get him to hire me.”

Belle and Eugene were silent. They stared at one another, and Anna could see their own brains whirring through the possibility. She waited patiently for them to think it through.

“Plus, your experience being Elsa’s PA,” Eugene pointed out.

Anna clicked her fingers at him.

“Wait, Anna,” Belle said, shaking her head. “You’d have to give up your position as Elsa’s PA.” She frowned. “Is that what you want?”

Hesitating, Anna considered it. Of course, getting a new job meant leaving her current one – leaving Elsa. Although, hadn’t she achieved what she set out to do? Hadn’t she gotten her sister back? Yes, she enjoyed the job and she’d be sad to give it up. But how many times had she found herself useless in helping Elsa? How many times had she sat back and done nothing?

“No,” she answered honestly, “but let’s be serious – my position as Elsa’s PA doesn’t help the Sanctuary plot. I got what I wanted – my sister. With this, I could help.”

Belle bit her lip and looked away. “We need to talk about it as a group ASAP.”

There was a small knock on the wall that made all three of them turn around. Rapunzel stood there, her lips pulled down and her brows low on her forehead. “Sorry to interrupt. Anna, can I talk to you?”

Anna nodded and excused herself from the group conversation. She forced herself to push back the plans reeling in her mind. Rapunzel guided her into Elsa’s room and Anna eyed the floor, still unable to look at her sister directly. As for Honeymaren, she was still sitting beside her, holding her hand. Anna gulped; the room felt too small for all of them, and she wished against better judgement that she was alone with Elsa – that she alone could take care of her.

All she wanted was to be _useful_.

“She’s showing signs of severe dehydration and heat exhaustion,” Rapunzel explained. “I’m doing my best to treat it, but I don’t have access to everything I need.” She gestured to the red marks on Elsa’s arms. “I don’t even know where to begin with these. They’re not quite burns or cuts. They seem to be under a layer of skin, like discolouration of the veins.”

“They usually go away within a few days,” Honeymaren said, tearing her gaze away from the woman on the bed. “But they’ve never spread this far before.”

Rapunzel shook her head, which Anna knew meant she was feeling frustrated. “Right, well, we need to get water into her as quickly as we can, but she’s showing no signs of waking up.”

“I’m sorry,” Anna said, as if it were a reflex. “I’m so sorry for dragging you into this.”

Rapunzel’s eyes shined. “Anna, what’s going on?” When Anna looked away, she shook her head again. “It can wait, I understand that. But Elsa is under my care now, and I have a duty to do what’s best for her. So, I’m expecting a good reason why we can’t take her to the hospital.”

“You sorta already know why,” Anna muttered. “It’s related to her powers and the Facility.”

“The Fa –” her mouth opened. “Oh.”

Anna finally dragged herself to sit on the edge of the bed and look down at her sister. Rapunzel had her strapped into a miniature heart monitor and blood pressure register; her heartbeat was high while her blood pressure was low. Her pale skin was clammy with sweat. Anna still couldn’t look at her arms.

_If only she could cool herself down with her magic._

A thought struck her.

“You said something about the side effects of the suppressants reacting to temperature, didn’t you?” Anna mused to Maren.

The Northuldra woman gave a single nod. “She’s going to be sensitive to the cold for a while until her body adjusts to its normal, lower, temperature without external stimuli.”

Anna chewed the inside of her cheek. “Maybe lowering the temperature of the room, surrounding her with icy things would help her?” she spitballed. To Rapunzel, she asked, “Would it harm her?”

Rapunzel considered it. “I don’t think it would hurt to try.”

Honeymaren stood up rather suddenly. “You open a window,” she said to Anna. “I’ll get some bags from the freezer – I filled them up last week and I doubt she’s ate any of it yet.”

She looked happy having something to do, so Anna let her go. As Rapunzel monitored the equipment, she asked, “Who is she?”

“Honeymaren? She’s Elsa’s… friend. Colleague. Lover. All of the above.”

“I’ve never seen someone so…”

“Protective?”

“That could be a word for it.”

Maren returned a few moments later, arms stacked with frozen peas, carrots, and broccoli. The three of them placed the packets around Elsa’s body, and the effect was instantaneous; where her hands rested on the blanket, a thin layer of frost coated the cotton – like her magic was reaching out to the cold.

The three women waited; the only sound in the room was the equipment and their shallow breathing. After a few moments, Rapunzel put the back of her hand on Elsa’s forehead and scanned her eyes over the vitals. She stepped back, looking slightly happier than before.

The bleeping heart monitor began to slow, and, in turn, Anna felt the knot in her chest loosen.

“I should tell the others about this,” Rapunzel said, excusing herself.

Anna, once again, found herself alone with Maren. The brunette cast a stray look her way, and when their eyes met, her lip wobbled. “I’m sorry,” she repeated.

Anna knew she was looking for someone – anyone – to forgive her because she felt guilty in her role at the Facility. But, bitterly, Anna couldn’t. She knew he anger was misdirected, yet it felt good to have a direction to point it. She knew it was selfish, and it wasn’t fair – but it also wasn’t fair that Elsa was being tortured every two weeks by forces beyond their control.

She held onto the quiet rage until the feeling soured. Anna knew how much Maren cared for Elsa, and she was one of the few people that she viewed cared for her sister as much as she did. When Anna imagined herself in Maren’s position, it hurt her just to think about it.

Anna breathed out softly. “Maren, I –”

“ _Stop_.”

Both women looked at Elsa as she shifted on the bed. Her hands twitched and her eyes fluttered. “ _Please_ ,” she whined.

Anna lunged at her, grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her face close to hers. “Elsa? Elsa? Can you hear us?”

Elsa woke up, panting and trying to shove Anna off. Maren pulled the redhead away as Elsa came around to her surroundings. She blinked against the fake light, her breath rattling in her chest. Her entire body was shaking. “Anna?” She squinted. “Mare?”

As quickly as she instinctively shoved them away, she grabbed them back, pulling them close. Anna latched like a koala, digging her fingers into her shoulders. God, it felt so good to hear her voice – to have her back again, from wherever she went. “Elsa, _never_ do that again.”

“What did I do?” Elsa croaked.

Anna felt Maren sit up. She pulled away too so she could get a good look at her sister’s pinched face. There were black bags under her eyes; the usual symptom of visiting the Facility. Anna couldn’t let go of her arm.

“You were sick,” Maren said. “After the Facility. I – I panicked. A few of your friends are here.” There was an apology in her voice.

_I don’t have friends_ , Elsa once said, and yet she had people who came when she needed help. Anna saw Elsa’s eyes put the pieces together as memories caught up with her. Her head fell back on the pillow and she sighed, “I’m fine.”

“Can confirm you’re not,” Anna retorted, gesturing to the frosted blanket and stacks of frozen vegetables situated around her.

Elsa blinked down at them, then held up her hands. “The suppressants…?”

“It looks like your magic is excited to be let loose, even if it’s a little bit,” Maren said, also looking at the icy blanket.

Anna’s gaze flitted to the red veins crawling up Elsa’s neck. She wasn’t sure if they hurt or not, and she knew she wouldn’t tell her.

“How are you feeling?”

There was a pause. “I’ll be fine.”

Quirking a brow, Anna slipped a bar of chocolate from her coat pocket. She dangled it in front of her sister’s nose. “You want to try that again?”

“Is this a bribe?”

“No, a threat: I’ll eat it in front of you if you don’t answer honestly.”

“Your evil knows no bounds.”

“Answer the question, ice girl.”

Elsa narrowed her eyes, but a smile played on her lips. “I’ll _be fine_. I’m just a little sore, but that’s nothing unusual after a trip to the Facility.”

Anna let out a long hum. She handed the chocolate bar over. “It’ll do, I suppose.”

“WATER!”

They all looked to the door, where Rapunzel ran in. She grabbed the bottle of water on Elsa’s bedside table and almost hit her in the face with it. “Drink. Now. Water.”

Elsa’s eyes were the size of plates. “Uh…?”

Rapunzel had no time for it. “You’re severely dehydrated. Drink. We can do the whole ‘oh my god, what are you doing here?’ thing when I’m certain you’re not going to faint again.”

Elsa held the chocolate in one hand and the water in the other. She lifted the bottle to her lips. “Since when was everyone so bossy?” she muttered.

“Makes a change from you being the bossy one,” Anna murmured right back.

Elsa was about to argue, but Rapunzel slapped a hand over Anna’s mouth. “Shush,” she demanded.

Elsa drank while Anna licked the palm of Rapunzel’s hand. Rapunzel didn’t flinch. “Come on, Anna,” she chastised. “I practically grew up with you, do you expect me to be grossed out by that? You’re too predictable.”

Anna muttered incomprehensive words behind her cousin’s hand. She watched as Elsa sat forward to get the last of the water, and almost collapsed again under her own weight. Maren was fast, however, in helping her sit up. When she pulled the bottle away, her hands were trembling. Anna pulled away from Rapunzel. “Elsa?”

“I’m just tired,” she puffed, lying back down again. Anna and Maren shared a mutual look of uncertainty.

“You need a few days of bed rest,” Rapunzel said, crossing her arms. “I’ll stay with you to monitor your condition.”

Elsa shook her head. “The campaign starts on Monday –”

“Elsa, I have no idea what they injected you with or why you reacted to –”

“I’ll be okay. I’ll rest over the weekend – I’ll agree to that – but I can’t miss the campaign.”

Rapunzel sighed. “Fine.” She unravelled herself for a moment, and Anna heard her voice soften. “It’s good to see you, by the way. It’s good to have you back.”

The smile Elsa gave was sincere but guarded. Either Rapunzel didn’t notice or chose to ignore it, because she turned to Anna, saying, “And you owe me an explanation.”

Anna winced. “It’s a bit more complicated than that, Punz.”

Where did they even begin?

* * *

A Sanctuary meeting was called on Sunday, which Anna was invited to. It was taking place in Oaken’s restaurant rather than the Court of Miracles because Esmeralda was ‘otherwise occupied’, as Belle had put it.

Elsa was banned from attending by everyone who knew about her condition. In her stead, Honeymaren would represent her and promised to report back the highlights of conversation. Anna could’ve done it, but she was pretty sure the Hans Plan wouldn’t go down well from her side of the story.

Honeymaren and Anna arrived together at the restaurant. It was quieter than the last time Anna had visited; only a few of the booths were occupied and they were even greeted by Oaken himself. The large man looked instantly intimidating with his facial hair, analytical eyes and the amount of space he took up, but when he spoke he was high-pitched and giddy with twinkling fingers curling in excitement as having guests.

It was, once again, a smaller, more intimidate meeting of the plot members. Belle, Eugene, Mattias, Tiana and – to Anna’s surprise – Kristoff, were already there when they arrived. Sven was under the table and immediately put his floppy head on Anna’s knees. She tussled the thick fur between his ears, eyeing Kristoff for a reaction. The blond narrowed his eyes and a blush spread across his rosy cheeks.

“We got the word out about Megara,” Belle started after they exchanged pleasantries. “Esmeralda is visiting Meg, ensuring she has everything sorted, and to see if has other sensitive information.”

“What was she staking out in Endring?” Kristoff asked.

“It was one of our simpler missions: oversight of their election plan and reporting on weak links within the team structure,” Mattias said. In a lower tone, he added, “The Deputy of Endring, John Smith, has misgivings about the future of his role. She thought she was going to get him on our side through time.”

“Do you think that’s still possible?” Anna asked.

“Perhaps. It would certainly be helpful. John has a number of military and business acquaintances involved in the Northuldra invasions,” Tiana replied.

Anna swallowed, fiddling with her fingers. “Did Belle tell you all what I suggested? About becoming Hans’ new PA?”

“Yes.” Mattias looked troubled. He stroked two fingers over his stubbly chin. “But, Anna, we need to talk through the pros and cons.”

That's what they were really here for, wasn't it? She had spent the better part of the weekend psyching herself up for it. “Go ahead. I’m listening.”

Mattias nodded to Belle, who took out her notebook, flicked through it and slid it over the table. He cleared his throat as he looked down at the list. “Pros: you can pick up where Meg left off." He counted a finger. "You already have a closer relationship to Hans." Another finger. "You’re guaranteed the job because of your current one." A third finger, and then he lowered his fist. "Plus, there’s bonus… material you could provide us.”

This all aligned with Anna's reasoning. “And the cons?”

They all looked at one another. 

“Elsa," Eugene said, as if it was obvious. 

“Ah.” Yeah, that was a pretty big con. There was no way Elsa would be happy with Anna signing up to a covert operation. So far, they had managed to keep it from her. Otherwise, this conversation would already be shut down and sealed away. 

“We don’t know who would take over your position," Eugene went on, "and we might have very little say over the next appointment. We had no say over _your_ appointment.”

“Elsa wouldn’t miss you in the role, however," Belle said, taking back her notebook. "Don’t take that personally – but in terms of the plot, your position hasn’t gained us anything. Yet.”

Anna nodded. “That's fair.”

Tiana lowered her voice and reached across the table to put her hand on Anna's forearm. “But Elsa herself… we’ve seen improvements since you’ve been around.”

“I’m still going to be around," Anna defended. It wasn't like she was going to drop off the face of the earth. She could still visit Elsa after work or at weekends. It wasn't a permanent separation - not like last time. Anything would be better than last time. 

“That is true," agreed Mattias. "But she wouldn’t be happy about this.”

“Which is understandable," Anna argued. "But I want to help. I need to do something, I feel so –" she cut herself off, fearful of sounding weak in front of them. "I just need to help in some way.”

Tiana patted her arm and Anna returned the comforting gesture with a small smile.

Honeymaren - who was silent up until now - looked to Mattias. There was a deep-set frown on her face, and Anna noticed her left leg was trembling under the table. “What was the bonus material that Anna's position as Hans’ PA would provide?”

Mattias winked. “This is where Kristoff comes in.”

Kristoff blinked as all attention turned to him. He almost slid off the edge of the bench. “Me? Oh? Why? How? What?”

Tiana wiggled her eyebrows. “A little birdy tells me you’re good at coding.”

“The little birdy is ridiculously handsome," Eugene whispered loudly. 

Anna tried to hide a smile behind the back of her hand, but he caught her rolling her eyes. 

“Uh – yeah," said Kristoff. "I make my own software for, you know, fun.”

“Fun?” Anna asked incredulously. Kristoff's face burned red. 

“Watch who you’re judging, spreadsheet girl," Eugene retorted. It was Anna's turn to glare. 

Belle, ever the professional, glanced up from her notes and explained, “Tiana did a bit of research into the bullet Elsa was sent and, we _think_ , it has something to do with Gaston.”

“Gaston LeGume? Leader of Styre?”

“Yes. The serial number matches the same batch that his company produced last month – Gaston owns a weapons manufacturer.”

This was surprising. Anna knew many politicians had side-pursuits. That was, after all, how they got their position. But a weapons manufacturer? It seemed... sinister. It made the threat feel personal. 

“Why would he do that?” Honeymaren asked, voice shaking. 

“We don’t know," Mattias confessed. He glanced at Anna. "Which is where you come in.”

“Hans is desperate for John’s job," Belle explained, eyes blown wide with some form of excitement. "He’s sure to have sensitive information somewhere on his systems. If Kristoff here can build you a bot, you might be able to slip it into his computer through the guise of a spreadsheet. He can teach you how to work it and then monitor it remotely.”

“A bot?” Anna squeaked. She imagined a small robot walking across her work desk and plugging itself into her keyboard. 

“A piece of code that performs a task without much external manipulation. We’d kind of be hacking his desktop. Track his keys, his emails, his search history," said Tiana. 

“So, super illegal," Anna summarised. 

“Anna, we’re literally overthrowing the government," Eugene reminded. 

She winced - oh yeah. “Good point.”

“So, what do you think?”

Anna heaved a huge breath. This was a lot to take in. It was one thing going undercover as Hans' PA, and another leading an investigation - hacking - Endring's systems. The thought was terrifying. But this is what she wanted, wasn't it? They were all making sacrifices for their freedom and other peoples. Saying that, she could see some people - namely Honeymaren and Mattias - were apprehensive. 

“What do you all think?” she prompted. 

“We think it would be useful to have you take over from Meg," Belle said. She gave a little shrug. "But ultimately it’s your choice.”

“And you’d have to be the one to tell Elsa," Eugene said flatly. 

Anna wondered if he'd only came to the meeting to be the snarky one. “That really is the make or break of the situation, isn’t?" she tried to joke. It didn't land. She took her time, ignored the keen eyes watching her by covering her face with her hands for a moment. Truthfully, Anna had made her decision before walking into the restaurant. She had her mind made up when she went into Elsa's bedroom and saw her unconscious on the bed. 

The scary part was committing. "Okay," she said after a moment. "I’m in.” 

There was a small outburst of cheers and applause. Anna accepted it with an embarrassed nod, taking Maren's hand when she offered it. 

She wasn't sure who squeezed the hardest. 

“Does anyone have any questions?” Belle asked, closing her notebook. 

“Yeah," Eugene said, sitting forward. He looked uncharacteristically nervous. "Hey, um – Anna, is Rapunzel single?”

Belle groaned and elbowed him in the side. 

Blinking at the change of tone, Anna's confusion turned into a smug smirk. “Uh, yeah, she –”

“Do you think she’d want to get dinner with me sometime?”

“Um…”

Belle hit him over the head with her notebook. He pushed her away with a grumpy 'ow!' 

“Does anyone have any _relevant_ questions?” she corrected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! Sorry I couldn't reply to comments this time around; I feel like if you take the time to comment, I should take the time to reply, but I'm a bit pushed for time. 
> 
> This was one of the chapters I was stuck on for too long and it was a nightmare to edit. Apologies if this all still feels like set-up. As far as Sanctuary meetings go, this will be the last one for a while. In terms of tone, this time next week we're in a completely different place... 
> 
> Kudos/comments and your support make my dog's little curly tail wag in circles, thank you so much! Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	19. The Campaign

Anna made an agreement for the Sanctuary plot: she would join Elsa on the campaign trail (to keep an eye on her and be an extra pair of ears), and she would apply for Hans’s PA job as soon as he posted the position. Simples.

Oh, and she would also have to tell Elsa about the new plan.

Honeymaren, who had attended in Elsa’s place, was Not Happy, which was a non-sweary version of her true feelings. Anna and the Northuldra woman had a minor disagreement on their way back from Oaken's. If it was foreshadowing what Elsa’s reaction was going to be, well… Anna was screwed. Putting it mildly.

When she arrived back at Elsa’s apartment, the woman herself was walking around the kitchen with a mug of tea. Rapunzel had to leave that morning for a shift at the hospital, and Elsa assured her that she was going to be fine. Merida had spent the day with her, just in case – as it happened, she regularly monitored the side effects of the Facility’s experiments on Elsa and knew how to counteract them. The red veins on her skin had faded to pale pink, and the strength had returned to her legs. When she saw Anna, she offered a soft smile. It lasted for a moment until it fell from her face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Ah. Crap. Anna couldn’t pretend even if she tried. “How are you doing, sis?”

Elsa narrowed her eyes. “Anna, what is it? What happened at the meeting?”

Anna gave a forced chuckle. “Nothing, really. Well, actually. Something. Something pretty big. You know about Megara, right?”

“Yes.”

“And that it leaves her position open?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I – I sort of – no, I _did_ – offer to, um…” she closed her eyes and grimaced. “ _IofferedtoapplytobeHans’snewPAsoIcouldtakeoverfromMegara_.”

It was impossibly fast, tongue-tied nonsense, and still – _and still_ – Elsa knew what she’d said. “You _what_?!”

“Please, don’t be mad!”

“Anna!”

“Listen, I know Hans. I know the kind of guy he is.” She put her hands up to clarify. “He’s a dickhead, but he’s a harmless dickhead. Plus, he sorta asked me out – but that’s not the point. The point is…” she took a deep breath. “Tiana traced the serial number on the bullet that was sent to you, and there’s a link to Gaston’s company.”

A range of emotions crossed Elsa’s face in quick succession. Rage, a glimmer of fear, disappointment, shock – then they were all taken over by curiosity. Elsa’s main weakness: lust for knowledge. Information. She wanted to know all the cards on the table, even if they were hidden up someone’s sleeve.

“Gaston?” She sank down on the sofa. “Why would Gaston feel the need to threaten me?” In a harder voice, she said, “There’s such a thing as taking an election too far.”

“And coming from you, that means something,” Anna said, good-humouredly.

Elsa wasn’t in the mood for jokes. She shot daggers at the younger sibling over her teacup.

But Anna could tell this was her bargaining chip, so she held onto it. “See? It’s too great of an opportunity to pass – for you, for everyone.”

Elsa was quiet as she studied her for a few moments. Anna sat beside her on the sofa, patiently waiting. When the blonde put the mug down on the coffee table with a sharp _clang_ , she knew there was a rant incoming.

“Anna, listen to me. I know you’re your own person, and I’m trying to respect that you’re an adult and not the same kid I left behind. But… as your sister, I need to look out for you.” She let out a whistly breath. “I know what it’s like when the Sanctuary plot pulls you in – when it makes you feel like you’re needed, that only you can offer something to them. I can’t tell you what to do but please – _please_ remember that you’re more important than what you can offer other people.”

Anna blinked slowly. Her eyebrows quirked. “Seriously? You don’t see the irony in _you_ saying that to _me_?”

She glossed right past that, and shrugged. “You’re supposed to have a future.”

“So are you, if you didn’t act like you’re already giving up on it!”

Elsa flinched like she’d been struck. She recoiled slightly, and when Anna was going to apologise, she shook her head. “I don’t want to fight. I’m not happy about this, but it’s your own decision.”

The words were forced, as if said at gunpoint. Anna could feel the tension radiating from her sister; it travelled through the air and caused her own chest to tense, to feel heavy. Any time she was expecting an explosion, Elsa only offered a whimper. It made her uncomfortable. “Are you ever just” – Anna tried to keep her voice steady – “angry?”

Elsa looked down. “Yes. But not at you.”

“Is it annoying?”

“You can’t imagine how annoying.” As she said it, Elsa picked up the teacup. When the porcelain met her fingers, the entire mug frosted over in a thick layer of ice.

Anna retreated. “Oh, wow. Is that a thing now?”

Elsa blinked before brushing it off. “Yes. I’m working on it.” She looked back up, meeting her sister's eyes. There was confusion in her stare – more than that, she looked scared. “Promise me, Anna. _Promise_ me you’re going to be careful.”

“Of course.” Anna smiled and held out her hand. “You’ll be with me every step of the way.”

* * *

The campaign trail, as it turned out, wasn’t that exciting.

In fact, it was very _very_ stressful.

Anna had a million things to keep track of and next to no time with Elsa. They started in the east of the country and worked their way anti-clockwise. Elsa spoke at two rallies a day in different cities, and after each had a dozen interviews and press conferences. All the while they were joined by either Frollo or Weselton monitoring every word, every interaction.

It was suffocating.

The only respite the sisters had was at night when they stayed in separate hotel rooms. Although they couldn’t talk directly, now that Anna had a burner phone, they shared the occasional text.

So far, the rallies were going well. If Elsa was still feeling the effects of the recent Facility visit, she wasn't showing it. She moved a bit slower and looked a little paler as the week went on, but it wasn't obvious enough for anyone to notice. People were generally supportive of Styre and Elsa had to answer questions that were relatively easy. Often, the journalists asked the same things: details on the manifesto, taxes, social care, business and finance. After the fifth or sixth interview, Anna felt like she could do it herself. 

It wasn’t until their fourth day in a town called Motstand, in the west of the country, that things proved to be difficult. Elsa had already warned Anna the night previously over text that this was the one she was dreading.

 **Anna** : have you ever been to Motstand before?

 **Elsa** : Once. They always vote Endring, and they’re very anti-Styre. Their mayor is called Edgar Balthazar and he’s a stubborn old aristocrat who only likes cats and photography. He’s also an old pal of Weselton but their friendship turned sour. Weselton often calls him a social leech. Be prepared for dirty tactics.

 _Edgar_ Balthazar.

Cats and photography.

He couldn’t be _the_ Edgar – the blog owner, the one who took the pictures at Runeard’s Ball – could he?

Anna made a note to look into it some other time. Why did she get the sense that everything came back to that picture at Runeard’s Ball? 

She was missing something, and she wouldn’t rest until she made the connection.

The rally at Motstand was smaller than any of the other’s they’d been to. Elsa spoke eloquently, but received little applause. When the mayor himself asked to interview her for a radio show afterwards, Anna heard alarm bells ringing in her ears.

Weselton and Anna accompanied Elsa to the interview. They sat in the Producer’s room behind the glass screen while Elsa sat in the recording studio with Edgar, the mayor, and the chat show host, Jimmy.

Edgar, a tall balding man with a moustache, passed Weselton with his nose in the air and a look of utter contempt on his face. Anna felt Weselton reposition himself in his seat beside her. His hands gripped the armrests.

There was a fair share of animosity here on both sides, it seemed.

Anna shamelessly stared at Edgar, judging the proportions of his face from his side profile, knowing - truly believing - it was the same Edgar from the photography blog. Sure, he was a little older and had added weight, but she recognised him. _This_ was Edgar, she was certain. Cats, photography, the connection with Weselton - it all made sense. 

Having experienced enough radio interviews with Elsa at this point that the whole process was boring, Anna found it hard to pay attention, especially with this new piece of information running circles in her mind. They were briefed on the questions, counted down to the recording, played a couple of jingles and then the radio host welcomed the listeners with an overly enthusiastic greeting.

All your standard radio stuff. 

“Today we are joined by Edgar Balthazar, the mayor, and Elsa Arens, leader of Styre for an interview on the upcoming election." Cue the pleasantries, and right into the first round of questions. "Elsa, what do you think of Motstand so far?”

“It’s been great, Jimmy,” Elsa replied with ease. “Everyone I’ve met so far has been pleasant and very kind to us.”

“I’m sure it’s strange visiting somewhere like Motstand,” Edgar said, coming in with a tone that was already challenging. “Styre seem to forget the west of the country exist at times.”

“Oh, fighting talk already from team Endring!” the radio host laughed. “Alright folks, if you’re ready, we’ll dive right in…”

The verbal assault was relentless from Edgar, who attacked every previous vote Elsa had made in the chamber over the last six months. It was lucky that Elsa was well-versed in spats and wasn’t easily flummoxed with the quick-shot questions and low-blow digs. At one point Weselton shouted behind the glass, demanding the host to step in. But this wasn’t the chamber, and Styre weren’t in control.

And then Edgar hit a nerve.

“How’s your health, Miss Arens?”

The seemingly random question knocked Elsa off course for a moment. “My health? Perfectly fine, Mr –”

“Are you sure?" he went on, talking over her. "I know you’re young, but I’ve been hearing rumours of your ill-health.”

Elsa frowned, visibly confused. “Rumours tend to be nonsense, and I assure you, I’m fine.”

Edgar turned to Jimmy. “Don’t you think she’s looked pale recently? Drained?”

Anna saw Elsa’s hands begin to shake and – if anyone looked too closely – they’d see them tinted blue with frost.

“What are you insinuating, Mayor Balthazar?”

Edgar looked on innocently from his lazy position on the other side of the desk. “Only that I’m aware you received medical attention for a heart condition when you were younger, Miss Arens. People have the right to know if a future leader will have the strength and stamina to lead them through a full term.”

Her blue-tinted fingertips had spread to her wrists. Elsa shoved them under the table. Anna’s eyes darted between Weselton and the studio, and a bead of sweat ran down the back of her neck.

“Do you wish to see my medical records?” Elsa asked coldly.

Weselton tapped the glass with his knuckles and barked at the producer to end the conversation. Judging by what happened before with Gaston and Frollo, the senior members of Styre hated it when Elsa resorted to going off script.

Edgar was saying something else but Anna didn’t hear it because Weselton had walked to the studio door and started banging on it with his small fists. The producer got up, trying to placate him, and signalled for the radio host to go to a break. Anna hovered, unsure what to do – unsure of what she was allowed to do.

The damage was done either way; Edgar had hinted that Elsa was weak somehow, that her health was under stress. If other news outlets decided to spur this story, it was going to hit the papers by tomorrow morning.

Endring had, once again, succeeded in fuelling rumours about Elsa.

And that wasn't going to go down well. 

The car journey back to the hotel was tense. Weselton summarised the day, rounded off the events for tomorrow, the last day of the campaign trail, and then asked to speak to Elsa privately. Anna retrieved the bags from the car and tottered behind her two colleagues, staring so intently into the back of Elsa’s head that she was surprised the blonde couldn’t feel it.

Dropping the bags off with the hotel staff, Anna pretended she needed to make a phone call so she could hang back. When she checked her phone, she realised she had a missed call and a text from Eugene. 

_Esmeralda is back, and there’s been a change of plans. Meet me tonight at the Three-Legged Donkey?_

Anna assumed that was a pub. She replied with a thumbs-up and went back inside, taking the lift to her room.

She passed Elsa’s door and listened for voices. The distinct squeak of Weselton’s shouts echoed into the hall.

“They’re trying to make you look weak. Make people doubt you. Do you realise the damage it will cause the next stage of our plan if the people don’t have faith in you?”

“I’m aware.”

“I don’t want to say this, Elsa, but you ought to know… if this is not under control, if you don’t – in whatever way – turn this around, then we’ll have to reconsider your position as party leader.”

A pause.

“You need me," she hissed. 

“No. We need your powers. You are replaceable. Never forget that.” Another pause. “What’s the matter, hm? Were you not expecting that? Are you finally enjoying the attention?” He scoffed. “If the people don’t trust you, they won’t go to war for you. We can put someone else in your place – someone who can do the job properly, and lock you away in the Facility, girl, and use you like the creature you are. Your position right now is a privilege. _You_ do _not_ matter. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And don’t think there wouldn’t be consequences for that brat of a sister of yours either.”

Anna heard footsteps and she quickly shuffled down the hall and hid around the corner. It felt like her heart was trying to break through her chest. Shit. Weselton had threatened to take away Elsa’s position – not only would this have implications against Elsa, but it would endanger the main part of the Sanctuary plot. How could they denounce Styre and the people behind it without Elsa?

Anna wanted to go to her, to comfort her sister, but she couldn’t. Not yet. So, she did the next best thing; she freshened up in her hotel room and then set off to meet Eugene in the Three-Legged Donkey. Hopefully he was going to share a piece of good news for once.

* * *

Eugene wasn’t alone.

He was also hidden under a cloak.

“Eugene, why are you –”

He shushed her and slid a poster across the table. Eugene’s face – slightly younger, slightly fuller – looked back at her, but there was something off about it, something that –

“They never get my nose right,” he whispered, crumpling the paper in his hand.

“And what caused you to be banned for life from a pub in Motstand?” Anna asked incredulously. 

Eugene sniffed. “I don’t like talking about it.”

Kristoff, who seemed to be everywhere these days, leaned in, humour dancing in his brown eyes. They were soft in the dim light of the pub, like honey. Anna found herself watching them intently. “Karaoke night went wrong,” he said, winking.

Anna had no clue how a karaoke night could go wrong, and in other circumstances, she would make it her priority to ask for the gritty details. But after the day she’d had, all she wanted to do was listen to what Eugene had to say and hide under a pile of blankets until she fell asleep.

“You know who also likes karaoke?” she said instead. “Rapunzel.”

“Really?” Eugene shouted too loudly. A few people looked over. Whispering again, he said, “Really?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “I’m starting to think you two are made for each other.”

While Kristoff shook his head, exasperated, Eugene took a moment to stare into the distance, probably imagining taking Rapunzel to a karaoke bar. He nudged himself out of it. “Back to business,” he said, clearing his throat. His cheeks were tinted pink with embarrassment. “Esmeralda is back from visiting Meg – who’s fine, by the way. But she managed to secure two passes into Northuldra for your sister and her gal pal.” Eugene’s brows pulled together. “Elsa is, you know, _involved_ with that Honeymaren girl, isn’t she? It was painfully obvious.”

Anna frowned. “Who’s asking?”

“I am – I’m nosey. Besides, Elsa hasn’t shown interest in anyone and she’s had plenty of interest.”

Smirking, Anna said, “I don’t kiss and tell. Anyway, what are these passes for?”

“Remember how we wanted Honeymaren to spread the word to a few tribes, preparing them for what’s to come? Esmeralda thought Elsa might want to join her, to show she’s not the real enemy.” He shrugged. “And we figured they were gal pals who would want to go together.”

“You can say girlfriends,” Anna muttered.

“Oh, so they _are_ girlfriends?”

Anna floundered. “No! Stop it! You didn’t hear that from me, okay?”

“Eugene will be sure to get the message out within three to five working days,” Kristoff joked, winking again.

Anna, moody from a tough day, and annoyed that any time Kristoff winked it sent a butterfly flipping through her stomach, snapped, “Why are you here, anyway? Did Eugene need someone to hold his hand to deliver this message?”

“Easy there, feisty pants,” Kristoff said, backing away. “I’m here to help.”

“Elsa and Honeymaren need transport to Northuldra, and Kristoff is well known in those parts,” Eugene explained. “While he’s waiting to pick them up, he thought – _we_ thought the two of you could spend some time together. He can teach you about coding.”

Anna blanked. “Why?”

“You need to be – uh – prepared for applying the applications to the Endring systems,” Kristoff supplied quickly.

“And you’ll be close by to Elsa, should anything go wrong,” Eugene put in.

Anna still felt like there was something else happening here. Narrowing her eyes, she hummed and looked between the two men. Kristoff fidgeted in his chair, eyeing the ceiling. Eugene smirked at her from under his cape. He pulled out two envelopes from his pocket and slid them across the table.

“The fake IDs are also in there.”

“Fake IDs?”

“Yeah, they can’t walk into Northuldra as themselves.”

Anna chewed on her lip. “This sounds risky.”

“It’ll be fine, Elsa knows what to do.” He looked at his friend, who was starting to blush. “And you and Kristoff will be nearby in case they need a quick getaway.”

Anna took the envelopes and put them in her bag. “I hope you’re right,” she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah, yes, I know, I hate the choppy chapters too. Just a few notes because this story is now a couple of months old, and it's probably impossible to remember all of the plot points: Edgar was the one who took the photo at Runeard's Ball (remember that old chestnut?), and Endring, the opposition, isn't controlled by Styre. They're their own entity (Styre rigs the elections, so they don't care about the opposition). 
> 
> Aside from that, next time we're taking a trip together to Northuldra. Isn't that nice? Isn't it? You don't look convinced. 
> 
> As always, I love you for reading and I love you more for commenting and leaving kudos. Stay safe, folks. 
> 
> Cx.


	20. Northuldra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: discussions of politically-motivated violence. 
> 
> Please note that if you're not subscribed to this story and look for updates on the archive, there was a problem with the last chapter (it didn't update on the Frozen tag) so you may be a chapter behind.

It was Saturday morning, the end of week one on the campaign trail, and Anna, Elsa, Honeymaren and Kristoff were on their way to the Northuldra.

It was the first time the sisters had properly talked all week, save from the odd text message here and there. Anna had a lot she wanted to say, especially about what she’d overheard from Weselton, but she didn’t want an audience. Besides, Elsa was in a zone preparing for their cover story to get them over the border.

The Arendelle army now had complete control of the Northuldra border, and no one could travel across without an official pass. How Esmeralda had gotten two passes and two fake IDs was a mystery, and Anna preferred ignorance; it made her feel less guilty, less of a liability to blow their cover.

Elsa and Honeymaren were sisters, according to their passes, who traded reindeer hide. Elsa had tied her hair in a bun covered with a fur hat and was wearing her glasses. A scarf shielded most of her face, and Anna was sure her disguise was going to work. Honeymaren, on the other hand, had braided her hair in a traditional Northuldra knot and planned to do most of the speaking. She was less noticeable, since her face wasn’t on most of the election posters erected across the country.

Kristoff and Anna, on the other hand, were a lorry-owning ice-harvesting couple who used Kristoff’s old work pass to get them across the border and into a checkpoint. They would wait in the small café beside the military base to collect Elsa and Honeymaren when they were finished.

For believability, Kristoff had stocked his lorry with ice-crates, and Elsa and Honeymaren would have reindeer goods brought to and from the lorry – at least, that’s what Anna was told.

“There’s something you don’t know,” Kristoff muttered as soldiers boarded the back of the truck. 

His voice shook and his hands fumbled with the steering wheel.

Anna eyed him impatiently. “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to be really annoyed you’re only telling me this now.”

They were all crammed into the front cab, so if an argument started it was going to be _very_ awkward.

Kristoff looked at Elsa for help. She sighed. “There’s more in the haulage compartment than just hides and ice-crates.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re bringing supplies to some tribes,” Honeymaren explained. “Food, blankets. They’re trying to starve-out some areas.”

Anna’s first thought was how awful, how criminal that was. But then she remembered that soldiers were in the back of their lorry, they were in a military checkpoint and had three undercover government officials in the cab.

And everyone knew apart from her.

“Is everybody here _crazy_?” Anna yelped. Elsa winced. She looked at the three of them. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“That reaction, right there,” Kristoff pointed out.

“You mean the _right_ reaction?”

Elsa elbowed her in the ribs. “Anna, shush –”

“Don’t shush me when I’m the only rational person in –”

“ _They’re coming_.”

Sure enough, a glance to the wing mirror showed two soldiers, guns slung over their shoulders, approaching the cab. Kristoff straightened up and reached for the documents. He held them out of the rolled-down window, nodding at the men. 

“I remember you used to come through here all the time,” said one of the soldiers, taking a brief look at the passes and documentation.

Kristoff puffed out his chest and his demeanour changed; his voice became lower, more relaxed and his lazily draped a hand on the steering wheel. “Ford, wasn’t it? Yeah, I remember you. Friend of Ikla.”

“Yeah mate, how are you doing?”

“Not bad, mate. Tried to get work down south but the business is drying up, had to come back.”

“Is that where you met this one?”

He jerked a thumb at Anna.

“Aye, not a bad souvenir.” Kristoff winked at him. “If you know what I mean.”

Anna held her breath and let her shoulder dig into Kristoff’s back.

The soldier laughed, handing the documents to his friend without inspecting them. They were stamped and handed back and just like that, they were through.

The power of masculinity, eh?

“Alright mate, have a good one.”

The soldiers had barely turned on their heel before Anna thumped Kristoff’s arm and shot daggers at his reddened face.

“Ow!”

“ _If you know what I mean_ ,” Anna repeated in a mock voice. “I’ll show you what _I_ mean next time you –”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay! I had to have a cover story.”

“Why did I have to be a partner, again? Why couldn’t I be your sister or your long-lost eleventh cousin?”

He scoffed. “Don’t be weird. We look nothing alike. Anyway, some of the boys know I don’t have a family.”

Anna blinked. “What do you mean you don’t have a family.”

Kristoff was still stuck on the first argument. “And is it so awful for you to pretend to be my girlfriend for _five_ seconds?”

Face flushing, and she didn’t know why, Anna spluttered. “I don’t – I never –” she looked at the side of his jaw, strong and stubbled. The curve of his nose and the corner of his mouth. “You’re right,” she decided.

“I am?” He almost changed into the wrong gear.

“We don’t look anything alike. You have a stupid face.”

Kristoff gripped the steering wheel. “Why does Sven even like you? That’s what bothers me.”

“Maybe he’s tired of looking at your _stupid face_ –”

Honeymaren groaned loudly, her head falling against the window. “Alright, we get it! Between you two doing whatever act of foreplay this is” – she nodded at their bickering and then down to herself – “and the fact that Elsa’s rear end is stuck into my hip, I think we can all agree there’s enough sexual tension to light this cab on fire. Why don’t we park this bad boy and go our separate ways?”

There was a moment of silence.

Anna was offended just by the mere suggestion. She pulled in a loud breath. “We’re not –”

Kristoff said at the same time, “I don’t know what you mean.”

When they were finished, staring at each other with reluctant embarrassment, Elsa muttered, “I’m perfectly comfortable, thanks very much.”

Honeymaren groaned again and pushed on Elsa’s shoulder. “I said, _park the damn lorry_.”

The cab was silent as Kristoff pulled into the checkpoint café. When he parked and the doors swung open, there was a collective sigh of relief.

Once out of the cramped space, they went over the plan again: Elsa and Maren were getting a lift from Yelena, Maren’s aunt, who would take them – and their secret supplies – into three different ‘tribes’ – meaning heritage towns, where they would dispense the goods and talk to the town leaders. Yelena would then bring them back to the checkpoint, where Kristoff and Anna were waiting for them.

“You better stay safe,” Anna warned, wagging her finger at the two women. “If you two go down, I’m going with you.”

“Anna,” Elsa rebuked.

They hugged and then separated. Kristoff stood by Anna’s shoulder, a laptop case under his arm. When their eyes met, Anna found his expression unreadable. He hesitated for a moment before nodding to the café. “Ready?”

Anna’s heart clenched. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to concentrate on anything until Elsa and Maren made it safely back.

She led the way into the café, Kristoff trailing behind.

* * *

The car was waiting for them beside the fence of the checkpoint. Yelena was a small woman with long grey hair and almond-shaped golden-flecked eyes. She greeted Maren, her niece, with a curt nod and a stiff pat on the back. Laughing, tears in her eyes, Maren swept her into a hug. Yelena looked startled, but sank into it all the same.

Elsa had only seen her partner so free, so relaxed on a handful of occasions. They usually were late at night, in Elsa’s bedroom, when there was nothing but starlight and whispered conversations. She hung back, allowing them some privacy, until Maren beckoned her closer.

“Yelena, this is Elsa.”

Yelena held out a hand for her to shake. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Elsa Arens. Honeymaren tells me we have a lot to discuss.”

Elsa bowed her head. “Not all of it pleasant, I’m afraid.”

They drove back to the lorry and began loading it with ice-crates holding the disguised supplies. Once that was done, Yelena brought them to the first tribe, Honeymaren’s home, Vide, where Yelena was also the leader.

Everything was smaller in Northuldra; compared to the cityscapes of Arendelle, the towns were compact and more community-orientated. To get into Vide, Yelena had to go through another military checkpoint. Soldiers, wearing a causal version of the military uniform (green t-shirts and blue combat trousers) patrolled some of the streets in the inner circle. They looked out of place, obstructive. Elsa saw Maren watching them with her nose twitching.

Yelena parked the car outside of her offices and signalled for a few helpers to deal with the ice-crates. She led Maren and Elsa to her study and offered them tea and a small flat, rounded cake that was apparently a traditional biscuit-like snack.

“We’ve missed you,” Yelena said as she sat at her desk. “We’ve missed everyone who had to leave.”

Yelena was referring to the people in the town who were ‘recruited’ by the Facility. Elsa felt guilty, even though it wasn’t her decision.

“We’re doing okay,” Maren assured.

“You’re taking a huge risk being here.”

“That’s my fault,” Elsa added quickly. She didn’t want Maren having any blame in this. “We needed to talk to you.”

Yelena observed her closely. “I’m all ears.”

“First,” Maren said. “We wanted to ask you something more, um, specific.”

She nodded at Elsa, who pulled her mother’s scarf out of her bag. She handed it to Yelena in a neat square and eyed her eagerly for signs of recognition.

Yelena’s mouth quirked. She held the scarf between her fingers, flexing the wool. “This is a Hætta family scarf. One of our oldest families – a family that has had connections to elemental magic.” She looked up at Elsa. “Why do you have this?”

“It was my mother’s.”

“Who was your mother?”

“Iduna Arens." Elsa's mouth was dry as the realisation fully dawned on her. "Hætta was her maiden name.”

“Yes." Yelena gave a single nod. "I knew of Iduna.”

Honeymaren met Elsa's gaze. She reached over and placed a hand on her thigh, asking her aunt, “You did?”

There was a slight pause. Yelena's eyes flicked between the two women. “I knew her mother and father." She looked back at the scarf. "They tamed wild horses. My family used to work with them every Spring.”

Elsa let out a shaky breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Questions, so many questions, swam in front of her. Why had their family kept Iduna's heritage a secret? If they knew of a connection to the magical world, why didn't they tell her? Since she was little, Elsa felt like the odd one out in a normal family. Abnormal, a monster. Powerful and destructive and dangerous. And now she finds out her powers are inherited? 

“So, my mother was… Northuldra?” Elsa asked again, more for herself than for clarification. 

“Yes.”

There it was. Elsa's heart sank and she gripped onto the scarf like it was tethering her to the room. She felt Maren squeeze her lower thigh, and it was a welcome show of support. 

“Yelena, there’s more," she heard her say. "Elsa has magic. Ice powers, to be precise.”

There was a huff of a sigh from the Northuldra leader. Elsa kept her gaze lowered for fear of tears spilling. “That’s unsurprising. It is thought all magic comes from Ahtohollan, and the closer you are to the source, the more likely you are to have magic, if it is not gifted or cursed upon you." Yelena paused as she considered, taking her time to muse over the next few words. "The Hætta family were involved in legends, from times of old. Your mother would’ve been aware of this.”

Another knife to her gut. “Do you know why she never mentioned it?” Elsa asked, trying to keep it steady. 

“No, I didn’t know her personally. Her parents died some time ago." Yelena leaned forward, clutching her hands together. "What I know, however, is that she left her homeplace for love during a time when tensions were high between Arendelle and Northuldra. Perhaps she felt threatened.”

It made sense, and Elsa didn't want to think of the implications right now. She wondered if her dad knew of their mother's true identity, or if she had kept it hidden all along. Realising that Yelena wasn't responsible for her family's secrets, however, she said sincerely, “Thank you.”

Yelena hummed. “Now, what else did you want to discuss?”

Elsa looked up to Maren searching for a sign of encouragement. Maren had a battle of her own - that was why they were here, after all. She offered a tight-lipped smile and a nod. _Go on. I'm here._

Maren took a deep breath. 

“Yelena, you need to listen closely, and you need to spread the word to people you trust.”

* * *

Yelena didn’t make a single comment during Maren’s explanation of the Sanctuary plot and her role in it. Her eyes slightly widened when they discussed the extent of Project Ahtohallan. After that, her lips adopted a permanent frown and a crease formed in the space between her brows.

When all was said, Yelena let out a loud hum.

Elsa and Maren waited patiently, eyeing each other with concern.

“So Arendelle wants to take over Northuldra, to lay claim on controlling all magic, and you two are risking your lives – and that of your families – to stop it.” Yelena stroked her chin. “I see.”

Maren stiffened. “Aunty?”

Yelena's posture was stiff, and she appeared to be struggling with something. “We’ve seen this coming for some time. We can’t win. They’ve taken almost everything from us.” She stopped to sigh. When she looked up again, her eyes were clouded. “It’s clear we have very different views on how to tackle this, Maren. I thought you would’ve given it more thought, considering what happened to your brother. However, I won’t step in your way, and I will do ask you ask – I will prepare defensive strategies and alert the right communities in case we need to evacuate.” She gave another _hmm_. “I just don’t want you endangering yourself, or others.”

Yelena glanced towards Elsa then, and she could sense judgement in her gaze. Elsa felt like she deserved it; she _had_ dragged Maren into this, and she was therefore responsible for the consequences. Good. She welcomed the blame. It was about time someone held her accountable.

Usually, Maren would’ve argued, but she was nothing but respectful in front of Yelena. She bowed her head and accepted the criticism, despite how she was rigid, resolved. “How is Ryder? Can I see him?”

“He’s in Ter, where he’s been ever since the incident. We can drop in on the way to Inuri,” Yelena said, standing up. “He’s been asking for you non-stop.”

Elsa smiled at the warm expression on Maren’s face. She knew how much Ryder meant to her - how much she wanted to protect him. From what she'd heard - the stories they'd shared about their childhoods - the Nattura siblings had a very different relationship than the Arens'. She couldn't wait to meet him. 

Yelena walked them back to the car. They were stopping at the three major towns in the country and speaking to their leaders, giving them extra supplies, preparing them for what was to come. It was a shame that the trip was purely business; after the week Elsa had, she could’ve used some relaxation in the snowy mountains of Northuldra, away from the rest of the world. Not to mention, how Maren’s face lit up at being home, being where she belonged again, was worth the risk of being here in the first place.

* * *

The trip, so far, was going without a hitch. The tribe leaders were amicable and took on board what Maren was telling them. Still, Elsa couldn’t help but feel resignation in their interactions – as if they were confirming their worst fears, and after years of oppression, they felt hopeless in the face of the worst-case scenario.

As the travelled between towns, the extent of the invasion from the Arendelle army became apparent; soldiers were crawling almost everywhere, searching every car, eyeing anyone who looked suspicious. Traditional Northuldra shops, like bakeries and carpenters, were boarded up and closed. Signs written in their native Northuldran were written over in Arendelle’s main language, and in some areas, flags had been replaced.

When they stepped out of the car in Ter, Elsa’s foot landed in a puddle, where a poster for the Festival of the Sun was crumpled on the ground. Its ink blended with the water like it was bleeding. In that moment, she glimpsed into Maren’s simmering rage; the hot force of anger that only oppression could induce. It was under the surface, constantly bubbling, and coloured everything she seen and all that she interacted with. Everything in Arendelle must look like the enemy to the Northuldrans who were taken from their homeland; every time they had speak in a foreign tongue, pay in foreign money, and abide by foreign customs must feed the anger, twist the resentment. They couldn’t live, they couldn’t _be_ , without a reminder that they were the _other_ , that they were being controlled. Arendelle, behind the force of Styre, were crushing their heritage, mocking their customs. Telling them they were nothing. Replaceable. Inferior. 

Elsa understood the anger, and she felt misplaced guilt. Styre were doing this while using her name, and while she wasn’t complicit, she felt guilt for everyone in Arendelle who was because ignorance suited them.

Yelena waited in the car while Maren and Elsa headed to Ryder’s house, a small log cabin on the edge of the forest. Maren knocked his front door twice and yelled his name through the wood. Something clattered inside and heavy footsteps ran towards the door.

Ryder flung it open with such force that the wind ruffled Elsa’s hair.

He looked like Maren apart from the eyes; where hers were brown, his were blue. He was younger, youthful in his appearance; he held himself with nervous energy while a dopey smile lit up his face. Then, when he turned, Elsa saw a scar taking up one side of his cheek; it was jagged and deep. Her stomach churned.

“Mare!” he yelped, punching her in the arm. Maren ducked out of it and rolled her eyes.

“Idiot,” she teased. “Are you going to invite us in or not?”

Ryder looked at Elsa and then over their shoulders to Yelena, waiting by the car. He stepped aside so they could enter.

It was small and cosy, with a real fire lit in the hearth. He pushed some of his logs and notebooks onto the coffee table, giving them room to sit down. As he did so, he said, “You must be Elsa, the one that Maren’s been ranting about in her letters.”

Elsa looked at Maren, who failed at hiding the blush on her cheeks by coughing into her arm.

“I’ve heard a lot about you too,” Elsa said, nudging Maren in the shoulder.

When he went to the kitchen to get them drinks, Elsa noticed he walked with a slight limp. Maren was watching him cautiously, her brows pulled together with concern. “His leg never healed properly after the incident,” she murmured under her breath. “It was broken in too many places.”

Yes. Elsa could understand unspoken rage. 

Ryder returned with glasses of water and an apology – he hadn’t expected company, he hadn’t been to the shops.

“How have you been?” Maren asked, brushing off his apology. Elsa sat back and watched the brunette transform in front of her eyes; she was suddenly younger, more playful. There was an easiness to how she sat with her elbows on her knees. It made Elsa's heart flutter as warmth spread across her chest. 

“Good! The carpentry business is getting me along, and I don’t mind it here anymore. I’ve been lying low, as promised." He held up his crossed fingers. "What about you? How’s Arendelle?”

Maren shrugged. “Can’t complain. I bump into some ex-friends of yours sometimes.”

“Are they still…?”

“Yeah, they’re still annoyed at what happened. But don’t worry about it, Ry. Anyone could’ve been caught.”

Ryder leaned back, scratching his neck. “I still feel bad.”

Maren put the glass on the floor (the coffee table was too cluttered) and picked up one of the leather-bound notebooks he had cast aside. “As long as you’ve left it all behind, closed the door on the rebel – what’s this?”

The first page she had opened to showed a stick drawing of what looked like an army camp. One of the walls was crossed with a red X. She held it up for Ryder to see. 

Elsa sighed into her water. Well, that didn't last long. 

Ryder snatched the notebook. “Not what it looks like!”

Maren snatched it back. She flicked through it and then scanned the spare sheets littering the coffee table. “It’s exactly what it looks like!" She grabbed a large page that was covered in scrawled Northuldran. Elsa couldn't read it but she could guess what it said by how Maren's face flushed with anger. "You’re helping the rebels again!" she accused. 

When she stood up, Elsa tried pulling her back. “Mare, stop –”

She ignored her. “Ryder, do you have any idea what they’d do to you if they found out about this?" Maren yelled. Elsa hadn't heard her like this before; her voice was high-pitched, strained. "What they’d do to Yelena – to me?”

Then Ryder stood up too, his arms in the air. “I can’t sit and do nothing!”

“But _violence_ , Ry?”

“They don’t listen – we don’t want to, but nothing we do will make them listen. Peaceful protests are a luxury, Maren, sometimes you need to do more to make a scene and cause an impact.”

“It’s not right –”

“So, the violence they use against us is?" He slapped his hand against his thigh. "Tell that to my leg that still hurts almost two years later!”

Maren crossed her arms, shook her head. “Two wrongs –”

“Bullshit," Ryder spat. "They’re the authority, the military, and we’re unarmed civilians. Now call us one of the wrongs.”

The siblings stared at one another, eyeballing each other in a silent war of will. Elsa clenched and then released her hands. Honestly, she didn't know what to think - she didn't think it was her place to have an opinion. All she knew was that Maren was working herself up, and if she wasn't careful, she was going to saying something she'd regret or induce some form of panic attack. 

“Maren, hey," Elsa said, reaching out to her. "He’s feeling the same way you are." And then, if that didn't work, she had another direction up her sleeve. "Maybe a connection to the rebels might be useful to us.”

The brunette looked down at their joined hands, nose twitching. 

“What are you talking about?" Ryder asked, frowning. "Maren?”

Sighing, Maren sat down again, pulling Elsa in. She looked at the rebel plans painting her brother's furniture, and then looked to the floor. “Ryder, you have to promise me not to call me a hypocrite.”

* * *

“You’re overthrowing the government?!” Ryder screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Shush!” Maren snapped, jumping up. She ran a hand through her fringe, making it ruffle.

Ryder stood too, and now suddenly Elsa was in the middle of the two battling siblings again. Back where they started. She sank further into the sofa and shifted her gaze between them. Elsa and Anna never had these problems – but being separated for thirteen years does that to siblings. They spent their time getting to re-know each other, finding a common ground. She also knew from Maren’s stories,that her and her brother were equal matches for one another; hot-headed and stubborn, not exactly a winning combination for peaceful agreements.

“I can’t believe you’d have a go at _me_ for –”

“Ry, I swear –”

Preparing herself for a screaming match, Elsa stared out the window, checking for signs of Yelena. When she couldn’t see her, she got up and walked to the window to have a look.

A military vehicle had driven up beside Yelena’s car. The woman herself was talking to a soldier a few metres away. He was taking notes on a pad and nodding, every so often twitching towards Ryder’s cabin, as if eager to go in.

Elsa’s heart stuttered.

“Um, Maren.” She raised her voice over the shouting. “ _Maren_. Who’s that talking to Yelena?”

Both Nattura siblings turned around. When Ryder looked out the window, his face paled. “Shit.”

Maren frowned; her tone was soft. “Ryder?”

“Officer Ringley,” Ryder said, grabbing the notes and pages littering his furniture and stuffing them into a trunk. “He does random spot checks around this area, making sure people aren’t smuggling goods or harbouring rebels who are wanted by the military. He visits me quite a lot because of my – well, because they know my history.” He pointed at the books beside the window. “Here, help me hide this stuff.”

Maren did, but she was slow about it. Elsa could see her brain whirring, connecting the same dots she was. What if he asked for their passes? What if he recognised them - Elsa as, well herself, and Maren as Ryder's brother?

This was too close for comfort. 

This was too reckless. 

“Ryder, if he recognises Elsa, we’re done for," Maren whispered. 

Elsa chanced a glance outside; Officer Ringley was walking towards the cabin. There was no time to leave. No room for excuses. 

Ryder’s eyes widened and his face tightened. He gave a resolved nod. “It’s alright, I’ll handle it.”

Elsa really, really didn’t like not knowing the plan – or having control over an improvised plan. She pulled on Maren’s arm, seeking comfort. Maren held her close, eyeing Ryder with her lips mashed together.

There was a knock on the door.

“Just don’t say anything, okay?” Ryder instructed as he limped past them. “Don’t step in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini rant incoming, feel free to skip: the thing I hate about fantasy stories is when war, revolution and oppression are used as tools for plot purposes only, and the characters are motivated only by what is ‘right’ and defeating the ‘enemy’. Rarely, oppression is explored from the point of view of the oppressed. War is used as a narrative tool to overcome, to win, and not endure, usually because it comes from the mind of an author who hasn’t directly experienced war, oppression or violent politics. I grew up in a post-conflict society, where oppression was sometimes obvious but more often than not on the subtle side; speaking the ‘native’ language is ‘controversial’, being judged by the origin of your name, expecting violent reactions if you were in ‘the wrong area’. While you can fight against obvious oppression, it’s the subtle signs that tend to incite deep-rooted resentment, and there’s a constant tension under the surface when its discussed or highlighted. I’m saying this as a white person, so I can’t begin to think what it’s like with the added element of race or ethnicity, but it’s infuriating to read fantasy wars that glaze over how war has long-lasting societal consequences because the hero’s perspective is one of privilege. 
> 
> The Northuldra here are facing cultural and territorial oppression, i.e. invasion. The conversation between Ryder and Maren is one many facing oppression have to think about; peace is sometimes a luxury. Elsa might have learnt she is half-Northuldra, and she might be an ally facing her own form of oppression, but I wanted to make it clear that there’s a distinction between fantasy oppression (magic-related) and real-life oppression. More discussions on this in the next chapter. 
> 
> Song for this chapter: Talking to Myself by Linkin Park 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around and reading your thoughts makes my day! There's some pretty good stuff coming up, so stay tuned! 
> 
> Cx.


	21. The Face of Oppression

Ryder barely had the door open before Officer Ringley wedged his foot in the threshold, ensuring he couldn’t close it again. Elsa felt Maren flinch; she held her arm firm, keeping her in place – just in case.

“The Nattura boy has visitors,” Ringley said in a sing-song voice. His hands were in his pockets and he zoned in on the two women. “I see.”

Ryder gave an anxious laugh. “I thought –”

“You didn’t put in a request for visitation.”

Wait – that was a thing? Ryder had to ask _permission_ for visitors?

“I asked for some forms but didn’t receive any,” Ryder explained with a shrug. Whether it was a lie or the truth, Elsa couldn’t tell.

“I’ll follow that up with the head office,” Ringley replied. He folded his arms across his chest. “And what brings you ladies here?”

Ryder shuffled from foot to foot. “This is my sister and her – uh, friend.”

Ringley paused. His eyes bore into Honeymaren. “The sister that’s supposed to be working in Arendelle?” he drawled.

“Um –”

“The one that’s not supposed to leave Arendelle?” he went on. His beady eyes flicked to Elsa, who hoped he couldn’t see the shake of her heart beneath her blouse. This was bad. This was almost as bad as it could be – if word got back to Arendelle that Maren had been here… “What’s the special occasion if you have both your sister and your aunt here, Ryder?”

Maren bristled – physically shook. Her hands were fists by her sides. “Can’t my brother have family visit without questions?” she snapped.

Ringley took his time answering. Everything about him seemed slow, calculated. If someone lit a match in the room right now, it would explode due to the restrained tension. Putting his thumbs through the loops of his belt, he remarked, “Not when your brother is a terrorist.”

Maren took a step forward, squaring up to him. “He’s not a terrorist –”

“You wouldn’t call a violent political organisation a terrorist group, Miss Nattura?” Ringley barked; his voice was so loud that it echoed off the walls.

Maren didn’t flinch. She stepped out of Elsa’s reach, closer to the officer. “Context is important when discussing taking action against an invading foreign country.”

Near the window, Ryder wiped a hand over his face and met Elsa’s eyes. They both locked gazes.

“Careful, Miss Nattura, otherwise we might suspect you share his beliefs.” Ringley rocked on his heels as he considered her. “We thought you were politically neutral. I’ll need to report that back, perhaps put your whole family on the watchlist.” He held out his hand as Maren silently fumed. “Passes, please.”

This had taken a turn – a turn Elsa wasn’t sure they could get out of. She didn’t know what to do. It felt as if her and Maren had switched roles. Maren was being rebellious, confrontational, and Elsa felt helpless. If Ringley did report Maren back to her bosses, to the Facility… shivers tickled Elsa’s back at the thought.

“What passes?” Maren asked, feigning ignorance.

Ringley took two steps closer so that he was towering over her. Elsa held herself back from stepping between them – one wrong move and this could turn nasty. She didn’t want to see Maren carted off in an army vehicle by the time they were finished here. “I want to see who gave you permission to cross the border.”

“They’re in the car,” Maren bluffed.

They weren’t. Elsa had them in her pocket.

Their passes had fake identities – the ones that matched their fake IDs. If they handed them over, Ringley would recognise this and arrest them. Yet, if they pretended they didn’t have their passes, it looked like they illegally crossed the border, which meant – well, they’d probably be arrested.

Shit.

“Then we’ll go get them,” Ringley spat, his tone low and breathy.

“Why?” Maren demanded without so much as blinking. “Do you not trust your colleagues?”

“Give me one good reason not to detain you,” Ringley growled. “I’m all ears.”

Elsa couldn’t take it anymore. She had to step in.

She approached the glowering forms of Ringley and Maren and slightly inserted her shoulder in front of Maren, blocking her from the officer and blocking him from her. Twisting her face into her best smile, she placed a gentle hand on Ringley’s forearm and widened her eyes. She made sure to keep her tone light, apologetic – harmless.

“Listen, Officer, we’ll go. We don’t want any trouble. We apologise for the inconvenience; we didn’t know about the visitation rights.” She patted his arm and saw his resolve started to unravel. “If you really wish, you can tail us until we go back to the border. We won’t make any further stops, we promise.”

Ringley stared her down, his moustache twitching. He gave a loud sniff as he considered it, eyes roaming over her shoulder to land on Maren. She felt Maren take a step back, indicating she was stepping down from the conflict. A soft breath escaped Elsa’s lips.

A moment passed. Maren shuffled against Elsa, who could feel her heart throb in her throat. 

“Very well,” he said, stiffly. “Off you go.”

Elsa nodded and reached behind her to hold Maren’s hand. She tugged her along, glancing at Ryder as they went past. His eyes were round, his weight heavy on one leg. Hopefully they would leave him alone and not give him trouble over this, but she had a feeling that wouldn’t happen. Ringley marched behind them all the way to their car, where Yelena was already sitting in the front seat, waiting to go.

Maren got into the front and Elsa the back. They waited until Ringely was in his vehicle before driving off. Elsa quickly dialled her sister’s number, her eyes glued to the rear-view mirror where it was clear Ringley was tailing them to the border.

“Els?”

“Listen, Anna, change of plans.”

* * *

Anna and Kristoff agreed to meet them past the military checkpoint. They didn’t want Ringley seeing anyone else – just in case. Once the phone call had ended, Elsa leaned her head against the seat and breathed out a long sigh.

“That was too close.”

“Hm.”

That wasn’t a happy sound. Elsa looked at the back of Maren’s headrest, trying to gather her reaction from the tired slump of her shoulders and the bend of her neck. It was the posture of someone who felt defeated. Elsa had never seen it in Maren before. Never Maren.

“Are you okay?” she asked, already guessing the answer.

“No,” she said bluntly.

Elsa tried not to flinch. Of course Maren was upset, it was stupid to ask. She tried to search for words to make it better. “We’ll fix it – we’ll –”

“Not everything can be fixed, Elsa,” Maren – almost – snapped. “Just –“ she sighed, rubbing her eyes “– just leave it, okay? It’s not your problem.”

That wouldn’t do – she couldn’t let her think she had to do this alone. They were in this together. “If it’s your problem, it’s my problem,” she promised with vindication.

Maren scoffed as she sank lower in her seat. “I don’t think so.”

Elsa’s heart twinged – a shooting pain that went straight to her stomach. “Sorry?”

“I don’t think so,” she repeated. “This is _my_ problem – exclusively _mine_. Exclusively my _family’s_ , exclusively _Northuldra’s_. Ryder – and people like _us_ – are being treated like this because of who we are, where we’re from.” Each stressed word caused her to slam a fist into her own thigh. “So, no, as much as you could try to make it your problem it could never be.”

Elsa’s mind raced and at the same time felt very slow. She understood Maren faced problems she didn’t – she’d seen it today more than ever, visiting her home country. Elsa had only found out about her heritage today, and so had never faced the segregation or difficulties Maren had. Although, the idea of Maren shutting her out because of this made her feel sick. Elsa could respect her boundaries, of course she could. As long as Maren understood that she was still there for her.

She wasn’t Styre. She would never be Styre, or anything it represented.

“But you know I support you,” Elsa pushed. She fiddled with the buckle of her seatbelt. “You know I’m trying to” (she reminded herself not to use the word _fix_ ) “– we’re trying to change things.”

Maren was silent. As the seconds ticked by, Elsa could feel the repressed rage coming from her. Had she said something to make it worse? She held onto the passing seconds, each one more incriminating than the last.

“I didn’t feel supported in there,” Maren muttered eventually.

Like throwing a match into a flame, Elsa’s guilt instantly snapped to anger. What happened in Ryder’s house was all their fault – Ryder didn’t know that they needed to hide her identity, and Maren shouldn’t have bitten Ringley’s bait. Yes, Elsa could’ve stepped into support her, but that could’ve been dangerous, for everyone involved. “That’s not fair – he would’ve carted us away, arrested us,” she argued, delving right into the main worry-point for her. “We still need to discuss the fact he recognised you.”

Maren shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t care. I only care about what’s happening to my family – Ryder, who’s being bullied by Arendelle Officers.”

_My family_. Not herself. _Not me_ , a small voice in Elsa’s head whispered. She swallowed it all. This wasn’t personal – Maren was upset, angry, and rightly so at the treatment of her loved ones. Perhaps visiting was a bad idea, like ripping off a plaster on an old wound. It was then Elsa seen it: Maren wasn’t annoyed at Elsa for not defending her, she was annoyed at what it represented. It was another example of Elsa acting on behalf of the bigger picture and not the personal one.

It must be hard for Maren to be so close, so intimate with the face of the organisation responsible for her country’s suffering.

“You have to care for yourself too – for his sake,” Elsa said quietly. Maren was no good to her brother dead. She had to see that.

“That’s rich, coming from you,” Maren murmured.

Elsa frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Your lack of self-awareness is astounding.” 

Elsa could’ve argued, but she didn’t. She sank with those words and bit her lip to stop it from wobbling. She’d never heard Maren speak to her like this before and it was making her anxious. When she looked up, she caught Yelena glancing to her in the rear-view mirror. The older woman looked curious, as if trying to work something out. Elsa looked away, feeling strangely embarrassed.

They could fix this, couldn’t they?

* * *

Anna and Kristoff were huddled together in the corner of the café. They were three hours into their planning session and Anna had to admit, even though the topic wasn’t the most colourful, Kristoff was a patient teacher. The time flew by.

There was something about coding that seemed so logical, and she could see why Tiana suggested she’d pick up on it quickly if she was good at spreadsheets. Everything was commands, and as long as you put everything in the right order and made a logical stream of thought, it should work.

And, as much as Kristoff knew what he was doing, he still used google as his assistant.

“That’s the automation bot done, but now I’m going to create an interface which is easier for you to interact with. It also means I can take control from home,” he said over his fourth cup of coffee.

“Will you still have to teach me some of the coding language?” Anna asked over his shoulder.

“Not _this_ one,” he gestured to the control panel. “But you’ll need to know a little bit of Python.”

She grimaced. “Python? What do you mean – aren’t all coding languages the same?”

He huffed a laugh. “No. I used C++ for the bot, and I’m using Python for the interface. Then there’s Java, C#, Ruby –”

“And I thought I was illiterate for dropping out of southern language ed,” she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Now you’re telling me there’s even _more_ languages I don’t know?”

“It’s okay, we all have to start somewhere.” He paused to look over at her, his eyes soft. “I started with SQL and I almost gave up completely. But Python is simple enough and through time you should be able to grasp C programs.”

Although she didn’t know what half of it meant, Anna did pick up on the budding excitement in Kristoff’s voice at the thought of her learning how to code. It was sweet, and nothing like her first impression of him; the big buff man with the hostile attitude. She found herself thinking this while appreciating the sharp angle of his jaw, and then it hit her like Rapunzel swinging the frying pan.

Was she developing a… crush?

Kristoff wasn’t her type. He was nowhere near her type. She thought about Christian – the _almost_ perfect boyfriend – with his thin face, lanky body and curly brown hair. He wasn’t into the gym or coding, he was into arts and literature. He was currently working at a theatre, and was probably still spending his weekends drinking at galleries, feeling superior about knowing the difference between impressionism and expressionism.

Christian was all about knowing, thinking, being. Kristoff seemed to be all about doing, making, creating. That wasn’t very different, was it? Intelligence and creativity knew no bounds – one was only classed as being superior because of its connotations with class.

And Kristoff had nice hands.

Oh boy, she was crushing _hard_.

“Say, uh,” he trailed, sitting back from his laptop. He scratched the back of his neck, unintentionally drawing her attention to the curve of his bicep. “I was thinking – and of course it’s okay if you weren’t thinking – I mean, of course you’re _thinking_ , but I meant thinking about this, specifically. What I mean is, we were wondering – not _we_ , me – Eugene sort of encouraged it because I’m not good at this and I’ve been trying to say it for a while –”

Anna’s cheeks were burning as she realised where this was going. She sat there, completely silent, waiting for him to get the words out.

“Would you maybe like to –”

Anna’s phone rang. They both jumped as if they were caught in the middle of something obscene. Anna fumbled with the flip phone and it jumped out of her hand. Kristoff caught it in one swift motion.

“Hello? Elsa?” Anna squeaked as she picked it up. The reception crackled. “Els?”

“Listen, Anna, change of plans.”

Elsa explained very briefly that they were being tailed by an officer and they needed to meet them on the other side of the checkpoint instead of the café, like they originally planned. When her sister hung up, she felt rattled and restless; of course something was going to go wrong, recently they’d been taking greater risks, getting to reckless. Obviously, this was a consequence of the plot moving forward steadily towards the end, but now there were consequences for the consequences.

“We have to go,” Anna said solemnly to Kristoff, who has overheard the whole conversation.

“Yeah, of course.” He folded his laptop and stuffed everything into his case while Anna went to the desk to pay for their drinks. Kristoff tried to argue about it for a minute, but one quiet glare told him that she wasn’t in the mood to fight about it.

Once in the cab of the lorry, the silence felt deafening. Kristoff never finished what he wanted to say, and it left a sour taste in Anna’s mouth. To break the silence, and hopefully prompt him into continuing, she said, “We’ll have to finish the interface sometime.”

“Yeah, sure. No rush though. Whenever you have a minute.”

“Okay. Let me know. I’ll be there.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

Anna thought of Elsa and Maren’s interactions; how they were so smooth with such fire behind their words. Anna never imagined that she – the extrovert – would find herself flailing so hard, and Elsa – the introvert – would be the sweet-talker.

She tried again. “What were you saying in the café?”

“Oh.” He kept his eyes on the road, his whole face flushing. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just worry about getting Elsa and Honeymaren.”

“Yeah.” Anna shook herself. Yes, she was worried about her sister – she was in a permanent state of worry over her sister. But she felt like if her and Kristoff didn’t get this out now, it would never happen. She sighed. Maybe this was stupid. They were in the middle of starting a revolution for goodness sake, who was concerned about dating when literally everything could –

“I’ll have to pay you back for the drinks sometime.”

“No, you” – she stopped herself, picking up on his forced tone. Oh, _oh_. “Yeah. If you’d like. I’d like.” She winced. “That. I’d like that.”

“Cool,” Kristoff said, and the air was thick between them. “Maybe, uh – we could get food. From a restaurant. And sit. In the restaurant. Together.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Food.”

“Yeah but, like, what kind?”

“What do you like?”

“Anything.”

“Me too.”

Wow, they were great at this. Anna blinked as a thought came to her. “What about Oaken’s?”

Kristoff’s brows pulled together. “Does anyone actually eat there?”

“We could try.” She noticed that she’d been fraying the edge of her sleeve. “Plus, we could also get the interface done.”

He nodded with a small smile. “Sounds good.” He hesitated. “It’s a date.”

Anna hoped it was going to be the best date she ever had after _that_ mental exercise.

* * *

Once Elsa and Maren were picked up at the border, the drive back home was tense. Anna kept throwing glances at the two women, who were both subdued and quiet. There was another full week of campaigning in store for Anna and Elsa, so she thought there would be more chatter, especially since they wouldn’t see each other for a full week.

“So, what happened? Why did the officer start tailing you?” she hedged, chancing a glance to her left.

Maren looked out the window and Elsa chewed on her bottom lip. “We visited Maren’s brother, who’s been under surveillance. They checked up on him while we were there.”

Anna’s intake of breath was short, sharp. “Did they recognise Maren?”

Elsa looked down at her hands. Her fingertips had turned blue.

But it was Maren who spoke. “It doesn’t matter. I can deal with it.”

“Doesn’t that put you in dan –”

“I said I’ll deal with it,” Maren interjected.

Elsa went rigid. “You can snap at me but please don’t snap at my sister.”

Swearing under her breath, the brunette leaned forward to look at Anna. “I’m sorry, it was just – it was a lot.”

Anna nodded – she understood. Or, she was trying to. After that, however, Anna didn’t say anything. The four of them sat in silence until they reached the carpark and went their separate ways. Maren left without another word, and Elsa hung back, watching her from afar. Something must’ve happened between them and it didn’t feel good. Anna hovered by Elsa’s car as the blonde dug around for her car keys. She was getting a lift home.

“Is everything okay between you and Honeymaren?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” She huffed and unlocked the car. “I feel like I never know, to be honest.”

Anna didn’t know what that meant. It had been a long day with high-stakes, and she decided not to mention it again. They all needed space, by the sounds of things.

“Anna,” Elsa started, glancing to her left. “Did you know mum was from Northuldra?”

“Wait, what?” Anna blinked. “She was? How do you know?”

“Maren recognised her scarf, and then I confirmed it today with Yelena, Maren’s aunt.”

“The tribe leader, right?”

“That’s the one.”

Anna felt a little chilly, despite it being warm. Her mother was Northuldran, and never thought to mention it. For a moment she reconsidered her family, the secrets, everything they had yet to find out. Every day felt like a revelation.

It wasn’t exactly a good example of maintaining trusting relationships, was it? What else didn’t they know?

“Wow, I never – I never knew.” Then, as if her sister who had disappeared for thirteen years would know, she asked, “Why was it never mentioned?”

“I don’t know.” Elsa sounded numb, far away. She’d already retreated into her shell. “I feel like we’re missing something.”

She wasn’t the only one. Begrudgingly, Anna thought back to Gaston in the debating chamber. _Where was your mother from?_ He’d asked. How did he know?

If he knew about that, what else did he know about?

Anna shuffled uncomfortably in the seat. “Elsa… dad’s business,” she started. “What was it again?”

She could see by Elsa’s tight lips that she was already thinking along the same lines. “Experimental technology.”

“But what does that mean?”

“I don’t know. I was too young to remember.”

“He sold it just after you… went away.” Anna looked down, feeling ill. Upset. A medley of bad things. “I don’t know either.”

Elsa paused. She hit the brakes a little too forcefully at the red light. “Gaston knows.”

“Yeah,” Anna dragged out.

The two sisters caught each other’s reluctant stare. Elsa was the first to break it. 

She looked back to the road, attempting to smile. “Anyway, let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely readers. I feel like I keep saying this, but with a lot of print deadlines at work before Christmas, I might have to update just once next week because of overtime. The chapters are technically done, but it can take an hour or so to edit them. If anyone is waiting on my other fic, Whatever Happens Tomorrow, it's coming! I could've updated each fic once a week or this one twice, and so far I've chosen the latter, meaning WHT has been pushed to the side for a little bit. Just letting you know because I don't like disappointing anyone!
> 
> I'm buzzing for the next chapter. It's the one we've all been waiting for - no, not that one. The other one. Bring tissues, Elsamaren fans. 
> 
> Song for this chapter: Holding On by Arctic Lake ('people, they really know how to hurt you/no one hurts me quite like you') 
> 
> See you at the weekend, stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	22. Holding Your Hand

Elsa had only been home an hour when she heard someone knock on her door. After she dropped Anna home, she’d gone back to her apartment, hid the fake IDs, and hopped into the shower. She’d only just rinsed her hair when she heard the _tap, tap, tap_ of the front door.

Maybe Anna had left something in her car – she doubted it would be anyone from Sanctuary unless it was an emergency. At that thought, she slipped into a robe and went to answer it, almost slipping on the wet tiles as she did so.

She pulled on the handle to reveal… 

Maren. She was leaning against the door frame, soaked through. It must’ve started raining. Her blouse was stuck to her skin, and her hair had a wet curl. Elsa’s instinct was to ask what had happened – why was she so soaked – but she was taken aback by the look on Maren’s face. It was somewhere between shame and anger.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” Elsa mirrored.

“I couldn’t – can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Maren shuffled in and Elsa closed the door. She watched as the brunette stood beside the coffee table, her hands in her pockets. She was dripping on the carpet.

“Do you want to sit?” Elsa asked, pointing to the sofa.

Maren looked as if she’d only seen it for the first time. “Yeah, I –”

Then the tears started. Her entire face crumpled, like someone had flicked a switch. Elsa ran over, arms open, and guided her to sit down. Maren wrapped her arms around Elsa’s middle and squeezed. Eyes wide and hands shaking, Elsa stroked Maren’s hair and whispered words of comfort.

“I’m sorry,” Maren mumbled into Elsa’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m just so – it hurts to see it. My brother and – everything. It’s hard.”

“It’s okay,” Elsa soothed. “I understand.”

Maren gave a soft chuckle. “You always understand.” She pulled away, looking up with a tear-stained face. “I’m not sure you’re capable of anger.”

Elsa felt her fingers twitch. “It’s… redirected.”

“I should redirect mine too,” Maren muttered with a loud sniffle. Elsa brushed her thumb underneath her eyes, smoothing the sensitive skin. The thought of it being Anna hiding away in a cabin, constantly being berated by ill-intentioned people, living with life-changing injuries was intolerable. Even though Elsa didn’t have a strong sense of self or place, she could empathise at how seeing the people you loved, the place you loved, constantly disrespected and oppressed would send you over the edge. It was a lot to deal with, and Maren had been right; it wasn’t her place to say they were in it together. Just like how Elsa had to face her powers alone, this was Maren’s crux. Her fight.

“I’m also sorry,” Elsa whispered. “I didn’t mean to impose or try to understand something I never could. I respect you and your boundaries. If I overstep them again, please tell me.”

Maren gave a jerky nod. “I will, I promise.”

“But we still need to talk about what happened.”

“I know.”

They separated so they could talk. Maren’s eyes were still teary, and with how she tensed her jaw, Elsa knew that they were close to flooding again. It made Elsa fumble with her clasped hands and talk to the sofa instead of her partner. There was a weight in her chest, and it was hanging low, making her sick. She had to come out with it. “I don’t think you should go back to work, Maren.”

The brunette startled. “What?”

“If Ringley _does_ trace you –“

“He won’t, he was full of shit,” Maren said quickly.

Elsa pressed on. Her mind reeled with the consequences of their actions, to the point where her sentences were short punctuations. Her breaths were gasps of air. “If he does – if it gets back to your bosses – if they find out you’ve been over the border with a fake ID –“

Maren put her hand on the side of the blonde’s face. She rubbed her thumb under the ridge of her chin, cupping her cheek. “Hey, slow down.”

Elsa forced herself to take a deep breath, but the weight was still there, dragging her lungs down. “I can’t – I don’t want anything happening to you.”

Nodding slowly, Maren kept her hand on Elsa’s face. “If I don’t show up to work – what will I do? I won’t have money. They’ll come and find me. They’ll look to blame Ryder or Yelena.”

“We can get you safe passage across the border,” Elsa said, her heart clenching at the thought. “Set you up with something in Corona.”

Anything was better than losing her entirely. Anything.

“And be even further away from my family? From you?”

“They’d rather know you’re safe.”

Maren dropped her hand. She looked away and a single tear dropped from her eyelash. “No, I made a promise.” She sounded distant. “I’m needed at the Facility now. What would you do for your suppressants?

Elsa shrugged, loose and irritated. She knew Maren was holding onto her role in the Sanctuary plot because she felt powerless elsewhere in her life, but Elsa couldn’t sit back and watch her kill herself over it. “We’d work out something else.”

Maren chewed her lip and shook her head. “No.”

Elsa reached for her. “Maren, please.”

_I can’t lose you. I don’t want to take the risk._

Maren took her hands, snatched them, and held them tight to her chest. She looked back at Elsa, fire in her eyes. “If it does get back to my bosses, I’ll just say I wanted to visit my brother, so I sneaked across the border somehow.” Her nose twitched. “I’ll probably be reprimanded or whatever, but it’s better than deserting. This way, I take the blame.”

Elsa pulled away, needing a moment. It hurt to look at her, to look anywhere near her. She felt an uncharacteristic flash of anger for not getting her own way. “Why are you and Anna so stubborn?” she hissed.

She heard Maren sigh. “I meant what I said about your lack of self-awareness, you know.”

There was a confusing mixture of humour and worry on the brunette’s face. Elsa tried to smile but it crumpled almost instantly; her lip wobbled in its stead. This just encouraged Maren’s eyes to sparkle more, her mischievous grin curling. They were more alike than they cared to admit; both committed to the right thing, their families, each other. They stared at one another for a moment, and the longer it went on, the more it warmed Elsa’s chest. She never felt alone with Maren. All her life she had felt different, misplaced. Here, in the moments they shared, she felt discovered.

What would she do without her? Elsa couldn’t imagine surviving without Maren anymore. She taken up residency somewhere beside her heart and it felt permanent, like a scar.

Scars: reminders of what could be lost and what could be saved.

As she thought these things, Elsa noticed Maren’s eyes were shining with something so soft, so delicate that she couldn’t find a name for it.

“Hey, Elsa. I…” Maren started but then closed her mouth. She was struggling with something; her brows crossed. “I know we’re not good at this whole communicating thing. I’ve always thought that feelings are what’s important, not words. What does it matter if you say something but don’t mean it? If you feel it, you know it’s real. You know it’s true.” She paused and held out her hand, palm up. When Elsa took it, her brown eyes focused on their entwined fingers. “But I feel like I need to say something. Each day we’re getting closer to the election, which means the Sanctuary plot, which means…” she frowned. “I need to say something now, if it matters. And it does matter. It matters a lot.”

Elsa didn’t realise she was holding her breath until she was given pause. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears, and her hands were growing sweatier by the minute. This sounded oddly… final. Strangely formal. Could it be…?

“What is it?” Elsa whispered, her mouth dry.

Maren met her gaze then, and it was soft and gentle again, like she was staring at something she wanted, just out of reach. Unshed tears clung to her eyelashes, threatening to fall. She held Elsa’s left hand in both of her own. “For a long time now, I’ve been trying to fight it because of everyone else – _everything_ else. The world is against us, and you make me feel like that’s okay. You make me feel like it’s a fight worth having.” When she smiled again, the tears fell. “What I’m trying to say is… Elsa, I’m in love with you.”

Elsa felt a rush through her body. Her skin was hot, her cheeks burned. Her mouth opened to form a small ‘o’ and she couldn’t do anything but stare. She even forgot how to blink.

_How often had she dreamed about hearing those words fall from Maren’s mouth?_

“You don’t need to say anything. I don’t need it. This is enough for me,” Maren assured, speaking to the floor, a subtle flush colouring her own cheeks. “But I thought… if we’re going to fight the world together, well – I’d like to do it holding your hand.”

Elsa exhaled a rattling breath. “Fuck.”

Maren tilted her head, suddenly concerned. “Els?”

But Elsa was on her feet, pacing. She wiped her face, brushed a hand through her wet hair, readjusted the dressing gown so that the tie cut into her waist, anchoring her to reality. So many things ran through her head; Maren’s meaningless caresses, Maren checking up on her, Maren cooking her dinner, Maren’s stolen glances at the Facility, Maren, Maren, Maren. Elsa thought nothing of it – refused to accept what it was. But this was happening – Maren had actually just –

“I love you,” Elsa burst out. The words had a mind for themselves. “ _I love you_. All of you. I thought – I thought this was casual, I thought you deserved more. What can I offer but heartbreak?” Oh, she had to backtrack. That wasn’t the right thing to say. She sat down on the sofa again and put a hand on the crook of Maren’s neck. “You mean _so much_ to me, more than you’d ever know.” She returned the smile with an unspoken apology. “And I selfishly want to keep you.”

Selfishly because Maren could do better, and all Elsa _did_ have to offer was heartbreak. With the plot, her role in it – the consequences. She wasn’t expecting to get out of it alive. She could only hope that she’d be able to spare Maren and Anna from the crossfire, and even then – what would she leave behind?

“Have me,” Maren replied breathlessly. “You already have me.”

And just like that, their lips found home – each other. It wasn’t their best kiss; there was too much emotion, too much it could no longer say. They needed more – they had more. Mind still spinning, heart still leaping, Elsa broke away to land soft hits to Maren’s chest. A year and a half they’d been together. _A year and a half._ All that time – all that wasted time, when they could’ve been something together, instead of the careless in between they’d been living. Maren knew all the time and Elsa did too. She sounded out her bitter, happy revelation with each playful thud.

“Why didn’t you say something before?!” she demanded, grabbing at her shirt.

_She loves me._ The boundless, endless energy she called love – the fluttering in her stomach every time they were together, the constant need for more (time, attention, company) – Maren felt it too. Elsa wasn’t alone. It was something they _shared_.

Maren chuckled, pretending to throw up her arms to protect herself. “Ow, stop it! Is this what you meant about redirecting your anger?”

Elsa quirked her eyebrows, pulling on her collar. “I can think of better ways of redirecting it right now.”

Maren looked impressed for a moment, and then offended. She pressed a kiss to Elsa’s jaw. “Innuendos are my thing.” Then she nipped her clavicle. “We can’t both have our minds in the gutter.”

Elsa let herself enjoy it for a moment, and then pulled away again. Maren huffed a sigh. “Hold on, does this mean –“ the blonde blushed, and whispered the next words like they were dirty. “Can I call you my girlfriend?”

Maren dotted tiny kisses down her neck. “Right now, you can call me whatever you want.”

Elsa clutched the hair at the base of her neck, halting her. “Mare, I’m being serious.”

Maren sat up, her eyes wide at the vulnerability in Elsa’ voice. She brushed her lips with her own, close-mouthed, and sincere. “You’ve been living in my head as my girlfriend for about a year now, so yes. Catch up.”

A laugh rumbled through Elsa’s chest. She stroked the brunette’s hair, her nails gently scratching her scalp. “We really do need to brush up on our communication skills.”

Winking, Maren swooped down to untie Elsa’s dressing gown. “Well, I’m about to get really verbal.”

* * *

Since Rapunzel knew the basics about the Sanctuary plot, she kept offering Anna help. Now Anna could somewhat relate to what Elsa felt when she got her involved, because Anna felt a certain amount of responsibility towards Punz and the depth of her involvement.

One thing Anna needed help with, though, was the family business – and who better to ask than family? With the news of her mother, and knowing people like Gaston knew more about her family than she did, the youngest Arens sibling was intent on finding out the truth.

“I don’t know anything, but my dad would, for sure,” Rapunzel had said when Anna asked what she knew about the empire Agnarr gave up.

Hence, Anna and Rapunzel were on a video call in the library with Frederic, Anna’s uncle.

Rapunzel’s family had taken Anna in for a few years after the death of her parents. She still felt like she owed them a lot, even though they never resented her for anything. The last time she’d seen Frederic was at Christmas, and the man (naturally quiet and gentle) greeted her like it was yesterday – all bearded smiles and crinkled brown eyes.

“Dad, we were wondering,” Rapunzel started, whispering between the shelves of the History section. “The family business uncle Agnarr took over, can you tell us more about it?”

Frederic took a moment to stroke his thick moustache. “Well, Agnarr never wanted it, of course. Our father… pushed it on us. I moved to Corona at sixteen, and it wasn’t long after that our father died, leaving the company the responsibility of Agnarr.”

“What was it, though?” Anna asked. “What did it _do_?”

“Experimental technology,” he answered, as if it were a reflex. “Advancements, computers, fuel, energy, regeneration – that kind of thing. It was questionably unethical, and Agnarr and I were opposed to many of the concepts. Your mother wanted nothing to do with it, Anna.” He paused, considered something. “It was only one of the many disagreements between Iduna and our father.”

“They didn’t get on?” Anna quizzed. No one ever talked about their grandfather. In fact, come to think of it, their family didn’t talk about the past much at all. Sometimes their grandmother was mentioned, but it ashamed Anna to admit she struggled to recall her name; she was only ever referred to as granny. Still, though, she was mentioned more than their grandfather, the reason why Anna’s back account was currently very wealthy.

Right now it felt like dirty money.

“Not in the slightest,” Frederic said with a laugh. “Agnarr and Iduna were childhood sweethearts, as you know. Our father had a specific idea of what he wanted for us, and someone like your mother didn’t fit that description.”

Anna’s stomach did a little somersault. “Because she was Northuldra?”

Rapunzel and Frederic both flinched; Rapunzel because of Anna’s tone, and Frederic because he was surprised. “Ah, you know about that.” He looked down. “Yes, it had to be kept a secret. It was thought it would ruin the credibility of the company, what with negative relations between Arendelle and Northuldra, and the – uh, nature of the experimental technology.” Anna caught the slightest waver in her voice. “The business had significant influence over politics at the time.”

Hm. Interesting. The fact Iduna was from Northuldra complicated matters for the family business. Northuldra who were known for magic. The Arens business was known for its experimental technology – fuel, Frederic had said, and energy.

Anna bit her lip as she thought it through, and all arrows were leading her into one direction.

Sensing her cousin’s deep thoughts, Rapunzel stepped in to ask questions on her behalf. Anna only faintly listened, too lose in her own mind.

“Do you know who bought the company, dad?”

Frederic made a gruff snort. It wasn’t a happy sound. “Claude Frollo, who also outsourced work to John Smith’s company, you know the fellow from Endring?” When Anna looked up, surprised, Frederic brushed it off. “In reality, it’s not that shocking. Most companies are owned by private parent companies.”

Another dot paired with another line – John Smith, Deputy of Endring, who Tiana had said had ‘military and business’ acquaintances in the Northuldra invasions. Anna shuffled to the edge of her seat and did her best to keep her voice down in the library. The next question was very important.

“Did our grandfather know Claude Frollo?”

Frederic nodded. “Yes. Very well.” Anna’s heart clenched as he went on. “Our father would host a business ball every year, invited the most prestigious business and political figures this side of the isles. Frollo was always a part of them.”

Anna’s mouth was as dry as sandpaper. _It couldn’t be_. “What was it called?” she asked shakily.

Rapunzel glanced at her, concerned at the tremble in her hands.

“Runeard’s Winter Ball.”

Of course. _Of course_. It all came back to Edgar’s photo – the picture of the members of Styre in the early days of their political career. Runeard’s Winter Ball referred to Runeard Arens – _their grandfather_. All this time and it was under her very nose.

All this time the evidence had been on her doorstep.

Anna had followed the last arrow home.

“Thanks for everything, Frederic,” she said, suddenly eager to end the call. There was so much to do, so much to research. Her mind was reeling with this new information.

“Don’t mention it. Don’t be a stranger, Anna.”

She sat back as Frederic said goodbye to his daughter and then ended the call. Fingers tapping furiously against the wooden table, she watched her cousin log off with a knot in her stomach and a fist in her heart. Experimental technology. Northuldra and magic. Styre and their grandfather. What connected all of these things?

Taking a deep breath, she said, “Punz… I think our grandfather built the Facility.”

The brunette’s eyes bulged. “Anna?”

But she wasn’t thinking clearly, and her explanation came out rushed, hurried and a little manic. “It all makes sense – your dad was describing the tech they use at the Facility – that must be how our family already knew of it, of the risk to you and Elsa – why you two were let off from the experiments when you were younger.” She huffed and tried to rephrase it. “Our family business created the tech, made the designs possible, and then Frollo buys it over thirteen years ago when all the hard work is done. That’s why our parents thought it was unethical, that’s why my mother disliked our grandfather.”

Rapunzel’s hand went to her hair as she thought about it. “But the Facility, as it is now, existed before thirteen years ago.”

Anna knew what she was getting at: at some point after Runeard’s death, Agnarr must have owned the Facility, if that was the true nature of the family business. Going back further, Runeard would have had to agree to building it.

Their family could be at the heart of this whole operation.

“Yeah, it did,” Anna agreed. “Which meant our family had something to do with Styre and its creation. They were all at Runeard’s ball – we saw the photo.”

Looking away, Rapunzel shook her head. “This is a lot of guesswork.”

And Anna was sure she was feeling the same way she was; guilty, at their potential involvement. Disappointed in their family, in the name they shared with people who had the potential to be so corrupt.

“It is,” Anna said with newfound vigour. “But I know who we could ask.”

Edgar Balthazar, the man behind the photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gives Maren a key to her apartment, has an intimate relationship with her, sees her multiple times a week, shares clothes, shares food, has a ‘this might kill us both’ kind of love with her. Also Elsa: omg do you think we’re girlfriends?! 
> 
> Me, blushing profusely while writing this chapter and trying not to cry: stupid dorks talking about their stupid feelings and stuff how stupid
> 
> Also, can I just say, I'm a big fan of how everyone reacted to my warning to bring tissues thinking it meant something bad instead of something good. I've prepared you all well. On that note too, I was quite nervous in the last chapter approaching the Elsamaren argument because of the topic, and I'm very happy with the response, so thank you all for that. It makes the time put into this fic all worthwhile. 
> 
> Song for this chapter: Comeback by The Score/Ease My Mind by Ben Platt 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and I'd love for you to leave your thoughts. They'll brighten up my very chaotic week. 
> 
> Cx.


	23. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: scenes of threats and intimidation.

A few things happened before Monday morning; Hans posted the PA job on the official Endring website, and Anna had emailed the mayor of Motstand, Edgar Balthazar, asking to chat.

Kristoff had Anna’s application form ready for her before she even had to ask. She sent it on Sunday morning, certain she was among the first applicants. This would be a good thing; the sooner she got Hans to realise who she was, the less likely he would be to consider other people.

In terms of plans, Anna called Belle after the application was sent to talk over the next stage. They outlined that Anna was going to play the part of someone who resented her older sister for the fame she had, and wanted to work for the opposition to spite her. It was a reasonable story, and one Hans was likely to believe; with twelve brothers, he was known for being cruelly ambitious to be noticed in a large family.

“Uh, Belle, can I run something else past you?” Anna asked at the end of the phone call.

“What’s wrong?”

Anna gave a forced laugh despite there being nothing humorous going on. “Nothing’s _wrong_ , but I was doing a bit of investigating into the family business our dad owned.” She hesitated, waited for a reaction. There was only silence. “Do you know who built the Facility?”

Belle let out a frustrated sigh. Was this something they hadn’t worked out yet? Did they genuinely not know? “No, but we know Frollo currently owns the building itself. Is it important?”

Anna’s tone was light, but she had her head in her hands, her phone wedged between her ear and neck. “I think so.” Another pause. Readying herself for the confession. “I think my family had something to do with it.”

Dreaded silence. It left enough time for guilt to grip her stomach, for her conscience to scramble her mind. She wanted someone to make it better – someone to make it go away.

“What makes you say that?” Belle asked quietly.

“I’ll explain when I have more information, but I’ve asked Edgar Balthazar to speak with me.”

“The mayor who’s a big Endring supporter?”

“The same one. I was thinking of spinning it, making it look like I’m resentful towards my family and want to get involved with Endring – you know, to keep up with the Hans plot.” Anna eyed the side of her phone, as if it were Belle herself. “What do you think?”

“I think that’s very smart, but you need to be careful,” Belle said, sounding guarded. “What does Elsa think?”

Anna winced. “I’m not telling Elsa. Not yet.”

“Which is why you’re asking me.”

Belle gave a thoughtful hum.

“You got me,” Anna teased.

As always, Belle was considerate. Open-minded. It helped ease the tension clinging to Anna’s shoulders. “If you think it’s important, I think it’s important,” she said. “If you let me know the time and location of your chat with Edgar, I’ll put some safety measures in place. You probably won’t need them, but it’ll make me feel better. Okay?”

“Okay. Thanks Belle.”

And, if she wasn’t mistaken, Belle gave a tired sigh on the other end.

“Bye, Anna.”

It felt like one hurdle jumped – one of many. If the second week of the campaign trail was anything like the first, then Anna wasn’t looking forward to it. Still, she found herself waking up on Monday morning feeling slightly more resolved; when she checked her phone, she had an email from Hans stating the date and time for her interview.

Success.

* * *

Maren hated the Monday shift. If she wasn’t on the ‘floor’ (that was, working with the patients) she was stuck in the offices, filing paperwork and counting batches of medicine. It was tedious, methodical, and made the hours tick by slowly. She wasn’t made for office work but then again – who was? Fake lights, stark white desks and walls, little to no fresh air, repetitive mind-numbing tasks. For most people out there, it was a version of hell.

Mornings always made Maren anxious; she woke up feeling sick, the world spinning around her. Usually it took her a few hours to calm down; black coffee and a brisk walk took the edge off. Mornings were for dread, for sinking too deep in her own mind, repressing what she had to face for the next eight hours. Some days she actively resented everything, other days she was resigned. She would think about her old routine back home; breakfast smoothie, maybe a run, shower, then a shift at the hospital. Night classes in the evening. Friends. Family. Belonging.

At first, she had found mindless comfort in sneaking around to Elsa’s house after a bad day and finding release in her arms. It was the only place she felt in control, like she was making decisions for herself. No one else had chosen Elsa – _she_ had. Elsa had chosen her too. Elsa had too much control, too much restricted power, and in the beginning, Maren thought she was being used as a method of letting go. But the soft glances, the little sighs when they kissed…

Feelings were something Maren caught easily, but love was slow and blossoming. Hearing Elsa say that she loved her back – it made her feel floaty, so light and warm, so happy, that she felt at once hopeless and hopeful.

This morning, however, was bursting her bubble. The potential consequences of their weekend trip to Northuldra were weighing her down. Her hands shook as she swiped her work ID into the Facility, and she was pretty sure her heart stopped beating altogether when she passed Weselton for the first time.

But no one said anything. No one reacted. So, she kept her head down and did her work, praying to the stars that they would get away with this.

She was asked to work later, which wasn’t a surprise. Elsa was on the campaign trail, so there was nothing waiting for her outside of work. The Facility was expanding again – preparing for Project Ahthollan – and that meant admin. It was surprising how everything meant more admin.

It was nearing seven when she finished typing up the last report, and just as she was about to log off (imagining grabbing a curry chip on the way home) she heard the squeak of clean boots stomping into the office.

She spun around on her chair in time to see three guards, guns over their shoulders, surround her.

Oh fuck.

_Fuck_.

She stood up, but there was nothing she could do. A guard grabbed both of her arms and jutted them behind her back, causing her to inhale at the sharp pain in her shoulder. They cuffed her as another pushed her forward, marching her out of the room.

Maren couldn’t hear anything other than her own heartbeat pulsing in her head. “Get off me,” she said, but the words didn’t land. They sounded big and bulky in her mouth, useless against men with loaded guns.

They led her into an empty meeting room where she was cuffed to the chair. Two guards stood outside while one stood just behind her, out of view. She puffed out a breath and swore, eyes roaming the empty space for some get-out clause. There had to be one, right?

This couldn’t be the end.

If you didn’t submit, you died. Simple as that – the knowledge of the Facility was too precious to the powers that be. What was one dead Northuldra to Styre? Nothing.

They probably wouldn’t even tell Yelena or Ryder.

_Fuck_.

The door swung open to reveal Richard Weselton, wearing his stupid overly large military jacket and widening his stance, trying to be large and intimidating _._ There was something about him that made every woman squirm – if it wasn’t because of him, it was because they’d experienced a man _like_ him. Leering and always a little too close, eyes that were _too_ intense. _I can’t believe his face will be the last one I see_ , Maren thought bitterly.

But the reality of the situation crashed into her when she heard the guard cock his gun. Cold metal pressed against the base of her neck.

An involuntary whimper left Maren’s mouth.

Embarrassed. She was embarrassed at that sound. Anger, hot and scorching, surged through her veins. “What are you doing?” she snapped.

One flick of a finger and her life was over.

That was symbolic of Arendelle’s hold on Northuldra, wasn’t it? One word and they’d be overrun; one full-scale invasion and they wouldn’t be able to fight back. Right now, Maren was all of Northuldra, and Weselton, her captor, her superior, the foreigner, was deciding her fate.

“Honeymaren Nattura,” Welseton said, rolling the name on his tongue. “Sister of a Northuldra terrorist, daughter of an old town leader. Niece to the _current_ town leader. You’re here in place of your brother, who is currently under house arrest.”

“Yes,” she grunted. A bead of cold sweat trickled down her back. “What of it?”

“I just wanted to remind you of what you have to lose.”

Maren was doing her best to act indifferent, but she couldn’t keep it up. She sucked in a gulp of air and tried to force out the nerves. The gun pressed against her neck was ever-present and scrambling her brain.

_Please don’t let this be the end. Please give me another chance._

“You were spotted in Northuldra over the weekend,” Welseton observed. His bushy moustache twitched. “You didn’t ask for a pass and we couldn’t find you on the system, which meant you were there illegally.” Maren winced. Fuck. She had no alibi, no excuse. She was caught red-handed. He went on, “You know what that means, don’t you? We have grounds to terminate your contract.”

_Terminate you_. Her contract was the only thing keeping her alive with a pay cheque in Arendelle. It was the security net for her brother. Words failing her, all she could do was nod.

With her gone, what would happen to Ryder?

“But then I hear that you were accompanied by a blonde matching the description of Elsa Arens.”

Oh.

_Oh_. Where was this going?

Her heart skipped so many beats the room blurred. 

If they knew about Elsa –

If they knew about _her and_ Elsa –

What should she say? She’d have to deny it. That was all she could do.

But she was pretty sure the shock on her face spoke volumes of truth.

Weselton continued, “I’d noticed it, of course. The two of you. The stolen glances, the whispered words when no one was looking.” He leaned over and grabbed Maren by her cheeks, his fingertips digging into the tender flesh. “I allowed it. Why? Because it suited me. It made Elsa more… pliable.” He smirked, as if he were proud of himself. “But guess what? It doesn’t suit me anymore.”

When he let go of her cheeks, she said hastily, “There’s nothing going on between me and –”

Weselton slapped her across the face. “Don’t _lie to me_. If anything, you should be glad. You disobeyed rules, and if it had been anyone else, they would’ve been disposed of by now. But you – you’re suddenly valuable to me.”

Cheekbone stinging, Maren’s right eye threatened to close over at the same time another man entered the room. She recognised him as one of the doctors. In his hands was a bag of kit. Watching him cautiously, Maren listened to Weselton.

“I have a proposition for you.” He put his hands behind his back. “We’ve been having doubts about Elsa’s loyalty. You’re the only person who is close to her – who properly knows her.” Standing beside the doctor, he looked over his shoulder as he fiddled with a piercing gun and a chip. Maren recognised those chips; they were inserted into difficult patients to control them. This one looked different; it was green instead of blue. Her heart started so violently she almost leapt forward. “You’re going to spy on her. Get her to talk about her job, what she _really_ thinks of us and our cause.” His eyes met hers over his spectacles. “You’re not going to tell her what you’re doing or give her clues. We’ll know if you do. Why?”

He gestured at the doctor. Maren shifted in her seat away from him as he lifted the sleeve of her top. She didn’t have enough room; her wrist strained against the constraints keeping her chained to the chair. In one swift motion, he punched the piercing gun into her upper arm. It didn’t hurt, but it gave a loud _thud_ , leaving the skin stinging.

“What was that?” Maren hissed behind clenched teeth.

“A bot that tells us your location and records all of your conversations,” said Weselton with a smile. “We will monitor your movements and all the people you come into contact with until we’re satisfied with the information you give us.”

Her arm was heavy, her head light. She tried to think, but between Weselton’s persistent stare and the gun poking her brainstem, she found it hard to concentrate.

Instead, she opted for bravado. “And if I refuse?”

“You can refuse right now and _suddenly_ you’ll lose your worth. Your contract will be terminated.” Weselton’s gaze drifted to the gunman behind her. “If – for whatever reason – we’re not happy with the information you provide us, for example, if you told someone of the chip in your arm” – he rocked on his toes, looking at the ceiling as he painted the scenario – “then I want you to think of your brother, all alone in a cabin by the woods. Anything could happen to him. Then, we would find you and take care of you too.” Weselton’s lips curled at Maren’s scowl. “Hush now, you have nothing to fear. If Elsa is clean, then it’s good news. You’ll spend the rest of your life in prison and she’ll get off scot free. If we sense evidence of collusion, however, well – it wouldn’t look good for the pair of you.”

Maren’s eyes stung. She was trying so hard to keep it together. “So even if I go along with this –”

“Oh, were you expecting to get away with breaking your contract?” Weselton scoffed. “Absolutely not.” His eyes roamed her body, up and down, taking his time. “Besides, I like having all my pawns in a row in case I need them to control my queen.”

Elsa. This came back to Elsa. She’d be kept alive as long as she could be used against Elsa. Just like how they gave Anna a job. They wanted to control everything close to her in case something snapped. Everyone else was collateral. 

“Hm?” Weselton prompted. “What do you say?”

Fuck. Maren was caught in a dangerous game. If she refused, it was game over for her and her brother. If she accepted, she would be betraying someone she loved. Styre suspected Elsa, they were questioning her loyalty. They should; Elsa was actively working against them. Once they were alone together, Elsa would spill everything – not only revealing herself in the process, but everyone in the Sanctuary plot.

Whatever choice she made, it was the end of something she could never recover from losing.

Maren closed her eyes. Her stomach was sick. She hated herself for what she was about to say. However, she would hate herself more for choosing the alternative; she had came here, accepted this way of life, to protect her brother. It was the one thing she’d set out to do and she couldn’t turn her back on him now.

No matter the cost. 

“I’ll do it.”

Taking a moment to watch her, Weselton grinned. He signalled with two fingers for the gunman to stand down. When he walked to the door, he stopped to look back. His eyes were glazed, like he’d just witnessed something magical.

“Hm. Loyalty is a fickle friend.” He snapped his fingers, ordering the entourage from the room. His gaze landed on her. “It’s always the first to break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! I promise to reply to your comments next time - I'm very tired and stressy and wanted this up as soon as possible. 
> 
> Song for this chapter: Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie ("I don't want them to know the secrets/I don't want them to know the way I loved you")
> 
> Sooo what do you think's going to happen? What's Maren going to do?! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Stay safe until next time. 
> 
> Cx.


	24. Write Your Heart Out

The second week of campaigning was easier than the first; Elsa visited charities, schools and local businesses, mainly around the east, and therefore, the most populated parts of Arendelle. Claude Frollo accompanied her, and every time Anna had to hang back and watch the interactions from afar, she found her gaze drawn to the possessive hand that he alternated between Elsa’s shoulder and lower back. It made her insides squirm.

It was late on Wednesday night when Anna received the phone call. They were in a hotel twenty minutes from the Corona border, and Anna was snuggled up in bed, cuddling her pillow, feeling a little homesick. She missed her own bed, she missed company (Rapunzel mainly) and she missed her routine. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the travelling, but now it was into its second week, she felt restless.

Her phone vibrated on the bedside table and she looked at it with bleary eyes. It was an unknown number, and she was going to leave it, but then it hit her – who would call her just after midnight if it wasn’t an emergency?

But why would a Sanctuary member contact her on her normal phone and not her burner phone?

Curiosity got the better of her and she answered.

“Hello?”

“Is this Anna Arens?”

“Yes.” She frowned, rubbing her eyes. “Who’s this?”

“Are you alone, Miss Arens?”

Heart fluttering, she reluctantly said, “Yeees.”

“My name is Edgar Balthazar. You contacted me asking to chat about your father’s business.”

Oh! Anna jumped up on the bed. “Yeah, that’s right. Wait, how did you get my number?”

“Hans Westergaard gave it to me. I believe you recently applied to be his PA. Between this and how you contacted me, I thought we should have a chat. Not in person, it’s too dangerous. Would you be able to speak now?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, go ahead.”

“Are you loyal to your sister, Miss Arens?”

Okay, she had to play this cool. She’d practised having this conversation with Hans, of course, but she might be able to get away with more over the phone. As long as she kept her tone sincere, believable, she could pull any expression she wanted.

She had this in the bag.

“Honestly, Mayor Balthazar, no. I took this job to reconnect with her – we hadn’t seen each other in thirteen years – but she’d cold and dismissive and doesn’t want anything to do with me. Plus, I don’t even support Styre. I’ve never voted for them and I… I don’t think Elsa’s a very good leader.”

“I see. Is that why you applied for Hans’ job?”

“Yes. I want out as soon as possible. If it’s not with Hans, then I’ll probably quit anyway.”

“It sounds like you’re frustrated with the system.”

“I am. I want to change things, if I can.”

“And why did you want to know more about your father’s business?”

Anna’s palms started to sweat. She hadn’t practised this part, and she wasn’t very good at improvisation. Hopefully he would take her hesitation as reluctance without raising any suspicion.

“I heard what Gaston LeGume said in the chamber about it, and I wanted to know more.” Big breath. She was getting into sensitive territory. “I think you knew my grandfather who owned the business before, so I thought you’d be a good person to ask.”

“Knew him? No. Knew _of_ him? Yes. Runeard held a winter ball every year to build connections for a plan he was a part of. He was obsessed with magic – _controlling_ magic. He viewed it as something to conquer, something to own.” Edgar made a clicking noise with his mouth. “Most of the technology he developed was developed with his obsession in mind – and it was funded by the current leaders of Styre. Runeard, himself, became a stakeholder of the party. There were rumours of a warehouse, of sorts, where they experimented with magic and technology.” A pause. “Have you heard of such a place, Anna?”

Her throat was dry and her eyes were closed. “No, Mr Balthazar,” she lied shakily.

Edgar’s voice was tight. “When your grandfather died, your father took it over but had little interest in it. He stepped away altogether, and it passed into the hands of Styre. Awfully corrupt, don’t you think so?”

Her grandfather had built the Facility that tortured and imprisoned hundreds of magic-users. He had helped build the foundations to take over Northuldra – to conquer and destroy anything different. His existence had been one of resentment and violence. “Yeah,” was all she could croak.

“Sorry, this must be a lot to take in.” There was a cruel smile in his voice. “Our main goal in Endring – since we know we won’t win the election – is to discreetly reveal the cracks in Styre’s armour. We want to change the processes. Transparency is key to a successful democracy. I’ll give you another example of corruption.”

Anna was doing her best to stay rooted in the conversation. “I’m listening.”

“Yuri Baxter, Li Gahtes, Marie Enzo. Do you recognise these names?”

“Can’t say I do.”

“They’re the heads of the civil service in Corona, Vestlig and Sørøst, our neighbouring countries. Do you know who heads the civil service in Arendelle, Miss Arens?”

“No – I don’t know.”

“No one does. Your sister and Frollo lead the party campaigns, Weselton and Ursula Akkar conduct business behind the scenes, Shan Yu heads the military. But who oversees _them_? Who is your _true_ boss, hmm?”

Come to think of it, Anna hadn’t questioned it before. Weselton, Frollo, Ursula headed the party, the business, the acts of play. Shan Yu was in charge of the military, which was a separate branch of the state. But who lead the actual government – the workers, the people who the party employed?

Was there another player in this game they didn’t know about?

The idea made her stomach drop. “Are you trying to find out?” she asked.

“Yes, that and other things.” There was a brief pause, a hitch of breath. “So, tell me this, are you on board? Can we trust you?”

“Yes.” Anna sat up, trying to act as enthusiastic as possible. “I have no loyalty to Styre.”

“And your sister?”

“Especially no loyalty to Elsa.” _Oh, please forgive me for this._ The guilt of just saying those words was making her stomach sick.

“Then we’d be happy to have you on board. Given your valuable position, both as PA to Styre’s party leader, and your – ah, personal relationship with the next president, we can forego an interview.”

Anna gulped. “You mean I have the job?”

“Yes. Hans will contact you within the coming days with a start date. Oh, and between now and then, Anna, it would be helpful if you gathered as much inside knowledge as possible. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

She’d done it. She’d done it! But the victory was short-lived when she realised this was where her work began – there was no turning back from being a double agent.

But this was something she had to do. She had to make up for what her grandfather had cost so many people.

“Certainly, Mr Balthazar.”

His tone was silky smooth. “Please, call me Edgar.”

* * *

Anna texted Elsa and Belle after the phone call, explaining how she got the job. Belle responded straight away (did she sleep?!) saying she would visit Anna over the weekend to discuss the plan further.

This was it. The plan was in motion.

Over the next two days, Anna jumped every time she felt her phone vibrate, expecting it to be Hans. On Friday afternoon, Frollo left them so they could return home. It was the first time the sisters had been alone since last weekend, and Anna didn’t know where to begin.

She also hated to admit that everything Endring had implied about their family turned out to be true: the family business was corrupt (for wont of another word), and their mother was from Northuldra.

What else didn’t they know?

“Are you at the Facility tonight?” Anna whispered under her breath, eyeing the driver.

“No. It’s next week instead.”

Anna frowned. “Why?”

Elsa shrugged, but there was a heaviness in the motion. “I don’t know. Your guess is as good as mine.”

“Maybe it was because of your reaction last time?”

“Possibly. But they’ve never cared before.”

“Do you think it’s suspicious?”

“A little.” She paused. “Yes, very much so.”

Anna tapped the edge of the seatbelt, thinking. “Can I come over tonight or do you have plans with you know who?”

Elsa’s eyes sparkled when she caught Anna’s quirked eyebrow. “I have plans, but I thought you could come over for brunch tomorrow. Maren makes good pancakes, and you can tell me about Kristoff.”

Anna almost flinched – she hadn’t been expecting that. Aware that her cheeks were glowing, she hissed, “What about him?”

“You tell me.”

All Anna could do was blubber, and all Elsa could do was smile.

“Fine,” Anna muttered with faux annoyance. “What time?”

“Anytime, but maybe a little later than seven. Remember I said brunch and not breakfast.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “Fine but tell your girlfriend to put on more clothes this time.”

It was Elsa’s turn to blush.

* * *

Honeymaren took a deep breath.

Elsa was back from the campaign. She didn’t have a Facility appointment. This would usually make Maren excited to spend a Friday night together.

Not now. Not today.

She had spent the last two days torn up inside. Her heart hurt and her stomach had never felt so sick. Subconsciously, her hand roamed the raised bump on her arm where the chip kept permanent residence.

Everything was about to change.

There was no way forward without _someone_ getting hurt. Just as Maren had started feeling useful, just when she’d taken back a tiny bit of control – Styre had stepped in and taken it away from her again. From the moment the chip was forcefully inserted into her arm, she knew her role in the Sanctuary plot was over.

Her relationship with Elsa was over, before it had properly begun.

Eyes red from two nights of solid crying, lips sore and chapped, and her shoulders hunched inward – Maren caught her reflection in the window and had to force down more tears. This was destroying her. It was taking too much.

She took out the key to Elsa’s apartment and let herself in. Her girlfriend should be home in an hour. There was work to do before then.

* * *

Elsa couldn’t help the broad smile on her face when she saw the light lit in her apartment. She’d been spending her evenings dreaming of coming home to Maren cooking in her kitchen, wearing that tight-fitted apron and greeting her with a toothy-grin, curled hair bouncing around her shoulders.

It felt like home.

They had gone a week without seeing each other before, but after their confessions during the previous weekend, there was an impatient joy bubbling under the surface of every thought she had, every task she did. The anticipation to see Maren, knowing that she was completely _hers_.

Elsa had waited long enough. She opened the door.

But she wasn’t prepared for what was in front of her.

Maren was standing in the living room with red-rimmed eyes and sheets of paper in her hands. She raised the first card.

_Don’t react. Play along._

Elsa’s heart fell out of her chest and shattered on the floor.

“Hey, honey,” Maren said lightly, but her face was drawn, stony. “How are you?”

Elsa paused. Her eyes glanced around the apartment, searching for something out of place – something that could be listening in. As the alarm bells rang in her head, she said, “Tired. I’ve had a long day.”

She couldn’t lie, she couldn’t pretend, but maybe she could pass off her shock as tiredness.

Maren flicked to the next card.

_I’ve been chipped._

_They’re listening in._

_They want information._

“I can order food; does that sound good?” Maren said at the same time.

Elsa held onto the wall for support.

They’d been found out.

Maren was in danger.

“Uh – yeah,” Elsa replied, unable to keep the crack out of her voice. “Sorry, I’m a little frazzled. Order anything.”

“Chinese sound good?”

“Yeah. You know what I like.”

But neither of them moved. A tear fell down Maren’s cheek as she raised the last card.

_They want to know you’re still on their side._

Elsa nodded and looked away. Maren put down the cards as gently as she could, careful not to make a noise, and then retreated into the kitchen to phone the takeaway. They could’ve ordered it online, so Elsa assumed Maren was doing this for the chip’s sake – to give them something to listen to while Elsa adjusted to the news.

Elsa took off her coat and flung it on the side of the sofa. Maren had left a notepad and pen on the coffee table, presumably so they could communicate silently. Mind reeling, already forming half a plan, Elsa took it and started listing questions.

Maren sat beside her a few minutes later, eyes shining and hands shaking. “It should be here in half an hour she said.”

Elsa pushed the notebook towards her. “Good. I’m hungry.”

Taking the pen, Maren started scribbling a response to the first question. At the same time, she asked, “How was the campaign trail this week?”

Elsa swallowed. How much did they want to know? _They want to know you’re still on their side_. So, they had doubts. That made sense after what Weselton had threatened – to have her replaced. She couldn’t be too obvious about it, and she had to sound as natural as possible.

All she could think about was Maren in danger.

Focus. She had to focus.

“It went well, I think. It was much easier than last week.” She cleared her throat as Maren pushed back the notepad with the first question answered. “I think I managed to distract from the accidental damage I caused with Edgar Balthazar.”

  1. _Are you in danger?_



_Yes. If I don’t go along with this, they threatened to kill me. Even if I deliver, they’re going to lock me up._

A space, and then:

_I’m so sorry._

“And it was okay with Anna?” Maren prompted.

Elsa’s eyes were still glued to Maren’s scrawled words. She gave back the notebook so she could answer the other questions.

“We still don’t speak much, but I prefer it that way,” Elsa lied easily.

  1. _Was it the visit to Northuldra?_



_Yes. Please don’t say ‘I told you so.’_

  1. _Do they have your family?_



_I don’t think so._

  1. _How much do they want to know?_



_I don’t know. They just asked me to get you to talk. What you think of them, your position, that kind of thing. They knew about us all along._

Elsa scanned the rest of Maren’s answers as she talked about her own week, giving her more time to process.

The fifth on the list wasn’t a question. It was a promise.

  1. _I’ll fix this. I’m going to keep both of us safe._



_I don’t think you can._

Eyes shining, Elsa forced down the emotion. How long had this lasted? Once again she had put something she loved in a vulnerable position. This was her fault. All her fault. It was reckless getting Maren involved in the Sanctuary plot, it was careless taking her to Northuldra, it was stupid allowing her to go back into work after what had happened.

And now she might lose her.

They were _happy_ , they were _content_ – no, she couldn’t think of it. There was something needed of her, and she never missed a beat. She had to be strong for Maren. She would do this, no matter the cost. No matter how it ripped her heart into ribbons.

“Are you okay?” Maren said after a moment. “You seem distracted.”

Damn, she was good at this. The double meaning rang true. “Yes, sorry, the campaign trail has worn me out. I’m listening, I’m just… tired.”

Maren grabbed her hand. Even though her lip wobbled, her voice was steady. “I know you don’t talk about work much, but you can tell me. If you’re having problems.”

It was a good opener to get it all out. Elsa faked a sigh (when all she wanted to do was cry, it was hard to make it sound casual) and squeezed Maren’s hand for dear life. “I’m not having problems as such, I just want to be good enough. I enjoy most of what I do, but there’s a lot of pressure. I can handle it, and I know why I’m needed. I just worry I’m not enough for them.”

Hopefully that was enough and sounded believable. It would be out of character for Elsa to gush about her superiors – it was obvious she wasn’t fond of them. They had to skirt the line between believability and passivity.

Maybe another nudge wouldn’t do any harm.

“I’m sure you are,” Maren encouraged, despite her face remaining stony.

“I’ll be happier if we successfully win the election,” Elsa pushed, and Maren nodded. _Good_. _That’s what they need_. Elsa grabbed the notebook again and started writing. She pressed the pen so hard into the paper that it dented the pages. Every extra heartbeat, the clench of her jaw, the pit in her stomach – she poured it all out into those words, this promise. She wrote her heart out. At the same time, she said, “But enough about work. I just want to eat and go to bed, don’t you?”

Elsa had written:

_I have a plan, but you need to trust me._

Maren scribbled three words on the bottom of the page.

_With my life._

Which was lucky because Elsa was currently holding it in her hands.

She would rather die than drop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the last update before Christmas and I'm not sure if I'll be able to upload at the weekend or not because the next chapter is not done yet (welp). Thanks for sticking through this far, we're only a few chapters away from the home run in the fourth act. If you're enjoying it, please leave a comment and kudos tips are always welcome. 
> 
> Song for this chapter: Losing You by Aquilo  
> Link to playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AkJgEzsKEMTGBb7jk7ZXu?si=n92BezmrT0Ok7t1DTVhVjA
> 
> Happy holidays, or as we say, Nollaig Shona! Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	25. End Game

Maren wrote down three pieces of useful information: the chip was in her arm, it was constantly recording, and it tracked her movements.

Just before midnight, Elsa left Maren in her bed and went to start a war.

She hadn’t had suppressants in over two weeks, and with the lighter dose she took last time, her powers were stronger than they’d been for years. With the stress of their current situation, she was finding it hard to keep it all in; she had to hold her breath and close her eyes, push back on the pull of ice. There was no time to fight it – she had to fight for Maren.

On her way out, she phoned Belle. She called Tiana. And then she texted Merida.

This was an emergency and they needed to act fast.

* * *

Anna woke up to a message from Elsa.

With bleary dry eyes, she put a hand through her nest of hair and clicked it open on her burner phone.

_Come around as soon as you can. If you don’t get this by 8am, I’ll be gone._

Anna jumped up. A glance at her clock told her it was a few minutes before half seven.

She sent a hasty reply and got ready as quickly as she could. She half-ran through the cold morning air, only focusing on the time and the endless possibilities of what could’ve happened. There was a nagging feeling, though, in the back of her mind, that made her feel like she knew what had happened – who it had happened to. Her stomach twisted at the thought.

Elsa was waiting outside the apartment block and she looked –

Formidable. Arms crossed over her chest, posture stiff, and her eyes were distant, cold. She looked ready to take on an army.

Judging by the slight tint of blue frost to her skin, she _was_ the army.

“What happened?” Anna immediately asked.

Elsa held out her hand and started walking. Anna felt like a toddler being dragged along by their mother.

Elsa told her about Honeymaren, about the chip, about Styre questioning her loyalty. Anna listened without interrupting, but her heart was beating out of her chest. This was bad. First Megara, now Maren. It felt like they were being picked out – found out – one by one. How were they going to recover from this? Where would they go from here?

“What are we going to do?” she asked as they turned into the Spruce district.

Without missing a beat, Elsa said coldly, “It’s tracking her location, so Maren is in her flat. We’re going to go there, remove it and destroy it. Hopefully they have enough information to keep them happy.”

“Won’t that, like, trigger an alarm or something?”

“Most likely. Which is why as soon as we get the chip out, Maren has to go.”

Hesitating, Anna tried watching her sister without looking like she was staring. There was an aloofness about her Anna hadn’t seen since they had first reconnected. Anna guessed it was because her heart was breaking, and she was trying to keep it welded together. “Go where?”

“Ideally, Corona. But she doesn’t want to be too far away.” Elsa bit her lip. “We’re sorting it out.”

Well, _that_ sounded like an argument Anna had missed. She mused over the pieces of information, and while Elsa was obviously concerned first and foremost about her girlfriend, Anna couldn’t help but feel she was missing something important to Maren. “What about her family?”

“We sent Kristoff with a message last night. He’s picked up Ryder this morning and is taking him out of Northuldra. We’re trying to secure passes for him to Vestlig.”

“And Maren won’t go with him?”

“Maren is worried about Yelena. She should be fine; she’s tribe leader and has a lot of internal protection.” Elsa subconsciously squeezed Anna’s hand. “But Maren can’t be talked around.”

Wow, her sister really was an idiot. Of course Maren didn’t want to leave Arendelle – with Ryder out of the way and safe, and with Yelena nearby, there was only one other person Maren would care about protecting. Either Elsa couldn’t see it or she didn’t want to see it.

“It’s because of you,” Anna pointed out.

Elsa’s eyes shone with the truth. She resented it, and it scared her. Anna could see it pouring out of her like an apology.

The sisters climbed the metal grating behind Maren’s flat and let themselves in through the back entry. It was a small one-bedroom bedsit, around half the size of Elsa’s apartment. A quarter of the size of Anna’s. There was a flurry of activity inside; Maren was sitting on a stool beside the stove, Tiana standing over her with a metal contraption in her hand, Belle packing clothes into bags and Merida was hovering beside the door, seemingly waiting for Anna and Elsa.

“We’re ready when you are,” Merida said gruffly.

Elsa nodded and walked over to stand by Maren. “Okay. Let’s go through this again.”

Belle spoke up from where she was kneeling on the floor, filling a suitcase. “Tiana is going to scramble the interface of the chip long enough that Merida can get it out without the signal completely failing. Then we get Maren and her stuff out of her as quickly as possible while Merida destroys the chip.”

“Can’t they – can’t they hear all of this?” Anna asked in a whisper.

Tiana pointed to the metal contraption in her hands. “I’m blocking the reception, sweetheart. If anyone is checking in, they’re listening to Maren blasting Chopin’s _Larghetto from Piano Concerto No. 2 in F minor._ ”

“I said that’s never going to work,” Maren told Anna. There was a smile on her lips, but it looked small, ready to crumble. “Everyone knows I’m more of a Bach fan.”

Maren did that thing Anna often found her doing; looking to Elsa for a reaction, hoping to see a sparkle or glimmer. But Elsa was standing there, arms hugging herself, clearly not in the mood for comic relief. Maren couldn’t hide the echo of disappointment on her face.

“Have you decided where you’re going to go?” Elsa asked, so lightly it was barely a whisper.

There was a tense pause.

“I’m going to stay with Esmeralda in the Court of Miracles,” Maren finally said. “She’s taking in other Northuldra, so…”

Perhaps if they were alone, Elsa would’ve argued. Anna could feel heat radiating off her sister. Anxiety fuelled her twitchy hands, her little shuffled footsteps. This wasn’t what Elsa wanted to hear, but there was obviously no time to argue.

“Let’s get this over with,” Maren muttered, staring at the floorboards.

Anna stood to the side, feeling like an intruder on the scene. She watched as Tiana activated the metal contraption and Merida sat on a stool, rubbing numbing cream on Maren’s arm. A slippery silence snaked its way between them all, pulling them apart one by one. Call it sisterly instinct, but Anna sensed Elsa needed an emblem of support; she took one of her hands and held it tight. Elsa squeezed it back, but kept her gaze on Maren.

“Ready?” Merida asked, scalpel brushing against the skin.

Tiana nodded.

Maren braced herself. “Just do it.”

* * *

As soon as the chip was out, Belle, Elsa, Anna and Maren were on a mission. Belle asked Anna to help her with the bags, while Elsa got what she needed from Merida to take care of Maren’s wound; with a lack of equipment and painkillers, there was a lot of blood and Maren was in a lot of pain.

While Anna and Belle ran to the car to fill it up, Elsa put an arm around Maren and helped her down the stairs. Belle, as it happened, drove like a maniac. Maren’s flat wasn’t far from the Court of Miracles, and yet she still hit the accelerator like they were in a high-speed chase.

In the back of the jeep, Elsa was bandaging Maren’s arm. Neither of the women spoke to one another. Intrigued, Anna could help but watch them in the rear-view mirror. Maren was staring at her bloody hands while Elsa tied off the bandage. When she was done, Elsa brushed the brunette’s hair behind her ear and leaned into whisper something only she would hear. Maren looked up, eyes shining, and placed her hand over Elsa’s. They stayed like that for a while, staring at one another, until they moved in for a soft kiss.

Anna looked away, embarrassed. There was something about the two that felt like an end-game. Anna just hoped it was a good one and not a tragedy.

* * *

With Maren taken care of (for the moment, under close supervision), Kristoff called Anna on Saturday night to update her on transporting Ryder to safety and how he’d travelled across three countries in one day in his old ice lorry. His voice was low, his words emotive, and she found comfort in the conversation. Kristoff, by the sounds of things, felt a bit of an outsider in the Sanctuary plot – something Anna could relate to. Both of them had been introduced by other people, important members, and were only involved while they were useful. It reassured Anna that she wasn’t alone, and it was nice to have another ally in a group of extremely influential people.

At the end of the call, Kristoff started to sound edgy.

“I was – uh, well, hoping – we could, you know, have that _date_ we were taking about.”

“I was hoping that too,” Anna confessed with a smile. “I’ll be starting the new job next week, so what do you say to next weekend?”

“Yeah! I mean, yes. Next weekend. Sounds good. Perfect, in fact.” He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this.”

“I usually am,” she replied lightly. “But you make me nervous, I think. Not in a bad way. Not in a – you know, just in a – another way.”

She slammed a hand against her forehead. Damn it. This was going so well.

Anna thought about the next two weeks. Come Monday morning, she was handing in her resignation with immediate effect, so she could start at the Endring offices – with Hans – the week after. Everything, once again, would change.

She was nervous. No, she was petrified. This was going to be her first real mission for the Sanctuary plot, and there was a lot of expectation on her shoulders. Would she be able to handle it?

Weselton was Not Happy when he received news of Anna’s resignation. Elsa forwarded her an email from the man himself, asking if she would stay if he offered a pay rise or extra annual leave. In any other scenario, this was tempting. Anna would’ve been flattered and probably accepted. But this was not normal, and Anna had to admit it was worth the refusal just to receive a stiffly worded one-word response of ‘fine’ from the man in charge.

Come Friday, Anna was faced with her last day in the Styre offices working with her sister. She packed up what little she had brought with her (stealing a few pens and staples along the way) and felt a twinge of sorrow at leaving the office behind. She had enjoyed her time as Elsa’s PA, doing a job she felt was important, worthwhile. What was more, Anna would’ve appreciated the idea of coming back to it one day – but, if they were successful with the Sanctuary plot, this job would no longer exist. If they failed, well… she wouldn’t be able to reapply, that much was certain.

Her weekend was spent with Elsa and Belle, who were going over the best approaches to conquer installing Kristoff’s bot into the Endring software, and how to approach Hans et al. Sunday night was spent decompressing with Rapunzel; they ordered Indian and put on a movie, but Anna left most of her food untouched and let the film play out on glassy eyes. When she went to bed, she laid awake and stared at the ceiling. She didn’t feel well; she didn’t feel present. Maybe, if she was being honest with herself, she had committed to something that was beyond her. Maybe she wasn’t as brave as she was trying to be.

Whatever was causing the nerves – so tight and gripping that it made her chest hurt – it was too late to turn back. Before Anna eventually dosed off, she thought about Maren and how instantaneous the consequences had been to her commitment to the Sanctuary plot.

She wondered what hers would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ass and I've been stuck on it for ages with no back-ups, so I apologise for how short it is. The next one is half-done, so hopefully I can update twice this week. Also I have work again next week (boo hiss boo). 
> 
> We're back to focussing on Anna for a little bit (hence why this was from her perspective - lets give Elsa and Maren some privacy, eh?). 
> 
> I just want to wish everyone a happy new year! Stay safe and even though things aren't going to magically change overnight, I hope you have a better 2021. 
> 
> Cx.


	26. A Choreography of Lies

There was a rat waiting in Elsa’s office on Monday morning. She walked past Anna’s empty desk and into her private quarters to find Weselton sitting in her chair, stroking his moustache like a super bad. He looked pathetic, but that was nothing new. Elsa stood by the door, staring at him. Maybe if she refused to acknowledge him, he’d scurry away and bother someone else.

In other words, Elsa’s patience was at an all-time low of zero.

“Elsa,” he said after a moment. “Good weekend?”

“Quiet,” she replied. She didn’t move an inch.

Weselton noticed. He leaned forward in her chair, hands on his lap. “Did you see anyone?”

Elsa felt her heart stutter. Her mask didn’t shift; she was stock still. “Who would I see? It’s not like I have friends.”

“No need to be so defensive. I was just wondering, because” – he grimaced theatrically – “a certain acquaintance of yours has gone missing, and we were wondering if you knew where to find her.”

_Shallow breaths. Blink less. They had built you for lies._ “Oh? Who would that be?”

Weselton smiled in a way someone would when they scored a checkmate. “Honeymaren Nattura.”

“I don’t know who you mean.”

“Of course you do. We _know._ ”

Pretending to look surprised, Elsa allowed it to flicker across her face, just enough to look convincing. She watched as Weselton’s smiled curled, how he sat taller in her chair. “It makes us wonder what else you’re keeping from us,” he said, and Elsa’s chest tightened. “But we’ll keep a closer eye on you from now on. It won’t happen again.”

He got up, stretched his legs, and took small, careful steps towards her. “If you happen to know where she is, or where she might be, tell her we _will_ find her, and she _will_ pay the consequences.” He crossed her shoulder and opened the door. “If you don’t know where she is, well – you’re never going to see her again.” He gave her a one-over. “I’m sure that _is_ heart-breaking.”

Elsa waited until Weselton had closed the door before leaning against the wall, a hand clutching her chest.

And, at that moment, she swore the only one paying any consequences would be Richard Weselton himself.

* * *

The Endring office was brighter than Styre’s. It had more colour, more windows. The staff seemed much more relaxed and the air felt lighter.

Anna waited outside Hans’ office, tapping her foot against the vinyl flooring. Her hands had a permanent tremor that was new, and far more interesting than her newly bought skirt suit. She watched them shake with a gentle curiosity, wondering how she would hide them from anyone noticing. They would probably put it down to first day nerves. Something normal.

Little did they know that she was planning to hack into their systems using a bot hidden in a spreadsheet. Everything they knew, little or large, was about to become available to the Sanctuary plot.

The door to the office opened and Hans poked his head around. “Anna,” he greeted, giving her a silky grin. “Come in.” When she walked past him with a shy grin, he added, “This is much better than getting dinner, I must say.”

Anna’s cheeks blushed, and it was an honest reaction. Hans was a handsome man, well-groomed and had the air of someone who was well-loved, well looked after. He seemed whole, steady, smooth and strong. Impenetrable. But she remembered the boy from university, who had tried to overlook his best friend - who tried to win his way up the social ladder and ended up failing. She was well-versed in his story. “Yeah, sure,” she agreed quickly. “Of course. I agree.”

His eyes scanned her. “You’re looking well.”

“So are you.”

Hans interlocked his fingers. He sat on the edge of his seat and appraised her. After a moment, he leaned over the desk. “A little birdy told me why you wanted this job, however, so I can’t put it all down to my good looks and charm.”

Oh, so they were going there quickly. Judging by his manner, Anna assumed he was excited; bursting at the seams, ready to get to it. She played along. “A little birdy by the name of Edgar?”

“Yes.”

Anna nodded. She tried to get herself to relax, but she couldn’t. Her heart was beating out a samba. “He was very persuasive. I’m happy you thought I’d be a good fit for this role.”

“Come now, Anna.” Hans _winked_ at her. “We can drop the formalities here. Let’s do a bit of real talk.”

Trying to hide a swallow, she nodded again. “Okay.”

Hans took one of his black and gold pens and twirled it between his fingers. He watched the swirling motion, the balancing act, and all the while, his expression was taut. “We’re quite similar, you and I. Overshadowed by our siblings, out of touch with our parents. Forced to make our own way, to put our own stamp on things.” He paused the twirling to cast a glance her way. “My family were known for protecting Northuldra, if you don’t know. Their legacy was taking a stand against Vestlig’s invasion a century ago. They were hailed as protectors – guardians of the people who claim the origin of magic.”

Anna’s brows shot up. “Your family were from the Southern Isles?”

“They _are_. John – John Smith – our deputy, has businesses and connections running across Arendelle’s border. We know each day the Arendelle military, instructed by Styre, the sitting government of the past thirty years, takes more territory from the Northuldra.” Hans threw the pen onto the desk. It landed with a _thunk_. “My family cowers in the shadows. They put our name to shame – they refuse to defend Northuldra.”

This was interesting. Hans wasn’t out for personal gain like she thought – well, it wasn’t _all_ about him. He had a cause, like so many of them.

“So, you want to help Northuldra?”

“I want to uphold the Westergaard name, yes.”

Ah, semantics. This was about pride, after all. “And your family doesn’t agree?” she asked.

He gave a loose shrug, but his eyes flashed. “They don’t believe in the rumours of Arendelle’s subtle invasion. I doubt they would do anything, nevertheless. This is the reason why I’m here, working for Endring.” His voice kept rising with righteous energy. “I will do whatever it takes to take down Styre.” He stopped, stared. “Will you help me?”

Okay, now it was her turn to put on a show. “Yes. I – I will.” Then she paused. “With what, though, exactly?”

The look on Hans’ face was really something – the rush of acceptance had made him sit taller and his smile widen. He allowed it to linger for a few seconds, before replacing it with a perfectly manicured mask. “Gaston is motivated by personal gain. John believes we have to take down Styre one step at a time – it could take years.” His dismissed it with a flick of his wrist. “It’s not viable.”

“And you?” Anna asked _. Make it all about him, that’s what he wants._

“I think we should go for the heart.”

“What, like Weselton? Frollo?”

“And your sister.”

Anna couldn’t help how her lip twitched. It was a natural reaction when someone threatened Elsa. She tried to hide it with a cough. “How would we – how would we do that?”

Standing up, Hans slowly walked around the edge of the desk. “I’ve been waiting for the right moment. Gaston is wooing Arendelle’s crowds – they believe him to be the perfect specimen with all the qualities of a leader. We’ll never win, of course, but he’s the people’s hero. The current plan is to let Styre win, but poke as many holes in their armour as possible – give people doubt in who is leading them.”

“That’s why Gaston has been questioning my family – Elsa’s motivations,” Anna surmised. It made sense now, and it wasn’t a half-bad plan on Endring’s side of things.

“Exactly.” Hans stopped in front of her. He rested against the desk his hands deep in his pockets. “But I’ve been working on my own project.”

“Which is?”

He lowered his head so they were closer. “First, I need to know you’re all in, Anna. Edgar recommended you because after your conversation, he thought you would have the best connections – the most understanding.” He widened his eyes as he stared into her own. “I need to know that you would do _anything_ to take down Styre.”

She had to admit he was convincing. If she didn’t know him better, she would be feeling a little flustered by having all his attention. He was drawing her into a sticky little web, keeping her guessing, sounding like he needed her more than anyone.

A master manipulator.

Adding a breathy quality to her voice that she was sure Eugene would be impressed by, Anna declared, “I would do _anything_ to take down Styre.”

His eyes fluttered. “I can trust you?” he asked, voice husky.

“I’ve seen them work from the inside,” Anna replied, suddenly impassioned. “They’re bullies; full of corruption and mind games. I hate them and I hate what they’re doing. I would do anything to put it right.”

And, the best of it was, she didn’t have to lie.

Hans’ face lit up with a tooth-shining smile. He backed off slightly, sitting up on the desk and removing his hands from his pockets so he could lean them on the edge of her chair. Anna moved into the open body language, hoping to encourage him. But Hans was in a different mind space –

A completely different mind space.

“Well, I thought, Styre can’t win the election if they no longer have a candidate running.” His smile turned wicked. “If, let’s say, just before the votes were cast, there was an… assassination.”

Anna’s reaction was real; she gasped. The web he’d been weaving snapped, and she was thrust out of their little game all at once. “You want to _kill_ Elsa?” she squeaked.

Hans looked alarmed. He knew he was losing her, and he tried to hook her back in. “Think about it: with her out of the running, the only person worth voting would be Gaston – with him in charge, we could start to reverse the damage Styre has created –”

“But they would delay the election! They would just put up another candidate!”

“Not if we struck at the right moment – there’s legal proceedings and customs –”

“This is crazy, Hans!” she shouted. Pushing away her chair, she put more space between them. “You want an assassination attempt to be your legacy?”

“If it draws attention to the right causes, then yes.” He stood straight, used his hands to talk. “Once Styre is convicted for war crimes, I would be released. I would be hailed a hero for trying to bring down the enemy when no one else would!”

He was _delusional_. Did he really think Styre would relinquish control just like that? Did he really think it was as easy as removing one wheel from the machine?

Anna changed tact. She couldn’t lose him completely. “And how did I fit into this plan of yours?”

“You’re Elsa’s sister.” He said it gruffly. “She would come to a location if you asked.”

Anna’s mind was racing. The bullet – the bullet was Hans’ idea, it had to have been. Not only had he thought this all through, but he’d actually put it into action. “You’re going to do this with or without me, aren’t you?” she realised.

“I need to do something to take control of the situation,” he almost said it like an apology.

Anna had two options: she could walk out now, warn Elsa, and tell the Sanctuary plot of the plan.

Or, she could play the long game. Pretend she was in on it, help stop it from the inside, and gain more information on the full power of Endring little by little – pick up where Megara left off, in other words.

She knew which option was best to protect Elsa, and that was her answer.

So, she schooled her reaction. She kept her face impassive and tried to radiate Elsa’s ice queen vibes. “I want to help you take down Styre and I’m in no way on Elsa’s side.” Then she did something bold; she reached out to take Hans’ hand. “But I think we can find another way. Together. What do you say?”

Hans blinked at their joined hands. He flexed his fingers, felt for the fit.

“I’m open to your ideas,” he said hesitantly.

“But your committed to your own,” Anna said, and tried to hide a wince.

“Yes.” His green eyes met hers, and he squeezed. “But we _will_ talk about it, I promise.”

Anna let out a breath. Boy, that was close. A moment ago, Hans looked like he was ready to go kill her sister right now. She had managed to placate him, to make him question the specifics, to reconsider the idea.

That was something, but it wasn’t enough.

“Who else knows about this?” she asked gently.

“Only Edgar. Gaston and John wouldn’t approve.”

Anna nodded. “You can trust me,” she promised with vigour.

Hans smiled, but it was tighter than before. “I’m glad to have you on board, Anna.”

* * *

Anna’s new desk was in an open-plan room to the right of Hans’ private office. He had bought her a plant and a celebratory bottle of champagne, which he recommended they share over dinner sometime. Anna agreed, and hoped her smile was convincing. When he eventually left her to attend a meeting, she was relieved to be on her own for a few hours. She needed to gather her thoughts, and, more importantly, install Kristoff’s bot.

But all she could think about was Hans and what he wanted to do to Elsa. It was clear now who had sent the bullet. All along they thought it was Gaston trying to intimidate the opposition. No, the bullet had been a genuine threat.

Anna felt sick. She wasn’t sure how she managed to keep looking her new boss in the eye. Surely, he had to know – logic aside – that this was _wrong_? Then again, to someone like Hans, Elsa was heading a campaign of terror, of colonialisation, of modern slavery. She was, for wont of a better word, the bad guy.

A part of her wanted to tell him about the Sanctuary plot, but she knew they couldn’t trust him. If he felt so impassioned about stopping Styre, then he would want to join a well-established plot to overrun them – wouldn’t he? Unless, of course, he was only in it for the personal glory. There was little recognition in teamwork as large and complex as the Sanctuary plot.

No matter, Anna would have to contact Belle to call an emergency meeting. Hopefully, she had bought some time, trying to convince Hans that there were other options. It was better to be safe than sorry.

She had to focus. The bot needed installed and Hans would be back from his meeting after lunch. Anna gave herself a little shake and slipped the USB that disguised a raspberry pi. Connecting it to the computer, Anna let the bot do its magic and sat back to watch the door and clock. Kristoff said it would take twenty minutes, half an hour at most. If she had to forcibly remove it for any reason – well, it wouldn’t be good.

Anna’s heartbeat was the only steady pulse she could latch onto. In that moment, Endring felt foreign and dangerous. The unknown enemy.

30% installed.

Tick-tock. Anna scanned the room for a security camera or something else that could give her away. A trickle of sweat tickled the back of her neck.

Five more minutes. 75% installed.

_Come on_. She tapped her pen against the desk, eyeing the small window on the left.

No one had talked to her yet, apart from Hans. She didn’t care – she wasn’t here to make friends. She was here to do a job and get out.

The clocked kept stubbornly ticking one second at a time.

91% and then –

A smiley face lit up the screen signed off by Kristoff. Anna sighed in relief. A spreadsheet opened up on her desktop and she filled it in with dates of meetings and Hans’ schedule, disguising what the spreadsheet was actually for. Now that the hard part was out of the way, she pocketed the raspberry pi and leaned back in her chair, blowing out a breath at the ceiling.

By the end of the day, Kristoff and Tiana would have all of Endring’s dirtiest secrets. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Anna had the biggest one of all.

At five o’clock, Anna left the office and walked to the bus stop, taking out her burner phone. For a moment, she genuinely considered who she should call first. If Elsa knew about what Hans planned, would she brush it off? Would she try to play it down with everything else that was happening with Maren?

But no, she deserved to know first. Anna couldn’t do that to her. So, taking a moment to collect herself, she dialled her sister’s number and kept to the inside of the pavement, away from prying eyes.

“Anna? Are you okay?”

“Elsa,” she breathed. It was good to hear her voice. “I have news.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Is Hans going to be a real threat here or is he no match for Elsa? 
> 
> Next time, we have an update on Honeymaren and someone gets played...
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks are all super appreciated! Thank you for any show of support. 
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	27. Castling

Elsa had taken Hans’ plan well, but then again, they had been hit with so many twists and turns along the way that nothing was surprising anymore.

The Sanctuary members were reaching a critical stage in the military side of the plan, so a meeting was being scheduled for the weekend which – annoyingly – would probably interfere with Anna’s date with Kristoff. Now that she was outside of Styre, however, she felt slightly disconnected from the main action, and the idea of a larger Sanctuary meeting was reassuring. In the meantime, all Anna could do was sit back, wait and play along with Hans’ game.

* * *

There was a bed, a cupboard and a shared bathroom. There was no window, no natural light. Most of the time they used candles to save the electricity for night-time. She couldn’t leave, and there was no where else to go.

Piece by piece Styre took apart her freedom.

Maren was grateful for the space she was given in the Court of Miracles. There were people from home here, and it seemed wherever she went she bumped into a friendly face. It wasn’t the people that were the problem, it was everything else.

She had no job, no income. She couldn’t write to her family anymore and she had limited privacy.

And she no longer had Elsa.

Maren couldn’t visit her for obvious reasons, and even if Elsa visited Maren here, they had nowhere private to go. Nowhere to share between the two of them. It hurt, thinking of what they partly had and comparing it to what they had now. What hurt even more was thinking about what they _could_ have.

They would work it out – wouldn’t they?

So caught in her thoughts as she was, Maren didn’t notice Esmeralda leaning against the threshold watching her unpack until she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

“Sorry,” Maren blurted. “I was just – thinking. Do you need something? Has something happened?”

“No, everything is fine. Relax.” Esmeralda smiled and stepped in. “Kristoff gave me this; it’s from your brother. He wanted you to have it.”

She was handed a box wrapped in a silk scarf. After looking at it for a moment, Maren held it against her chest. With careful steps, Esmeralda sat on the edge of Maren’s bed and crossed her legs.

“How are you doing?”

“Fine.”

“You’ve spent too long with Elsa. It’s not good to repress your feelings.”

Maren unwillingly blushed. “I’ve been better. I mostly feel useless.”

Esmeralda made a thoughtful sound at the back of her throat. “I can help with that, if you want.” When she seen Maren’s eyes widen, she added quickly, “But it’s dangerous, and I won’t be taking any responsibility for Elsa’s actions if she finds out.”

Honestly, Maren couldn’t care less. What was more dangerous than being a wanted woman by a corrupt government?

The agreement was already on her lips.

* * *

It was on Thursday that Hans asked if Anna could stay later to discuss some things with her.

Fresh out of a meeting at six, Anna waited for him in his office. He’d opened a few buttons on his shirt and loosened his tie. Anna tried to pull her eyes away from the flash of collarbone by focussing on the notebook in front of her. She was _not_ affected by Hans. She refused to allow herself to be.

She knew Hans, she knew his type, and she knew how to play him.

But he was just the teeniest bit attractive.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“I’m good,” she insisted. “How was the meeting?”

He flopped on his chair and fumbled around for something in the drawers of his desk. “Counter-productive. I just can’t seem to get through to them.”

Anna nodded thoughtfully. “Is that what you want to talk about?”

He flashed a grin. “You got me. Time is moving against us, and we need to act soon. Very soon. The election is in little over two months. By the end of this month, postal ballots begin. Voter registration closes. Many people’s votes are ‘locked-in’, so to speak. If something needs to be done, it needs to be soon.”

Unable to hide it, Anna squirmed in her seat. Too busy pouring two glasses of red wine, Hans missed it entirely. When he handed her a glass, he eyed her curiously, searching for something. She smiled, hoping it was enough to placate him. It was – he leaned back with an even wider grin than before, probably basking in her attention, to someone listening to his intricate ramblings.

“So,” he drawled. “Have you had any thoughts?”

No, Anna had to admit, she hadn’t. She hadn’t even had time to discuss it with anyone else who might help because everyone was so focussed on their own part of the plan. She would have to think on her feet.

“Have you tried, um, targeting a media campaign against – uh, like, other members of Styre?” she tried.

He frowned. “Elsa is still the golden candidate of the election. We all know the rumours – that the elections are rigged” – he eyed Anna to see her reaction, but she didn’t give one – “so, it doesn’t matter what we say about the people behind the scenes. To make an impact, we need a _bang_.”

“Right, yeah, of course.” Pretending to make notes, Anna took a moment to blink rapidly at the blank pages, urging words to form coherent thoughts in her head. Hans wanted to force Styre’s hand – if there was only one candidate running, they couldn’t call the election. Even if they replaced Elsa quickly, they couldn’t believably win. Anna knew Styre would worm their way out it, however, and that Hans’ hope that they would give the race to Gaston was the least likely scenario. Anna couldn’t say any of this without revealing her own hand; how much she knew and why she knew it. Instead, she tried again. “Have you thought about finding a way to force Elsa to drop out?”

Once again, this would never happen. But she had to say something to get him out of the whole assassination headspace.

Rather surprisingly, Hans looked smug.

Had he – had he been hoping she come to a similar conclusion?

Anna felt her defences roll up.

“Yes,” he replied, voice silky. “I was wondering if you would help me with that.”

“Help with… what?”

Hans twirled his wine glass. “Do you think if you were in danger, she’d come?”

Hands suddenly cold with sweat, Anna wondered how to proceed. Before she had a chance to answer, he added, “You wouldn’t _actually_ be in danger, of course. But if she believed the threat to be true, do you think she’d forfeit her position to keep her little sister safe?”

Yes, she would. Hans couldn’t know that. “We’re not close. I’m not sure we even like each other,” Anna lied.

“But she wouldn’t want you dead, _no_?”

Anna was backed into a corner. Her silence was an answer in of itself. He had obviously interpreted her opposition to the assassination plan for what it was - Anna was acting the part of the jealous, hateful sister, but that didn't mean she wanted rid of her. Clever as he was, Hans had put the two together and assumed Elsa must harbour _some_ feeling for Anna. That kind of feeling could be used against her. His connection to Anna was a tool - he had a back-up plan for assassination after all. Instead of giving him anymore clues, she asked, “What would stop her from going to the police?”

Hans shrugged. “We’d think of something. It’s still less risky than an assassination attempt, as you’ve pointed out.”

Oh, he was good. Using her logic against her again. One thing was certain: Anna didn’t trust him. He sounded like he would do anything to reach his goals, and he already had clear intentions. He was using Anna as a barrier – sounding ideas off her, seeing how far she’d go. Even if she didn’t agree, he would probably take what he wanted anyway. 

She wasn't here for _input_. He didn't want advice; he wanted permission. 

There needed to be a Sanctuary meeting _now_.

“It’s an option,” she conceded, taking a long sip of wine.

There was nowhere else to go but backwards, and that meant losing her grip. 

“Yes,” he agreed. “It is.”

It was the way he said it. So self-assured. So... resolved. 

Before she left the office for the evening, Hans made her promise to avoid Elsa at all costs; no texts, no calls, and no communication at all. She said they didn’t talk anyway – a lie, of course, but the implications of what he was saying left her feeling unnerved.

Anna went home to an empty apartment; Rapunzel was at the hospital. She tried phoning Elsa, but there was no answer – unsurprisingly, her sister was working later hours because of the election. Reluctantly, and feeling a tad embarrassed, Anna called Kristoff.

“Anna? What’s up?”

“Are you busy?”

“No, no, just on a walk with Sven. Why?”

Anna felt tears gather in her eyes. “I just needed to hear a friendly voice.”

* * *

Friday was not a pleasant day for Elsa. After copious meetings and hours of biting her tongue, trying to pretend to like the people around her, she had a session at the Facility.

Elsa hadn’t endured the Facility in over three weeks and, combined with the lesser dose of suppressants she took last time thanks to Honeymaren, it was getting harder by the day to control her powers.

She felt stronger. She felt magic in her veins, buzzing through her body, for the first time since she was a young teen. It was incredible, intoxicating, and she _dreaded_ being put back on the suppressants.

Merida, the Sanctuary plot’s dabbler in magic and medicine, presumed the regular dose of suppressants wouldn’t be enough to cage all of Elsa’s powers this time around. It will diminish them, yes, but it was years-worth of suppressants that had caused the complete isolation of her powers.

Now that Maren’s part of the plan was definitely not going to happen, Merida was working on a back-up. It was one of many things they were going to discuss tomorrow at the next meeting.

It was going to be a _long_ meeting.

Without Maren there at the Facility, Elsa thought it felt colder than normal. There was no one to share eye-contact with, no reluctant smiles or careful glances. The people who worked on her ignored her, and she felt the chill of being properly alone.

Over the past few weeks, she’d forgotten what that felt like.

Weselton and Ursula acknowledged her strong reaction to the process this time around and were particularly satisfied with the results. When Ursula commented that it might be better to leave sessions with a three week gap between them, Weselton gave a low hum.

“If only we could trust her,” he had said.

It took all of Elsa’s restraint to hold her tongue. It was clear she would be suspect until they found Maren, and she knew that when she’d suggested making her girlfriend get up and leave her life behind. She didn’t regret it and she doubted she ever would.

When she got home around midnight, she didn’t bother putting on any lights. There was no one here but her. She dumped her things by the door and with tired limbs, staggered over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While she swirled the glass and sipped on it, she looked at her phone: three missed calls from Anna. That was nothing new. Elsa desperately missed Anna’s presence every day, despite how they didn’t communicate beyond formally in the office. With Maren and Anna gone from her daily interactions, Elsa was pot ready to boil over. She needed release; her mind was getting the best of her.

They had two months before the Sanctuary plot would fully mobilise. She only had to keep Styre on board for another two months, and she reckoned it was doable. Kristoff and Tiana had gotten what they needed from Anna’s covert operation in Endring, and once Hans, the little cockroach, was dealt with, then Elsa could focus on Maren, Ryder and somehow mobilising the people of Northuldra. Between her relationship with Maren and discovering her heritage, Elsa felt a new sense of commitment to their cause.

Then, the Sanctuary plot. Over the next few weeks she would have find ways to spend more time in the Facility, to spread word among some of the people being held there of what was going to happen. Adam, Quasimodo, Herc, Ariel – anyone with a connection to a Sanctuary plot member.

If Elsa didn’t have her full powers by then, well, they needed as many people on their side as possible.

Despite how she wanted to talk to Anna, she didn’t have the strength for a phone call right now. She resolved to call her in the morning.

It wasn’t until Elsa walked by the door again that she noticed a letter hanging on the lip of her letterbox.

That was strange. The post man had already been this morning.

Was this hand delivered?

Flicking on the light, Elsa gently tugged out the letter from the flat of the letterbox. The envelope was blank.

Humming to herself, she walked over to the breakfast bar and inspected the letter further. Holding it up to the light, she could see it only contained a single sheet of paper, but she could forgive herself for being overly cautious.

Elsa slit the envelope with her nail and started to read.

Oh.

_Oh_.

So, he was playing it _that_ way, was he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an extra scene explaining what happened, but... I wanted you to guess. This is, essentially, the penultimate chapter before everything explodes. On that note, chapter twenty-eight is heavy, and I'm doing my best to have it finished by the weekend, but it's also extremely important so I need it to be perfect. Dialogue alone, it's already 2k words. 
> 
> And I really hope everyone likes the wild ride from here (I'm sweating).
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	28. All For You

Elsa arrived at the Court of Miracles twenty minutes early, on the search for a familiar face. She wondered into the Sanctuary room, where she was expecting to find Esmeralda setting up, and – hopefully – a brunette that she missed terribly, but, alas, they were nowhere to be found.

That was odd. Usually Esmeralda was very punctual in case people like Elsa decided to wander in early. Making herself useful, Elsa went about filling up clay cups of water and putting them on the round table for each member. When she was done, she went back out to the main market and snagged the eye of a someone she faintly recognised.

“Clopin,” Elsa greeted. “How are you?”

His eyes sparkled with mischief. “You wouldn’t be looking for Esmeralda and the new girl, would you?”

Elsa raised her hands. “Caught in the act. Do you know where they are?”

“I believe Esmeralda brought her on one of her missions.”

What?

Elsa’s heart dropped. That couldn’t be right – Maren wouldn’t be so reckless, would she? Esmeralda wouldn’t – she wouldn’t _encourage_ her, would she?

“Speak of the devil,” Clopin said, nodding to the entrance.

Turning around, Elsa laid eyes on Esmeralda and Honeymaren, both shrouded in cloaks and carrying woven bags on their backs. Any relief she felt in seeing Maren again soured. Rooted, to the spot, Elsa watched as the two women approached; her lips in a straight line.

“Elsa!” Maren shouted, running at her, arms outstretched. “Oh, god, I missed you so much.”

Pulling out of the hug, Elsa looked straight over Maren’s shoulder at Esmeralda. “Where were the both of you?”

“I brought Maren on a relief mission,” Esmeralda explained.

Elsa stared at the older woman, giving herself a moment for the shot of red-hot anger to burn through her like a match. She knew all about Esmeralda’s relief missions; she brought food to vulnerable people on the breadline and occasionally helped refugees over the border in both directions. It was good work, but that wasn’t the issue.

The issue was that she had brought Maren, a wanted fugitive.

“Do you have any idea how stupid that is?” Elsa snapped, holding onto the brunette’s arms. “You could be caught!”

Maren rolled her eyes, which relit the match in Elsa’s stomach. “Esmeralda is wanted for ten times more things than I am.”

Taking off her cloak, Esmeralda said, “Elsa, love, sometimes you have to trust that other people know what they’re doing.”

And that wasn’t the right thing to say either, not for what she was about to say at the meeting – not for what she was about to do.

“They’ll kill her on sight!” she argued.

“I trust Esmeralda,” Maren said patiently. “Even if something did happen – Els, I can’t stay here all day everyday doing nothing.”

“You’re being reckless.”

“I’m taking a calculated risk.”

Elsa snorted. She knew she was being mean; unreasonable. That was the point. Maybe it would make it easier. “Look where that got us before,” she retorted.

But Maren wouldn’t take the bait. “Trust me, okay? Just trust me.”

Learning something like this gave Elsa a twinge of fear. She wanted everything rounded off in a neat bow before she – well, there was nothing she could do about it now, was there? Instead of sticking her guns, Elsa nodded, but it still felt like an agreement against her will. Little by little, her grasp on everything was slipping. Clenching her hands, she let her fingernails cut into her skin. No, she was going to take control, starting now.

Hans’ letter burned in her pocket.

Most of the Sanctuary members arrived on time. When Anna took her seat beside her sister, Elsa saw the stiffness of her shoulders. When their eyes met, determined blue met terrified blue. Anna reached across to hold her hand and Elsa held onto it tightly.

They hadn’t talked about it. Not yet.

Anna wouldn’t like what Elsa was going to say, or what she was about to do.

“Okay, everyone, we have a lot to over tonight, so I actually made an itinerary of events,” Belle said while handing around a sheet of paper. “First on the agenda is an update on the military protocol with Destin and Mulan, then we’ll talk about trade routes with Esmeralda and Tiana. After that, Eugene has news on Styre’s recent acquisitions, Merida has a contingency plan for Elsa’s ice powers, and then we’ll hear from Anna, Kristoff and Tiana on the situation in Endring. Oh, and” – she eyed Elsa – “Elsa has something she needs to discuss at the end.”

“It’s all the same thing – my stuff and Elsa’s stuff,” Anna added.

Hmm. Elsa didn’t want to correct her.

Of course, Elsa did what was needed of her, just as she always did; she listened to the important parts, she made comments when someone asked for her opinion, and she questioned the particulars of what a member was suggesting. Usually, she did this with intent and interest. Today, she did it as a second thought.

Most of her mind was pointed in one direction.

Merida’s contingency plan for Elsa’s powers was based on a loose hypothesis from discussions with Honeymaren on the nature of the suppressants. Yes, Elsa had faith in her friend’s ability, but she was so set in one direction that she barely heard it. If it did come through, it would help more people than herself, and _that_ was great. When Merida said it would take a few months, however, Elsa switched off.

They didn’t have a few months. In a few months, Elsa would be free, or she would be – well, not around. She was going to do this with or without her powers.

“Okay, so that brings us onto what’s happening in Endring,” Belle said. Her notebook was half-full with everything else that had been discussed. Two hours had passed. Everyone was tired and wanted to go home.

Elsa was going to bring their attention back.

“Kristoff and I scoured the information we found from the bot,” Tiana started. “We can’t get into all of it now, so we’ll give you the highlights before Anna and Elsa give you the headline.”

Tiana gracefully nodded to Kristoff, who awkwardly cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, so… Not much came up on Gaston – the man pretty much has a one-track mind. What he thinks is what he says, what he says is what he’s researched and discussed through filed emails. The interesting parties were John Smith and Hans Westergaard.” Kristoff gave a slight grimace when mentioning the latter’s name. “John Smith has made a number of contacts during the last few months of the campaign – some that Tiana says are very close to this plot.”

“Like who?” Mattias asked.

“Aladdin, mainly,” Tiana answered.

Mattias gave an approving nod.

“Which suggests he’s sympathetic to overturning the system – and I know, we already guessed that because of Megara,” Kristoff added quickly. “But he’s becoming more persistent in finding contacts. So, we – well, mostly Tiana, was thinking of getting Aladdin to get him on board. He might be open to helping with defending Northuldra, when the time comes.”

“Why has he suddenly gotten so desperate?” Merida asked gruffly.

“He’s been asking about a woman we believe has been recently taken to the Facility,” said Tiana.

The members agreed to the Aladdin plan, and then all attention turned to Anna.

And Anna looked at Elsa.

Who took the letter out of her pocket and gave a small nod.

“Hans opened up to me this week,” Anna explained, fumbling with her fingers. “He put all of his cards on the table to see my reaction. And then he – well, despite my protests, he seems to have put it into action.”

“Put what into action?” Eugene asked.

“Well – ah, Hans wants to uphold his family reputation of protecting Northuldra. The best way to do that is to stop Styre. And, the best way of stopping Styre, in his point of view, is by assassinating Elsa.”

There was a mumble and some shocked faces. Anna looked guilty, as if she somehow was threatening Elsa herself. In response, Elsa gave her sister’s hand another squeeze before letting it go. The next part she had to do on her own.

“Is he to be taken seriously?” Mattias asked.

Tiana was the one who answered, and as she did, she referenced a section of her printed notes. “Actually, yes. This is part of what we pulled up on Hans – he has stakes in Gaston’s weapons company. Meaning, he – well, he has weapons.”

“Alright, so we just keep an eye on him,” Eugene commented with a shrug.

“No,” Elsa interjected.

“No?”

Anna winced. “I tried to talk him down – give him other options, but he mustn’t trust me that much because he… he’s moved forward with a plan of his own.”

Elsa held up the handwritten note. “I received this letter yesterday. It has a date, time and ultimatum inside.” She kept her tone neutral; stoic. “I’m to meet him tomorrow and agree to his requests, or he’s threatened Anna.”

“Would he actually –”

“It doesn’t matter,” she interrupted. “I’m going to meet him.”

She felt Anna’s eyes pierce her soul, and she kept still, waiting for someone to pounce.

“Elsa, it could be a trap,” Maren said sharply.

“I can handle it,” said Elsa. Unable to look her girlfriend in the eye, she stared at the table. “I didn’t come here to ask for permission. I came here to tell you what I plan to do.”

“You can’t just barge in without a plan or without –”

“I do have a plan,” Elsa snapped. It was a lie, but she needed to appease them. “I'm going to meet him and talk him down. I’m – I’m tired of people threatening those I care about.”

Everyone else was shut out. Their opinions didn’t matter. This was between her and Hans. She didn’t want permission, forgiveness or allowances. She was doing this hell or high water; she was taking control of one of her vulnerabilities. She had almost lost Maren, but she would _not_ lose Anna.

“I’m going with you,” Maren declared valiantly.

Elsa almost bit her tongue. “No, you’re not. You’re staying here because you’re wanted by the government.”

Then Anna interjected. “I’ll go, I’ll talk him ar –”

“Also no,” Elsa said. _Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth_. “This is between me and Hans.”

“My name is mentioned in the letter!” Anna _almost_ yelled at her. The tension radiating Anna sitting on her side was enough to fuel a fire. It was like electricity, zapping between them.

“Elsa, this is reckless,” Mattias said. He was angry; his tone was flat. “If something happens to you, the plot could be put back by _weeks_.”

Ah yes, the plot. Elsa had a lot to say about that. Straightening her back, she looked directly to Mattias, the man she most had to convince. In terms of hierarchy, he was on her level. The plot wouldn’t be successful without either of their involvement.

“That was going to be my final point,” she started. “We need to talk about the plot.”

“What about it?” Belle asked.

Elsa held her breath. “We’re ready. Now.”

There was a moment and then –

“What?!”

“Are you crazy?”

“We are,” Elsa said above the shouts. “Listen, each day my superiors are getting more suspicious of me. It feels like we’re being picked off one by one.” Her voice cracked, but only for a second. “Each day the Northuldra suffer in our name – and I can’t sit back any longer.” So impassioned, she slammed her fist against the table. “It’s time for action! What’s really going to change in the next two months?”

“We’re finalising the details,” Mattias argued. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Backing-up the back-up plans.”

Elsa was ready for him. “There’s a televised broadcast next week. Every week leading up to the election, in fact.” She looked at each one of them, but carefully avoided Anna and Maren. “I say we strike then.”

There were various reactions, but none of them positive. Mattias was angry yet patient; Belle looked upset; Eugene’s eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline; Tiana was biting her lip; and Mulan, Eric and Merida were in different stages of what could only be described as ‘what the fuck’.

“No,” Mattias decreed. “I think we can all agree.”

“But I –”

He interrupted with a scoff. “Are you even thinking about your powers and how that part of the plan is still up in the air?”

“Merida said she’s working on an antidote thanks to new information from Maren.”

“Which will take months, Elsie,” Merida replied. “I’ll be pressed to get it investigated in time.”

Alright, so that wouldn’t convince them. She had to hang on. “My powers are a minor setback.”

“Elsa, no,” said Maren.

“Maybe you should take a break,” Belle added.

“Ignore Hans’ letter too,” said Mulan. “Anna will quit if it’s too dangerous to continue in the role. Now that we have the information from the bot and Anna, we don’t need her there, anyway.”

She hadn’t expected a chorus of agreement, but she didn’t expect such hostility, either. Holding back a bite, Elsa asked, for good measure, “No one agrees with me?”

The silence was deafening. It was all the answer she needed.

Well, she wasn’t going to delayed by their inaction. Even if they didn’t want to put the plot into motion now, she was still going to take care of Hans. Plus, there was other things she could… prepare for in the meantime.

It was fair to say Elsa had well and truly ruined the progressive spirit they had during the beginning of the meeting. When Belle adjourned it, everyone skittered around the table, unsure whether to socialise or call it a night. Elsa stayed where she was, too embarrassed to make an effort. She was a whirlwind inside and anything she had to say was soured by the hurricane of emotions. Even Anna, who she had expected to stamp her foot and create a battle ground, was swept up in conversation with Kristoff.

Maren was the first over to brave it, but Elsa was aware of the reluctant glances thrown her way from the likes of Belle and Merida, as if they were scared she was a canon waiting to explode. When she locked eyes with her girlfriend, the anger bubbling inside didn’t melt away. It burned.

She _hated_ this part. She had dreaded this part since she realised –

No. It had to be done. Lingering on it wasn’t going to make it go away.

She had said to Maren, what felt like a long time ago, to prepare for what was coming. It didn’t make it any easier, but it lessened the guilt. They weren’t supposed to last; any thought to the contrary had been a delusion; a fairytale.

And this was where it ended.

_Cut the strings before someone cuts them for you._

“Elsa, come on.” Maren sat beside her, nudged her shoulder. “You need to talk to me.”

She was hardened now; she was Elsa from _before_. Before Anna, before Maren. Cold and lonely and prepared. “I think I’ve said everything that’s on my mind.”

“Oh, wow.” Maren laughed without humour; she was testing the water, looking for a cue on her seriousness. Then it must’ve hit her; how Elsa was sitting, her hands clenched, how she avoided eye contact. Quietly, Maren said, “You’re really going to shut me out on this, huh?”

_That_ made Elsa look up. “Makes two of us.”

Yes, she was still annoyed about the relief mission, and yes, this was her last chance to say it.

Maren’s eyes shone with pure hurt.

“This is why I didn’t – it’s clear that we’re both focused on doing the right thing right now,” Maren explained lowly. Why did she have to be level-headed now? It would be so much easier if she started screaming the place down, overthrowing tables. Anger was easier. Not this.

Elsa’s cheek twitched. “You’re helping Esmeralda with relief missions, despite the threat to your life. In two months, if not sooner, I’ll be standing at a podium declaring war on the government.”

The implication was there. _I’m not going to be around much longer._ _We talked about this, Maren. I’m sorry but it needs to be done. You’re better off without me._

Maren stared right through her. A muscle in her chin was shaking, like she was trying to hold back tears. “What are you trying to say?” she whispered.

Elsa’s head gave a little shake. “We’re not _people_ right now. We’re roles, doing what we have to. Feelings… complicates things.”

_Please don’t make this any harder than it is._

Lips pressed into firm line, Maren gave a loud sniff and let out a slow breath. Her leg started to jig under the chair. “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to push me away so no one can hold you accountable for your stupid, reckless decisions.” Her hands clutched the air instead of Elsa’s hand, falling short of the distance between them. “I thought you – I thought you loved me more than that.” Her voice broke, and she looked away. “We said we’d do this together.”

And to be honest, Maren had no idea how much Elsa adored her. She loved her so much it hurt, and it was because of it she was pushing her away. She never – never – wanted Maren to feel like this. If Maren cared for Elsa just a fraction for what she felt in return – which, she apparently did – then, _fuck_ – why would Elsa put her through the loss she was about to experience?

It was time to cut out the infection before it festered. It was time for Maren to let Elsa go before the tragedy struck.

“We don’t need to,” Elsa insisted. “Once this all kicks off, you and Anna will be brought to safety in Corona, along with other members of the plot that are no longer needed. Even if” – she stopped herself from implying there could be a hopeful outcome – “we’re going to be separated anyway.”

“So why not start now, is that it?” Maren spat, standing up, almost knocking over her chair.

People were staring. Elsa could feel their judgement burning into her.

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not,” the blonde recited. She’d practised this, that made it easier, right? This was the nail in the coffin. “I’m not sorry for what needs to be done to keep everyone safe.”

From the spot Elsa stared at on the table, she saw a splash of tears fall on the wood.

“I – I just – _shit_.” Maren gave a shaky sigh. “You’ve – you’ve broken my heart, you know that?”

_It was going to break one way or another._

She couldn’t look. She could no longer speak for fear of the truth leaking out. Maren coughed away her tears and seemed to wait for Elsa to say something else. She didn’t.

There was nothing else to say.

_I – I just –_

What had Maren stopped herself from saying? I thought we had moved past this? I thought you were better than this? I thought I could trust you with my love? I thought you loved me? I wanted us to be together?

Maybe it was better that she hadn’t gotten the words out.

There was a shuffle of movement. Elsa looked up. Maren ran from the room, and she had no intention of following her.

She villainised herself for a lot of things, but this was by far the least forgivable.

“Need some company?”

Elsa didn’t need to look up to know it was Anna. If anyone else had asked to sit with her, she would’ve said no. She didn’t want company. But it was Anna, her weak spot.

One of many now, it seemed.

They sat together in silence, both staring at the floor. Elsa could feel Anna shaking beside her. It was putting her on edge.

“She’s just trying to help you,” Anna said timidly. “Maren, that is.”

Elsa knew she shouldn’t rise to the bait, but she also couldn’t help herself. “She’s not helping. We had an agreement.”

“Things change, Elsa.”

“No, Anna, things _need_ to change. That’s why we’re here and not – not sunbathing on a beach in the Southern Isles.”

“Don’t you care what I think?”

“I know what you think.”

“Go on, then, mind reader. Tell me what I think.”

“You agree with Maren,” said Elsa, looking to the side at her. “You don’t think I should do it tomorrow.”

“You’re right, I don’t. Sure, it’s mostly out of concern for you, but it’s also because I think you’ve lost sight of what you’re doing this for.”

Elsa’s eyes flashed and she physically recoiled. “Excuse me?”

Anna looked distant. Elsa wasn’t used to seeing it; it made it ten times worse. “You’re trying to be everything to everyone, you’re trying to give people a better life. But you also said you were doing this so no one else has to go through what we went through. What our parents went through. So you could have a sister again, be a sister again.” Anna hesitated. “Maybe start your own family without threat of persecution.”

“You know I love you, Anna.” Elsa shook her head. “I’m giving you all I can.”

“And while being everything to everyone else, you’re sacrificing the one thing that I want from you.” Tears gathered in Anna’s eyes. “You. I want my sister. I’m aware this is bigger than me, much bigger, and I’m trying not to be selfish about it. But, at the same time, someone needs to look out for the person trying to save everyone else. What’s the point in saving everything when you can’t save yourself?”

Elsa leaned her elbows on her knees again and sighed. She didn’t want to hear this. She couldn’t let it affect her. There was a job to do and she was the only one who could do it.

“And sometimes,” Anna went on, tears splashing against her jeans, “sometimes I look at you and I think I’ve already lost you.”

“What do you mean?” Elsa asked, glaring at her.

“You act like you’re a tool. You’re fighting against those using you as a pawn in a game by becoming a queen and using yourself to win the game. Each day that we get closer to the end goal, I see a little bit less of Elsa. Sometimes I look at you and I can’t see you. I feel like you’re so set on the end that you’re just waiting for it to come – and you’re not expecting to survive it.”

“That’s not fair,” Elsa snapped, anger flaring. “I didn’t ask for this, Anna, and I’m doing what I can to cope with it. I know the risk, and I know the consequences, and I know it’s hard. But this _is_ bigger than us. And I would do anything and everything to save you, everyone else be damned.”

Anna’s tears continued to fall. “I’m nothing without my sister.”

“Yes, yes, you are.”

“I spent thirteen years without her, and I can’t do it again.”

“If anything, that shows you _can_ do it again.”

As soon as the words were out, Elsa regretted them. Anna looked like she’d been slapped. Wincing, Elsa reached out, an apology on her lips, but Anna stood up and stepped away. “Do you really think of yourself so little? Do you really think I care for you so little?”

Mirroring her sister, Elsa stood up too. “Anna, please. I don’t want to fight. Not tonight.”

Anna turned away, her head down. “When you tell me that you can’t lose me, I understand. I understand because I feel the same way about you. So, why does what I think not matter?”

Elsa’s words died in her throat. If Anna hadn’t liked her previous answers, she wouldn’t like her current thoughts.

_Because if I lost you, I’d have nothing left to live for._

_Honeymaren would be better off without me._

_Belle, Adam, Eugene, Rapunzel – everyone involved in the plot doesn’t need me. They need my position. My powers._

The most Elsa could offer anyone was her role in the plot. But Anna had a life, friends, Kristoff and she could offer so much more – things Elsa could never give comfortably. Love. So much love.

Anna seemed to interpret Elsa’s hesitation as an end to the conversation. “I’ll call you tomorrow morning, sis.”

“Anna –”

But it was too late, Anna was bolting straight for the door. Yes, she could’ve ran after her. She wanted to.

And yet, she didn’t because Anna had been right about something: there was a little bit less of Elsa than there had been before.

Elsa left the others without saying goodbye. She should call Maren and apologise. Chat it out like a normal person. Make amends.

She wouldn’t.

Elsa hopped into her car and with nothing but the thought of home in her mind. Her lonely, cold apartment, with no one waiting for her or calling on her or – no, she had to stop. Anna had put thoughts in her head she didn’t want.

The relentless rain battered the windshield. Elsa turning on the heater but not because of the cold. The conversation with Anna replayed itself in her mind’s eye. Needing a distraction, she turned on the radio and turned the volume up. A sad rock song greeted her with fast strings and slow melodies. 

_I did this all for you_

_Look what I turned into_

Elsa caught her own reflection in the rear-view mirror as she signalled left.

_She looked dead into my eyes_

_And she saw nothing inside_

That was enough radio for today. She turned it off when a gentle, yet firm, click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: wow I'm nearly finished this complex narrative and -  
> My brain: stop now  
> Me: what? but I'm nearly done?  
> My brain: you can't finish it, it's too big, so stop  
> Me: *squinting to find the logic* 
> 
> Aaaanyway, thoughts? Congrats to those who noticed Elsa's slow downward spiral. I'm bursting to talk about the Elsa/Maren scene, but I'll wait. I can do that. I can keep things in. I can avoid spoiling things. Someone take my keyboard away. As for the other stuff, I'm saying nought. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, the song for this chapter 'Nothing Inside' by MGK really inspired a lot of this fic. It isn't necessarily relevant, or a masterpiece in musicology, but the lines mentioned in the chapter hit a nerve for some reason. 
> 
> If you're still reading this, then you might be interested to know that I'll be posting a She-Ra fic soon (maybe tomorrow), so if you're a fan of that, maybe check it out. If you're not a She-Ra fan then hop on the hype train. 
> 
> Stay safe and thanks for the support. 
> 
> Cx.


	29. And Power

Sunday morning.

After the second ignored phone call from her sister, Anna decided to take matters into her own hands.

She took a big breath and, on her personal phone, called Hans instead.

“Anna – to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I know what you did, Hans.”

“…Oh?”

“And I know you told me not to be in any contact with Elsa, but she was the one who told me about it. She wouldn’t leave me alone until I talked to her. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I saw no reason to get you involved. This was between me and Elsa, all I needed was… extra persuasion to get her to really listen. You don’t need to get involved.”

“I want to.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I’ll go with you tonight. That’ll give you an edge, won’t it? If I’m there.”

He thought about it for too long.

It was clear he didn’t want her there and that – _that_ was what was scaring her.

“I’ll agree to it if you promise not to actively get involved.”

“I promise.”

“Alright, then. I’ll see you later.”

Anna hung up without saying goodbye. She couldn’t stop pacing, she couldn’t stop thinking. What should she do? Maybe call Belle – talk it over. Even though Elsa had been forbidden from going tonight, they surely knew that she wouldn’t listen, right?

But even if she did, what could they really do?

There was only one other person who would properly listen to her when it came to her sister.

Anna took out her burner phone and dialled Honeymaren’s number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Maren. It’s Anna. I think we need to talk.”

* * *

Elsa sat on the edge of her bed, lost in her own thoughts.

She was ready to go. Hans’ letter was like a heavy weight in her pocket. It felt symbolic of everyone and everything she was fighting against. During the Sanctuary meeting, she said she had a plan, and that wasn’t strictly true. She was tired – so tired – of winning and losing battles behind the scenes, but this was something she could do now. Hans would never bother her or her sister again.

It was one of many enemies, but it was something.

Staying awake all night thinking about it hadn’t helped matters. Any time she stopped thinking about what needed to be done, her mind conjured up the image of Maren’s heartbroken face; the ghost of betrayal in her eyes. It made her sick.

She kept telling herself it was better this way – cutting off connections so people close to her avoided being hurt in the long-term. But Anna’s words, and Maren’s hurt had started to make her question everything. In finding agency in herself, was she taking agency away from other people? Where was the freedom in taking away other people’s decision? The thought disturbed her more than she cared to admit. Of course she didn’t want anything to happen to Anna or Maren – or anyone else in the plot – but the look on their faces… the bitter anger, the scared truth… she had already hurt them beyond repair.

And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t get her legs to move. She knew what needed to do, and her body was refusing to go along for the ride. Maybe it was guilt or regret, but she couldn’t help but feel like it was resignation.

Her own thoughts were shifting too. A year ago, she would’ve thought about the prospect of surviving the plot as being distant and hopeful, just out of reach, but something to daydream about; finding Anna, reconnecting, living life as a _person_ and not as a lab experiment. The closer it got, the more she connected with Anna and Maren, and the more she was scared at losing her future. Her plan had been to push them away, prepare them for _their_ loss. But what about her own loss? Had she damaged her relationships to the point that there was nothing waiting for her post-survival?

And if there was nothing waiting for her on the other side, what was the point?

_Knock-knock. Knock._

She knew that rap.

Her heart leapt.

But – no? Why would she be here?

After all she’d said?

Elsa’s legs suddenly found a new burst of life. She ran to the door, blood pounding her ears, and she wished upon whatever star was listening that it was who she wanted to see the most –

“Maren?”

Her girlfriend (ex-girlfriend? It was complicated) pushed her way into the apartment. With her jaw set and her brown eyes flaming, Elsa took a step back and shut the door behind her. This was a type of anger Elsa had never seen before; red-hot yet soulful, rigid yet flaky. Tugging on the sleeve of her cuff, she waited for Maren to speak – or look at her – or do anything. Shout. Scream. She didn’t care; she probably deserved it. She wanted whatever Maren had to offer.

As long as she was _here_.

When Maren eventually broke the silence, she talked to the floor with her hands clasped in her pockets. “You hurt me. You emotionally manipulated me, and that’s not okay.” Her eyes glanced up, just for a moment. Her nostrils flared. “I know you don’t see it that way, and that’s also a problem, but you did. You knew what words would hurt me enough to get me to walk away and, even if you didn’t mean them, you still said them.”

Yes. A perfect summary. What Elsa had done was despicable; using a weakness, a vulnerability over someone she loved. It was a play on power. So, why was Maren here?

“I know,” the blonde croaked. It was the first time she’d spoken all day. “I hurt you.”

“I _am_ hurt,” Maren reinforced. But then, with her jaw clenched, and words forced out like they were sour, she said, “But I’m temporarily putting it to the side because you’re about to do something stupid, and I don’t want you to be alone while doing it.”

It was venom, her voice. Like she was saying it at gunpoint, like she would rather be anywhere else but here. Maren was here out of duty – a duty that was only found through unconditional love _. You’re an idiot_ , she was saying, _and you’re not forgiven, but I don’t want to see you hurt. Why do you have to be such an idiot?_

What could she say to that?

“I’m – I’m sorry,” Elsa began. Once again, she noticed how limiting apologies were. Saying ‘sorry’ didn’t take back what she did or the words she’d committed to in haste. “I didn’t realise until – I shouldn’t have –”

Maren held her palm up. “Elsa, save it. You can make it up to me by changing your behaviour and improving upon your actions, because, frankly, if you don’t stop with the whole self-sacrificing thing, I’ll be walking away _on my own_ and I won’t be forgiving again.” When she met the blonde’s blue stare, her voice wavered. “You need to trust that people are competent enough to help you. I know there’s parts of this plot you need to do by yourself, and we can’t predict the outcome – I respect that, and I’m prepared for it. But the bits in between? We can help.” She shook her head. “Give us that.”

Elsa’s lip wobbled as the pressure hanging over her shoulders suddenly fell down. “It’s hard.”

Maren stood in front of her then, and her face was the picture of conflicted; anrgy and sad, hurt and forgiving at the same time. “And if you care about us, you’ll let us care about you.” Her eyes tightened. “If you love us, then – damn it, Elsa, just suck it up okay? We’re here, whether you like it or not, and I know you don’t really want rid of us, but your words hurt, and one day you’ll push and I won’t come back.” She took a breath to get herself back under control. “So, we need to set boundaries. Right?”

Here Elsa was, with another chance she felt like she didn’t deserve. She could stick with her original plan and see it through – let Maren go and try to go back to doing this alone. Or, she could listen to her heart for once, and let herself have this. Listen, and believe, and trust in Maren.

When she thought of it that way – only one was slightly less scary.

“Okay,” she said resolutely with a quick nod. “I promise. I’ll try to – to let you in.” And damn it, she didn’t want to cry, but the reality was crushing. “It’s just – I’ve been on my own since fourteen. I have so many walls built up that I forget I’m somewhere inside sometimes.”

Maren looked at Elsa crying with her lips pressed together. Elsa turned away, embarrassed, but Maren held her forearm. “I know. Come here.” Sighing, she pulled Elsa in, rested her chin on the top of her head. “Do you know how difficult it is to be annoyed at someone who always does things selflessly? Even if they’re selfish?”

“I’m annoying,” Elsa summarised with a sniffle.

“You’re _so_ annoying.” Maren’s tone lightened for just a second. “And I’m still so angry at you. But we don’t have time for it now. So, what’s the plan?”

Elsa pulled away, wincing as she looked up. “I, um, don’t really have one.”

“But you said –”

“Yeah, I said a lot of things I didn’t mean yesterday. I was angry.”

They disentangled, but it didn’t help to ease the tension. Elsa had never noticed how casually close they were – not until now their proximity felt limited by their shared hurt and their mutual compromise. And, despite how they were being amicable and trying, Maren was still stiff, reserved.

“You don’t have to do it, you know,” she said. “He’s only as dangerous as you allow him to be.”

Elsa shook her head sadly. “I don’t believe that. I think he’d resort to anything to meet his own ends. Anna is too close to his line of fire for my liking.”

Maren looked like she wanted to argue but chose not to. “Alright, so what do we do?”

“Talk to him.” Elsa crossed her arms. “Convince him to leave us alone.”

“Is that going to be enough?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll have to try.”

“ _We_ ,” Maren pointed out with a soft smile. “Together.”

Elsa blinked; she hadn’t even realised she’d said it. “Yes,” she promised.

* * *

Elsa parked a few streets over from the location Hans had given her. She’d looked it up on the maps and been surprised at his choice; it screamed ‘dodgy business deal’ location rather than ‘let’s have a nice chat over a cuppa’.

“ _This_ is where he wanted to meet?” Maren grunted.

An abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of the city centre. Elsa wasn’t exactly high maintenance, but she would’ve preferred a coffee shop.

“Would you listen to me if I asked you to stay in the car?” Elsa tried for one last time.

Maren rolled her eyes but graced her with an answer. “No.”

“Okay.” No point dawdling, there was a job to do. “Here’s what I want you to do: let me do the talking. Don’t step in unless I explicitly look at you for help or back-up.” Maren nodded, so she continued, “While we’re talking, scope out the perimeter. Look for any tells that he’s about to do something dangerous or, I don’t know, someone else is lurking the shadows.” Elsa eyed her again. “Got it?”

“Got it.”

Feeling pressure rise in her chest, Elsa pressed a soft kiss against Maren’s lips. “I love you.”

Maren’s eyes fluttered. “I love you too.”

“Let’s go.”

They walked in silence up the gravelled dirt path to the warehouse. There was still a tension between them, and Elsa wasn’t sure if it was just nerves, or if she was still feeling an echo of Maren’s anger. When she looked over at the brunette, she noticed the tug of a frown, a stiffness in her back. She was tense, and they were walking with a little distance between their strides. Elsa’s heart sank, and in that moment, she realised she would do anything to put it right. She would do anything to get Maren to _stay_.

That was new.

But not what they were here for.

The metal double-doors of the warehouse were open, and light spilled outside on the grass. Before they went in, Maren tugged on the sleeve of Elsa’s jacket.

“What’s wrong?”

“I – I just” – Maren sighed, gave a long blink – “be careful, okay? Don’t say or do anything stupid.”

Elsa smirked. “I’m a lot of things Honeymaren Nattura, but I’m not stupid.”

“We’ll agree to disagree.”

Their shared smile was tight, but it felt warm in the face of what was about to happen.

They walked in and Elsa couldn’t hide the small gasp that leaked from her lips.

Hans was there – standing in the middle of the large empty warehouse, directly under the stark ceiling light.

And beside him was Anna.

_How could she have been so stupid?!_

“Ah.” Hans rocked on his feet. “I see we both thought to bring back-up.”

Elsa stormed across the empty space, her shoes tapping against the concrete, all the while, shouting, “Anna, what are you doing here?”

The redhead in question was standing just behind Hans’ shoulder. Her arms were crossed over her chest as if she was cold. Apologetically, she said, “I wanted to know what was going on.”

“You realised he threatened you?” Elsa snapped, stopping a few metres away from the pair.

Hans gave a soft chuckle. “Anna was never my real target, Elsa. My real target has always been you. I just used her as a distraction.”

It took all of Elsa’s patience to stay calm. _This_ was exactly what she feared the most – exactly what she’d tried to say yesterday at the meeting. She clenched her fists to avoid any sudden spouts of ice.

“We have a lot to talk about, you and I.”

_Focus_. She needed to focus. Hans’ words brought her gaze back on him; he wore a grey three-piece suit and a red tie; Endring colours. There wasn’t a hair out of place in his gelled quiff, and his gloved hands were interlocked behind his back. Every so often he would readjust his collar, which was the only sign of nerves he outwardly showed.

Ugh. He made her skin crawl.

“In the middle of an abandoned warehouse,” Elsa replied tersely. “Why did you choose here?”

He shrugged. “It’s out of the way. No one can interrupt or overhear us.”

Maren was standing so close to her that Elsa could feel her body heat. It felt reassuring; it gave her confidence. Acting inconvenienced to avoid her anxiety seeping through, she said, “Go on, then. What’s so important that you don’t want any witnesses?”

Hans’ green eyes narrowed. He took his time, savoured his words. “You’re going to step down as party leader of Styre.”

“And why would I do that?”

“I’m going to convince you.”

Hans’ gloved hand reached into his pocket and revealed a gun.

Anna rushed forward, grabbing his shoulder. “Hans –”

“You promised to stay out of this, Anna,” he said, but he looked at no one but Elsa. “Don’t make me regret bringing you.”

Elsa met Anna’s eyes and, with a tiny shake of her head, told her to stand down. Anna hesitated, then her stare moved to Honeymaren and she stepped away from Hans. From the corner of her eye, Elsa could see Maren gesture for Anna to slowly make her away over to them.

Good. He needed to know he had no support in this.

“Does that gun make you feel in control, you pathetic little man?” Maren sneered from behind.

Elsa watched Hans hold the gun loosely in his left hand. “Honeymaren, shush,” she said. “This is between me and him.”

To prove a point, she stepped away from Maren and closer to Hans.

“That’s right. You’re getting it,” he replied sarcastically. “Elsa, I’m going to be honest with you and make my intentions clear: I threatened Anna to get you here, but I don’t want to hurt Anna.” He raised his eyebrows. “ _You_ don’t want me to hurt Anna. I don’t, however, have a problem with hurting _you_.” To show his seriousness, he also took a step closer. “I brought this gun as a warning, just like how I sent the bullet as a warning. Step down, concede the election, or I _will_ make sure you _fall_ down.”

There was a snarl in his tone, but Elsa didn’t let it touch her. She’d stared true evil in the eye without blinking, and she refused to give him an advantage. “You think an assassination would stop the election?”

A muscle in his cheek twitched. “I also think it would draw attention to the corruption in the –”

“Can you hear yourself?” She interrupted with a slight smile. “You don’t know _anything_ about what’s really going on, Hans. Instead of jumping to conclusions and assuming you know what will change things, why haven’t you done research? Why haven’t you been asking the right questions, seeking out the right people?” Time to play a trump card. _I know more than you_. “One of your colleagues has been doing it.”

He stood straighter, puffed out his chest. She could tell it took all of his restraint to ask calmly, “What do you mean?”

Oh, she had him. Elsa had him around her little finger. He was so predictable; an inflated ego trying to prove to the world that he was worth something. She was going to break him down, piece by piece until he realised what he was - who he was up against. “You think you’re a player in this game? You’re not even on the board,” she hissed. “You can’t make a change, not by doing this. The system is far bigger and more corrupt than you can probably get your limited brain around. Endring will never win an election. Styre will never change on their own accord.” Elsa put her hands up in mock surrender. The more she went on, his face grew redder. “There is _nothing_ you can do in the position you’re in, whether you kill me or not.”

“You’re their key player –”

“No, I’m just the _face_ of the operation. You take me out, they’ll find another. They have them queued up – even I’ve been reminded of that several times.”

His face was a mask, but Elsa knew how to read masks. She was a master of emotional disguises. His resolve was crumbling, his anger was building. His gloved hand started to latch onto the gun like it was keeping him rooted to the spot. He watched her, hooked on what she was saying, but refusing to believe. “No,” he said simply, spitting it like a curse.

“Just because you won’t accept it doesn’t make it a lie,” Elsa retorted.

A roar of frustration rumbled from his chest. “I’ve worked so hard to make a difference – it took me years to climb the ranks of Endring. It took me years to form connections to be at the right places, meet the right people, just to even be here. To talk to you.” His chin crumpled. “To have the chance to make an impact.”

Elsa shrugged. “It didn’t work. It will _never_ work. And now, it’s time for me to call out you for what you are.”

“Elsa,” Maren warned.

She could see it too; the vein pulsing in Hans’ neck, the grim determination in his eyes. _The bitter hatred._ But no, men like Hans had been trying to control her for years – if it wasn’t because of her powers, it was because of her status.

She had an audience, and _he would listen_.

The power trip was about to flip.

“You wanted to make a difference?” she said, voice cold and calculated. “You were being selfish. You sought a position of power to _have_ power, to _have_ influence, to take the glory for yourself. If you really cared about what was going on in Northuldra and the political corruption in this country, you would’ve started from the ground up. You would’ve volunteered to help Northuldra refugees, you would’ve made connections with grassroots organisations.” She shook her head, practically saw the pieces of him disassemble and shatter at his feet. “But no, Hans, you had the ability to go after power and you took it. You’re in this for yourself because of some silly family resentment.”

Was she done? No, she was only beginning.

Hans’ hand clamped around the weapon.

“Elsa,” Maren warned again, louder this time.

But it was too late. All of the resentment, the anger Elsa felt, was pouring out and aimed directly at the man in front of her. “And how does it feel, realising you’ve cheated and gambled your way to the top and yet you’ll never get what you wanted? Was it worth it, the threats, the lies, the show you put on?” He was ready to explode, and she kept going. “I work with men like you, and they all started out by saying the same thing: I’m resorting to corruption because I’m fighting against an enemy, and I’d do anything to stop them. No. It’s lies. Corruption feeds on corruption. You’re trying so hard to take down an organisation that used your methods to become what they are today.”

“Shut up,” he growled.

Elsa shook her head. “You’re really not that much different from them.”

“I said, _shut up_.”

And that was when she realised she might have pushed him too far.

Hans pointed the gun at her.

But Elsa barely seen it. The real weapon here was Hans and people like him – people who used power to get their way, people who oppressed others to free themselves. “Did you listen to anything I just said?”

“You’re tricking me!” He yelled, his free hand brushing a loose strand of hair from his face. “You’re trying to save yourself.”

Oh, how Elsa could’ve laughed at that.

She would call his bluff.

“Do it,” she challenged. Maren grabbed her arm, tried to hold her back, as if she was afraid Elsa would fling herself at him. In the corner of her vision, she seen Anna creep forward, face pale and blotchy as if she’d been crying. “If you think it’ll make a difference, kill me. You have the opportunity to do it now. Make that change you wanted.”

“I _will_ do it,” Hans said, voice wavering.

“And then you’ll crash and burn,” she replied. “You won’t save your family reputation. You’ll disgrace them.”

Elsa flexed her wrist, watching the barrel of the gun. Her lips pressed together in a thin, firm line as the temperature plummeted in the room. One wrong move and it could all be over. One wrong move and everything that she was trying to protect, everyone she was trying to save, could be lost. That was more terrifying than the gun pointed at her head.

Only the warm hand gripping her arm, and the person it belonged to, kept her rooted. Kept her calm.

Elsa refused to lose again. This time, she had too much to lose.

"No, Elsa –"

She closed her eyes and stepped forward.

There was only a metre between them now. If she misjudged him, if she couldn’t defuse him, it was the distance of her death.

“It doesn’t have to be you, Hans,” she said, softer. “It’s time to back down, realise your losses.”

“No.”

Her breath caught. “No?”

“ _You_ back down. Or it’ll be your loss.”

Oh. Elsa _had_ miscalculated.

In realising Hans could be compared to Weselton and Frollo and the other members of Styre that used corruption to ruin a country, she had forgotten the main similarity between them.

The one thing that made them who they were.

They didn’t listen. They didn’t compromise. They would never admit they were wrong, and they never evaluated the consequences.

In other words, they were ignorant egomaniacs.

And they were dangerous.

They resorted to violence when things didn’t go their way.

Elsa had miscalculated.

A moment too late.

“If I was going to back down, I would’ve done it years ago,” she said.

The gun wobbled.

His bottom lip trembled.

And then he fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? 
> 
> I told myself I'd wait a week to upload because the last chapter was heavy and everyone needed to digest it but I literally couldn't wait. It was making me anxious. So yes, here we see the meaning of the story title: Elsa has ice, it is her power, she doesn't have power because people take it away from her, when she is, in fact, the powerful one. There's also other implications there, but you're smart people, you can work it out. Also, if anyone is interested, a note on style: I was struggled with what POV to choose when writing the Hans confrontation scene, but then I realise that this is about Elsa - she's having an emotional epiphany (and arguably an emotional breakdown), so I made the descriptions of Hans through her filter, which made them more sparse. She's on a rant, she's working things out, she's losing a bit of the control she usually has on herself because, yes, Hans was a threat, but so is Elsa (to herself). 
> 
> I hadn't planned on ending it there but it's ~heavy~ and we all need room to breathe. In other news, my laptop is five years old and every day a new piece of it is falling off, but I can't afford a new one, so let's hope it survives a little longer, eh? 
> 
> I just want to say thank you so much for your kind words - every comment last chapter was pretty lengthy and everyone had so much to say, and it made me feel kinda proud that I'd written something that people had something to say about, you know? It was really great and, yeah. Thanks. 
> 
> Stay safe out there. 
> 
> Cx.


	30. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: guns, blood and injury.

The gun wobbled.

His bottom lip trembled.

And then he fired.

Elsa reacted instinctively; her hand lashed out, palm up, and a spike of ice shot into the air. Maren pulled her to the ground, landing roughly on top of her. They heard the bullet ricochet off something metal somewhere in the distance.

Elsa watched, horrified, as the spike of ice narrowly missed Hans’ face. It skimmed his jaw, leaving a trail of red in its wake.

But what happened next would haunt Elsa’s dreams for the rest of her life.

Seizing the opportunity, Anna used Hans’ sudden imbalance against him. She kicked out his legs and tried to grab the gun.

As he fell back, another shot rang out.

And it collided with Anna.

“NO!” Elsa yelled with her whole body. “ _Anna_!”

The impact was so great that Elsa watched her sister collapse with a soft _thud_. Elsa scrambled; she crawled across the floor, zoning in on Anna – on the blood – as everything and everyone else faded away into a background blur.

Anna’s hand ghosted her body; her t-shirt was bleeding, the top-centre of her chest was black with blood. “Elsa,” she croaked, but her eyes were glassy, and her mouth wobbled, like she was having trouble breathing. She started to shake; tremble with tremors as she realised she'd been shot. 

“Anna, Anna – listen, can you hear me? Anna?” Elsa was afraid to touch her, afraid to make it worse.

_She had already made it so much worse._

There was a scuffle behind them, and Elsa was faintly aware of Hans and Maren fighting. They were yelling soundless words, but _nothing_ mattered – nothing in the world mattered right now apart from her sister, bleeding out on the warehouse floor. Elsa took Anna’s hands and held them tight, acutely aware that her own were frosted over – and then it hit her –

Ice.

She had conjured _ice_. Purely through her emotions.

What if…?

“Anna, stay still for me okay?” she said, blinking away tears. When had they started? Her throat felt raw with sobs. “I’m going to try something to stop the bleeding, but you need to keep still, can you do that?”

Anna’s eyes fluttered and she gave a jerky nod.

A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

 _Shit_. Okay. She could do this. She _would_ do this. For her sister. For everything she couldn't lose. 

Elsa hovered her hand over Anna’s chest, where most of the blood pooled, and closed her eyes. She let the cold spread across her palm and she imagined a sheet of ice weaving itself across Anna’s skin. Her whole body tensed as her magic spiralled; despite its cold, it felt warm – inviting. 

An old friend welcoming her home.

There was a flash of soft blue light and Elsa opened her eyes.

Exactly as she had intended, Anna’s wound was encased in ice.

“That’ll stop the bleeding for now, okay?” she said, feeling the sense of a tiny victory. “We just need to – we need to –”

But now Anna felt cold, and her face was a clammy white, ghostly, and Elsa’s hands were covered with blood – her sister’s blood – and she couldn’t stop the tears – she couldn’t make the blood go away – her mind was slow but racing at the same time –

“Elsa? Hey, Elsa!”

She was pulled out of the blinding panic by Maren shaking her shoulder. When she caught the brunette’s eye, she let out an involuntary whimper. “I’m going to lose her,” she whispered.

“No,” Maren swore solemnly. Her gaze was hard, determined. The opposite of Elsa’s broken spirit. “I’ve called an ambulance – they’ll be five minutes, alright? They’re coming. We just need to – need to hang on.” She turned to Anna. “Hear that, little sister? You need to stay awake. You can do that, right?”

Anna blinked at the ceiling. Her shakes were getting worse; blood coated her teeth. “Yeah,” she murmured.

Elsa frowned and took a moment to look around, like a bear protecting its cubs. The gun was in the middle of the room, abandoned, an unwelcome guest between them. “And Hans…?”

Maren grimaced. “Did a runner. I tried to get him but he” – she shrugged, and then Elsa noticed her lip was cut, her eye black with a bruise – “he got away.”

If the ambulance was coming, then that meant the police would investigate – that meant questions – that meant… it kept getting worse. Styre would find out about this, about Hans, about –

“Maren, you need to go,” Elsa insisted, squeezing Anna tighter. “If they find out you’re here –”

“Elsa, I’m not going anywhere.” Her eyes widened. “Do you really think I could leave you now?”

“They’ll take you away!” _Please, I can’t risk you too._

And she knew Maren understood the gravity of the situation; she wasn’t unreasonable, and she wasn’t stupid. Once the police found her, she’d be taken away. “What can I do?”

“Um.” It was so hard to think with Anna’s blood on her hands, the rattling breath coming from her. But she had to, she couldn’t destroy herself now. She was needed; Anna needed her. “Call Rapunzel. She’ll be able to help us at the hospital. Then call, um” – someone for Anna, someone to stay with her if Elsa had to leave – “Kristoff. Tell Belle and Kristoff. Belle will sort something out and Kristoff, well – he’ll be there for her.”

Maren nodded. She squeezed Elsa’s shoulder again and left to make the calls.

Leaving Elsa was alone with Anna. They stared at one another as if one of them would disappear if either looked away. Elsa tried to get a hold of herself, but she couldn’t. A part of her was lost the moment the bullet collided with her sister. The tears flowed freely, joining the blood in a puddle on the floor. She stroked Anna's hair and blinked, hard. Each heartbeat was more painful than the last.

“You can’t leave me, okay?” Elsa whispered. “I’m not letting you go.”

“I’ll stay,” Anna promised. She swallowed, and her lips pulled down in a grimace. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, please. Not now. Not when –” _I’m so close to losing you_. “We have to be strong. We have to be strong _together_.” 

Anna tried to nod but her head fell back. As Elsa tried to support the back of her neck, Anna whispered, “I don’t feel so good.”

Elsa’s heart almost stopped. “ _No_. Anna, stay awake. _Anna_.” The ice was starting to melt on her chest; blood wept from the wound again. “Anna!”

But there were sirens in the distance, and they were getting closer. Elsa gripped her sister’s arms for dear life and dissipated the ice. Anna’s eyelids closed for two seconds too long, and she gave her a gentle shake. “Come on, Anna. _Please_. You said you’d stay.” Elsa let out a pained sigh. “Don’t leave me!”

“Elsa –”

Maren called to her just as she was about to break. The brunette hugged her from behind. “They’re pulling up now, alright? She’ll be fine – she’s your sister. She’ll be fine.”

All Elsa could do was nod. The alternative was too difficult to comprehend. Keeping a hold of Anna, she started to shrug out of her jacket. When Maren seen what she was doing she helped.

“Put this on,” Elsa said. “Put the hood up. It’ll hide your face.”

Maren did as instructed, but said, “Don’t worry about me.”

Elsa didn’t have any fight left in her to argue. All she could do was cling onto Anna’s limp body and _hate_ herself – hate _Hans_ – because she didn’t want to think about losing her sister forever.

Her family. All the family she had left. What would their parents say if they could see them now?

The paramedics swept in with a stretcher and big black bags of equipment. When they told Elsa to let go, she did.

Mentally and physically.

* * *

Maren had always been good in a crisis.

She was the level-headed one in the family. When they had lost their parents at a young age, Maren had taken over the role as an adult to Ryder, despite the closeness in age. When they went to live with Yelena, she quickly discovered her aunt wasn’t the emotionally available type. When there was an emergency, Maren followed Yelena’s lead. There was no time for tears or tantrums, emotions could wait until the worst of the damage was over. Emotions were for coping. Reactions were for dealing.

Maren remembered two other times she had to keep a level-head for the sake of other people; the first being when their parents died, and the second during a particularly bad snowstorm that had decimated most of the village when she was a teenager. One had been emotional, the other physical.

Maren had no idea where _this_ crisis fitted in.

She rode in the back of the ambulance with Elsa. Anna was strapped into a heart monitor and an oxygen mask while the paramedics monitored her vitals, keeping an ever-stream of consciousness of various statistics. Elsa sat on the side, holding her sister’s hand. She was covered in blood and looked – well, she looked as haunted as was expected. There would be no getting through to her when she was like this. Maren assumed she was in shock and – she knew from personal experience – it took a while to deal with that.

So, it was up to Maren to put this right.

Anna would need surgery and the outcome would be unpredictable, but she could make arrangements around it. Rapunzel was an extra pair of eyes in the hospital, and Belle had said she was going to visit with Kristoff. Once things were settled, Esmeralda was waiting for Maren, and the two of them were going to try to find Hans before the police did – if the police got to him first, it would only complicate the situation for Elsa.

This was a mess, but Maren would help put it right.

However, time was moving against them – every passing minute meant the likes of Weselton and the other stakeholders of Styre were closer to finding out what happened – and if the media found out –

One thing at a time. Anna had to come first.

Maren wanted to be right beside Elsa, holding her hand through it all, but when they arrived at the hospital, she realised she couldn’t. The police were already there, waiting to talk to the ambulance crew, and Maren had to stay back until it was safe to follow the sisters. Her anxiety started to grow. This would be a really bad time to be recognised or caught, but she didn’t – she _couldn’t_ leave Elsa alone.

The doctors said something about emergency surgery, and then Elsa and Maren were alone in the waiting room, bundled in like unwanted house guests. They sat on the hard plastic chairs beside one another. The walls were too bright and white, their moment of privacy too quiet. Maren gently placed her hand on top of the blonde’s forearm.

“You’re not alone,” she reminded her.

Elsa closed her lips and nodded.

But she wasn’t here, not really.

“I think we got her on time,” Maren said, more to herself. “There’s a solid chance –”

“A chest wound,” Elsa interrupted.

Quirking her head, Maren waited for more.

“How many people survive gunshot wounds to their chest?” Elsa went on. She gave a long blink at the tiled floor. Her voice cracked. “It was right above her heart.”

Yeah. Maren knew that. She’d seen it.

She knew how bad it looked.

And it wouldn’t do any good denying it.

“Maren, what if –”

“Belle will be here soon. Kristoff, too.” Maren talked over her because she had to; if she lingered on anything too long, her control would start to slip.

Elsa grabbed her hand. “And you’ll have to go.”

The police were outside, waiting. If the police knew what happened, then so did Styre. Maren _would_ have to go.

Their time together was numbered.

“We have a little longer,” she offered.

“No.” Elsa shook her head and her voice was louder. “No, you’ll have to go.”

Maren frowned. “What do you mean?”

“My superiors will know Anna was hurt when I confronted Hans – they’ll know the lengths I went to in order to defy them – that I went behind their backs to save Anna. They’ll figure out what Anna means to me and they won’t trust me anymore.” Elsa looked at her for the first time since they arrived at the hospital. Her stare was steely; cold. “They’ll try to use Anna against me, but I won’t let that happen. If Anna – if she’s okay, she’ll have to leave Arendelle, and I want you to go with her.”

Maren’s heart dropped to her stomach. “What?”

“I had it planned, anyway. I have a place for Anna in Corona, near Rapunzel’s parents. It was for when the plot started, but we’ll have to use it now. Obviously, because she’s been – because this has happened, she can’t go on her own. I trust you more than anyone else, Maren. I trust you to take care of her.”

Eyes sparkling, Maren asked, “What about you?”

But Elsa was running on empty, and the natural disdain for her own welfare showed in the apathy on her face. “Depending on what they decide to do – if I still have my position, we’ll need to accelerate the Sanctuary plot. I think everyone will see that now.”

“Which means…”

“We’d have to say goodbye one way or another.”

Which meant Elsa would be the flame of the revolution; that her future was to be decided by the direct consequences of her actions. If Styre decided to oversee this blip - since the election was so close and they wouldn't be able to declare a new candidate - then the Sanctuary plot would be put into action as soon as possible. If Anna... survived, Maren would get her to Corona, and watch from the side-lines as the explosion happened in real-time. 

Maren was powerless. She was cut out of the deal. “There must be something I can do," she pleaded. 

“Taking care of Anna is the only thing I would ever want from you.”

And how could she argue with that? If the tables were reversed, she knew she’d be saying the same thing about Ryder. But Elsa was right; Styre would not react kindly to what Elsa did, and if her position is jeopardised it could affect the whole plot.

The plot needed to happen now, if at all. If Elsa kept her position as party leader, they would have to commit to it as soon as possible.

There would be no turning back, no more chances. 

“I will, I’ll do it,” she promised. There was so much she needed to say, but it was neither the time nor place. They never had enough time, their own place. Sometimes it felt like the universe was laughing at them. “Elsa, I –”

Her words were drowned out by the double doors bursting open. Both girls flinched, still cautious of the police outside, but it was fine – more than fine, it was Belle and Kristoff. Belle’s hair was in a loose bun and she looked like a rabbit in the headlights, whereas Kristoff wore a large hoodie with his hair sticking up, giving the impression he had ran to the hospital. Maren sat back and allowed Elsa to take over; once she heard an update on Anna, she would go. Hans was still out there and his presence lingered, his danger like a shadow lurking in the corners.

“Is she…?” Belle started.

Elsa shook her head. “She’s in surgery.”

“Is she going to be okay?” Kristoff asked.

Elsa stared at her hands. Sensing the hesitation, Maren replied, “We don’t know.”

Belle looked from the two women and then back at the double doors. “The police are pretty persistent in trying to get in here to talk to you. The nurses are batting them away with sticks, at this point.”

Elsa nudged Maren with her elbow. “You should go.”

“I want to hear about Anna first –”

“We might be here for hours,” Elsa argued. “As soon as Weselton or Frollo arrives, the nurses won’t be able to hold back the police. You might not get a warning to slip out.”

 _I don’t want to leave_ , Maren implored with her eyes. Elsa blinked away tears before she pulled Maren in for a hug; Elsa with her arms around Maren’s neck, cradling her head, and Maren holding onto Elsa’s waist, crushing her ribs. “I’ll keep you updated – or if I can’t, Belle will.”

Maren couldn’t speak right now. Regret and fear and anger were swirling around inside, threatening to pour out at any moment. She nodded without letting go. Elsa pulled away to capture her lips in a quick kiss. “You have no idea what you mean to me,” she muttered, brushing her thumb against the brunette’s split and swollen lip.

“I think I have a rough idea,” Maren replied. She gave a slight groan as she stood up; she hated the next part, the inevitable. Every time she left Elsa she wasn’t sure it was the last time she’d see her.

How many times had she felt her heart break recently?

“I’ll walk you out,” Belle offered.

Maren nodded again. She couldn’t look back at Elsa without showing she wasn't okay, so she kept her hands in her pockets and tightened her hands into fists, pushing the rising panic down. Each footstep away from waiting room felt like a step in the wrong direction. Her soul ached at the distance. Belle opened the door for her and nodded around the corner to a fire exit. They managed to slip outside unseen.

Maren took a moment to lean against the iron fencing outside the medical bay. They were hidden behind unused ambulances, and she needed to take a second to recollect herself. Work still needed to be done, and she needed to get a hold on the situation. Her chest was tight, like a coil ready to snap. It made her vision blurry. Belle waited a few feet away, watching silently.

“We still need to take care of Hans,” Maren said after a few minutes.

“Esmeralda has people looking for him,” Belle replied. “Tiana pulled up his address from the Endring records. If you’re still up to it, she’s going to take you there.”

“Yeah.” Maren inhaled. Exhaled. “Alright.”

“Stupid question, but are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been through –”

“I won’t be able to rest until we deal with Hans.” She looked up; shook her head at Belle. “You should’ve seen him – he was unhinged. He’d do anything to see this through.” She paused, before adding, “And he knows about Elsa’s powers.”

Belle gasped. “What? Why? How?”

“Elsa nearly impaled him with a burst of ice. Her emotions reacted and they just – and then she did it again, to help Anna.”

Maren could see Belle’s brain actively working through this – the implications, what this could mean and why it was important. Maren tried to bring her back to the present. “But he knows, and he could use it against her.”

“Yes, you’re right. You need to find him.” Belle turned on her heel, and then looked back again. “Honeymaren?”

“Yeah?”

“You know the plot will have to be brought forward, don’t you?”

“Yeah," she said stiffly. "We talked about it.”

“You know she has to do it, don’t you?”

There was a strange look in Belle's eyes; a challenge. A suspicion that Maren might get in the way of duty. 

Shrugging, she tried to play it cool. “Yeah.”

Belle gave a sad smile. “I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Got it. Thanks, Belle." Maren was going to let it drop, but the reality of the situation hit her like a hurricane; this might be the last time she could see any one of the. Things had to be said now, or they might be lost in ether. "You’re always so – reliable." She felt awkward saying it, especially when Belle blushed. "I know Elsa and Mattias and Tiana are the key players, but they’d all be lost without you. They should appreciate you more.”

Belle self-consciously crossed her arms. She glanced at the ambulances and back at the Northuldra woman. “I’ll claim my reward when I have Adam safely back in my arms. I’m sure you can relate – with your brother… with Elsa.”

No one knew that Elsa and Maren were _together_ together. To her knowledge, neither of them had told anyone, so she appreciated Belle's attempt at subtlety. Maren wasn’t sure she could relate, though; she still didn’t feel like she deserved a reward. She had worked the enemy, the oppressors of her people. Her actions had directly and indirectly hurt Elsa, hurt Adam. Her recklessness had almost cost Ryder his life.

Honeymaren wasn’t sure she deserved nice things, not anymore. But it wouldn’t stop her fighting for them.

“Yeah,” she said. “I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're onto Act IV with this chapter, the final act!
> 
> Let me know what you think is going to happen. I'm excited to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> It'll probably be a week before the next update - I have zero words of it written. It's also my birthday next week, so I might take a few days off to enjoy... staring out of my window more, I guess? #birthdaysinlockdown
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	31. Out of Options

Maren met Esmeralda on the boundary of the Spruce district. She had somehow managed to her hands on a car. As with anything Esmeralda did though, Maren learnt not to questions her means or methods. Esmeralda had somehow stolen a vehicle, and it was probably the least illegal thing she’d done that day.

As Maren got into the car, Esmeralda threw her a scarf so she could cover her face. “Any updates?” she asked.

“Anna’s in surgery. Any idea where Hans went?”

“A few of our scouts saw him going in the direction of John Smith’s house, but then he circled back. We think he’s home, probably licking his wounds.” Esmeralda eyed Maren’s bruised face. “Do you need medical attention?”

Maren felt the crusted blood on her lip. “Honestly, I’ve had worse. The cockroach didn’t even land a square hit.”

Yes, she technically had a black eye, and she was pretty sure she had a bruised rib, but it was true; Hans had used his fists like he didn’t know they were attached to his hands.

A silence fell between them that dragged on into the night. Over the past week, Maren learnt that Esmeralda was only quiet when she was thinking or annoyed. Maren didn’t know what to do. She counted to ten, and when the silence stretched, she started to feel awkward. Just when she thought of something to say, Esmeralda spoke first.

“We should’ve done more to stop her from going to see him.”

Oh. Maren absent-mindedly scratched her wrist. “She’s not usually so stubborn, to be fair.”

“She was compromised, and we should’ve recognised the signs.” A sigh. “She was upset over what happened with you, and then someone threatening Anna must’ve sent her over the edge. We should’ve been there for her.”

If Belle was the organiser of the Sanctuary plot – their type A mastermind – then Esmeralda was like the strict mother figure. She was the one who picked up the pieces when things went wrong; she helped Megara flee the country, she set Maren up with shelter when she lost everything. As far as Maren could see, Esmeralda was probably the only one that cared more about the people in the plot than the plot herself. She also, behind the scenes, risked more than the others through her refugee work. She was brave, caring and simply kind. One of the hardest things to be in life.

She was also exactly who Maren needed to speak to right now. Over the coming days, there would be plenty of discussions around how Elsa had jeopardised the plot, but probably little consideration of how the plot had jeopardised Elsa.

“Word has spread quickly,” Esmeralda went on. “Mattias has already put the necessary pieces in place to go ahead with the plot this week, should Elsa keep her position. Tiana will start tomorrow morning, and then the rest of us can take our places.”

_This week._ It was Sunday night. By next Sunday, Arendelle could be up in flames.

Maren instantly tensed in her seat. “I won’t be here,” she said. “Elsa wants me to take Anna to Corona. Keep her safe.”

“Elsa’s right about that. As soon as Anna’s out of surgery, we should get her transferred.”

“Isn’t that a bit soon?”

“After what happened, I wouldn’t be surprised if Styre tried to do away with her. They’ll think she’s seen too much.”

Maren’s chest panged. It really shouldn’t come as a shock, the lengths Styre would go to to keep their power, especially after everything she’d already seen them do – to herself included, but her skin still crawled at the idea of silencing Anna once and for all. “That shouldn’t surprise me.”

“Disregard for life is always surprising.” Esmeralda glanced at her though the rear-view mirror. “About going to Corona, though – take someone else with you.”

Quirking an eyebrow, she asked, “Why?”

“I think – well, you probably know Elsa better than I do, so feel free to disregard – she needs someone. If the plot succeeds in its first stages, she’s going to need someone with her.”

“She wants me to take care of Anna.”

“If Anna is okay, then you wouldn’t need to stay with her the whole time. Think about it. I’m sure Anna would want someone looking out for her sister too.”

Elsa only focused on her part of the plot and always assumed that it ended with her, this much was true. But, say she somehow got out, what would happen to her then? Where would she go, what would she do? Her role would be complete.

Esmeralda was right, Elsa would need someone.

Maren wanted it to be her. Still, she scoffed. “Elsa’s right, you are a bad influence on me.”

“As much as Elsa likes to talk, I don’t think she has a grasp on what is right for herself or other people. You can tell her I said that and all.”

“I’ll save it for the next argument.”

_If there is one,_ a sinister voice in her head whispered.

When Esmeralda turned into the Fir district, Maren had to suppress an eye roll. Of course Hans would live in the richest part of Arendelle – a stretch of mansions near the fjord that was reserved for the wealthiest citizens in the country. What was more, the houses weren’t even nice; they were too big and tacky, with gardens that were too small to fit their collection of cars. 

Esmeralda glanced at her phone before pulling over. “My boys have found him. They’ve held him inside.”

“Alright, so what’s the plan?”

“The standard – we convince him to leave the country.” Esmeralda shrugged as she unclipped the seatbelt. “I’m very persuasive when I want to be.”

Maren had no doubt about it.

Hans’ house was like a small castle; it had brown-topped spires and black iron balconies, arched white windows and ivy crawling up the left-hand side. Pretty, but not homely. A black-haired man opened the door and instructed them into the living room, all the while calling Esmeralda ‘boss’. Whatever they were about to do, they had to do quickly – it was only a matter of time before the police came knocking, and Maren didn’t want them to be here when they did.

A tiny piece of Maren was pleased when she noticed Hans’ face was much more bruised than her own. He was on the floor, his hands held behind his back by one of Esmeralda’s helpers. His eyes narrowed when he spotted Maren, and he tried to pull out of the grip on his wrists.

“So, this is Hans,” Esmeralda said, circling the redhead. “You look nothing like your brother.”

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Which one?”

“I know Lars.” She shrugged, as if this was an amicable conversation over dinner. “I know people everywhere.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m a friend of Elsa.” Esmeralda crossed her arms. “You’ve done irrevocable damage to the wrong cause, Hans.”

It was just a flash of emotion, but for a moment his face crumpled and he curled inwards. “I didn’t mean to shoot her –”

Holding her hand up, Esmeralda stopped him. “You shot the wrong sister, excuse me if I don’t show you sympathy." She lowered her tone. "With what will happen to you, I should –”

“What would happen to me?" he interjected. He sat up straighter, eying the men behind them. "What are you going to do to me?”

Esmeralda let him sit in his own fear while she inspected one of his gold ornaments. “Oh, it’s not us you should be worried about," she said after a pause. "Elsa’s employers won’t be happy when she tells them you planned to assassinate her. They don’t like other people playing with their toys. You tried to assassinate the next president, Hans. In a state that is known for its corruption. Anything could happen to you – but it’ll be nothing good. You might disappear. They might throw you in prison forever, then take you out the back to _shoot_ you." She dropped the ornament onto the wooden chest, letting the clatter echo around the room. "Whatever the case, your story won’t end happily ever after.”

Hans was frozen still. His eyes blinked, but very little seemed to be going on behind them. He gaped like a goldfish, as if he was having trouble formulating full sentences. It was infuriating. It was insulting to Elsa and Anna. “I didn’t – I shouldn’t –”

Unable to help herself, Maren pulled him by the collar and tugged him off his knees. “Having regrets now that your own life is at risk?” she hissed.

Hans snarled at her and wrenched himself free.

Esmeralda went on; cold and clinical. She came to stand beside Maren. “So, here’s how it’s going to work. You have two options. Number one: we do nothing and we let the people behind Styre take care of you. You made your bed, so lie in it." The Romani woman looked to Maren, betraying a hint of her uncertainty. "Or, the second option: we can give you safe passage back to the Southern Isles. Then your brothers can take care of you.”

Hans blinked a few times, cross. “Why would you help me?”

“We want to silence you, too. Our way is nicer.”

“Does that mean if I don’t accept your offer, you’ll not let the others have me either?” he asked. _Does that mean you'll kill me if I make the wrong choice?_ he was asking. 

Esmeralda's expression was poker straight. “That’s really up to you, Hans.”

Silence descended, only interrupted by the faint footsteps of Esmeralda's scouts checking the perimeter for police. Hans rocked on his knees, staring at the tiled floor. With each sway, he looked more broken, more defeated. His shoulders sagged and his voice shook. “I was so close to changing things – I had a position of –”

“Boo hoo,” Maren interjected. She had no time for his pity story. “Anna might be dead because of you.”

As if someone flicked a switch, his face twisted into pure anger, pure hatred. “If I go home a failure, my family will never forgive me," he snapped. "I’ll be a joke. A disappointment.”

Maren lunged forward, but Esmeralda caught her by the arm. Instead, she shouted, “Did you not hear what I just said, you absolute bastard?”

Oh, he was really pushing her buttons. It was all about him, everything came back to him, like the universe was centred on his weight. Either he was delusional in his belief he was more important, or he was the least self-aware person she'd ever encountered. It was infuriating to the point of feeling almost painful.

“Maren, don’t," Esmeralda chided. "He needs to come to terms with this himself.”

As she stared at the pitiful excuse of a human being, Maren wondered what would really happen if Hans denied their help – would Esmeralda’s ‘boys’ do something? Would they really risk Elsa, letting him take the chance on an alternative?

It was all so muddled. She didn’t even know what she wanted. Just because everyone around them was resorting to violence, didn't make her comfortable with it, even if she understood Ryder's reasoning. At the same time, Hans had the ability to jeopardise the whole Sanctuary plot and had threatened Elsa's life. They needed him _gone_ , one way or another. 

At that thought, her gaze drifted to the wall clock. They'd spent too much time here - the police could show up at any minute. 

“What will I do back home?” Hans asked quietly. 

“Keep your mouth shut and find a hobby," Esmeralda said, her words as sharp as knives. "What will it be? My patience is running out, sir.”

Hans looked between the two women and then at the men surrounding him. He seemed content in making them squirm, making them wait for his answer.

But sensing he was at a loss, he made a decision. “Okay. Fine. I’ll – I’ll go.”

It was brief, gone before it was fully formed, but Esmeralda smiled. She shot Maren a wink and then clapped her hands - a small success. They would take whatever they could. 

“Vano, can you oversee this?” she asked the man on her left. 

He bowed his head. “Certainly, ma’am.”

“Good." With one final glance at Hans, she added, "Job done.” 

Esmeralda gestured for Maren to leave first. Maren and Hans looked at one another, each on their own side of hatred; Hans was righteous, Maren vengeful. She hoped with all her might that they would never encounter each other again in this life. She was removing the Southern Isles from her list of places she wanted to visit. 

When Maren eventually turned away and Esmeralda followed her back to the car, the sense of relief was palpable between the two women. There was a lot to fix and so much they needed to put right, but crossing off one item felt like a victory. 

As Maren checked her phone in the car, hoping for news, she asked, “Now what?”

Esmeralda started the engine. “Hopefully Elsa can stall the police for a bit longer." She looked at her companion. "You? You’re going back home with me, getting cleaned up and getting some rest. We’ll see where we are tomorrow morning.”

* * *

As Belle escorted Maren out, Elsa was left alone with Kristoff in the waiting room.

Elsa knew something was going on between her sister and Kristoff, but she never had the chance to discuss the details. What was obvious, however, was that Kristoff liked Anna and he seemed a decent guy – something Elsa could gladly get behind. The more allies her sister had the better.

If how pained and nervous he seemed right now was a testament to his feelings, then Anna would be in safe hands with him if Elsa –

Well, if things went wrong.

“How you doing?”

Elsa looked up, surprised. Then she just shook her head.

“Sorry,” he said quickly. “I’m not good with this kind of stuff.”

“I’m not, either,” Elsa replied. She did he best to smile, to reassure him despite not knowing what she wanted to reassure him of.

He looked at her and then looked away. When he looked back again, his hands clasped his knees, as if forcing himself to stay still. “You’re kind of scary,” he blurted. 

So lost in her own mind, it took Elsa a moment to hear what he said. “What?”

His brown eyes were the size of dinner plates. “I didn’t mean to say it like that, it’s just – well, I like Anna. I wanted to make a good impression. But you’re Elsa Arens, right? You’re like this big" – he made large hand movements - "big name. But you’re also Anna’s sister." Taking in her confused expression, he added, "I’m not explaining this very well.”

He looked away again, but Elsa kept staring. His chin was stubbly with a shadow of a beard, and his neck was thick, like he was muscular. Not exactly the kind of guy she expected her sister to go for - not to mention he was fumbling over his words; sincere in his enthusiasm. But, really, who was she to judge? Her girlfriend was a fugitive. Love showed up in the strangest ways. 

Credit where it was due, he was certainly doing a good job of distracting her. 

“She likes you too," Elsa said, turning her attention to her hands. 

“You think?”

“Yes.”

Kristoff leaned his head against the wall. There was a smile in his voice. “We’ve hung out a few times," he said, as if justifying it. "We call each other every other day.”

Elsa frowned. “And you weren’t sure?”

“No. I asked her on a date, but, well… everything.”

Everything. Yes, everything was getting in the way of normal life stuff. Elsa could relate to that. Yet, it made her consider something she hadn't before: Anna had a companion in the Sanctuary plot other than her and Maren. If they called most days, they had to have things in common, right? There must be something to talk about, something to share. It put her in a deep thought. “Hm.”

“Sorry, I’m rambling.”

She shook her head. “It’s okay. It’s distracting me." Turning to face him, she asked, "Is there anyone in Arendelle for you, Kristoff?”

The space between his eyebrows crinkled. “Like family, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“Just Sven – my dog. I was a foster kid.”

That was one box she could tick. “Do you have savings?” she asked. 

Kristoff puffed out his chest. “I get by.”

Elsa realised how she sounded; as if she was ensuring he was good enough for Anna. Smiling, she shook her head. “I’m not asking in _that_ way. I was figuring out if you would be able to go with Anna to Corona when she’s out of surgery.”

Kristoff's eyes narrowed. “You’re getting her out before the fireworks, eh?”

“Something like that. I want to make sure she’s supported, and I think she’d enjoy your company while recovering." It was all coming together in her mind's eye; the more support Anna and Maren had the better. She needed to ensure her family would be safe without her. She went on, "Plus, if Tiana or anyone else needed to use your skills, you can still help from there. We don’t need you in Arendelle when this kicks off.”

He nodded while she talked, but it was clear something was holding him back. He crossed his arms. “Can I ask Anna?”

Elsa blinked. “Sure. It should be her decision as well.” And she really should've thought about that before - Anna mightn't want Kristoff there. Elsa could only control so much. 

“Good, because I wouldn’t want to just dump myself on her – unless she wanted that.”

Elsa eyed him a moment. “Good man,” she murmured.

They sat together in silence for another hour, unified in their shared concern. Elsa got up to pace every fifteen minutes, stretching her mind as well as her limbs. If they didn’t hear something soon, Styre might pull her away before she got a chance to hear about Anna’s condition. She wrung her hands and forced herself to remain level-headed.

When a doctor finally emerged and asked for the next of kin, Elsa spun around so fast that the room spun with her.

The doctor took off his mask and sighed.

Elsa’s heart throbbed in her throat.

“She’s stable,” the doctor said. “And incredibly lucky.”

A half-sob, half-laugh escaped Elsa’s throat. Suddenly Kristoff was beside her, holding her steady. “What did – is she – the – the bullet –”

But she couldn’t think, words failed her.

_Anna was alive_.

“The bullet was embedded in the chest wall, so it never entered the chest cavity. Specifically, it bounced off the sternum, meaning removal was accessible and easy.” She grimaced. “However, these things are rarely so simple. The force of the hit against the sternum broke a rib, and the angle of the break punctured a lung. We inserted a chest tube and drained the blood and excess air. We’ll continue to monitor her, but” – she nodded – “she should make a full recovery.”

Elsa could’ve cried, but she was far too tired. Her legs wobbled and she collapsed onto the plastic chair, shielding her face with her hands. Her mind reeled.

_Anna was going to be okay._

_Anna had survived._

_Anna will live._

“And what is the recovery time looking like?” Kristoff asked, sounding very far away.

“If she remains stable, she should be allowed to go home in the next two or three days. A full recovery will take six to eight weeks –”

The doors of the waiting room flung open, shaking with the impact. Three sets of eyes shot up, showing a range of reactions. Outraged, the doctor took a step forward. “Excuse me, sir, you have no right –”

“I have every right,” Frollo snarled. His eyes landed on his target. “ _You_.”

Elsa’s heart almost stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading! The chapters from here on are probably going to be much longer because of plot content/drama, so they may take longer to write. I'm doing my best to meet the two-updates a week target, but forgive me if it's only weekly. 
> 
> As always, your support means the world to me and keeps me going!
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	32. Action

Everything was set.

Elsa took her place at the podium and rested her hands on the wooden grooves. She looked straight ahead at camera two and waited for the red recording light. Cameras one and three were on her left and right. As expected, the autocue with Styre’s political broadcast script was attached to the top of camera two.

She would recite the first few lines, and then the rest was up to her. She had the Sanctuary plot speech planned for months with the help of the other plot members. It was inked into her subconscious, and regularly rhymed itself in her dreams.

Now all she had to do was say it and watch the fireworks explode.

* * *

_Five days before the broadcast_

Frollo almost dragged Elsa into a private room at the hospital until she pulled out of his grasp. It was an office of sorts, like a nursing station. He backed her into the corner, giving her no other option but to sit on the high-backed chair. Placing both of his hands on the arm rests, he towered over her, all spit and rage. 

“What did you do?” he snarled, punctuating each word.

Elsa tried to remain calm, yet she couldn’t help the audible swallow as she tried to find her voice. The stress of almost losing Anna had made her vulnerable. “There was a misunderstanding –”

“You call _this_ a misunderstanding? I’d call it a fucking disaster.” He breathed through his nostrils, jabbed her chest with a long finger. “You tell me what happened. _Now_.”

Okay, she could do this. She could bluff this. All she needed to do was stay calm. If she loosely told the truth, her story would add up. “I discovered who sent me the bullet – and then they threatened my sister. I agreed to meet them, and then –”

“Let me guess, things went wrong?”

He said it so patronisingly that Elsa couldn’t help but wince.

What she would give to wipe the smirk off Frollo’s face.

_Soon._

“Yes,” she said.

Frollo watched her for a few seconds. Elsa met his gaze, steady and sure. Beady eyes pierced blue, and neither party budged. Satisfied she had told the truth, he went on, “We knew Hans Westergaard was behind the bullet, you daft girl. We were planning on taking care of him after the election.”

Huh? How was that posisble? Elsa gaped, more than a little surprised. “You knew?”

“Of course we knew. We have people everywhere.” He scoffed and took a step back. “If you had said this to us, that he was threatening Anna Arens, we would have stepped in on your behalf.”

“I didn’t want to jeopardise the election –”

“In acting without us, _you’ve done just that_ ,” he hissed. Frollo wiped a hand across his face, and then he looked down at her with a hint of disgust. “The police said you arrived with someone else in the ambulance – who was it?" He narrowed his eyes. "They wore a hooded jacket.”

“Anna’s boyfriend,” Elsa lied easily. “Kristoff. He’s in the waiting room.”

Frollo thought about this while he interlocked his fingers. “How much does he know?”

Now that she’d covered for Maren, she had to talk Kristoff out of this too. Not that it mattered too much; if their plan went well, all three of them would be in Corona by the end of the week. “I only met him tonight,” she explained. “He came with Anna. He only cares about Anna.”

Stroking his beard, Frollo watched her again. He had a way of making someone feel uncomfortable in their own skin, like he could see through you, could sense lies in the air between them. He leaned over Elsa once more, his beady eyes unblinking. “Listen to me, and listen well, because I won’t be repeating myself and I’m not listening to any of your pathetic little excuses. We will take care of this; we will silence the police and made sure no one knows about it. Nothing can jeopardise our reputation, do you understand? You will leave this hospital now and come with us.” When Elsa’s eyes widened, Frollo smirked. “You will have no contact with the outside world until the election is over. You will have permanent residency in the Facility, where we can monitor you every second of the day.” He grabbed her chin, forced her gaze back to his. “You’ve proven you can’t be trusted, but unfortunately for us, you’re too valuable to waste.”

A surge of anger flooded through her, but, as always, Elsa had to fight it back down. Grasping her hands on her knees, she tried her best to give nothing away. She would not allow him to see how affected she was. Her sister was safe and she had managed to keep her position, that was the main thing. “What about Anna?” she bit out. 

“You don’t need to worry about your sister and her boyfriend." His chin twitched. "You won’t see them anytime soon.”

“You’re not going to – to do anything to them?”

She needed to make sure. There was no point sacrificing Anna to save her role in the Sanctuary plot. 

Frollo stared at her as if he'd only just figured her out. His lips twisted into something akin to a smile. “Not if you’re a good girl and behave yourself.”

* * *

_Four days before the broadcast_

Anna’s first thought was that her head felt heavy. It was like someone was squeezing her temples with a mighty iron grip. A stiffness in her neck told her she hadn’t moved in quite a while, and it was that thought, combined with her slow-growing awareness, that sent a jolt of panic through her.

When her eyes shot open, she had no idea where she was or how she got there. There was a plastic mask over her face and tubes connected to her body. She blinked against the blinding white light and only had one thought: hospital.

Right. Hospital. She was in hospital... Why was she in hospital?

Someone held her hand and squeezed it. Taking a moment to concentrate on her breathing, she stared at the ceiling and tried to calm down. The beeping of the heart monitor reminded her that she was alive and present, despite how distant she felt. When she was ready, she looked to the side and seen Kristoff; tired and pale but smiling.

“Hey,” she croaked behind the oxygen mask.

“Hey, you,” he said, squeezing her hand. “How are you feeling?”

Her tongue felt too big for her mouth. “Floaty and weird.” She tried to gesture at herself. “What happened?”

“You were shot.”

That sounded right, didn’t it? That sounded like something she already knew. Anna focussed on this face, and it took all of her energy to make her foggy brain work at its usual speed. Gradually, the memories came back to her: Hans and Elsa. The gun. It was all there in her head, if not a bit jumbled.

“Oh, yeah.” The reality of the situation started to gain ground. Some of the confusion faded. “Hey – I was shot.” A surge of adrenaline scorched her veins. “Wow. I was shot and survived!”

Kristoff chuckled softly. “Very impressive.”

If she sounded pleased with herself, she didn’t mean to. Her mind’s eye replayed lying in Elsa’s arms, looking up at her sister, honestly believing she wasn’t going to make it. Anna tried to sit up to investigate her bandaged chest – she had so many questions. Where did the bullet go? Was she permanently damaged? How was she still here? But one question pushed past all the others, because it worried her more than she wanted to admit.

“Where’s Elsa?”

Kristoff looked at their hands. “Not here.”

“What do you mean ‘not here’? Where is she?”

She tried to move again, but Kristoff gently stopped her. His eyes darted to the increased beats on the heart monitor. “Anna, calm down. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Anna grabbed at him – his shoulder, his shirt, anything she could reach. “Tell me what’s going on.”

He ran a hand through his hair and breathed a heavy sigh. “Styre took her, we think to the Facility. We’re working on contacting her.”

‘We’ meant the Sanctuary plot members, didn’t it? It always came back to the plot. Anna’s head slumped against the pillows. The likes of Weselton and Frollo wouldn’t be happy about what had happened at the warehouse. She’d seen what they could do first-hand, and it scared her. _What would they do to Elsa now?_ she wondered. He heart clenched with worry. 

“Is she okay?” Anna asked in a small voice.

“She was fine the last time I saw her.” Kristoff gave a weak grin. “Worried about you, obviously. We all were.”

That was something, but it wasn’t enough. It sounded like she’d been out of it for a day or two, and if one thing was for certain, it was that the Sanctuary members acted fast.

“So, what happens now?” she demanded. “What’s the plan?”

Kristoff took a moment to tap his chin. He watched her, carefully, as if what he said next was going to set her off. “We have a plan, but I reckon you’re not going to like it.”

* * *

_Three days before the broadcast_

Maren looked around the room once more; everyone was here apart from the one person she longed for most: Elsa. The Sanctuary room in the Court of Miracles was the quietest it had ever been. With only three days between them and the beginning of the plot, it was understandable. Lives could be lost. The entire thing could fail. They all might end up in a worse position than they started.

There was a lot at stake, but even more to gain.

“This is the last official meeting before the plot is put into action,” Belle said, piercing the silence with her amplified voice. “Everything is ready and all the pieces are in place, but we have a few more items we need to discuss.”

“Any news on Elsa?” Maren immediately interjected, seizing the opportunity. 

“Esmeralda managed to contact someone within the Facility to pass a message onto Elsa,” Belle answered. “She’s been involved in the plot for so long that she knows the full plan – we just needed to get word to her to go ahead with the broadcast. She would be expecting it, anyway.”

That’s not exactly what she meant, but Maren would have to live with it. She doubted Elsa would be able to communicate to the outside world from within the Facility, and she also knew the main priority would be to alert Elsa to when the plan would be taking place. Elsa was smart and, above all, ready.

But that didn’t stop Maren from wishing for something different. “Is there any way that we could –“ she stopped to corrected herself “ – that _I_ could talk to her before we leave for Corona tomorrow?”

“It’s too risky, Maren. I’m sorry.”

Maren nodded and looked down. She felt the familiar tug of tears in the back of her throat and pushed them down with a gulp of air. Tomorrow, just before sunrise, herself and Kristoff would cross the border into Corona. Anna had been transferred to a hospital there today by Rapunzel. They would discharge her, and then find the little cottage Elsa had set up for them. There would be no going back to Arendelle, not for a long time. Maybe not ever.

The idea of turning her back on Elsa was _breaking_ her.

Mattias cleared his throat. “Right, let’s go over this again,” he said before he started to explain. “The plot has three major phases. Number one: the broadcast; Elsa reveals the true face of Styre and the corruption of Arendelle. Then, she calls for reform, peace and the military to act as the safe-guarder of the people. If the broadcast is cut, Merida and Eric will intercept it from the Vestlig border and take over. We have friends in the broadcasting houses who are going to keep the transmission as steady as they can.

“Phase two: the blackout. Presuming Arendelle will go into a lockdown, we will take all businesses offline, all media offline, all unessential communications with be stopped and all services will be forcibly closed to allow for emergencies only. This will stop Styre from declaring war or attacking communities. Silence is better than violence.

“Phase three: the coup. The army will take to the streets and guard residential areas, with a heavy presence in the city centre. They will be there for defence, not attack. If everything goes to plan, they can then seize the government buildings and arrest the top figures of Styre. If we get that far, we move onto the phases of recovery, which is freeing Northuldra and setting up a new democracy.”

“The leaders of Corona and Northuldra have agreed to openly support us,” added Mulan. “Vestlig is reserving the right of opinion until they see how we progress with non-violent methods.”

Silence overtook them again. Maren watched the uncomfortable glances, the uncertain stares. The nervous energy was palpable.

Everyone in this room would face their day of reckoning soon: would they be known as heroes or traitors?

“And now we wait,” said Eugene.

Belle nodded. “And now we wait.”

* * *

_Two days before the broadcast_

Everything Maren had was stuffed into a light backpack. She hadn’t left much behind, and she wouldn’t miss any of it beyond mild regret. On her wrist she wore two gemstone bracelets; they had been the gift Ryder had asked Esmeralda to give her when he fled Northuldra. He made one for her and one for Elsa, but she had never found the right time to give Elsa her half. Maren’s bracelet was obsidian with a rock crystal lynx charm. Elsa’s was rock crystal with an obsidian horse charm. Together they represented two halves of a whole; black and white, yin and yang.

Maren fiddled with the bracelets as she stood with Kristoff on the Corona border. The sun had started to peek above the fir trees. Esmeralda stood with them, seeing that they met their guide on the other side without any complications, fussing over them one last time.

“Do you have everything you need?” she asked. “Laptops, phones, telegrams?”

“May have forgotten the carrier pigeon,” Maren teased.

Esmeralda pursed her lips, displeased. “And remember: if you see a drone, it means major news. Follow it.”

“We’ll be watching,” Kristoff promised. Sven barked at his feet.

Esmeralda ruffled his giant brown ears. “Keep each other safe, yes?”

“Right back at you, Es,” Maren said. She paused, and when she looked up, her eyes glued to the pinks and lilacs of the morning skyline. “I – I don’t really know what to say, with, you know…” She couldn’t even say Elsa’s name out loud. She had to hold it together. “But if you happen to see her again, tell her I’m waiting for her, okay?” She slipped off Elsa’s bracelet and held it out for Esmeralda to take. “I’ll never stop waiting.”

Esmeralda accepted it as if it were precious. “I promise.”

Kristoff put his hand on the brunette’s shoulder and nodded towards the border control. “Ready to go?”

“No.” Maren tore her eyes from sky to look at him instead. “You?”

He shook his head. “Nah. But we need to discharge Anna from hospital, and if we keep her waiting, she’s going to get cranky.”

Maren chuckled. “Can’t keep the princess waiting.”

Northuldra had always been – and always would be – Maren’s home, so she wasn’t sad to be leaving Arendelle, the home of her oppressors. Over the last year and a half, however, her experience in this foreign country had taught her one thing: home can be more than one place, and more than _just_ a place. She left Arendelle feeling like she was leaving behind a second home; Elsa. She could only hope to return to her one day soon.

If it was the last thing she did, Maren would return to her.

* * *

_The broadcast_

Everything was set.

Elsa took her place at the podium and rested her hands on the wooden grooves. She looked straight ahead at camera two and waited for the red recording light. Cameras one and three were on her left and right. As expected, the autocue with Styre’s political broadcast script was attached to the top of camera two.

She would recite the first few lines, and then the rest was up to her. She had the Sanctuary plot speech planned for months with the help of the other members. It was inked into her subconscious, and regularly rhymed itself in her dreams.

Now all she had to do was say it and watch the fireworks explode.

Merida and Eric were suspiciously absent from the audience, which meant they had set up a back-up broadcast in case the transmission was interrupted. She imaged Mattias, Mulan and Shang right now, organising their troops. Tiana, ready to start the blackout. Esmeralda protecting the Court of Miracles. Everyone playing their part, putting themselves in the firing line for a better future. 

This was real, and it was happening in –

“Three,” the floor manager counted down behind the curtain.

Elsa held her breath.

“Two.”

There was no turning back now.

“One,” he mouthed silently.

Action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else's heart beating erratically? 
> 
> I wanted to try a slightly different format for this chapter, let me know if it worked! (Also did anyone else remember about Ryder's gift that went unopened a few chapters ago, and the chapters way before that with Maren giving Elsa a little wooden figure? I've been setting that up for a while but it's hard to remember all the details with fanfics.) 
> 
> I answered this in the comments, but just in case you're curious: this fic should be 40 chapters long, give or take. So, we really are at the end. 
> 
> As always, I love hearing your thoughts - they keep me going!
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	33. The Broadcast

_Corona_

Anna sat on the armchair and tried to calm her breathing. Ever since she’d been shot, her chest felt sore and heavy, her back permanently stiff. Kristoff helped her with breathing exercises three times a day, but it was too soon to notice a difference. What was flaring the pain today was the nerves that had taken over her body; there was very little of Anna today, instead, she was being powered by anxiety.

Maren sat beside her on a stool in the sunlit kitchen, both of them glued to the laptop showing Arendelle’s news website, preparing for the livestream. Kristoff was on his own laptop on the other side of the table, ready to help Tiana with the blackout phase of the plot.

No one said anything. There was nothing left to say.

When the public service announcement jingle sounded from the laptop speakers, Maren reached for Anna’s arm and squeezed it.

Elsa stood at the podium shining like an angel. She looked almost ethereal, framed by the stark white lights of the stage. The camera zoomed in and Elsa opened her mouth –

* * *

_Arendelle’s Barracks – Headquarters_

Mattias stood with his back to the window. It was approaching 12:00 hours. All he needed to do was wait for the signal.

Shan Yu and the other military commanders were locked in storage, guarded by personnel. Once Mattias received word that Elsa’s broadcast was live, they marched onto the streets. He had given instructions to Mulan to lead a troop of soldiers to the broadcasting centre, where most of the Styre leaders currently were. Their other main targets would be the government buildings as a show of strength and international support, and then the Facility to liberate the occupants. At the moment, the troops in Northuldra were unreachable, so would be their last destination.

So many things could go wrong and so much could be lost. One way or another, they were going to make history today.

There was a knock on the door. Mattias didn’t look around.

“Phase One has begun, sir.”

Mattias gave a swift nod. “All troops to their stations. We move now.”

* * *

_Vestlig Border_

“It’s fucking freezing up here.”

Eric rolled his eyes. “Must every other word be a swear word with you?”

Merida pretended to look surprised. “Fuck, I think so.”

Pressing his lips together, Eric clenched his gloved hands and stared down at the city he called home. He and Merida had set up a base underneath Arendelle’s largest transmitter, on a steep hill that bordered Vestlig. It would take a few hours for someone to reach them, and by then the broadcast would be over. Merida was the one doing all the technical support; she was currently huddled up in blanket as she worked on the broadcasting equipment. Eric’s job was to take over from Elsa if the signal was interrupted.

“You excited?” Merida shouted to him.

He looked back, frowning. “No? Should I be?”

“Well, in twenty-four hours you could be reunited with your – you know, love of your life. Annabelle or whatever her name –”

“Ariel,” Eric corrected.

“Aye. That one.” Merida leaned her chin on her hand. “What’s she in the Facility for, again? Funky water mermaid powers?”

“Mer _person_ ,” Eric said patiently. He felt his irritation melt away; they were all plot members for a reason, after all. Most of them had loved ones locked away. “I’m sure you’re looking forward to seeing your mum again.”

Her face lit up. “Yeah. It’s been a while.”

“She’s a shapeshifter, is that right?”

“Nah, she’s a bear.” When his eyebrows shot up, she amended. “She was cursed. Kind of my fault. Which is why…” she gestured to where they were sitting.

Eric nodded while making his way back over to her. He was just about to ask for an update when Merida’s laptop started beeping.

It was time.

“All hands on deck, Eric,” Merida sang. “It’s showtime.”

* * *

_Northuldra_

_If my sister could see me now,_ Ryder thought.

There was no point in asking how Ryder made it back into Northuldra – Esmeralda wasn’t the only person with contacts. He knew what today was and he knew the role he wanted to play in it – an active one. He wasn’t going to sit back and let his sister and her friends do all the hard work. If they planned on liberating Northuldra, well, the Northuldra planned on liberating themselves, too.

Ryder had a plot of his own.

He was in a house with around fifty people – one of many houses loaded to the brim, all gathered around a television set.

They were waiting for Maren’s girlfriend – Elsa, leader of Styre – to start the revolution, and then they would make their move.

“Are we ready, Jovva?” he asked, staring once more at the map on the coffee table.

Jovva wrinkled his nose. “We had a slight problem with Rija. A few people were caught making their way over to his house.”

Ryder sighed. Rubbing his forehead, he crossed Rija’s location off the map. “Alright. Rija’s compromised.” He pointed to a location west. “We can redirect people to Avra’s house, then.”

“Won’t that make the east border a target?”

“I don’t see what other choice we have.”

Jovva nodded. “I’ll send a message.” Before he left, he squeezed Ryder’s shoulder. “We’re going to do this, Ry. I feel it.”

In response, Ryder slapped his friend on the back. “I hope so. I really hope so.”

“It’s starting!” shouted someone from the front. “Everyone shut up!”

Ryder’s heart began beating its way out of his chest. There was no going back for any of them.

* * *

_Broadcasting Centre – Arendelle_

This was real, and it was happening in –

“Three,” the floor manager counted down behind the curtain.

Elsa held her breath.

“Two.”

There was no turning back now.

“One,” he mouthed silently.

Action.

The red light flicked on, and Elsa felt her soul leave her body.

She could die here, now. They might shoot her as soon as she had the words out. 

How long had she prepared herself for this? And yet, it still felt like not enough time. If this was how she went out, declaring her true personhood to the entire world - well, there were worse ways to go. 

However, it was in that moment, facing her potential destruction, that Elsa realised just how _much_ she wanted to live. 

But she had a job to do, and she was a very efficient worker. 

Wearing her best mask – her confident, no fear, ready to go to war face – she stared into the camera as if she were speaking directly to the country she currently represented. The delivery had to be _right_ – everything about this had to be right. There could be no repercussions for how she said this, how she handled herself. It had to be clear, concise and motivating. Her entire life centred around this moment.

Time to start.

“People of Arendelle,” Elsa said, voice booming into the hall. Her fingers shook as she held onto the podium, her heart beat staggered. _I can do this. It’s what I was made to do._ She would follow Styre's script before deviating from it. “With the election fast-approaching, it is up to me to convince you – all of you – to vote for the party I represent. Styre has guided you through natural disasters, economic crashes and foreign struggles for the last thirty years…” she paused, gathered breath, “and now it’s time to tell you the truth."

_Let it go._

“Styre has been in power for thirty years because they have lied to you, cheated you, and broken countless international laws." Pausing, she let the words sink in. "There is no fair election. It doesn’t matter how you vote, or if you choose not to vote at all: the unelected people behind the political party control everything in our country, and nothing would change, even if we were to vote them out.” There was movement just beyond the camera, and she was sure she heard muttering from the audience in the hall, but everything was zoned out – her entire existence depended on remaining steady – unbreaking in front of the camera. It almost felt like she was floating somewhere above her body, watching as she spoke her life away.

She went on;

“If you don’t believe me, then it might interest you to know my version of this speech is sponsored. If you search on any device for ‘the Sanctuary plot’ you will be led to a website that leaks all of Styre’s secrets; who’s behind it, what it’s doing and the damage it’s caused. There, you will also find the name of our supports – leaders from neighbouring countries” – Elsa’s voice shook slightly as she noticed black figures running towards her – “and esteemed business leaders, fellow politicians – who know the true face of Styre and want to change things.”

There was shouting now. Lots of shouting. _Turn the cameras off. Cut the broadcast. Get her._

The commotion could've been overwhelming, but...

Elsa had a plan.

It was more of a breakthrough, really. The past few days, locked in a cell by herself, had given her time to think and reflect. She had spent so many years on the Facility’s suppressants, that she no longer recognised her power for what it was, or why they needed to control her, tame her, in the first place. Elsa’s power wasn’t a fuel; it could be increased by negative emotion, it could be limited through drugs, but Elsa _was_ her power. When she conjured ice despite her suppressants to stop Anna’s bleeding wound, _that_ hadn’t been a negative emotion. It had been _love_. So much love and care and concentration that her power was stronger than the suppressants – stronger than negative emotion, stronger than fear.

Elsa was more than her fear. Elsa was more than what they told her she was – a monster, a creature, a thing to be locked up and put on a leash.

_And Elsa had so much love to give._

Right now, she had so much _resilience_.

They could silence her no longer. 

Which was why she regarded the people rushing towards her, trying to cut the cameras and attempting to stop her, as pawns in _her_ game. Raising her hands out in front of the podium, Elsa thought hard about the people she loved (Maren; her face, her beauty, her smile, her charm, her wit), the people she was trying to protect (Anna, with all her bravery and reckless abandon), and the people she wished were here today to witness this (her parents, her younger self), and she conjured an icy shield around herself and the camera.

It wasn’t perfect – it was only a few centimetres thick, and they were sure to break through it soon.

But she only needed a few more minutes.

So, she continued, her heart full of everything she was doing this for;

“Ask yourself, what’s the use of living in a faux-democracy only pretending to have freedom of will? We deserve more than their tyranny – we can’t let them control us any longer!" _Bang, bang, bang_ against the ice wall. Each thud echoed in her head. _The script. Focus on the script._ “Every day Arendelle’s forces behind the face of Styre invade more Northuldra territory and kill innocent citizens. Every day Styre use their illegal laboratory to test on our _own_ citizens, forcing them into cages and cells against their will, treating them as living guinea pigs. We have proof of this and much more –”

_Crash_.

Ice shattered on the floor.

They were making their way through.

Her tone wavered, but she persisted. She wouldn't stop until they forced her to stop. “The Sanctuary plot has been a result of meticulous planning for the last decade, possibly longer. We ask you to join us, rise up against the few who would bend your will, manipulate your –”

Elsa couldn’t hold them off any longer.

In a rush, she was knocked to the ground by countless fists and feet. She tried to call on her ice in one last desperate attempt to save herself, but someone pulled her hands behind her back and pushed down on her chest. She gasped – heavy – they were all over her – her control started to slip – panic rose its sharp head – the temperature around them dropped –

“Sedate her! _Stop her_!”

Elsa attempted to scramble away before she felt something puncture her arm. As she fought against the darkness, her eyes landed on the person closest to her, leaning over and piercing daggered stares her way; Weselton’s moustache twitched as he grabbed her by the collar.

“You have no idea what you’ve done to us, stupid girl,” he spat.

Elsa couldn’t help but smile. Oh. She knew exactly what she’d done.

She was no longer the face of Stye.

She was the face of the revolution.

* * *

_Corona_

Two people were talking at once, but Maren was only listening to one of them.

Kristoff was chatting into his earpiece as he typed in inhuman speeds on his laptop. Occasionally he threw a word around like ‘breach’ or ‘complication’ that temporarily made her strain to listen. Ultimately, however, she was enticed by the vision of beauty and strength that was Elsa, openly defying her corrupted government. She could’ve cried with how proud she felt. Maybe she was, actually – her body was so numb that she barely felt Anna’s hand squeezing her own.

“There, you will also find the name of our supports – leaders from neighbouring countries” – Elsa’s voice wavered, eyes darting beyond the camera – “and esteemed business leaders, fellow politicians – who know the true face of Styre and want to change things.”

Elsa paused. Maren and Anna glanced at each other. They looked back to the screen just in time to see Elsa wave her hand, and a burst of bright blue light snapped around her, creating something akin to a dome.

“Was that – was that _ice_?” Anna hissed.

“Shush!” Maren shouted. Her mind reeled with the implications of her girlfriend’s actions – was someone trying to get to her? What had forced her to protect herself?

How had she done it?

When Elsa started again, she spoke faster, more urgently. Maren squeezed the table so hard that her knuckles cracked.

“Ask yourself, what’s the use of living in a faux-democracy only pretending to have freedom of will? We deserve more than their tyranny – we can’t let them control us any longer.” There was audible banging in the background. They were breaking _through_. “Every day Arendelle’s forces behind the face of Styre invade more Northuldra territory and kill innocent citizens. Every day Styre use their illegal laboratory to test on our own citizens, forcing them into cages and cells against their will, treating them as living guinea pigs. We have proof of this and much more –”

An almighty _crash_ shook the camera.

“Elsa, no, no, no – get out of there!” Anna yelled, darting forward and wincing as she pulled on her ribs.

Maren’s mind moved in one direction.

She stood up.

“The Sanctuary plot has been a result of meticulous planning for the last decade, possibly longer. We ask you to join us, rise up –”

_Blip_. 

The screen turned black.

And Maren moved.

“Elsa! Kristoff, what – Maren?!”

“I’m going,” Maren said. Physically, she stood at the threshold of the kitchen, but mentally she was already planning her way back into Arendelle. _Boom-boom. Boom-boom_. Her heart was so loud she could barely hear herself. “Elsa’s in trouble and I can’t just – I can’t sit here – I _can’t_ –”

Surprisingly, it wasn’t Anna who answered her. It was Kristoff.

He momentarily took out his earpiece. “Do it,” he said. Maren had never seen him so confident, so resolved. “Anna has me and Rapunzel – her aunt and uncle are only half an hour away. Go.” He blinked at the redhead, seeking confirmation. “We all want you to go. You belong with her.”

Maren, so used to dealing with stubborn Elsa, had expected an argument or opposition. A lump rose in her throat. When her gaze landed on Anna, she saw the younger Arens sister crying silent tears. She reached out a hand and Maren walked over to accept it.

“Go, please.” Anna choked on a sob. “Save her.”

There was a crackle from the laptop. All three of them turned around as the livestream picked up again. Merida and Eric had intercepted the broadcast and were taking over where Elsa left off.

For all intents and purposes, Elsa’s role in the plot was over. It was up to everyone else to succeed on her behalf.

And Maren would fight to the end to make sure her girlfriend lived to see it.

“I’ll be back,” she promised them. “I’ll be back with Elsa.”

Anna gave a stiff nod. “You better be.”

That was it settled, then. She had to keep moving. 

She feared she'd fall if she didn't. 

When Maren exited the kitchen to pack a bag and call Esmeralda, she felt a flush of emotion; grief, fear, pain and panic. But with it, there was hope. Resilience. Love.

Sometimes you had to fight for your happily ever after, and for Maren, there was no happily ever after without Elsa.

“Esmeralda?” Maren said into her second burner phone. “Make room and prepare me a passage across the border. I’m coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...thoughts? 
> 
> I'm very surprised I got this out today. Between laptop problems and my job expecting me to actually work(?!) while working(?!) from home?! How dare they. I thought my new job title was 'checking emails from home', but seemingly not. 
> 
> I hope I can get you another chapter on the usual Tuesday update, but it's looking unlikely. Plus, there's a big reveal coming, so... I'd like to make sure I do it justice. 
> 
> I was overwhelmed by the response last time, thank you so much! I'll update asap. 
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	34. The Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: mild body horror 
> 
> (I think, but just to be safe)

**Previously in _Of Ice and Power_**

_Elsa went on, “The top people in the party – the stakeholders– oversee everything within the civil service. Through the means of blackmail and bribery, not mentioning more sinister methods, they have a complete hold over the government, the civil service, the military, the justice system – everything. Arendelle is their game of chess and some of the players are held against their will.”_

_Anna tried to hide a gulp. “Are you one of them?”_

_Elsa’s eyes briefly left hers. “Yes.”_

_~_

_“Dad, we were wondering,” Rapunzel started, whispering between the shelves of the History section. “The family business uncle Agnarr took over, can you tell us more about it?”_

_Frederic took a moment to stroke his thick moustache. “Well, Agnarr never wanted it, of course. Our father… pushed it on us. I moved to Corona at sixteen, and it wasn’t long after that our father died, leaving the company the responsibility of Agnarr.”_

_“What was it, though?” Anna asked. “What did it do?”_

_“Experimental technology,” he answered, as if it were a reflex. “Advancements, computers, fuel, energy, regeneration – that kind of thing. It was questionably unethical, and Agnarr and I were opposed to many of the concepts.”_

_~_

_“Yuri Baxter, Li Gahtes, Marie Enzo. Do you recognise these names?” asked Edgar._

_“Can’t say I do,” Anna admitted._

_“They’re the heads of the civil service in Corona, Vestlig and Sørøst, our neighbouring countries. Do you know who heads the civil service in Arendelle, Miss Arens?”_

_“No – I don’t know,” Anna admitted._

_“No one does. Your sister and Frollo lead the party campaigns, Weselton and Ursula Akkar conduct business behind the scenes, Shan Yu heads the military. But who oversees them? Who is your true boss, hmm?”_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-four: The Blackout**

_Northuldra_

The speech was over.

The Arendelle military had declared a coup.

It was time for them to move.

Ryder watched as everyone in Jovva’s house began to organise themselves; splitting into smaller groups, shouting out the locations of the military bases they were targeting. Jovva, himself, stood at the top of the stairs and watched the commotion, barking out orders when someone asked what they should be doing.

Ryder looked over his map once more before heaving himself off the sofa. His leg was particularly stiff today, and when he didn’t keep it moving, it felt numb and prickly. He made his way up the stairs towards Jovva and leaned against the banister.

“If the Arendelle troops who are stationed here decide to follow the rest of the coup, we won’t have any work to do,” he said to his friend. “Hopefully, they’ll just leave. Go home.”

Jovva made a thoughtful sound. “If they decide to hold their bases, though, we might lose a lot of people today.” He paused. “Which is why you need to stay here.”

Ryder gaped. “What?!”

“You heard me. You need to stay back.” Jovva turned to face him. “Let me give you a whole list of reasons why: number one; you have a chronic injury. Number two; you’ve been doing the planning, and we could use someone here to keep track of progress reports. Number three; your sister is a plot member, and if something happens, you’ll hear about it first –”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryder said, brushing him off. He knew this was going to happen and, no matter how much he missed being on the field with his team, he knew Jovva was making sense. Especially using the sister-reason against him.

“So, you’ll stay back?”

Ryder grunted. “Yeah. Fine.”

“Good. In that case, I’ll ask one member of each party to stay back and you can communicate updates together.”

“It makes more sense than trying to do it while active on the field, I suppose.” When Jovva started down the stairs, Ryder put his hand out to stop him. “You’ll keep everyone safe, won’t you, Jov? As safe as you can, I mean. No rash decisions.”

“You’re the rash one, Ry.” Jovva winked. “Which was the fourth reason on my list.”

Ryder tried to throw a playful swipe at him but he ducked out of the way. Leaning heavily on his bad leg, Ryder found it hard to watch his friends leave the safe house, leaving him behind. He would call Yelena and ask for updates from the city. Then, he would sit down and plan.

And every two minutes he would check his phone, hoping for an update from his sister.

* * *

_Arendelle Barracks – Headquarters_

They had the streets, and they were _keeping_ the streets.

The blackout was well underway, and it was allowing the troops to move freely to protect the people. So far, there had been a few police uprisings – this was understandable, the police belonged to the state and the military were seizing the state. There were reports of the main police headquarters waiting for the order to descend on the army from their superiors, but Mattias was prepared for this. He had a troop of soldiers waiting in the west of the city, just in case.

Now that the military controlled the government buildings, they were going to set up another headquarters there. Mattias intended to move to that one, so he could be among the centralised action.

Once they had their key locations set up and seized, they would break the blackout and record another live broadcast to keep people calm and orderly. In the background, Belle kept him informed on which countries had already pledged their allegiance to a new democracy in Arednelle – some had event went onto their own state media to make a point of condemning a corrupted democracy.

Once the ground had settled, they would give the people of Arendelle a choice: they can have their old regime, or a fresh start of their own choosing. It was the time between now and the vote that he was dreading; they had yet to capture the heads of Styre, and they had yet to develop the situation in Northuldra. Until these two things were sorted, he would not rest.

Especially with the Styre leaders on the run. They could do anything.

“Sir, we have an update from the broadcasting centre,” said a voice over the radio.

Mattias slammed his whole fist on the button. “Put it through. Line two.”

“Yes, sir.”

Mattias felt his heartbeat elevate as he recognised the familiar crackle of Mulan’s personal radio. “Give me good news, Mulan,” he said, crossing his fingers.

“Good news and bad news, I’m afraid,” came the grainy response. “We’ve seized the building and arrested Phoebus and Ursula. As for the other two – Weselton and Frollo – there’s no sign of them. They must’ve escaped before we stormed the place.”

Mattias paused. “And Elsa?”

A sigh. “No sign of her, either. We’re going to see if Phoebus or Ursula will work with us, give them one last chance at redemption. We found them on the roof, probably waiting for transport out of the country. There was something… strange, however. It looked like the two of them had been in a scuffle. They’ve got facial injuries.”

“An internal disagreement, perhaps?”

“Most likely. I’ll see what I can get out of them.”

Mattias nodded to himself. “Keep me updated, Captain.”

The radio signal cut out. Mattias slumped against the desk. They could do the rest of the plot without Elsa, but it would be so much easier for the people to have someone to rally behind – someone to trust.

Hopefully, where ever she was, she was safe.

And alive.

* * *

_The Spruce District_

The people had taken to the streets.

It seemed like the entire Spruce District was out, waving banners and chanting songs: _justice for Northuldra!_ and _start the coup!_

Some people had even used Elsa’s last broadcasted words: _rise up_.

The residents in the Court of Miracles were behind most of the organising, and Maren passed a few familiar faces as she made her way to Esmeralda.

It had taken her two hours to cross the border – the blackout had caused major travel disruption. The further Maren travelled into Arendelle, the more parties of people she’d seen – some were blatant protests, others threatening violence. It seemed the citizens of Arendelle were feeling a lot of things and wanted their voices heard.

In any other circumstance, Maren would be thriving; she’d be out on the streets too, eager to have a place in living history. Right now, however, it was all background noise.

Maren had one goal, and she _would_ see it through.

She was back to save Elsa. She was back to take her home.

Esmeralda was standing outside the hidden entrance of the Court of Miracles. She looked worried; anxious. When she spotted Maren, she pulled her into a loose hug. “I’m not used to seeing so many of us on the streets,” she said.

And wasn’t that the truth: everyone who had to hide because of the tyrannical Styre regime – Romani, refugees, Northuldra – were swarming the protests, taking centre stage. It was beautiful, if not scary.

Esmeralda led Maren away from the commotion to give them privacy.

“Any updates?”

“A few, but none of them about Elsa,” the Romani woman said. “Belle and Mulan want us to go to the Broadcasting Centre at once; apparently they are trying to interrogate two of Styre’s leaders.”

Maren frowned, dreading the answer. “Which ones?”

“Phoebus and Ursula.”

Shivering, Maren did her best to picture Ursula Akkar subdued and being questioned. It wasn’t a pretty sight. The woman didn’t play fair.

“Phoebus would be our best bet,” she offered. “He was always the most rational out of them.”

“Yes,” Esmeralda said quickly. When Maren frowned, Esmeralda added, “I’ve encountered Phoebus before.”

“You have?”

“Yes. I have a friend in the Facility, a friend I tried to protect. When they came for him, Phoebus let me go.” Esmeralda lowered her head. “I had hoped Eugene would’ve been able to sway Phoebus to our side.”

“There might still be time,” Maren offered with a soft smile.

Esmeralda squeezed her shoulder. “We have to go; Elsa needs us.”

Those words made Maren’s heart squeeze. As she followed Esmeralda darting through the crowds, a thought occurred to her. “Wait, Es, shouldn’t you stay here? Keep an eye on things?”

Esmeralda looked back, eyes shining. “My people are marching for their freedom. I have waited for this day most of my adult life. They don’t need me right now; they have each other. And now, I have to help the people who made this dream possible.”

* * *

_The Facility – Level 3_

Elsa woke up screaming.

It took a while for her senses to come back. There was only darkness, pain, and the cold. So very, very cold.

And then the pain stopped.

Elsa’s body sagged against restraints. She looked up and down; her arms were hoisted above her head and secured by manacles, and they’d done the same with her feet. Various wires and tubes protruded from her body, and when she shifted, her muscles screamed and groaned.

When she looked up and around, she could barely see a thing; she was in a cylinder of sorts. It looked a bit like giant test tube. The glass was tinted green and slightly foggy with her breath.

With limited sight and sound, Elsa heaved a dry breath and tried to get control of herself. Her ice should have reacted to the stress, so she investigated the tubes projecting from her wrists; from what she could see, a gold substance was leaking through the chutes, travelling into heavy machinery behind the cylinder she was trapped in.

Unwillingly, Elsa looked down again at all the other protruding pipes coming from her body, and her stomach and head swirled.

Air felt limited. A pressure rose in her chest. She tried to stay still as possible as she clenched her eyes shut and focused on her breathing. Grounding techniques would not work; all she could see, hear and feel was in this conduit. Surrounding her. Closing in.

_One breath. Two. Three. Four. Keep counting._

And then a shadow appeared behind the fogged green glass.

Elsa held her breath. Her hands tried to grab onto thin air.

Weselton wiped away the condensation with the bottom of his sleeve. When his eyes met Elsa’s he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“Sorry for the rude awakening,” he said. “I was taking the machine for a test ride.”

Elsa felt her whole body shake. “Where am I?”

“Level 3 of the Facility, my dear. I don’t think you’ve ever visited, have you?” His eyes flashed. “It’s where we take subjects who have outlived their usefulness.”

Elsa had heard rumours about there being a third underground level to the Facility. She’d heard once people went in, they were never seen again. It was so rare, however, that she hadn’t investigated it properly. She thought it was a rumour to keep other subjects in line, to keep them obeying.

She supposed she was wrong.

“Your little act of rebellion has caused quite a stir,” Weselton went on. He was always happy for an audience. “But it’s no matter; the police will take to the streets and arrest the protestors. The army will be forced out of the coup through emergency legislation. We’ll reveal that everything you said was a lie; we’ll provide evidence to prove you were an unstable narcissist desperate for power, destroyed from the inside by magic. It’ll give us an incentive to continue invading Northuldra, to control the spread of corrupt magic. Your friends will be executed, and any country that pledged allegiance to you will face heavy sanctions.” He smiled. “So, thank you. You managed to take our image of democracy and turn it into what we wanted: a dictatorship. All with a single speech. Quite impressive.”

“You’re not smart enough to think of that on your own. Did Frollo have to draw you a diagram so you’d understand it?”

“Oh, stupid girl. Did you not hear me say we want a dictatorship? One leader to rule them all?”

Elsa’s stomach twisted. “The leaders of Styre –”

“Wrong again.” Weselton tutted as he stepped closer to the glass. “We were never leaders. We call ourselves _stakeholders_. We are parties with an interest, serving the person on top.” He raised his arms to the sky. “The person we believe has the ability to rid magic from our world, to lead Arendelle into greatness. We have our principles of course, our own interests. But 'Styre' was, and always will be, a philosophy. And that philosophy was the thought process of one man.” His mouth twitched. “Did you ever think who _we_ report to?”

Elsa’s throat was dry. “Who do you report to?”

“The Head of the Civil Service,” he answered gleefully. “You’ve never met him, but you know him. You share certain… characteristics, shall we say.”

“Who?” Elsa demanded, pulling against the metal restraints with a grunt. “Who’s really behind all this?”

Weselton tutted again. “He wants to meet you, so be patient. He’s waited a long time to introduce himself.” His beady eyes widened as Elsa winced against the protruding tubes. A dash of golden syrup-like substance poured through the chutes. He smiled. “Ah, I see the machine is already working. There’s no use fighting it, Elsa. Just let it happen.”

Elsa looked over her body, feeling sick at the sight. She was finding it hard to stay focused, but the more she struggled, and the more she panicked, caused some sort of reaction in the machinery she was attached to. Her curiosity got the best of her. “What’s it doing?”

Weselton tapped at the glass, clearly thrilled that she had given in and asked. “This is called the Reactor. You are the catalyst. When the Reactor is activated, it will split your body from the magic inside of it. We can then continue to use your magic to fuel the Facility, without actually keeping _you_ alive.” He put his hands behind his back to leer towards her. “The gold substance you can see draining is your magic already reacting to the chamber. Will your survive the reaction? Most people don’t, but then you’re not most people, are you, Elsa?” he snarled. “Your magic seems to come in unlimited supplies. We never worked out why that was, and I suppose we never will. We are counting on your surviving the process. Then, with whatever is left of you, we’ll parade you in front of the traitorous population and perform a public execution.” He was practically spitting at this point, his pointy face shining with sweat. “How does that sound, hm? Enough to warn off any other budding revolutionaries?”

It didn’t matter what he said – hell, it didn’t even matter what they did to her. Elsa had prepared for this long enough – she could take anything they threw at her. Why? She believed in herself, in her friends, and in what they were fighting for. 

“You’re not going to win,” she promised. “I believe in my friends.”

“Is that so?” Weselton paused. “Hmm.” He tapped his chin. “A certain brunette you know was spotted crossing the border into Arendelle this afternoon. Honeymaren Nattura.” As his mouth twisted, Elsa felt her heart break its way through her ribs. He went on, “She was stopped by border control and killed on sight.”

Elsa’s body went rigid. Her head spun, her breathing stopped. Everything felt blurry, surreal –

“No –” she whispered, broken.

Weselton grinned. “Oh, yes.”

“No,” Elsa said, louder this time. No. Maren wouldn’t – she told her to stay in Corona – she had tried to keep her safe – she couldn’t be –

She couldn’t –

The pain in her chest was indescribable. Elsa tugged at her restraints, lunged her body forwards, not caring about the sharp pain it caused – she needed out – she needed to see for herself –

“That’s enough, Richard.”

But there was another voice.

A third person had joined them.

Weselton stood up straight. He pushed his spectacles to the bridge of his nose and fumbled over his words. “My apologies, sir. I didn’t –”

“Leave us,” instructed the newcomer. “You have work to do. I expected better of you than to spend your precious time gloating to our political prisoner. I can take it from here.”

“Yes, sir.”

Weselton hesitated, glancing back at Elsa.

“I said leave,” the man barked.

Only barely registering his movements, Elsa saw Weselton disappear from her line of sight. She tried to get a hold of herself despite how her heart was breaking – it was essential that she remained level-headed, especially now.

Especially now she was going to meet the person behind all this. The hidden face of Styre, the brains behind the evil.

He walked with slow steps towards the conduit.

His face became clearer and more recognisable with every step.

Elsa knew that face.

She’d seen it in photos. Old photos. Old family –

No – no, it couldn’t be.

He was dead – he was _supposed_ to be dead.

“Hello, Elsa,” said Runeard Arens. “Or, should I say, my granddaughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops.
> 
> *title music plays* 
> 
> I would just like to point out that all of these scenes (and the ones from the previous chapter) are happening at the same time, so it's all considered 'live', as it were. 
> 
> Well, whatcha think? Hmmmm? 
> 
> Don't worry - I'm nearly finished the next chapter, so there will be a Tuesday update. My work wants me back in the office though (it's like they're *trying* to kill me, I swear), but I'll try to update twice next week anyhow. 
> 
> Comments would be really appreciated, they help me disassociate from anxiety ha... ha.... 
> 
> Love you all! Stay safe! 
> 
> Cx.


	35. The Coup

_Broadcasting Centre - Arendelle_

They had problems getting there because of the protests and riots, but Maren and Esmeralda reached the Broadcasting Centre in good time, all things considered. Mulan waited for them in the foyer, and it took Maren a moment to adjust to seeing her fellow Sanctuary plot member in full combat gear. She stared warily at the gun hanging over her shoulder; as much as she knew Mulan had no reason to use it anywhere near her, Maren still felt her stomach lurch at the sight of it. She’d had a lot of bad experiences with guns lately – Anna, and herself when she was threatened by Weselton – and it made her feel anxious. Still, they were members of a revolution. She needed to remember that.

“Reports say the whole city is protesting, with pockets of rioting,” Mulan said after greeting them.

“It’s true,” Esmeralda supplied. “It’s mostly peaceful anti-government protests, but the police have yet to show up.”

Mulan hummed. “That’s because we have two of Styre’s stakeholders handcuffed on the roof. Speaking of, that’s why you’re here…” She gestured for the two women to follow. “We’ve gotten nothing out of Ursula, and I don’t think we will. Phoebus, on the other hand, seems to have had a change of heart. So, here’s the plan.” They got in an elevator and paused while Mulan pressed the top floor button. “You two are trying to get information out of him about where Elsa is, or where Frollo and Weselton would’ve escaped to. If he gives anything of use, Mattias has given us permission to take a squad to rescue Elsa. Shang will take over here and continue to pump Phoebus for more information while maintaining this centre as a stronghold.” The elevator door opened with a _ping_. “Any questions?”

Maren blinked. She was nothing if not efficient. “No.”

Mulan nodded, gesturing for them to go first. Maren shoved her hands into her pockets to stop anyone seeing them shake. They were really doing this – they were saving Elsa. Adrenaline-fuelled excitement rose within her, and she tried to get a hold of it. They had no idea where she was or what condition she was in. They might already be too late to save her. But they were trying, and Maren was at the centre of it, and the _possibility_ was making her feel so alive.

They had kept Phoebus and Ursula in two storage facilities on the roof of the broadcasting centre. Although they couldn’t see down onto the streets, they could hear the roar of the people marching. Sirens blared in the distance. Helicopters flew over the city. It made Maren startle and, for a moment, she felt a strange out of body experience. _They_ had caused this. A bunch of rebels from across the country, conspiring in a small refugee camp, had caused such a giant explosion. Elsa had sparked the flame, became the catalyst.

It was frightening. It was… liberating.

Phoebus was tied to a chair, his hands cuffed together behind his back. His left eye was bruised and blood had dried into his facial hair. Mulan asked the two soldiers guarding him to wait outside. Phoebus eyed Maren before his gaze moved to Esmeralda. It took him a minute and then recognition dawned on his face.

“You’re the Romani Frollo was after,” Phoebus said.

Mulan raised an eyebrow at Esmeralda.

“Yes, the one you helped escape when Quasimodo was captured,” she said silkily. She offered him a hand, and then gave a fake tut, tilting her head to the fact he was tied to the chair. “It’s Esmeralda.”

A smile played on his lips. “A beautiful name.”

“It’s about time you learned it,” she shot back. “I know you’ve been trying to find me.”

“Could you blame me?”

Were they flirting? Was this appropriate? What the hell had happened between them? Rolling her eyes, Maren pointed out, “Time is precious.”

“Phoebus, tell our guests what you told me,” Mulan instructed.

Phoebus tore his eyes away from Esmeralda to shrug. “Whether they believe it or not is another thing.” He cleared his throat, attempted to sit taller. “I’ve been something akin to a double agent in Styre for quite some time. I’ve been leaking little bits of information to external sources –”

“What external sources?” Esmeralda asked.

“Ones outside of Arendelle. Spy agencies in Vestlig, Corona, the Southern Isles – anywhere that would listen.” He looked back at Mulan. “I started to give up because no one wanted to hear it – no one believed what the Head of the Civil Service had planned.”

Maren frowned. That couldn’t be right. “Arendelle doesn’t have a Head of the Civil –”

“It does, the position isn’t public,” he dismissed. “It’s only known to those of us who serve him. His plans have escalated over the last few years; duping democracy is one thing, but it was his plan all along to set the roots for a dictatorship. He thought that first by invading Northuldra, and then creating an army, he could rid the world of magic-users.”

“That sounds like genocide,” Esmeralda said, eyeing Maren. They were obviously thinking the same thing: they knew what Styre wanted, but they thought they knew the people behind it. They were wrong. There was another, seemingly more powerful, player.

“Who is he?” Mulan asked, tapping the base of her gun.

“I can’t say.”

Esmeralda frowned. “You claim you don’t want to be a part of Styre anymore – why not give us this information?”

Phoebus’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “You wouldn’t believe me.” A beat. “He’s supposed to be dead.”

Maren didn’t like this. She didn’t like it at all. The whole point of the revolution was to take down Styre, to stop their corruption, to save Northuldra and magc-users. How had they missed something as big as this?

This new player could be _anyone_ , they could have _anything_ at their disposal. What else didn’t they know?

“Here’s the situation, Phoebus,” Esmeralda said. She crouched before him with her hands on her knees. “We currently own the streets, and the streets are uprising. Whatever way this goes, change is around the corner. Right now, it sounds like you’re making excuses and, what’s more, I don’t believe you.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Why didn’t you do more to stop Styre if you were against it?”

Phoebus stared back at her, unblinking. “I was a soldier who benefitted from promotion,” he answered gruffly. “I followed orders.”

“That’s not good enough, especially knowing what the Facility is capable of.”

“It’s not good enough, and I never claimed it to be.”

“It’s never too late to hold yourself accountable. Prove you aren’t one of them. Give us the information we need.”

Phoebus’s chin dropped to his chest and he sighed, long and slow. Standing up again, Esmeralda came to stand beside Maren and gave her arm a little squeeze.

“Where did Frollo and Weselton take Elsa?” Mulan asked.

He shook his head. “I don’t know for certain.”

“Give us a few guesses,” said Maren. She was wound as tight as a coil, ready to snap.

“My best guess is the Facility,” he said, looking up at her. “No matter what they say, her magic is too valuable. If she’s not willing to collaborate anymore, they can forcibly take it from her.”

Esmeralda’s hold on Maren’s arm tightened. “How?”

“They have means…” Phoebus’s jaw set once he saw Esmeralda staring at him. “Don’t look at me like that – the Facility isn’t my realm. But with what she did, and the personal interest in her from the top –”

“What personal interest?” Maren pulled away. “Why won’t you tell us?”

“He has connections. They’ll kill me.”

“We’ll offer you protection,” Mulan added. “If you tell us who they are, we’ll deal with it.”

He shook his head. “They have connections in other countries, that’s how Styre have developed their network.”

“And we intend to take all of it down,” Mulan barked. “Just tell us who it is.”

His hesitation was infuriating. Maren stood before him, towering over him, trying to be intimidating. Every minute they spent here put Elsa’s life in danger. But even she understood that they needed to know who they were up against before they went barging in, guns blazing. They needed to know the true face of their enemy.

When Phoebus looked up at her, his cheeks were pinched and his eyes were tight. Slowly, he asked, “Have you heard of Runeard Arens?”

A beat.

And then Esmeralda gasped. “That’s Elsa’s grandfather.”

Maren’s stomach lurched. No – that couldn’t be right. “But he’s supposed to be –”

“Dead?” Phoebus supplied. “He faked it, so the Facility could change hands. He knew his sons didn’t want anything to do with it. Runeard could work unchecked behind the scenes if he faked his death. The original Styre stakeholders helped him – pledged their allegiance to him, united in the aim to rid the world from magic.” Phoebus scoffed. “He’s powerful, and he’s ruthless. He would do anything to keep his position.”

“Doesn’t he know his own granddaughter has magic?” Mulan asked, eyeing the other two plot members.

“He knows,” Phoebus said. “Oh, he knows. A man like Runeard Arens doesn’t care about that. He cares about a different kind of heritage, one he’s been trying to keep alive.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you know Richard Weselton is related to royalty?”

“Yes. His family was ousted around a hundred years ago, when all the other countries declared independent republics,” replied Esmeralda.

“Including _Aren_ delle.”

Mulan squinted. “What’s your point?”

“The Arens – Runeard, Elsa, her father before her – are heirs to what would have been the Arendelle thrown. Their ancestors were taken down in the democratic revolutions a century ago. Unlike Weselton’s family who clung to their titles, the Arens’ easily gave theirs up to become normal citizens. In fact, Arendelle was the first country to claim an independent republic.”

Maren couldn’t make sense of it. “How does this fit in with what Runeard is trying to do?”

Phoebus laughed without humour. “Runeard has two obsessions and they have the same origin: he believes the Arens should be reinstalled as the figureheads of Arendelle. As for the reason why he despises magic so much to declare war on it? Magic was the main element in the democratic revolution all those years ago.”

“He blames magic for removing his ancestors from power,” Maren summarised.

“ _Magic defies the will of a king_ , he says.”

Maren was on a roll, it all started to make sense. Why Styre hated magic, why they targeted Northuldra, why they built the Facility in the first place. It was all a vendetta, an old grudge based on the feeling of misplacement. Runeard Arens – and the rest of the members of Styre – had caused so much heartbreak, misery and corruption, over a sense of entitlement. Of righting past wrongs. Of revenge.

It was sickening.

Then, something else occurred to Maren. Elsa. “And the fact that is granddaughter is so powerful – he must hate that.”

Phoebus blew out a breath. “You have no idea how much.”

The game was set, then. Elsa was in trouble and Maren would do anything to save her. She turned to Esmeralda with a newfound sense of urgency. “We need to get to Elsa. Now.”

But it was Mulan who put out an arm to stop her. “It’s the Facility, Honeymaren. A simple squad can’t target the entire Facility.”

“We can’t leave her there!” Maren shouted.

“No, but we need a plan,” supplied Esmeralda. “We need to discuss this with Mattias.”

* * *

_The Facility – Level 3_

The shattered pieces of Elsa’s broken heart made her chest _ache_.

Maren was dead.

Weselton said Maren was dead. Shot at the border, probably trying to get back into Arendelle because of _her_ , because of the broadcast.

And she had no time to cry.

Elsa hadn’t expected to survive the plot. But she wanted – she had hoped –

_This is what hope does to you_ , she thought. _It breaks your heart._

A sob wanted to break free from her throat, but she pushed it back. If these were her last moments, she would not give Weselton the satisfaction of seeing her break down.

However, it was only when Weselton moved away to reveal the forgotten face of her long-lost grandfather, Runeard Arens, that the gravity of the situation hit her. 

_He_ was the Head of the Civil Service, which meant...

_Her grandfather_ , the one who had built the Facility, had also built a dictatorship for himself.

_Her grandfather_ was responsible for all of this.

_Her grandfather_ wanted to kill her.

But he was supposed to be dead –

“Hello, Elsa,” said Runeard Arens. “Or, should I say, my granddaughter.”

Elsa blinked a few times, not believing her own eyes. He was older; balder, thinner, and more lined. But it was him, as clear as day. “What – How –?”

“We don’t have time for how or why, unfortunately.” His beady gaze raked over her. “ _You_ don’t have much time left at all. I knew when you were born – I knew when I learnt that you were magic, that you would ruin everything.” His eyes narrowed as he took a step closer. “Do you want to hear a family secret, just between you and I?”

Elsa couldn’t formulate a response. She was too shocked. This couldn’t be happening. _This couldn’t be real._

Runeard placed a hand over his chest. “We’re descended from kings and queens. The regal essence of royalty pumps through our veins.” He jabbed a finger against the glass. “And if it wasn’t for people like _you_ , we’d still have that power. Thanks to your father marrying that Northuldra scum” – Elsa tugged against her restraints – “she infected our bloodline with the likes of _you_.”

Was he doing this for, what – family redemption? All of this to reinstate heirs to an unelected throne? No wonder he thought Styre’s actions were justified – no wonder he didn’t see the problem with dictatorship.

He was disgusted at her for simply existing?

_She_ was disgusted at _him_.

“What a sad little man you are,” Elsa breathed. Her back started to ache, and she could feel the tubes in her skin chafe. Then there was the issue with her heart; so broken, the pieces now swirling with anger, hot and rigid. She went on, “I’m ashamed that you’re my grandfather. I’m ashamed that anyone I’m related to could be so cruel, so blinded by hatred.”

A muscle in Runeard’s cheek twitched. “A king doesn’t listen to vermin, unfortunately.” He moved to the side of the tank, and his hand hovered above a rubber lever. “Your magic will outlive you. Once this machine splits it from your person, it will continue to fuel the Facility for many years to come.” A grim smile quirked underneath his greying moustache. “I’ll make my first television appearance asking for calm, demanding the leaders of your pathetic rebellion to hand themselves in, and then publicly execute you for treason. No one will dare defy me again.”

Elsa eyed the lever warily. They all knew – all the plot members – that they could be tried for treason. They knew the consequences of it, dealing with a corrupt government. Elsa had mentally prepared herself for a moment like this one, but never in her wildest dreams did she imagine her dead grandfather would be the one at the end of her demise.

“I hope this makes you feel like you’re worth something,” she said. “You’ve obviously thrown away everything that was truly worthwhile for this – this delusion.”

Their eyes met. Elsa realised they had the same shade of blue; icy and cold, piercing. She had never realised before how much family meant to your identity; he was the opposite of her and Anna, and his beliefs, his values, impacted her value of life. On the other hand, she had never realised before how little family mattered to your chosen identity; she was not like him and she would never be. She didn't need him and she never would. 

Their eye colour was probably the only thing they had in common. 

Elsa looked away, disgusted. 

“A pity,” he muttered. "You could've been so much more." 

And then he flipped the lever.

The reaction was instantaneous. The machine behind her whirred. The electrodes attached to her came alive. Pain, pain like she’d never experienced, took hold of her entire body. Her arms and legs shook against their restraints. A scream ripped from her throat. Every inch of her skin was burning, her insides felt like they were being pulled apart.

A watery green substance started to fill the tank, falling from a hose above her head. Spluttering against it, Elsa tried to focus on breathing, but the pain was too intense. Her muscles twitched from exertion and black spots danced across her vision. Unable to think properly, move or even breathe, Elsa sank into the feeling of utter helplessness that threatened to overwhelm her.

She was going to die here.

Alone. Trapped.

Burning from the inside.

_Burning_.

…

What –

….

What if –

…

Elsa’s scream turned guttural. She was trying to think, but her mind was clouded – her thoughts only came in short bursts. There was an idea – a glimmer of hope, of opportunity – she needed to – she needed to think – there was something here –

_Burning_.

Ice.

The water in the tank.

Her mind conjured a flash of Anna.

Then another one of Honeymaren.

She needed to get a hold of herself. She needed to live for Anna, and she needed to do this for herself, in honour of Honeymaren. In honour of all the people her grandfather had implicitly killed, destroyed or cheated. She had so much left to give, so much left to do - in spite of Runeard Arens, in spite of his bigotry and hatred - 

There was an audible _crack_ , and Elsa sobbed. Something inside her had broken –

But also –

Her hands were cold.

_Ice_.

Despite the machine pumping out her magic, she had somehow conjured ice.

And then the complete thought formed in her mind: Honeymaren, so long ago, holding the little figure of Nokk, the water spirit, and saying: _ice is just frozen water._

Water is just melted ice.

Elsa took a deep breath, and with her entire body – with every tiny bit of herself she had left – she focused on herself; the ice lacing her fingertips, the water drenching her body as it filled the tank. The magic pumping into that machine was hers, the magic in those tubes belonged to her –

And she wanted it back.

Pressure. There was a force all around her, pulling her back as she pushed out. Her hands turned into fists, and as she opened her eyes, they _glowed_.

Elsa yelled with all her might as she _let go_.

The tank’s glass shattered into a million pieces, shooting across the room, bouncing off walls and ceiling. The green water had frozen solid, and the ice shattered too, sending sharp daggers flying through the air. Elsa roared through it all, snapping free of her restraints. With shaking hands, she pulled the tubes and wires from her body, before collapsing in a heap among the broken debris. Panting, she stared at her frost-covered hands –

She was alive.

And she was _angry_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I'm doing my best to get another chapter out at the weekend. I always enjoy reading your thoughts (sometimes I even go back to reread them), and we're not far from the end now... 
> 
> Til next time, stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	36. Set it Free

_The Facility – Level 3_

Runeard had fallen a few metres away, having absorbed most of the blast. His face was covered in tiny cuts and an ice dagger protruded from his shoulder. A mighty yell tore from his throat as he broke off the jagged point and threw it on the ground.

His breathing was so loud that Elsa could feel it in her own chest. She staggered to her feet, soaked and limping, feeling the pain radiate from her bones. Stronger, still, was the rage clinging to her skin, consuming her thoughts, pushing her forward.

“You made the same mistake everyone else did: you underestimated me,” Elsa said, her voice shaking. Her feet felt light and there was an energy around her; static and crackling, pulsing in the arm around them.

Runeard took a step back.

He looked _scared_.

Elsa advanced, her magic the only thing keeping her going. Deep down, she was just tired. Tired of fighting, tired of losing, tired of _being_. They were so close – _so close_ – to winning, she could feel it. Her friends would succeed, the people of Arendelle would seize control of the capital. She believed in it, more than she believed in anything else.

But this? The Facility? The source of her torture since she was a teen?

She intended to _tear it down_.

* * *

_Vantage Point Two – on the outskirts of the city centre_

Mattias has joined the fight.

Maren watched as he hissed orders into a radio, pacing back and forth, a tight urgency to his movements. Now that the capital was secured – the military had seized the government buildings, broadcasting centre and the post office (why this was important, she didn’t really know) – Mattias had moved his attention to the next two urgent targets on his list: Northuldra and the Facility.

They had three troops waiting to invade the Facility and Maren was in team two. One would target the back, the other would clear the front, and then Maren’s team would sweep the first floor, making their way down.

It was unlikely the Facility staff would fight back – most of them, after all, were Northuldra natives, who were as trapped as the test subjects they were forced to study. The problem was Frollo and Weselton, who they assumed were somewhere inside. There were weapons in the Facility, some of them living, and they had to be careful. Weselton and Frollo would do _anything_ to save themselves.

Maren’s experience in the Facility had once again proven useful; Mattias had allowed her into team two because of her knowledge of the layout of the building. She was going to guide the team through the floors and help them to disable anything dangerous, until the other two teams made their way in to free the subjects.

As with everything, however, there was an unforeseen complication.

Mattias walked over, his jaw set. “I just received a report regarding the Spruce District.”

Maren watched Esmeralda’s face drain of all colour. “What’s happened?”

“Frollo gave the order for the police to move in,” he explained. “They used violence against the protestors, which, of course, has led to more violence.”

Esmeralda rubbed her forehead. “Casualties?”

“Yes.” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’ve moved troops from the border to protect the Spruce District. They’ll step in to stop the police, using equally equated force.” He paused. “But I understand if you’d rather be there than here.”

Esmeralda looked at Maren, an apology in her eyes. “My people,” she said.

Maren nodded. If Elsa was safe, if she didn’t need to be here, she would go too. “They need you.”

“We’ll look for him,” Mattias added. “Your friend, Quasimodo.”

With tears in her eyes, Esmeralda hugged Maren, whispering, “Stay safe.”

As Esmeralda left, Maren felt a newfound set of nerves take over. Stretching her shoulders and trying to search for the fire within her, she turned to Mattias and gave a quick nod. “I’m ready when you are.”

He nodded back and turned to their team.

“Everyone in their positions,” he instructed. “And remember: this is a rescue and relief mission.”

* * *

_The Facility – Level 3_

Runeard pulled a dagger from his belt and waved it in the air as he retreated. When his back hit the far wall, he snarled, “Stay away from me, Elsa. I’m warning you.”

Elsa cocked her head. With a quick swipe of her hand, she sent ice his way; his arms and legs snapped against the wall, holding him still with icy manacles.

Now he was the one trapped and alone.

But the thought brought her little joy.

 _Revenge_ brought her no joy.

They were not similar, after all. She was nothing like him.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do.

“You called me the catalyst,” she said, stopping before him. “I’ve been fuelling this Facility for _years_ , but I haven’t been the only one. You’ve been stealing magic from all of your subjects.” Her eyes flashed dangerously. “Where does all that energy go?”

He scoffed, but a nervous lip twitch gave him away. “It’s used instantly.”

“No.” She shook her head. “That’s why no one has brought me to this level before, isn’t it? _This_ is where you keep it.” Elsa moved to the side so she could stare at the broken tank she broke out of – and at the large machinery it was attached to. “And I think I know exactly where.”

“If you release it – or break that machine in anyway – it will blow up the entire building,” Runeard snapped. “It’ll kill us all!”

Elsa stared at the machine. It was shaped like a tree, with vents the size of branches looping into the ceiling to the floors above. “I don’t think it will. Haven’t you learnt by now, grandfather?” When she looked at him again, she pitied him. “Magic isn't destructive. It's not supposed to be a weapon. It’s purpose isn’t to kill or destroy. That was _your_ job.”

Now that her decision was made, Elsa felt everything was so clear. She was more level-headed than she had been in months. As she approached the machine, she felt it humming, almost calling to her. Begging to be released. She needed to do this - for all the magic that had been stolen, for all the lives the Facility had taken too early. 

She would make it right. 

But across the room, Runeard grunted as he snapped an arm free from his icy manacles.

* * *

_The Facility – Level 1_

Maren bit her tongue against the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her. Everything was so loud, so frantic, and she felt caught in the middle, unable to escape. The Facility workers, who were some of her ex-colleagues, were being forced against the walls with their hands behind their head before being marched out of the building.

“Where else do we need to clear, Honeymaren?” Mattias asked over the com.

Shaking herself, Maren pointed to the back rooms. “Operating stations at the back left. The back right is for drug storage and equipment.” She audibly swallowed. “Most subjects are kept on the second floor, along with labs.”

“We’ll get teams one and two to sweep the second floor. Do you have any –”

There was a rumble from the centre of the room. Maren lost her footing and fell into the cabinet on her left. She watched the entire space sway as the foundations shook; noticeboards on the walls, vials and test tubes and all the equipment clattered like chattering teeth, some smashing on the floor. 

It felt like something was awakening. 

“What’s happening?!” Mattias shouted in her earpiece.

Maren didn’t have an answer, but she could tell it was coming from somewhere underneath them. There was nothing that would cause such an eruption in Level 2, and the only other - 

Something hit her.

Something she hadn’t considered before.

“Level 3,” she whispered.

“What? What’s in Level 3?”

“It’s high security, none of us are allowed in there.” Bile rose in her throat. “What if there’s something down there? Some kind of weapon, or failsafe or –”

 _Elsa_.

There was an audible snap, and then the room flooded with light. 

Maren spun around, looking for the source. The metal beam in the middle of the room glowed orange. It was their power supply, connecting the electrics to the mainframe. If it was overheating –

“Everyone down!” Maren yelled, flinging herself to the floor.

There was a collective inhale from the building, followed by the groaning cry of metal tearing apart from the inside. The force of the blast sent Maren slamming in the wall with only her arms to protect her. Before she opened her eyes, she could feel an unnatural warmth radiate from the blast centre; it was somehow warm and cold at the same time, loose and static. But the scene in front of them was more weird, more wonderful, than she could have ever imagined. A beam of gold light, thin and streaming, lit up the middle of the room from a hole in the floor, leading all the way up through the roof. It was fluorescent and dancing, and almost beautiful, if it wasn’t for the terrifying amount of heat it radiated.

“What – what is that?” Mattias said over the com.

Maren helped herself up. “I don’t know, but I think it might be our fuel supply. The magic that runs the Facility.” _Elsa_ was their main fuel. Which meant… “I think it’s Elsa – I think she’s down there.”

“Down where?”

“Level 3 – we need to – we need –”

But the whole building felt unsteady now that the centre beams had combusted. They needed to get everyone out before it collapsed. They could already be too late –

“We continue with he mission,” Mattias instructed, sensing her hesitation. “The other two teams will sweep Level 2, the rest of our team will clear this level. Maren, you and I will make our way to Level 3. To find Elsa, before this place collapses, understood?”

Maren’s stomach lurched. “Yes, sir,” she said with a mock salute.

Mattias was waiting for her beside the stairwell, rattling off orders over his coms. As she approached, he held out a handgun for her to take. Maren eyed it warily.

“For self-defence,” he supplied, forcing it into her hand. “It’ll make me feel better, just in case we need back up.”

Maren accepted it with a frown. It felt heavy, bulky in her hands. Attaching the holster to her belt, she led the way down the stairs, careful to keep an eye on the security cameras watching them. They took two steps at a time. The further they went, the louder the vibrations were. Something was down there, and she dreaded the idea of it. 

Halfway down the second flight and -

They bumped into a very familiar face trying to escape through the fire exit.

Richard Weselton.

Mattias reacted before Maren. “Hands up!” he yelled, raising his gun at the old man.

But Weselton had a weapon of his own. With a high-pitched squeal, he pulled a gun from inside his coat and instantly fired. The bullet skirted Maren’s leg and ripped the denim of her jeans as it burned the skin. She yelped at the slight hit and ducked out of the way as the bullet ricocheted off the floor.

That was close – too close. Her heart hammered in her chest.

Mattias lunged for Weselton and kicked his feet out from under him. Prying the weapon form his hands, Mattias pinned him to the round, forcing his hands behind his back. “We need back up in the stairwell of Level 2,” Mattias radioed in. “Weselton apprehended. Over.”

Maren took a second to check her leg – it was bleeding, but otherwise fine. Then, she crouched beside Richard Weselton and grabbed him by the collar, forcing his head up to look at her.

“Where’s Elsa?”

Weselton’s face was red and sweating. “It’s too late for her.”

Maren gripped his collar tighter. “That’s not what I asked. Is she in Level 3? Did she cause the explosion?”

How his eyes darted down, and the grim twist of his mouth, was close enough to a confession as she was going to get.

Maren let him go and continued down the stairs.

“Wait!” Mattias called. “Back-up will be here in a –”

“Catch me up,” Maren ordered. She wasn’t a soldier, after all. He couldn’t tell her what to do.

Elsa needed her, and that was all that mattered.

Well, maybe there was one thing…

As Mattias pulled Weselton to his feet, Maren bounced up the few stairs between them and punched Weselton across the face, breaking his glasses. He howled like a banshee, overdramatic and oversensitive for someone so inwardly corrupt. Mattias quirked an eyebrow at her, obviously disapproving. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” she muttered.

Maren had never been to the third level. As far as she knew, it was reserved for managers and personnel only. She’d heard rumours, such was the nature of the work in the Facility, so she wasn’t surprised when the entrance had a set of solid, bolted metal doors.

Maren fired her gun at the latch a few times, not caring who heard her. When the metal broke free with a _snap_ , she ran into the room, and –

It was completely lit up with the same gold shining light as before. Instead of being concentrated into a thin beam of bright energy, the entire room was flooded with sunshine yellow light. Maren squinted against it as her eyes adjusted; it felt like she was staring at the sun.

As she roamed the corridors with an arm over her face, all she could see were people-sized green tubes propped up against the walls.

Was Elsa in one of these?

What _were_ they?

The ground rumbled again and at the same time, the glass of the tubes began to crack.

It wasn’t a good sign, so Maren kept moving.

Then she saw it.

As she turned left, Maren saw it.

Saw _her_.

Elsa.

Elsa was standing in front of a tree-like engine that had ripped down the middle. Her hair and clothes were wet, and she was bleeding, _but she was alive._

And then Maren noticed the second person.

A man, broad and tall, slightly hunched over, making his way towards Elsa, fighting against the force of the golden light filtering from the machine.

He had a dagger in his hand.

“ELSA!” Maren shouted with all her might.

She ran.

The man turned around, a growl in his throat. Maren did the only thing she could think of; she hurled herself at him, using the weight of her body to bring him crashing to the ground.

He flipped her, and his hands found her neck. Bursts of colour splattered behind Maren's eyelids as she fought for control. Her knee connected with his groin. He grunted but didn’t let go. Maren gasped, trying to grab at something – anything –

And then his weight disappeared as he was flung into the far wall.

Coughing for air, Maren looked up just in time to see Elsa, her hand outstretched across the room, and her eyes shining a brilliant aqua.

“Elsa,” Maren breathed.

She watched as Elsa’s lips moved inaudibly before she collapsed in a heap among the debris.

Maren tried to get up but was immediately knocked off her feet by a powerful, invisible force. The engine gave one last moan before releasing a ripple of scorching heat. Maren's ears popped, and she instinctively shielded her face with her arms. The glass in the room came lashing down, falling like hailstones, creating a fine powdered dust that covered the floor.

The gold light of the engine disappeared in a silent flash.

Then all was calm.

As the dust settled, Maren stood up on shaky legs, feeling sore and stiff all over. She hobbled over to Elsa, dragging her sore leg, and knelt beside her. She scooped her up in her arms, squeezing her to make sure she was real, pressing her cheek to the nook of neck to feel her heartbeat. Elsa's blonde hair stuck to her pale face and neck, and there were patches of blood on her clothes. Maren brushed her thumb against a circular cut in her wrist, feeling sick to her stomach at what might have caused it.

“Elsa,” she whispered. “Elsa, please. Can you hear me?”

Elsa’s eyelids fluttered. Maren held her breath.

“Elsa?”

Elsa opened her eyes, back to their normal blue. Maren held onto her as she let out a sob; she’d been doing her best to keep in, but it was too good to be true. She'd made it - she'd reached her. She was going to bring her home. Maren brushed the hair out of her girlfriend’s face, too scared to blink in case she disappeared again.

“Mare?” Elsa croaked, eyes barely open.

“I’m here,” Maren promised. “I’m not going anywhere.”

A crease formed between Elsa’s brows. “Am I dead?”

“No." Maren sniffled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "You’re alive, Elsa. You survived. We did it.”

Elsa's chin dimpled as her head fell to the side. “They told me you were dead.”

Maren propped her up, using her shoulder to support her, and placed a whisper of a kiss against the blonde's dry lips. 

As she pulled away, she heard Elsa murmur, “Love you.”

And then she was suspiciously silent. 

A lump rose in Maren's throat. She placed two fingers under Elsa's jaw, searching for a pulse. Her skin was clammy, like she was overheating. “Elsa, stay. Elsa – shit." She was burning up. Maren needed to get her out now. She slammed her index finger into the com button on her jacket. "Mattias? Mattias, I’ve got her. I need help.”

A beat. 

“We’re two minutes away." He sounded panicked. "We need to get out, the building is falling down.”

Right. Building. Eruption. Unstable foundations. Maren gathered Elsa in her arms, forcing down the pain in her leg. The floor creaked beneath her feet, and was it just her imagination, or did it feel hollow and flimsy? It definitely felt hollow, like something had given away beneath the foundations. Elsa’s head lolled against Maren's chest as she staggered around, trying to gather her bearings –

Only to be met face to face with the man from before.

He was banged up - his greying red hair was shining with sweat. 

And in his hand was Maren's gun. 

Runeard? Was _this_ Runeard Arens?

He roared as he lunged for her. Maren lost her footing, imbalanced because of Elsa’s weight, and fell with her back against the floor, her head banging off the metal. Elsa sprawled across her stomach, limp and unmoving. Runeard made a movement, probably trying to latch onto her again, but the floor beneath them shook dangerously.

Blinking back the black spots in her vision, Maren crawled away from the source of the rumble, feeling the crunch of the glass nipping her skin through her clothes. Runeard took a step forward, just as the metal-grill floor bent and broke apart.

“Honeymaren?” a voice called in the distance.

Maren wrapped an arm underneath Elsa’s armpits and clung to her for dear life. She didn’t have the strength to stand – her head was spinning – everything felt surreal –

The gaping floor opened like a large mouth, eager to swallow them whole.

Two things happened at once.

Maren saw Mattias running around the corner, shouting instructions to his team on how to get across the cavern –

And at the same time, Runeard Arens tried to jump across the gap.

The floor gave out beneath him and he screamed as he fell over the edge.

Maren blinked, then blinked again.

The room was so dark now without Elsa’s light.

The last thing she felt was another rumble, before the pain in her temple made her pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't in the best headspace when writing this chapter, so I will probably look back and regret posting it now, but here you go! Everyone was so excited, so I hope I didn't disappoint. 
> 
> I am facing *all* of the pressure at work for the foreseeable future (I actually am a civil servant, ironically, and it's not a great time to be one), so I will probably drop back to weekly updates until this story is finished - unless, of course, things are particularly bad and I use writing as a severe coping mechanism/escapism (giving my job a serious side-eye here). 
> 
> I appreciate every one of you reading and supporting this, please keep the comments/kudos coming!
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	37. Waking Up

Elsa walked barefoot along the snowy beach.

The wind was biting; it nipped at her cheeks and neck, made them flush red. The white sky was rippled with clouds holding the promise of more snow. As she looked up, she felt safe. Complete. There was no danger here, there was only peace.

The beach was split by a stream leaking into the ocean. It was mostly frozen over; the rock-bed underneath was glistening and shiny, as if it was made of plastic. Elsa stopped before it, unsure if she should cross over or go back the way she came. As she looked around, she noticed there was another set of footprints beside hers in the snow. Beyond, past the stream, she would go alone.

Where was she, exactly? She didn’t recognise this place. She had no idea how long she’d been here, and the thought made her feel cold for the first time.

Elsa took a moment to think. Where had she been before the beach?

As she pondered, she stared into the stream. Something caught her attention below the surface – it almost looked like a face. Dark eyes, a long nose – it wasn’t human.

It looked like a horse?

Nokk?

Hadn’t Maren assigned her the water spirit when they –

_Maren_.

Elsa spun around, searching for the source of the other set of footprints.

No one else was here, it was just her.

Maren wasn’t here.

Which meant –

Consciousness came to Elsa all at once. One moment, she was standing in the snow, staring out at sea, and the next she was gasping, looking up at a stark white ceiling.

Memories came in slow bursts.

Struggling to breathe in a green tank, wires and tubes protruding from her body.

Glass.

A pair of blue eyes.

Light. Magic. So much of both.

Now, hands. On her. Warm and frantic. “Elsa? Elsa, can you hear me?”

Elsa looked down at the woman perched on the edge of her hospital bed. Her hair was limp and there were bruises under her eyes, but she was _here_ – she was _alive_ –

“Maren?” she croaked, masking a sob. “Oh my –” Elsa broke off, struggling to acclimatise to the present. “I thought you were dead. I thought they’d –”

“Sshh, it’s okay,” Maren said, sliding up the bed to put a hand on her cheek. “I’m okay. A nasty concussion and a few scrapes, nothing too serious.” She smiled then, and her whole face lit up. “How are you feeling? And you’re not allowed to say _fine_.”

“I’m – I –” Elsa paused to take stock. There was pain somewhere but it was muddled. For some reason, she didn’t want to think about it too much. Her bones were stiff, her muscles screaming for a good stretch. Mostly, though, her current discomfort was from the amount of bubbling emotion rising in her chest. Maren was alive, she was here, and they were safe. Everything she was scared to lose had been saved. It was too much to express, to much to comprehend in her simplified state of mind. So, she held Maren’s hand and whispered, “I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’m here,” Maren promised. “ _We’re_ here. We made it out.” Pausing, her eyes glimmered. “Elsa, we’re free.”

Elsa could barely contain it. “We’re free?”

“All the Styre leaders are either dead or arrested.” Maren bit her lip. “You’ve been out for a few days, a lot has happened. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“No, tell me,” Elsa said. She needed to know, she needed to hear that they could rest. “I want to know.”

Maren shimmied closer, as if they were still conspiring. Her eyes widened as they always did when she was excited. Elsa felt her heart tighten at the fact she had almost lost that. Almost lost all of her. For a while she thought she had.

“Weselton and Ursula are in prison, awaiting trial. There was a confrontation with Shan Yu and Mulan in the military HQ. He’s dead. Frollo was the one who gave the instruction for the police to move into the Spruce District, which resulted in a few deaths, including his own. He was attacked by a mob. Phoebus is under supervision at the moment because he’s given us useful information.”

So, the people who had tormented them for so long were either dead or in prison. She didn’t feel anything other than relief. They were free – Maren was right. There was probably a lot to do, and a long journey ahead of them, but the main source of their agony was gone.

She took no satisfaction in knowing Shan Yu and Claude Frollo were dead, but she also didn’t feel sorrow for them either. Regret, if anything. It didn’t need to happen.

And then a thought occurred to her. An important one.

Elsa almost swallowed her next words. “And – my grand – what about Runeard?”

She felt Maren stiffen. “He died while the Facility tore itself apart from the inside. They found his body in the rubble.” She paused. “I’m not sure if I should say sorry or not.”

That was the question, wasn’t it? Elsa, personally, was sorry for a lot of things. She was sorry for all the people who had been caught in Runeard Arens’ destruction. She was sorry for the people of Northuldra and the refugees in Arendelle. She was sorry for her own family and the burden he had placed on them.

How would she even explain this to Anna?

It was too much to think about, and there was plenty of time to process. Wanting as far away from the conversation as possible, Elsa another question she dreaded the answer to. “Did everyone make it?”

Maren gave a slight shrug. “Mulan is here too, in hospital. Shan Yu roughed her up quote a bit. She’s in a stable condition.” She winced. “Esmeralda sustained some injuries – bruising and the like. She took on some police officers. But yeah.” She clenched Elsa’s hand reassuringly. “It looks like we all made it.”

The lump in Elsa’s throat was painful. It was all too good to be true. “And the coup?”

“Belle and Adam are organising a vote at the end of the week. Once the people officially vote out the old system, we can work on political parties and a new process.” The brunette frowned. “I say ‘we’, but I’m done. I’m through with all of it.”

Elsa bit down on her lip to stop it from wobbling. She wanted to cry for so many reasons and she didn’t know why she was holding it in. Interlacing her fingers with Maren’s, she whispered, “Me too.”

Maren recoiled, physically taken aback. “Wait, what?”

“You’ve picked up on Anna’s mannerisms,” Elsa intoned. “Or should I say, whatabouterisms.”

Maren rolled her eyes before glancing to the door. “Speaking of Anna, she’s here. She’s been worried, obviously.”

“She’s here?” Elsa squeaked. She hadn’t seen her sister since she was wheeled into surgery after the fight with Hans. When she tried to sit up more, Elsa realised she was missing a vital piece of information. “Wait, where is ‘here’?”

“Corona.”

“We’re in a hospital in Corona?”

“Mattias thought it was safer,” Maren supplied. “Arendelle is still a hotbed of politically motivated activity right now. We don’t want anyone feeling brave and targeting a vulnerable plot member. We can go back when it calms down a bit.”

The blonde’s brows crossed. _That_ sounded like something else was going on and it wasn’t safe for Elsa to be there right now. “Hmm.”

When Maren’s eyes darted to the floor, Elsa _knew_ there was something else going on. “Do you want me to call in Anna?” Maren grinned. “Or can I keep you to myself for a while longer?”

A blush crossed Elsa’s cheeks. “You can keep me for however long you want, Honeymaren Nattura.”

Smirking, Maren leaned in close. “Is this where I said ‘forever will do’ or is that too cringey?”

Elsa tugged on her shirt. “I prefer it when your lips are busy.”

When their lips met, Elsa felt a shudder of relief. They were here, they were together. They could kiss freely in the middle of a hospital and no one was going to do anything about it. Maren pulled away slightly when she felt the tears trail down Elsa’s cheeks. She brushed them away with her thumb, and her brown eyes grew misty.

“Elsa?” She said under her breath. “Can I ask what happened? You needed a lot of stitches. See?” Maren held up the blonde’s wrist where a large red circle was held together by stitches. “There’s circular marks all over your body.” Quieter, she added, “They might scar.”

Elsa couldn’t bring herself to look at the mark. She dropped her arm and covered it with the blanket. The feeling of being trapped and attached to machine would haunt her for the rest of her life. The thought of looking in a mirror and seeing those marks where holes had been – it wasn’t good. Panic rose in her chest, but Maren was so sincere. So scared. Elsa shook her head. “I – I didn’t expect to survive, Mare,” she said, hoping she’d understand _. I can’t talk about it yet. It’s too soon_. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

Maren nodded, but the concern was evident on her face. “It’s okay. You don’t need to tell anyone.”

“I want to, I just – not right now.”

“Sure. I’m here when you’re ready.” Maren stopped herself before continuing. Elsa reached up to cup her cheek and the brunette placed her hand on top of hers. “Are you scared?” she asked.

“Scared?” Elsa echoed.

“Of what happens now. It feels like we’re living an – an epilogue, or something.”

It was true. This felt odd. It felt like they’d gone further than they were supposed to. Elsa blinked away the last of her tears. “Yes. I’m scared. And I think, this time, we _should_ be scared. We had everything to gain last time, and now we have everything to lose.” She met Maren’s eyes. “I just want to make sure I keep what I have.”

Maren brushed the hair away from Elsa’s face. “No one’s going to take this away from you, Els. Not now. I’ll make sure of it.”

Elsa nodded, wanting nothing more than to just believe that was true. “What happened to Northuldra?” she asked. “Your brother?”

Maren pressed her lips together in a firm line. “They organised an uprising of their own. Some of the military in Arendelle refused to step down, so there were… casualties.” She looked down, sad. “My brother lost some friends, but he’s okay. Yelena is, too.”

“It’ll take a long time to put it right,” Elsa said. “Arendelle will need to pay reparations.”

Maren nudged her. “See, that’s why they need you.”

“Who?”

“The new government.” Her gaze softened. “Everyone’s talking about it – you being involved in some way.”

Elsa was the face of the revolution. The spark that started the fire. Did she really want to continue her political career? It would be different from last time, she would be in control of herself and her actions. She would be representing something she believes in.

But she was tired. She was afraid. Right now, she was living a future she didn’t think was possible. This was her new reality, and it would take some time to adjust.

Elsa wanted time for herself. She wanted Maren time. She wanted sister time. Beyond that, the future was cloudy.

At that thought, she pulled Maren’s attention back. Out of everyone, Maren must be feeling the same as her. “What do you want to do first?” she asked delicately.

Maren hummed. “When we’re out of here?”

“Yes.”

“I want…” _You. Alone. Somewhere public, holding your hand. Simply being, without restraint, together. A place of our own. A kettle, a toaster, a fridge – a pet. Things we share. Experiences we can share. The freedom to travel, to see Ryder and Yelena and places_ _we’ve never been. I want it all first, all at once, so we can keep going_. These were all things Elsa knew her girlfriend wanted. However, instead, Maren said, “I want to sleep somewhere, just me and you, cuddled up. I want to feel peaceful.”

Elsa’s heart clenched. She gestured to the bed. “…We can do that now.”

Laughing, Maren slid on top of the cover. “Scooch over.” It took a bit of manoeuvring, but Maren pulled Elsa in under her arm, so they were snuggled slightly to the side, their heads resting on each other. Elsa let her eyes flutter as Maren stroked her hair, sending shivers down her spine. Softly, she asked, “Elsa, what do you want first?”

_This_. For the world to stop and let them have this, finding comfort in each other’s warmth. Still, she couldn’t be too soppy. Plus, there was something else that would make this situation unbeatable. “Chocolate,” she replied, smiling into Maren’s arm.

Maren snorted. “Oh, never mind me, then!” she said with faux offence. “Fuck me, right?”

“Hmm, that’s second on my list.”

Elsa felt Maren’s chest rumble under her cheek. She squeezed her eyes and held her breath, absorbing this moment for everything that it was worth. With a heart full of love, Elsa drifted back to sleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

And that was how Anna found them; curled up on the single hospital bed, for all to see.. Anna, being Anna, was about to hurl herself at her sister, wanting to sob with the relief that she was _okay_ , that she survived, but just as she made to move, Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder.

“Let them be,” he whispered. “You have all the time in the world now. No one’s going to take her away from you.”

Anna hummed and leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. “You’re right. Why are you always so right?”

“Mr Right is what they call me.”

Anna looked up at him with a raised brow. “The title suits you.”

Kristoff’s cheeks reddened. “You – You think so?”

“I know so.” Anna tugged on his shirt and kissed him on the lips. Kissing Kristoff had been a thing that was now a regular occurrence, and she would do it al day if she could. It had started in the kitchen of their cottage in Corona when they received the news that the Styre leaders were dead or surrendered and that – more importantly – Elsa was safe. Kristoff had swept Anna in his arms and asked if he could kiss her. Anna was so overjoyed that she kissed him back immediately, feeling a rush of clarity, of certainty: Elsa was alive, they had succeeded, and Kristoff was there holding her hand through it all.

Anna had never been prouder to call someone her boyfriend.

They waited half an hour before disturbing Elsa and Maren, by which point a nurse came in to check the vitals.

When the nurse left again to fetch a doctor, Anna ran as fast as her legs could take her and threw herself at her sister. Kristoff chastised her like a child, wary of her healing chest wound, but she didn’t care. Elsa yelped; startled at the sudden intrusion, and then wrapped her arms loosely around Anna, clinging tightly to the back of her jacket.

The last time they’d seen each other was in the Warehouse with Hans. Anna never had a chance to say goodbye, neither did Elsa. This hug was long overdue, and her silly injuries weren’t going to stop her.

Elsa was alive. She was _here_ and she was _alive_. They’d overthrown the government and came out the other side.

It felt incredible.

Anna pulled away to get a good look at her. She was pale and slightly warm to the touch, but the bags under her eyes were already fading.

“How are you feeling? When did you wake up? How much do you remember?” Anna gushed, oblivious to Maren slowly shaking her head. Instead, she tugged on Elsa’s hands. “Apparently there was an explosion and you were, like, in the middle of it? What happened? Was it magic? The whole Facility came down, they had to call a helicopter to get you out –”

“Anna,” Elsa said slowly. “Slow down. You’re going to hurt your chest.”

Anna reluctantly took a few deep breaths to calm herself. A dry-heaving sound came from the back of her throat – her chest wound was healing nicely, but the punctured lung was taking longer – while Kristoff traced circles on her back. After another couple of measured breaths, Anna supplied, “If you tell me you’re fine, I’ll take pleasure in murdering you.”

Elsa smiled. “I’ll be fine, does that make you feel better?”

Anna pouted. “No.” She squeezed her sister’s hands. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Elsa’s eyes drifted to Honeymaren, and it was she who answered. “We’ll talk about it sometime, somewhere more… private.”

When Anna and Maren’s eyes met, it left Anna feeling a little unsettled. When Maren had woken up a few hours after being rescued from the Facility, she had told Anna a lot of what happened. Anna knew about Elsa somehow using the magic of the Facility to tear it down from the inside.

She also knew about Runeard Arens and his involvement in all this.

It was the elephant in the room.

But as much as she knew she could be patient, Anna hadn’t slept as well since finding out their grandfather was the mastermind behind Styre and all the suffering they had caused. She wanted – no, she needed to talk it through with her sister. There was a lot to work out, and even more to work through.

Anna could wait, it was just hard.

Feeling tears prick at her eyes and well in her throat, Anna stroked Elsa’s hand with her thumb. “I’m _so_ glad you’re okay.”

“Me too,” Elsa whispered. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have a tiny little bit of angst left in me. Fluff and angst, the good stuff, right? 
> 
> My favourite part of characterisation is watching the characters after they deal with trauma, so the next two chapters will be mostly around that - facing consequences and the like. Chapter 40 will be an epilogue. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you're still enjoying this story after so long, please leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


	38. Wanting

Maren was released from hospital two days before Elsa, which gave her plenty of time to organise their small, shared bedroom in the cottage.

It was a three-bedroom set up, and previously, Anna, Kristoff and Maren had a bedroom each. Something had happened (predictably) between Anna and Kristoff, who had now taken the master suite to themselves. Maren, who had only spent a couple of nights in the cottage, wanted Elsa to feel at home here. She had rented it, after all. The lease was in her name.

Elsa had never expected to live in it and that thought made Maren’s heart clench. So, she was going to make it special.

Special – but on a budget. Esmeralda had given Maren some money before she left for Corona and she needed to make sure it lasted until she found… something else. A job? A new start? She had no idea where to begin, as long as it was as far away from politics as possible.

Maybe she could go back to nursing – maybe that was a thing she would want to do again. Where, and how, were different questions, ones she didn’t know how to answer yet. Everything was up in the air and dependant on other factors, making her feel a tad out of control. After years of terror and forced labour, freedom also felt oppressive.

In all honesty, Maren was finding this change of pace difficult. She wasn’t a fugitive anymore, and her role in the Sanctuary plot was over. They’d won. But, how do you go back to ‘normal’ life after that?

She could never go back to who she was before – the girl she was before she left Northuldra to protect her brother. The things she’d seen, the things she’d experienced… There were moments through the day where she would forget what she was doing because she’d find herself staring into blank spaces, reliving memories. At the moment, Maren was coping because she had a new purpose: help Elsa. Yet, she couldn’t shake the deep-rooted anxiety she felt over what happened next.

The one thing that was getting her through was that she wasn’t alone in feeling like this. They’d all been affected, in very different ways, by the regime and the revolution. They all needed to heal, and they were willing to put in the time. They were in this together – _that_ hadn’t changed.

On Elsa’s first night home, Kristoff cooked the four of them a meal. Anna had stolen Elsa for a chat in the living room, so Maren kept herself busy by helping Kristoff chop some carrots. They worked in silence, listening out for signs of distress from the other room. Anna was desperate for details about what happened with their grandfather, and Elsa was slow to open up about it. She hadn’t talked about it to Maren yet, either. When they emerged, it was clear Anna had been crying. She clung onto Elsa’s arm like a child dragging down their mother, until she spotted Kristoff at the stove, busy stirring the mashed potato. Maren watched as Elsa leaned over for a quick kiss before sagging into a chair. She looked emotionally and mentally exhausted.

“You good?” Maren asked.

Elsa looked at Anna, who was smiling, her face in the pot of mashed potato. “I’m good.”

It was modest roast dinner, but Anna acted like Kristoff had made them a restaurant-worthy banquet. As she declared her thanks with boundless enthusiasm, Elsa and Maren exchanged a _look_ across the table. _They_ had certainly never been like that. These two lovebirds in their honeymoon phase were both adorable and irritating. It was time to escape to the bedroom and give them some privacy.

Maren had scattered rose petals across the bed and floor, lit scented candles, and placed a box of sweets on Elsa’s pillows. Elsa, in typical fashion, was embarrassed and scolded her girlfriend for the effort. When they kissed, it was slow and tentative, almost like neither knew how far to take it. Maren pulled away to sit on the bed, drawing Elsa in with a twist of her arm.

“What’s wrong?” she whispered.

Elsa bit her lip. Her eyes flicked to the bed. “I’ve been… not sleeping well.”

That didn’t sound like what she had originally wanted to say. Maren wouldn’t push her. “Nightmares?”

Elsa nodded, looking away. “Mhm.”

It was understandable. Maren was having them too. “Do you want to talk about it? Talking might make you feel better.”

“Talking doesn’t usually make me feel better. It makes me feel, well – all the things I’d rather ignore.” Elsa repositioned her legs so she could sit on Maren’s lap. She held the brunette’s face in her hands. “I don’t want to be a burden.”

Maren stared up at her, lost in the blue of her eyes. “Your feelings matter, Els. You could never be a burden, not to me. So, come on.” She tapped her chest. “Lay it all on me.”

Elsa breathed a sigh through her nose. When Maren encased her in her arms, Elsa let her head drop against the brunette’s chest. They stayed like that for a moment, wrapped in each other, until Elsa whispered, “I can’t believe my grandfather was the one behind all this. How do I move on from that?” She paused. “How do I fix it?”

“You can’t fix it,” Maren answered. “You’re not responsible for his actions.”

Maren felt Elsa shiver. She stroked her hair, hoping she found it soothing. Her cheek was cold and wet against her chest.

“He wanted to kill me, you know.”

Maren froze and her hand stilled against Elsa’s head. _Oh. Did she mean in the Facility?_ Her heartbeat picked up pace. “Is that what happened? In the” – she still found it hard to mention that place – “when I found you?”

Elsa sat up slightly, showing Maren one of the scars on her wrist. “They had me in a – a cylinder tank.” She swallowed; her eyes were blank. “Wires and tubes attached to my body, all over. I couldn’t move. They wanted to split the magic from my soul.” When she looked up at Maren, her lips trembled. “Something happened. Something inside me cracked and I broke out. Then, I felt the stolen magic of the Facility call to me. I pulled back on my power and let it loose.”

Maren nodded, trying to keep up. “The explosion.”

“It used me to release itself.”

Not knowing what to say, Maren breathed in the silence. Unwanted images of Elsa locked up, trapped in a tank, invaded her mind’s eye. What would’ve happened if they’d been a moment too late? What if they never found her? What would’ve happened? It was Maren’s turn to shiver.

But, in the end, Elsa saved herself. She saved all the magic in the Facility too. Where had it gone, she wondered. Did it go back into the earth like the Northuldra legends said? Did it go back into the people it was stolen from?

And then, there was Elsa herself. Stronger than she knew, stronger than anyone knew. Maren was _so_ proud. “See, you _did_ put it right,” she said. “You’re accountable to _no one_ , Elsa. Your conscious is clear.”

The blonde shook her head, her eyes worried. “I just feel like I can’t accept that. Not yet.” A beat. “I don’t even know _what_ I am.”

“What do you mean?”

“My magic. Why was it so… powerful? Why did the stored energy in the Facility call to me?”

Maren rubbed her back. “We’ll work through it. We have so much time to work through it.”

Elsa nudged into the crook of Maren’s neck. “You promise?”

“I promise.” With a contented sigh, Maren lay back on the bed, taking Elsa with her. The blonde let out a little giggle as they repositioned themselves against the pillows. Elsa clung to the brunette’s waist, and held her tight, turning herself into the big spoon. Honestly, Maren could stay like this forever. There was no better feeling than being held by someone you loved. That was when a question hit her. “Here, Els, I have a slightly indulgent question.”

“What is it?”

Maren looked around. Elsa had her eyes closed, her face partly buried in Maren’s hair. “You said you thought I was dead.”

Elsa opened her eyes. “Oh.” She grimaced. “Weselton told me you were shot on sight while crossing the border.”

Maren pulled a face. “I’m glad I punched that bastard.”

“I don’t know why I believed him,” Elsa muttered absently. “I suppose he played on one of my biggest fears.” Her gaze met Maren’s. “Losing you.”

“I’m still here.”

When she saw Elsa smile, Maren lay back against the pillow. She held her girlfriend’s hands that were pressed against her stomach, enjoying the warmth against her sensitive skin. Her thumbs brushed against the scar Elsa had showed her earlier.

“Are they bad?” Elsa whispered.

“What?”

“The scars.”

Maren had seen some of the others. The ones on her chest and sides. They were visible, but they weren’t bad. Nothing about Elsa could be bad. She shouldn’t even need to ask. Knowing Elsa would never listen to her if she said this, however, Maren supplied, “I’m only sorry you have them.”

She could tell by how the blonde snuggled closer that it was the right thing to say. “I’ll need to reclaim them somehow.”

Maren nodded against the pillow. “That’s a good idea.”

But sleep was claiming them, and they were both drifting off. The last thing Maren heard was Elsa saying, “Hm. I think I know another thing I want.”

* * *

Elsa had woken up with the sun shining in through the window, and the warmth of her girlfriend pressed against her.

There was something, deep within her chest, that felt _full_ and complete for the first time in her life.

They had survived, and now they were living. 

As much as she wanted to stay in bed with Maren all day, Elsa had things to do.

Mattias had asked to see her this morning, and Elsa didn’t know how to feel about it.

She knew what it was going to be about. She knew what he was going to ask of her. She also knew what her answer was, but saying it and committing to the decision was altogether a more difficult thing to do.

Mattias arrived at ten o’clock wearing his civilian clothes. The smell of bacon and eggs lingered in the kitchen from Kristoff’s greasy fry breakfast, and seeing the military leader here, in such a casual setting, felt strangely out of place. As Elsa made him a coffee, he asked, “How are you doing?”

There was too much to unpack in that question and definitely not enough time to properly get into it. Instead, she answered honestly, “Better. How are you?”

“Good.” He beamed, his white teeth glinting in the morning sun. “Great, in fact. We have a lot to talk about.”

Elsa tried to return his enthusiasm with a gentle smile. She gestured to the table and placed an americano in front of him. “Please, sit.”

She chose the chair facing him, placing her hands around a cup of tea for comfort. She knew, somewhere out in the hall, Anna would be trying to overhear this conversation. Her eyes flicked to the door, trying to catch a glimpse of red hair.

“A congratulations is in order,” Mattias said, pulling her back to the kitchen. "Not to mention, we’ll forever be grateful for you. For what you did. We couldn’t have led the revolution without you.”

Elsa winced. “I could say the same to you, Destin. We all played our part.” A pause. “But, I sense there’s something you’re not telling me. Why I’m in Corona, for a start.”

“Ah. Yes.” He cleared his throat, sat forward. “It’s not safe for you in Arendelle at the moment. There’s a strand of Styre supporters who are keen on making a political statement by targeting a face of the revolution. Not a face – _the_ face. You.”

Hmm. Elsa should’ve expected as much. The problem here was that Elsa hadn’t expected to survive, so hadn’t thought of the consequences of surviving. Of course there would be support for the old system – _some_ people had benefited from it. So, yes, it was for the best if Elsa stayed away for the time being. However, that left her with another question. “And yet you and the others are safe?”

“We have our protection. You can return once we’ve dealt with them.” Mattias drank the tea, but Elsa sensed he was preparing for a change of conversation. When he finished, he gave a shy smile. “Speaking of returning… I’m sure you’re aware that we’re in the process of forming political parties for our first democratic election.”

Elsa stiffened. “I’ve been told.”

Mattias jumped right into it. “We all want you to lead your own party. We think it would be good for the people, seeing a familiar face they can trust, and that it would also be good for you. To finally be the leader you were destined to be, unrestrained.” He frowned as he took in her closed-off body language. “That isn’t a happy face.”

Elsa nervously clasped her hands together. How did she say this without disappointing everyone? She didn’t know what a future looked like, but she knew _this_ wasn’t what she wanted. She was exhausted, bone-deep, of politics and responsibility and all the stuff in between. “I don’t know – I’m not sure.” She chewed on her lip. _Just get it over with._ “Honestly? I think I’m done, Destin.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “Done?”

“Finished,” she clarified. “I think I want to live a private life, away from the public eye. I want to learn more about magic, and – well, me.” Her voice lowered as she whispered, “I’m not sure I have anything left in me to give to Arendelle.”

Elsa had been expecting a backlash.

She’d been expecting an argument, a hassle.

What she wasn’t expecting, was for Mattias to sit back in his chair and say, “Okay. That’s your choice.”

Elsa blinking a few times. Was that it? Was it really that easy to say what you wanted? For emphasis, she said, “I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise. We’ve already asked too much of you.” His brown eyes fixed on hers. “But, Elsa, you’ll think about it won’t you?”

“Yes,” she promised. “I will.”

She wouldn’t change her mind, though.

“Good. It would be a shame to let you go, but you have to do what’s best for you.” He grinned. “And your family.”

 _Her family_. Elsa’s heart soared.

“What about you?” she asked.

“What about me?”

Else gestured to him. “What role will you play in the new state?”

Mattias looked over her shoulder and his expression appeared dreamy. “Ah, I think I’ll retire. Like you, I feel a sense of… completion. I’ll see through the creation of the new government and political system, make sure it’s in good running order and free from corruption, and then I’ll go off into the sunset, my wife by my side.”

Elsa chuckled. “You have it all figured out.”

“A long time coming, Elsa.” Mattias reached across the table to place his hand over her hand. “And, if I may – your mother and father would be so proud.”

As a lump rose in her throat, Elsa could only nod her appreciation. Mattias excused himself; he wanted to check in with the others, and he left Elsa in the kitchen with a fair few thoughts to herself.

She had a family again.

Her father’s oldest friend said that her parents would’ve been proud of her.

_I’ll go off into the sunset, my wife by my side._

That sounded like a nice dream to have, one that Elsa could quite easily steal for herself. When her mind conjured an image of Maren on a beach in a white wedding dress, Elsa slammed a hand against her forehead and groaned. All these things – normal life things – that she’d never allowed herself to have before were suddenly an option, something she could choose if she wanted and – _damn_ , she suddenly wanted them so badly.

“Fancy some breakfast, honey?”

Elsa looked up to see Maren trot into the kitchen and over to the stove. She felt her cheeks blush, hot and red. When Maren saw, she tilted her head, asking a silent question. _What?_

Back in hospital, Elsa had asked her, _“What do you want to do first?”_

And her own list had only grown.

“Nothing,” Elsa murmured. “Just realised something else I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've had some health issues and I'm back in the office full time. Any free time I've had has been spent sleeping. 
> 
> As always, thanks for the support. Please leave comments and kudos, they really keep me motivated! 
> 
> One more chapter to go... 
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Cx.


End file.
